


ATLAS OF THE UNIVERSE: MERIDIAN WARS

by vogterafis



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 76
Words: 153,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogterafis/pseuds/vogterafis
Summary: Eric Lyndon, your typical geeky high school teen, after years of training with Nigel Ashcroft & Ray Bartholomew, was immediately commissioned to the title and sword of Atlas, the captain and leader of the Vanguard, the Earth's Legion of Kandrakar, after the previous warriors and its leader were all extinguished in the current Revolutionary War of Meridian.





	1. Chapter 1

_(Before W.I.T.C.H Issue 1)_

_"In Kandrakar, a place with neither time nor space is a large and spacious room underneath the palace. In the middle of nothingness and darkness is one shining light source. It is not a chandelier nor a star, but a powerful pendant. Be enchanted by its gleaming light and come closer, but be quiet. And let the pendant speak for itself. It is but…"_

"…The Heart of Kandrakar" A familiar voice says from the shadows. "You have been staring at that for a while now, young Lyndon"

"And you were watching?" Eric Lyndon, the 12-year old high school teen turns his head as he recognizes the familiar voice. The long white-hair that reached to her legs, wrinkled yet wise old woman in large white robes approached him under the light. "Master Lin" he greets.

"I think you should stop calling me master now." Yan Lin walked slowly and stands beside Eric and also watches the glowing Heart. "You already graduated, I prefer you call me as Yan Lin."

"Nonsense, you will always be my master, Master Lin." He joked silently looked at her

"So I should call you Atlas instead now?" She counters with no sign of insult on her face.

"Hey now!" He withdraws embarrassingly at her "I never wanted to be Atlas, the captain of Earth's legion." He then relieves and returns his head high posture back to the light. "You've always been my favorite teacher and closest elder friend here Kandrakar ever since I was young. You taught me right wisdom and told me all your stories and adventures. That is why I prefer to stay here than to live on Earth."

Yan Lin smiles at him. "Well you have been my teacher's pet though." She chuckles. "I'm used to children you know up until now, you do know I have a granddaughter, right?"

"Faye Lin?"

"Hay Lin" she annoyingly corrects. "Don't you dare mess up my granddaughter's name" she says in yet patiently low tone.

"I am sorry, master" he replies silently. "I hate to break it with you, but your family has really weird names." He jokes again.

"What did you say young Lyndon?"

"I said sorry, master."

A long silence came after as they gaze the Heart of Kandrakar. Alone and quiet, awkward it may seem but to gaze such a sight is a feeling of magnificence, wonder and hope.

"Congratulations by the way. " Yan Lin breaks the silence. "I never thought that my young student would graduate so early".

"Yeah." he sighed in dismay. "The only reason Nigel, Ray and I are in service immediately was to replace all of the men from Earth's legion, codenamed the Sixth Vanguard, were all killed in battle against Phobos in Meridian. All around hundred men, gone" His mourning head lowers slightly. "And just the three of us were left to rebuild what's left of it"

"And what did they left behind?"

Eric shoves his long white robe back and pulls out slightly from the scabbard a large and lengthy sword with a simple hilt design on its end. The only ornamentation of the sword is the alpha symbol on an eight-stroke wheel on the rain-guard. "The Sword of Atlas, the sword which was given and passed down who became Atlas." He pushes the sword back to the scabbard. "The only remaining weapon of the legion that survived the engagement"

"I'm sorry of what has happened." Yan Lin distresses. "But life goes on, they may be at rest now but the remnants of what remains will be in your future young Lyndon. The future of the universe rests upon you and the sixth legion."

"The future" Eric says quietly as he still gazes the Heart. "Do you think it's time?"

"Time?"

"The Legions of Kandrakar was created as another solution to look over the universe after you guard it. An army of men across the universe to defend against the evil was the answer they say." He looks sternly at Yan Lin "Yet you and I both know that it isn't."

Yan silently nods her head in regret. Years ago, she together with her fellow congregation members founded the Legion as the new guardians of the universe. Yet a generation has passed since its foundation…

"Nowadays they are just soldiers of war and not peacemakers. The veil was once again raised when the greatest of the legions, Meridian's Third Imperial, has fallen. Many chose to fight yet many also chose sides and followed their allegiance to Phobos' cause." Eric turns his head quickly at Yan Lin. "We need-"

"Not this again young Eric." She tries to halt

"We need the Guardians back."

"You know we can't." She hesitates as she places her palm on her face. "We must avoid another conflict such as Nerissa."

"What choice do we have? It's been years since the universe have the Guardians-" He says as he notices Yan Lin being uncomfortable of a sad past.

"I'm sorry." He places his hand on Yan Lin's shoulder to comfort his elder friend. "You taught me to look up at a bright future for the universe and I think it's on front of us right now."

Yan Lin looks up again to the shining light, The Heart of Kandrakar. It is the true symbol of goodness and protection against the evil that surrounds. Her cherished memories then revived as she too, once a Guardian, protected the veil, though went under many conflicts, the universe was safe, unlike today.

Enlightened, Yan Lin smiles at Eric "I should never have taught you then."

Eric smiles back in gratitude reply. "I have to go now, master. Endarno is about to give our first assigned missions to us and might send us off to Earth directly." He says "I hope we can meet each other back on Earth."

"We will, eventually" she replies "Good luck to you young Lyndon"

"And to you, Master Lin!" as exaggeratedly jokingly bows his head to her and heads off to the shadows, but suddenly turns his head around after a few steps. "You know master, if I ever have the chance to see you and your family back on Earth I can come and visit right?"

"As long as you don't make fun of granddaughter's name then you are." Yan Lin annoyingly replies. "I bet you're going to fall on your knees when you see my Hay Lin. She's lovely and attractive than what you imagine." Though eyes squinted she manages to give a noticeable wink as she teases at him.

"Sounds like a bargain" he chuckles and goes off his way. "See you!"

Silence overcomes the place as the original keeper of the Heart; Yan Lin is left alone with the Heart of Kandrakar. She uses the soundless echoes as she meditates to reflect and hear the voices within her.

_"He is right. The time truly has come."_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Before W.I.T.C.H Issue 1)_

"Hurry up Eric!"

Ray Bartholomew, the slender and tall 13 year-old teen calls out from the huge door behind him as he swings his arm to Eric Lyndon as he runs vast long colonnaded and open Kandrakarian hallway.

"Is Sir Endarno—"Eric says as he reaches the door

"Yes! Now come in!" Ray cuts him as Eric goes in the room, and closes the door behind him.

"You are late again, Atlas." A masculine thirty-year old a braided white haired man sternly greets as his arms 90 degree crossed behind his back. Even from the far edge of classroom-like room, Eric can feel Endarno's eyes stare at him with the dark and anxious aura.

"I'm sorry sir." Eric replies as he takes a seat adjacent to the aisle across an orange long and straight hair boy that cover the side of his face with his loosely arm sleeves tug inside his white robes. Ray soon came after and sat behind Eric.

"Well you should be, you are the new captain of the sixth legion." Endarno scolds him. "The previous captain was well disciplined and better unlike you."

Eric still cower his head in silence and does not reply back. Endarno continues "It was total shame that the entire sixth legion were all killed on Phobos' hands. The only legion wiped off—"

"We know sir!" Ray suddenly stops him. Ray suddenly lowers his head in regret and grits his teeth.

"Affected are you Sir Bartholomew?" Endarno patiently slowly walks up to Ray and he doesn't reply back. Endarno closes his face to his and whispers "Lesson learned, don't be like your uncle."

"He wasn't a coward." He silently argues.

"Not a coward, but not strong enough" Endarno replies back with no remorse "Reckless courage without thinking twice is the worst decision. Learn from his mistake will you Bartholomew?"

"Yes sir." Ray replies.

Endarno retreats back and continues. "You boys already know that your immediate service to the new sixth legion is rushed especially to have three 12-year olds to lead the company. No guardian will be at your side, for every man of the Legion is now at Meridian."

"But we may ask some reinforcements or aid right when we need help right?" Eric slightly raises his hand.

"We may not." Endarno replies. "Based from our intel, Phobos' men can read our communication telepathy. His network of intel is as vast as the universe, and we cannot afford to send another risky and valuable message." He then looks at them strictly as he crosses his arms. "We trust you thirteen year-olds can do on your own."

He snaps his fingers quickly as a magical map appears on the wall behind him. "Your first objective is to investigate the portals of Open Hill and Heatherfield."

"Our hometown portals?" Nigel with his intimidating tone seriously asks.

"Though portals exist on your entire Earth, the previous sixth legion left information of twelve portals of Heatherfield and a portal of Open Hill as an entry point from Meridian" Endarno explains as portal-like drawings soon appear on the map. "Your objective is to keep an eye on these portals. It is not a serious threat based on the information we gathered but remain cautious."

"So we just have to keep an eye on these portals? That's our objective?" Nigel asks again.

"No." Endarno shakes his head "Another objective I wanted you to search on are the rumors and the lack of data of the whereabouts of Princess Elyon, the princess of Meridian and brother of Phobos, who now lives on Earth quite recently."

"And what may be she doing on Earth sir?" Eric asks.

"As far as I am concerned, it is only rumors and not facts. As of now, if this was true, I want you to investigate this further." The map that appeared on the wall suddenly rolls itself up and lands on Endarno's hands. He approaches to Eric and hands him the map. "And you should take care of this carefully and let no other human touch this. Is that clear, Atlas?"

"Yes sir." Eric almost gulps as he shrugs his shoulder off. "And what about what you have discussed before about the addition of men to our company sir, should we let them into Kandrakar and be trained here?"

"Good question but no." Endarno replies. "You boys are going to train them."

The three suddenly exchange surprises at each other. "Sir, to clarify" Ray stands. "We're only children, we don't have the guidance and support yet, you expect us to teach and train our men?"

"I think you should put your feet into context Bartholomew. The veil is raised and we are at war, even the greatest legion and largest percent of Kandrakar's legionates, The Third Imperial, collapses itself inside." Endarno crosses his eyebrows at him. "Under these circumstances, we are not of your concern."

A long tension of silence sweeps away after an unconcern explanation from the Commander of the Legion himself. Though shows his other sympathetic and considerate side to his fellow congregates and to the Oracle, his other side shows his heartlessness and brutality to his generals and to the guard itself. It is understood that his way of rude communication was to discipline the armies, yet his methods were often too cruel.

"If you fail your objectives," Endarno explains "then the fate of this new legion and of the Earth will be swept away just the previous sixth legion"

"It won't happen again sir!" Ray yells again.

"I see to that." Endarno says. "If there are no further questions, you are now dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

_(Before W.I.T.C.H Issue 1)_

"You alright, Ray?" Eric asks as he closes the large door behind him. After the discussion to the meeting, Eric, Nigel and Ray walks along the long and turning hallways to their quarters to pack their belongings.

"Y-yeah, I think I am alright." He replies without no conviction in his lines as his shoulders shrugs and eyes look noticeably dead.

"No, you're not." Nigel says as he walks behind them.

Ray sighs. "I just couldn't believe it, I feel it's like a dream that I'm in." he continues as he lowers his head, looking at the ground. "I couldn't believe that he's just-gone."

"You really look up to him don't you?" Eric asks with sympathy in his voice.

"Not only that, but his death was untimely." Nigel turns around as he walks backwards to face them and replies. "He was one of the powerful legionates of the Vanguard. His core skill is Farsight, just like you, right Ray?"

"First, of all," Eric says with irritation in a deep tone. "I ask him and not you, and second try to reply with a little sympathy. I think you were too overly influenced by your friends of yours."

"Hey!" Insulted, Nigel exclaims and point at Eric. "I'm not like Uriah and his buddies! I just have to repay back what he did when he stood against my big brother."

"Still being rivals up until now, aren't we?" Ray says, sarcastically amused. "You still believe that you could fit the role as Atlas, Nigel?"

"N-no…Like I said I-I don't think I could handle the job myself." Nigel blushes and stutters as he turns around quickly behind them and crosses his arms.

"But I think it's a good balance in the group." Ray thoughts as places his crawled finger on his chin.

"A good balance?" Eric baffles with his one eyebrow crossed.

"I mean we have Eric as Atlas, not only for his great reverse-grip sword wielding techniques but a good strategist and leader as well." Rays compliments.

"Heh! I think you overly exaggerated about that." Eric chuckles.

"And we also have the powerful ace up on our sleeves, the great and explosive staff and Ignition wielder, Nigel Ashcroft!"

"And we also have the great sharpshooting arrow Farsight whose eyes can see from a far and great distance." Nigel grins and exclaims.

"And who brings stability and peace especially to the two of you!" Ray jokes. They suddenly burst to laughter as they head down the long hallway.

They travel along the descending winding hallways to reach the part of Kandrakar's palace, The Legionate Military Academe, the school where they train to become Legionates for the past three years. The left wing from its entry point was filled with large gymnasiums and indoor fields used for training and on its right wing serves as their sleeping quarters.

"Are we the only ones in the academe to stockpile our garbage here?" Nigel asks as they pack up their things and clean their room.

"Well, we do go home back to Earth every day after training." Eric replies as he wraps his sword with thick cloth. "You are all aware that none of my close relatives even my family knows I've been training here."

"That's because when you were toddler," Nigel suddenly and sarcastically explains "Yan Lin thought you have the capability to do magic, in which to no offense Eric, you're just human." He bullies.

"Human indeed," Eric acknowledges "But I still can get head-to-head to you on even ground against you."

"Instead of the both of you fighting about each other's skills," Ray discontinues and looks at Nigel "you should know that, unlike you Nigel who can't also sleep here because your training here is unknown to your family, except for your missing Basiliadian father who place you here in the first place, can you also include the fact that I've been sleeping here with the stench of your garbage."

"Well you never ask to clean the room from the first place." Nigel explains. "Aren't you lucky that your Arkhantian parents know you're here for training? And you won't have to be scolded when training ends eleven in the evening and you need to come up with some sort of explanation to our parents?"

"Yeah" Ray silently agrees. "I just think it's a waste of space if the academe gives these beds and the room for free and we just use it as a stockroom."

After a few more minutes of arranging the furniture back to its original place as to when they entered for the first time three years ago, they say goodbye to their old quarters. Not only to their quarters, but the years of experience, have friendships and hardships within the four corners of the academe. "I'm going to miss this place." Eric says silently as they walk again the long hallways that leads to the portals on Earth.

"Don't worry!" Ray thrusts his arm and invites him to the same. "A new adventure awaits!"

Eric amused and chuckles as he thrusts his arm back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_(During W.I.T.C.H Issue 1, Before Halloween)_

"It's been years since our first assignment!" Nigel infuriates as he pounds his fists to the table

"To be exact, two months has passed." Eric correct as he drinks coffee. "And don't let your rage down we're in a dine-in.

Eric, Nigel and Ray of the Vanguard, set up a meeting at Golden, a famous restaurant on Heatherfield, after two months of no trouble or disturbance on Earth. Every day since then, Nigel guards and checks the twelve portals of his hometown while both Eric and Ray guard the only portal at their hometown, Open Hills. The imbalance to the guard and portal ratio causes Eric to drive on his electric motorcycle for a hundred kilometers from Open Hill, to guard with Nigel, and back every night!

"It would be very convenient if the two of us could guard the twelve while the other guards the only portal at Open Hill…" Eric yawns as he crosses his arms on the table and lays his forehead on it.

"Never had the time to sleep do you, Eric?" Rays sheepishly rests the side of his face on his hand as he places his elbow on Eric's back as his hands.

"Don't you think?" Eric says, as his voice echoes on the space around his arms. "One, I have the only means to travel. Second, I was sent to the Principal's because I slept during class and third, I'm always with Nigel for every single night."

"Hey." Nigel annoyingly exclaims.

"That's enough." Rays stops them. "I think we should discuss on what to do from now on; especially about the news on the return of the Guardians of the Veil."

"Wait!" Nigel stuns. "They're back? So what about us then? We're not going to be the guardians of the universe then? So we do nothing then? What about the adventure?" He asks with no space between to breath after one question to another.

"Pipe down Nigel," Eric says as he raises his head back. "We're still on our objectives with a few minor tweaks."

"Minor tweaks?" Ray asks.

"I met with Yan Lin here at Heatherfield a few nights ago." Eric explains. "There was one night that I didn't join you, Nigel, because she told me to meet her up at her place."

* * *

_(Before W.I.T.C.H Issue 1)_

_One night, the clock strike eleven-thirty sharp as Eric stops his bike on front of the said address. He removes his helmet and shoves his sleeves to check the time "Just in time." He looks to a sign that says 'The Silver Dragon' and looks at the address again. "I wonder why master called me to such a restaurant."_

_He looks around the place, especially Yan Lin's home "The lights are out. I hope, no one's watching." He covers his head with the hoodie of his jacket, claps his hands softly, closes his hands and concentrates. "Yan Lin" he whispers. Suddenly steam like air circulates his body and disappears with the wind. It is one of the legionates specialties and training, to transport to a person through air within a ten meter radius._

_He opens his eyes to be at the shadowy corner of a small room. Across is the only source of light which is from the window next Yan Lin as she lies on her bed and gazes through the window outside_

" _Such a rare occasion for you to arrive on time" Yan Lin says, though he does not see him, sense his shadowy presence_

" _You knew I was here?" Eric surprisingly asks, removes his hoodie as he approaches her. "Never knew you own a restaurant."_

" _Oh I know you better than you know yourself and this is my son's restaurant" Yan Lin chuckles. "Did you bring what I told you to bring?"_

_Eric pulls out the map of the portals which was handed down by Endarno. "I don't know why you need it, but if you could be a great addition to the team, you're happily invited though."_

" _You were right all along." Yan Lin redirects the conversation. "They're back."_

" _They're back who?"_

" _The Guardians of the Veil of course!" she says._

_Eric's eyes widen and jaw drops slightly as he could not believe of what she said. "They're back?!"_

" _Hush now!" Yan Lin silences him. "My family could wake up. I should not have announced that you."_

" _I'm sorry master, but I could not just contain the gladness." Eric exclaims silently._

" _Oh right, but what about the map? What are you going to do about it?" He gives the map to her._

" _The twelve portals are now the Guardians mission." Yan Lin replies._

" _Oh what good news!" Eric exclaims sarcastically. "For the past two months, my team and I check and guard the portals and no disturbance occurred and now they're firing us." Eric says jokingly flat faced. "I think I want to take back what I said about the Guardians."_

_Annoyingly, Yan Lin hits Eric with the map. "No, Young Lyndon, the council agrees to retain the Legions as guards of their own world. Though your original mission will be taken care of by the new Guardians, your new mission is to take care of the only portal at your hometown and to keep an eye on the new guardians."_

" _That's good news, I guess." Eric says._

" _Oh, truly" Yan Lin says as she then stares through the window again for long seconds of silence without a flinch to look at Eric._

" _You have been gazing at the stars for a while, Master Lin." He says. "Is something wrong?"_

" _Yes, Young Lyndon." Yan Lin replies. "It's about time that I would see the stars from Earth for the last time."_

" _What are you saying?" Eric worriedly asks._

" _My body has run out of time, Young Lyndon, would you perform the ceremony for me when my time has come?" Yan Lin grins widely and Eric understood. "I want you be here when I call for you, do you understand?"_

_Eric smiles in return. "Understood, Master Lin."_


	5. Chapter 5

_(During W.I.T.C.H. Issue 1, Before Halloween)_

"Number Six?" a mid-thirty waitress with a tight apron tied to her turquoise blouse calls as she calls and turns her head and holds the tray up with three fingers in a triangle.

Nigel raises the food number above his head until the waitress founds her. She immediately takes off to the table and stands next to it. She lowers the tray and gives off the ordered food. "Two-medium sized hamburger, One German sausage with fries and one plate of fries, is that all?"

"Thank you, that will be all." Eric smiles and replies at her sluggishly.

"You're welcome" The waitress smiles back and winks at him and walks away back to the counter.

"I never thought adults would have the hots for you, Eric." Nigel points his finger and chuckles as he prepares his hamburger

"Oh shut it." Eric annoyingly regrets as he too prepares his food and chuckles suddenly "I bet older women fall over you than me."

"Now look here—!" Nigel angers and almost stood up but Ray stops him. He exhales heavily and slumps back to his chair

"Hey now, for me you're both good looking, could we just acknowledge that?" Ray continues. "You also have to say something Nigel isn't that right?"

Nigel stops for a moment and looks at them for a brief time. He places his food down and turns around to see anyone hearing him. After he inspects, he moves his face forward to them and they do also the same thing. "Elyon, she's here." Nigel whispers.

Eric and Ray look at each other and gasp with their jaws slightly open. But Eric remains back to his usual posture "Joke of yours, isn't?" Eric asks and chuckles, as he was used to Nigel's gullible pranks.

"It's true Eric." Nigel replies in a serious tone.

Eric, seeing in his eyes that he is in fact telling the truth stops to smile and chuckle. "That couldn't be, and I thought percent possibilities couldn't come true." He says to himself silently.

"And how did you know this?" Ray asks.

Nigel gulps, tilts his head to the side, shrugs his shoulders and scratches his head. "She's umm—a—"

"She's?" Ray asks.

"Umm—a s-schoolmate of mine. I just learned about it three days ago." Nigel stutters and gives off a quirky laugh to make them laugh.

An awkward long pause starts to reign on the conversation as the both of them squints and stares their eyes at him in a silent disappointment.

"Okay okay!" Nigel explains rampantly. "I've been with Uriah for such a time now and he bullies everyone around him and can't even remember many faces of the students he faces!" He then remains back to his normal posture.

"Her full name is Elyon Brown." He turns around again and gives a folder to them with the word 'confidential' written over it. Eric opens the folder and Ray looks at it; it is full of information and pictures of her. She's known for her blond hair and long twin braids on her sides.

"Hope you didn't get suspended for stealing school records of such a beauty." Ray chuckles and teases. "Yet what surprised me is how did you know that it was Elyon all these time?"

"I've seen her a few times before and I've got that strange feeling that I've seen her someone before. I've searched in one of our pictures in our books" Nigel explains as he gives them a picture of portrait of Elyon to them. "And that's where I knew her."

"You could have at least told us about. I was even here with you yesterday and you never told me anything!" he angrily yet patiently exclaims. "We could have investigated her as soon as we heard about."

"But I tried to investigate her." Nigel grins.

"You did?" Rays asks surprisingly.

"When I learned about this I tried to experiment her if she could react to this." Nigel holds up a uniquely and carved amulet pendant. "A famous Meridian amulet worn by most of its people"

"And what did you do with your risky experiment?" Eric points out. "You knew that if she knows your identity we're all going to be dead meat."

"That, I was expecting." Nigel explains. "You see my experiment played out as I was holding loads of books on my hands, I dropped the amulet on purpose on front of Elyon and ask her to reach it for me. She took it and gave it to me normally with no reaction whatsoever to it!"

"Maybe she's too smart to hold her reactions back." Rays says.

"No." Nigel rebuffs "I don't think so. I read her eyes and gestures; she doesn't know. She didn't even hesitate."

"So you're saying that Princess Elyon doesn't know who she really is?" Eric clarifies.

"It seems so, yeah." Nigel says. "But in terrible danger."

"Danger?" Ray asks as Eric and he are all ears.

"I confronted their parents at the said addressed based on the school file the other day, with the cap of course to protect my identity." Nigel explains.

"Thomas and Eleanor Brown…" Eric reads.

"But their real names are Alborn, a former legionate and commander of Royal Guard, and Miriadel, a former captain of the army. Because Alborn trusted me as a fellow legionate, he informed about the near rising peak of Phobos' power and to take Elyon with him."

"And why would he take her?" Ray suddenly asks. "I mean she doesn't know anything about Meridian stuff right? She even doesn't know her true brother!"

"That I don't know; neither his parents knew." Nigel says. "But according to them it will be very soon. This will also mean that one of the twelve portals will be used as gateway for Phobos' men to get here."

A long silence comes about, the gathering of ideas and realizations of facts are too hard to understand and analyze. They are but merely just children with no guidance to help them the only question they could ask is…

"So what should we do now Atlas?" Ray asks as Ray and Nigel worriedly look to his friend who calmly thinks and rolls his pupils all over the place. Eric places his curved finger on his chin as he shuffles his feet.

"We need to think of a plan." Eric replies.


	6. Chapter 6

_(During W.I.T.C.H Issue 1, night of Halloween party)_

"Are you sure about this?" Ray asks on his legionate combat uniform, dark brown sleeve jacket with attach large hood behind with ocher and silver accents, leather shoulder armor on his left, silver belt linings, dark brown trousers and boots with metal strap on his soles, as he places his two fingers on the bow's string and watches over on top of a house a hundred feet from Sheffield Institution.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be there." Eric assures him as he dresses up in his own legionate uniform, white long sleeve garment with ocher and silver accents on the sleeves outline; on top is a brown short sleeve open jacket with a large hood behind, silver belt that attaches his brown open skirt above his shin and boots with metal strap. "Nigel's on the guard too. If something goes wrong we rush over there when he calls us via cellphone call."

* * *

_(During W.I.T.C.H Issue 1, before Halloween party)_

" _I have a plan." Eric replies as he takes a flyer ad from the tray. "I think we should let the infiltrators come in."_

" _And I thought you were on our side but it seems that you aren't." Nigel sarcastically replies. "What do you mean we should let Phobos' men come to Earth?"_

" _First, the twelve portals to guard and the three us isn't enough to know where the Meridianites would enter." Eric says as he taps his finger on the table. "Second, the portals are now on the hands of the future guardians now, and third, we don't have the power to seal off the portals if we wanted to."_

" _With their disguise as human beings, such as Elyon's adoptive parents, I think both Nigel and I could sense any inhuman being." Ray says "But how should we know where and when Phobos' men make their move?"_

_Eric hands out the flyer ad to them. "Nigel, you're a student in Sheffield, I think you should know about this."_

_Nigel receives a dark-theme yet entertaining designed flyer ad with a huge Halloween pumpkin on the center. "Yeah, it's the Halloween Party this week. Uriah has this crazy idea of inserting some fireworks in the large pumpkin that the students made. Care to explain about it?"_

" _Theory," Eric crosses his hands and places on his face. "If I were Phobos' men, the best place to capture Elyon is to go unnoticed and unaware and I think a party is the best event for them to infiltrate. In addition, it's a Halloween party with a requirement to wear their own costume and that means…"_

" _Meridianites who can't disguise themselves can actually be the 'costume' themselves!" Ray finishes off as Eric slightly smirks._

" _But how can you be so sure?" Nigel asks suddenly. "There are still a thousand possibilities that you're deduction may not come true!"_

" _It's not a deduction, only a theory, but" Eric sternly looks at Nigel. "it's worth a try."_

* * *

_(During W.I.T.C.H Issue 1, night of Halloween party)_

"I don't think this is worth it." Eric says as he places his binoculars, observing the situation.

"And you're turning back now?" Ray asks slyly. "Where's all the spunk you had back at Golden's?"

"Must've left it at Golden's, I guess." Eric grins as he pushes the buttons on his phone and places it on his ear. "How's it going?"

" _Wrong time to ask!"_ A hundred feet away from them, Nigel exclaims on his cellphone as he hides behind the trees of the school. _"We just placed the fireworks in the pumpkin and you almost blow up our cover when my phone rang!"_

"You didn't put it on vibration mode?" Eric asks.

" _Oh forget it!"_ Nigel replies. _"Call you when I see something? Alright?"_ He closes the phone and puts his costume on.

"Hey Nigel?... Nigel?" Eric calls out to his phone and shoves it back to his pocket "Oh great! He shut me down!"

"What did he say?" Ray asks as he sits down on the roof.

"Going to call when he founds something" Eric replies as he lies down on the cool roof tiles.

"You're not over with those stars, aren't you?" Ray notices his friend gazing on the stars.

"When you have a family full of astronomers and researchers? Maybe I don't" Eric grins as he continues to gaze on the stars.

Few hours passed as they heard no call from Nigel. They are still on guard as they alternate themselves each after fifteen minutes. All they observed was the echo and lively music from the distance as the spotlights of different colors hover the night sky. From the entry point are the students in different costumes, extroverts and introverts alike, attends to the special celebration.

The phone vibrates suddenly in Eric's pocket; he pulls it out and flashes the name 'Nigel' on the screen. He answers the phone and Nigel replies _"They're here!"_

Eric looks at Ray with an anxious yet stern look on his face. Eric hand gestures to Ray _'stay here and see from behind'_ and he replies with a nod and prepares his long bow and arrow. Eric puts on the hoodie and leaps and parkours each structure his passes by to Sheffield Institute.

Meanwhile at Sheffield, Nigel still on the air continues to report on the corners of the event with his black hat and checkered-mummified costume on. "I sense two Meridianites, though I can't see from the huge crowd. One is a galhot, large blue-skin, not in disguise as you predicted, and an escanor, human form mid-twenty years old and blond hair on in red coat—"

"Hey Nigel!" says an orange spiky-messy hair with a funky loose devil costume. Slouched yet aggressive, he calls to Nigel by the shoulder. "Who're you talking to anyway?"

"Sorry Uriah, could I just-" Nigel says yet his feet drag by Uriah pull to the arm.

"Come on the explosion is about to start!" Kurt Van Bruen, a stout brown-haired teen, exclaims.

" _Nigel! Status?"_ Eric, still on the phone, calls to Nigel as he hears the thumps and the static noises in the phone. _'Eric's coming'_ Nigel thinks.

"Wait, gotta go!" Nigel turns off his phone as he heard Eric's voice not to stop him.

Uriah and his friends and Nigel quietly walk to the school backyard third floor balcony as they avoid the flash of lights from the security guards. From the balcony afar is the school's backyard with a few students that surrounds it and the middle of it is the large pumpkin which will be ablaze and set for the large bonfire later on. Nigel looks out from the school balcony and hopes Eric would arrive as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a cheer of people soon grow louder and louder. They peek below the balcony and see a sea of people carry and drag the Meridianite on their shoulders go outside as they surround the large pumpkin.

"Hey! That obese blue-skinned creature won best costume!" Kurt cries out in laughter and Uriah gives a silence gesture at him.

When he realizes the situation at hand, he takes his phone out of his hands to report back to Eric yet stops suddenly when he realizes and remembers about that certain galhot. A while ago, Nigel saw a fast glance of the ordinary blue-skinned Meridianite as any commoner of Meridian yet as he sees him closer and clearer, his eyes widen and jaw drops slightly.

"Sir Vathek?"


	7. Chapter 7

_(During W.I.T.C.H Issue 1, night of Halloween party)_

From the balcony Nigel sees Vathek as he tries to break free from the crowd.

"Let me go!" Vathek cries out. "Get off! You are making a terrible mistake! You shall regret this!"

The students cheer as they cry "Halloween! Halloween!" as they begin to circulate the bonfire.

"Now, now don't be shy my boy!" Principal Knickerbocker, an old stout elderly woman gives the pinches Vathek's ear. "before we reveal who is behind that charming mask, you get the chance to light the bonfire!"

Vathek furiously slapsthe torch towards the pumpkin as it starts to lit on fire. "Nobody treats Vathek like this! You went too far you grotesque creature!"

"Now it begins!" Kurt exclaims. "We place double than the rockets that we planned for!"

' _Wait! What! They added more?! Is it when I talked to Eric?!'_ Nigel says to himself as they agreed earlier to put at least a few rockets to minimize the danger and it would create a distraction and diversion for him to move and investigate the probable appearance of Phobos' men. He then, realizes that the dozen of rockets would cause a large catastrophe to the students "Maybe we shouldn't have put the rockets in the pumpkin!"

"Too late to regret dear Nigel. Relax and enjoy the show!" Uriah says.

Seconds before the rockets explode, he hides his hand behind clothing "Ignition Sixth Technique" Nigel whispers, as steam of air circulates his hand and small light lits in the center of his pupils that stares at the pumpkin. "Explosion Withdraw!" he chants as he closes his hand to a fist.

Suddenly, the pumpkin explodes, yet not as hazardous, as the rockets fly all over the place, His chant works but is too late to stop it but causes less damage than what he expected. "Help! Lookout!" The students suddenly are in disorder and in confusion as they run away from pumpkin and avoids the incoming and swirling rockets.

"HAHAHAHA!" Uriah laughs in an evil tone. "Can you see the how they're running!"

Nigel's eyes follows and chants as the rockets and explodes to itself before they reach the students. Yet notices not only the rockets cause major damage "The fire is spreading Uriah!" he exclaims because his powers are not capable to control fire; only ignited explosions. He suddenly notices Vathek, also in confusion, yet focuses his anger on the red-head new girl. At the same time, he also sees a rocket coming to him from behind, with no time to lose, he chants silently yet quickly, "First Technique:"

The rocket reaches Vathek from behind as Nigel snaps his fingers. "Spark Burst!" The rocket suddenly cause twice the damage on Vathek, and his whole bottom burns from the small yet impactful explosion.

"Get down Irma!" a voice shouts as Nigel turns to see his schoolmate Irma, a short yet curly brown headed student and tanned skin student, as a rocket goes directly at her!

"Oh flames!" Nigel hesitates to chant another spell. "Sixth—"

"Stop!" the voice says as he turns to see the other new girl, dark-skinned and braided yet pretty, holds his hand in the air with a stop gesture at the rocket. It suddenly stops and moves up in an over-looping trajectory towards the burning pumpkin!

Bewildered and puzzled from what Nigel witnessed, he quickly casts another chant before the pumpkin would do more damage! "Sixth Tec—"

"Come on Nigel! The teachers are coming!" Uriah drags his arm again and stops Nigel silent chant

' _Flames!'_ He swears in his mind as the rocket explodes to the pumpkin and engulfs the red-head girl! Still dragged by Uriah, he still witnesses the event unfold as he looks behind.

"Will!" the other new girl cries out. "Stay away!" in a pushing gesture she moves the flames away from the red-head named 'Will'.

Nigel now in a fix confusion understands the situation he is in. _'It couldn't be!'_ He thoughts.

* * *

"Ray?" Eric calls on his phone and hides behind a watertank. He is only ten meters away from the Galhot and the Escanor who stands on the school's roof, looking below at the confusion below. He suddenly re-encounters a former teacher, and tries hard not to believe what he sees right now. "Can't reach Nigel right now, But can you see what I'm seeing now?"

A hundred feet beyond, Ray nervously holds up the bow on front of him and pulls the string; a flash of electric light appears between his two shaking fingers, perpendicular to the bow and forms to an arrow that aims to the both of them. "The more you ask, the more I can't release the arrow between my fingers." Ray replies to the phone that is sandwhich by the side of his head and his shoulder. "What should I do, Atlas?"

" _Give them a warning, a barrage if you can"_ Eric's static voice replies through the phone. _"Then, I make my me if you can."_

"Aye aye captain." Ray replies a lets the cellphone drop to floor as he maintains his archer posture. He curves his fingers on the string and a few seconds leter, a flash of light again appears and forms to two more arrows between the edge of his fingertips. He breathes in concentration, though still nervous with his one eyed open. "Farsight Third Technique." He whispers. "Arrow barrage!"

Suddenly as he lets go, the three arrows swiftly speeds through the air that leaves an electric tail at its end. The three arrows begin to duplicate itself that forms to…

"An arrow barrage!" Vathek exclaims as he points out to the Cedric, the Escanor being.

"What foolishness!" Without thinking a second time, Cedric hastily bursts his powers to the arrows. "Not a single arrow scratches us, it must be doing of a young archer,"

Vathek realizes in return "I don't think it's just a 'young archer'. It must be one of the legionates!"

"Impossible!" Cedric rebuffs. "The Legion of Earth's are extinct!"

"Not until are we around!" Suddenly a silhoutte appears behind the dark and slashes vertically through the air as Cedric backs up and is able to avoid it. It spins aroud hastily and Vathek is also able to avoid it with a slight scarth on his arm.

"That sword!" Vathek exclaims as he notices the peculiar large sword. "Atlas!"


	8. Chapter 8

" _You are late again for my History lesson, I see."_ _Vathek said as he checked the attendance on the corner of the room. "Sir Lyndon of Earth."_

" _Sorry sir, it will not happen again." Eric panted heavily as he placed his tired body on the edge of the open door of the academe's instruction room._

" _It will not happen again for the fourth time?" Vathek questioned. "Sit down."_

_Eric sighed worryingly and sat the only chair available: the chair adjacent to the aisle across Nigel's. He opened his book and started to flip the pages_

" _You boys are the next guardians of the universe." Vathek points out. "_ _The Tower of Strength beneath the Kandrkar Palace lies the Legionate Military Academe, where brave men are trained both pshysically and mentally to become legionates, the new guardians of the veil."_

" _A true guardian does not depend on strength and goodness alone but attitude as well. You as a guardian reflects what your people do." Vathek suddenly looked sternly at Eric. "And simply being late is a bad start."_

_Eric humiliated, lowered his head down as the students around him looked at an agonizing stare at him._

" _Neverthless, anything's not too late for a restart; you just have to jump back again." Vathek grinned at Eric "Is it Eric?"_

" _Yes sir" Eric smiles shyly._

* * *

_(During W.I.T.C.H Issue 1, after Halloween incident_ )

"And I thought you said that no legionate from Earth existed?!" Cedric asks violently at Vathek.

"That's what I knew!" Vathek replies. "Unless—"

"No talking!" Eric replies as he hunches and charges his sword at Cedric. Yet the weight of the sword made him slower than usual and Cedric is able to avoid the attack.

"Too slow!" Cedric says as Eric passes by him, He transfers a powerful energy on his fist and punches to Eric's torso as his head and feet bend to the reaction and he flies backward.

' _Too strong!'_ Yet Eric's feet manage to touch the school roof tiles, he puts his weight on it and manages to drag his feet and it stops him from flying and falling from the building. He then genuflects from the pain on the impact _'That hurt!"_ he breathes heavily

"You're a young one aren't you?" Cedric asks. "You have no match for us, young legionate!"

"Shut up!" Eric as he postures himself up and he charges once more at Cedric.

"Oh no you don't!" Vathek replies as he charges also too him with his sword, yet stops when an arrow zings across his face by inches away.

Eric passes by Vathek and focuses on Cedric once again yet manages to avoid the slow charge. Eric hastily makes violent and hesitating sword manoeuvres. "You're just too slow boy!" Cedric then counters with an impactful blow one after another on Eric's arms or his face after he lands an unsuccessful blow, yet he still continues to make violent blows.

"You're so stubborn boy—" Cedric says as he is now confused by the slow increase of speed of the slashes and is now caught by it, a scratch to the cheek.

"Yes!" Eric exclaims but his excitement cause his sword to lose speed. By chance, Cedric releases a fast and impregnable energy kick, but Eric manages to brace himself as he crosses his arms from the kick. _"Too stronger if that kick would end up at my torso that would be the end my dear life!"_ but kneels down with his hands to the tiles as the pain staggers on front of him.

"Your arms are now battered and weak!" Cedric notices Eric's arm with large bruise from the kick. He holds his hands up to Eric and prepares for the final blow. "You don't stand a chance against me!"

"You're right. I don't stand a chance." Eric replies heavily and looks to him with a smirk "If I were alone!"

"What do you mean by that?" Cedric asks as he frantically turns around as he sees a barrage of arrows at him "Oh shoot!" The arrows pierce through the air and lands scratch wounds on Cedric shoulder. _'I see'_ Cedric thinks. _'This young boy's hesitating blows at random was not to create a descisive blow but a distraction from the very start from their true intent!"_

Cedric throws his hands off to the arrows and attacks the remaining the height of the distraction of arrows, he remembers the fallen legionate with the sword. _'Damn it! The boy!"_ He turns and is surprised to see Eric back up at his feet again and preapares to sway his sword in a horizontal attack, hoping for a final blow.

Suddenly, Vathek swoops from behind and blocks the attack successfully. "Shoot he got to me!" Eric swears.

"Go, Cedric!" Vathek commands. "You're injured! I will hold them off!"

Cedric nods slightly as he manages to block the arrows and casts a portal beside him and leaps through it.

"Oh no you don't!" Eric pushes his sword against Vathek but to no avail.

"Oh you will!" Vathek exclaims as he releases the sword from Eric. "Let's see what your true swordsmanship leads you!"

Eric reverses his sword in a reverse-grip as Vathek begins an all-out attack at him but manages to block every attack. The sword fighting continues as each of them get the chance to attack and counter but blocks the other all the way through. Though, the fight may be evenly matched, it seems that the former master gains the higher ground than his pupil as Eric backs up from his skilled attacks. In addition, Eric's body is battered and bruised from Cedric's attack, but still remains his fighting spirit.

"That reverse-grip technique and that fighting style…" Vathek notices. "You're that Lyndon am I right? And the one who pulls the arrows is that Bartholomew? You pulled that strategic offense on Cedric as you did when you were at the academe am I right?"

Although Eric knows that Vathek will eventually remember him from the fight against Cedric and his fighting style, Eric silences himself to reply.

"You can't beat me Lyndon!" Vathek points to him. "I, once a legion, one of the greatest former swordsman of Meridian, you can't defeat me!"

"I will lose against you by skill for sure." Eric grins "but, it doesn't mean anything's too late for a restart! I just have to jump back again!" he charges once more at him.

Vathek then reflects and remembers what he said to him a few years ago. The time when he was an enthusiastic and hopeful master and teacher to his students. Though tired to scold and teach his young students for years, he's still proud and happy for his students who became successful legionates to the universe.

Suddenly, a portal appears underneath his feet, it was from Cedric's and Vathek falls out from it then disappears out of thin air.

"No!" Eric exclaims as Vathek escapes and disappears as he falls to his feet and pants heavily at the fight.

Vathek lands on his bottom on the ground and sees his surrounding; his back at the dark one-lit of the bookstore's basement, their temporary headquarters. "Good thing I saved your life. Those boys should not be taken lightly!" he screams as he heals himself from the wounds. "You are a teacher and master of the legionates, by chance, do you know who those stubborn legionates were?"

Vathek looks at him in the eyes and hesitates. "No, I don't."


	9. Chapter 9

_(During Issue 1, WITCH after presented with their powers)_

"Hey look! I said I'm sorry!"

Nigel says to Ray as they walk along the dark sidewalks of Heatherfield and patrol the portals. After the fight against Phobos' men, Eric was too injured from battle and Ray brought him back to Open Hill to be medicated. Later of that night, he asked Ray to take his place for the night shift in the meantime.

"Uh-huh." Ray sarcastically replies as he rolls his eyes. "You do know that unlike Eric, I need to take the bus just to get here, and back to Open Hill?"

"If I could just do the patrol myself," Nigel explains. "And look! After rockets fly over the air-"

"Yes, yes, you told that a hundred times." Ray cuts him off. "You were caught by the teachers and you were sent to the Principal's and that's the reason you didn't backed up Eric, just as we planned."

"I know." Nigel asks with guilt in his voice. "How's Eric by the way?"

"You're now sympathizing for Eric?" Ray smirks slyly. "That's so unlike you."

"No!" Nigel rebuffs. "I was too worried now the Meridianites, especially that traitor Vathek, are here and we are the only ones at least capable to fight them, excluding Eric who is almost too early on the road to his death bed!"

"But the Guardians are here, aren't they?"

"Yes—but they're not ready."

Ray then looks at Nigel puzzled. "What do you mean they're not—Wait you—"

"That's right, I knew the guardians but just one of them in fact." Nigel replies. "Her name is Taranee Cook, 13 years old and one of the recent new schoolmates of mine, black and short haired girl with one braid to the side, large eyes because of her round glasses and her skin is fairly brown yet a black beauty I should say!" Nigel says.

Ray then notices Nigel's enthusiastic and vulnerable behavior with a bright smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. "You like her don't you?" Ray grins at him

"H-huh?" Nigel stutters as his gesture and facial expression staggers. "H-hey I'm just stating the facts! I couldn't just be in love so easily? Right? You know me, right?"

Ray observes silently with an empty look at his face then does a devilish smirk "You're being to exposed right now."

Nigel realizing that he was too visible and how he felt for Taranee, regains his usual posture back and crosses his arms. "Could we just move on," he says. "Yesterday, rockets flew over the place and this girl, Taranee, suddenly change controlled the course of one of the rockets and was able to command the fire before her friend was to be consumed by it!"

"Do you suggest that she is the Guardian Fire?" Ray asks. "Or just a magical being?"

"I'm not that certain though." Nigel says. "But what I'm also concerned about how Vathek follows and chases another new batchmate of mine, Will, during the fire."

"Maybe it's just your imagination, and remember, you said that there was total confusion of students, it's more likely that he too was also in confusion." Ray replies.

"Eric theorized correctly that Meridianites would appear at the party." Nigel explains. "But what went wrong was that we focused too much on Elyon, but no sign of capture took place. I believe they were there for a particular motive."

"Another motive?"

"Probably," Nigel replies as he thinks "But I'm not the geeky and nerdy ol' Eric who comes up with theories!"

"You also said about Elyon remember that she's in danger?" Ray recalls. "Don't you think it was not the right time for them to take her during the party?"

"I don't know, okay." Nigel replies as he pulls out his phone "If anything happens to Elyon, her adoptive parents could actually contact me anytime."

"Really?" Ray asks as Nigel hands down the phone to him. "I didn't know you were to be seriously trusted, especially with a contact number."

"You think I'm mistrusted?" Nigel asks annoyingly as he takes back the phone.

Suddenly, it rings, Nigel as he sees the name on the screen, "Speak of the devil!" dashes out leaving Ray behind puzzled. "Hey! What happened?" as he chases after him.

"Hello Sir Alborn!" Nigel calls. "What's the—"

" _Ashcroft, come here quick we're being attacked—"_ Alborn static voice suddenly follows a gurgle and confusion of sounds on the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" Nigel hesitantly calls out and shoves his phone to his pocket "Oh Flames! He's out!" He turns around to see Ray following after him. "We better hurry!"

A few minutes later they reach Brown's residence, they put on their hoodies, ready the weapons and peek only to notice that the lights were all turned off and only silence comes about. They quickly climb and jump over the large gates and break into the entry door. They open their flashlights on turn see no evidence of a fight that happened due to the furniture still in its proper place.

"Sir Alborn! Miriadel?!" Ray calls and pants out as he uses his back hand to wipe his sweat.

"They must have gone through the portal!" Nigel exclaims and breathes heavily from the run. "Quick! Find a portal!"

"There's a portal here?" Ray asks as he looks around the house

"I didn't tell you yet?" Nigel asks. "One of the indicated twelve portals according to the map is actually Elyon's house."

After minutes of cautious and quick searching of the entire house, they found no one, not even Elyon nor her parents. They also did not found the other portal, which may be an escape point for Phobos' men to capture Elyon and her parents.

"Flames!" Nigel out of rage throws his five feet weapon, the hollow and crooked magical staff with twin straight claw hooks on both ends he named the Incinerated Staff, to the ground. "We're too late!"

Ray also in disappointment, is anxious of the situation yet becomes silent in a regretful manner. They remove their hoods out as they walk out of the house. "Hey! Nigel you see that?" He points out to a growing large puff of smoke that appears and rises from the nearby horizon.

"That's the direction of our school!" Nigel exclaims. "And where the other portal is: at the school's own gym!"

"We better check it out now!" Ray yells as they run once more to the smoke's location and race for another kilometer to the school's gym.

After ten minutes of weary running the two boys reach the burning gym. "We've been running all over Heatherfield already!" Ray wheezes as he hides behind the edge of an adjacent building along the alley way. "It might be coincidence, but it seems like a battle took place here."

"I-I guess so?" Nigel replies as he also breathes heavily and also peeks out under him and sees the blazing fire on front of him.

"Maybe your Taranee did this?" Ray, with a straight face, jokes.

"Couldn't you just-" Nigel then pauses as he turns his head around from the strange feeling he encounters. "You sense something right?"

"Yeah they're here! And they're close too!" Ray whispers. "We better check around."

They both nod to each other as they once again wear on the hoodies and wear cloth face masks and cautiously follow where the sense comes from. They walk, tiptoe and hide beneath the shadows of the trees and the buildings around. When they found themselves at a barren garden, they quickly hide behind a tree when they found Vathek and the escanor and Elyon at the middle of them only fifteen feet away from them.

' _She's in danger!'_ Nigel tells Ray based on his facial gesture. He jerks his head at him. _'You go first!'_

Ray concentrates as his bow appears on his left hand. He places his fingers to the string and appears an electric arrow.

Yet five meters ahead, the electric light is soon noticed by Vathek. "Someone's over there!" Vathek exclaims as he points to where Ray and Nigel is. Cedric suddenly throws his hands off and blasts an energy beam off from his hand.

"Move out!" Nigel moves back as he quickly pushed Ray to the opposite direction and missed the energy beam; yet destroys a huge chunk of a tree which causes it to fall to the ground.

"Humans, they're spying at us!" Cedric points out as he grabs and protects Elyon

Vathek who sense a presence of the legionte, then spots a young man with a long bow and arrow on his hand "It's the legionate from yesterday!" he pulls his sword and charges at him

"From afar!" Ray cries out as he still lies down from the impact. He quickly prepares his bow and electrifying arrow. _'Farsight Fifth Technique: Grenade Arrow!'_ he then releases his arrow shot at Vathek.

Vathek quickly and skillfully clashes his sword with the fast approaching arrow. _'One arrow cannot stop me!'_ yet the clash creates an explosion on front of Vathek and he flies backward from the impact.

Cedric's other hand he creates a portal on front of him. "Come, my Princess Elyon! We must escape!"

"Oh no you won't blondie!" Nigel dashes out, leans his torso down and touches the ground. He raises his other hand upward and appears his Incinerated staff. He spins long staff in the air and points at them. "Ignition Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter!" The hollow on the end of his crooked staff shoots out a fast spark on the ground between the portal and Cedric. The Undersized yet powerful explosion causes the ground to shake and fly bits of soil and dirt around.

Elyon screams as she hugs Cedric wraps his other hand around her to protect her from the flying debris. When the smoke clears out he sees Nigel holding his staff at him and on his right side is Ray pointing his bow and arrow at him as well.

"Stop right there!" Nigel commands Cedric. "You're outnumbered."

"What do you want?" Cedric asks as he cautiously looks at them.

"We want answers." Nigel replies. "What's your business here with Elyon? And where are her parents?"

"You see your highness?!" Cedric tells Elyon and points at them "Just as your parents hide you here on Earth, this is what the legionates and the Guardians of the Veil of Kandrakar wanted! They wanted to stop you from taking your brother's throne!"

Nigel and Ray in confusion look to each other puzzled. "H-Hey what are you trying to say?!" Nigel says. "What did you poisonous words did you tell to her?"

"Poison?" Cedric chuckles. "It's the truth!"

Nigel looks at Elyon. "Elyon, don't listen to that long-haired blondie beast! Your parents hid you to protect you from Phobos!"

"No, they don't!" Cedric tells Elyon. "Believe in me and your brother Phobos! Kandrakar just fears your awesome power! Because you are truly the Light of Meredian!"

"You're just a dog! Following that snake Phobos' orders-" Nigel says as he is cut when he notices Elyon's aura shine as her hair and clothes float with the aura.

Elyon's teary closed eyes turn open suddenly with a flash of light in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that about my brother!" Elyon cries.

She waves her hand at them at blasts a strong energy beam in the surrounding garden. The flash of light blinds them as they cover their arms from the flashing light yet also impacts Nigel and Ray as they are thrown backwards from the unknown force. From the epicenter of Elyon's great power, the trees broke down, and the bushes and grass sway and concrete cracks to small debris.

Ray collides his whole back at a large water tank of a large building across and lands weakly in a genuflect landing on the roof deck. "I think Elyon has a big brother complex!" Ray says and cover his eyes. "What is this?!"

"Don't ask me!" Nigel yells as he drags his feet on the roof of the adjacent building.

Suddenly, they slowly open their full out eyes as the light decreases from where it originated and Cedric, Vathek and Elyon were gone!

"No! They got away!" Nigel says as he leaps from the building to the obliterated garden. He scans and senses for any leads of them; but to no avail.

Suddenly, sirens come about from the other direction. It was the police and the fire brigade. "Come on Nigel!" Ray says "We got to get outta here!" Nigel nods and they run the third time and disappear in the cover of darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_(Before Issue 2)_

" _Eric, Come! it is my time!"_

"Hey Eric, what's up?" Rodford de Romano, a blond spiky hair with his iconic down vest on from the inspired famous sci-fi time travel flick, asks as he sits beside Eric during lunch time in the cafeteria. "You've been staring down at that table for a while. What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing actually, Rod" Eric replies as wakes up from his daydream.

A few days later after the school gym incident, Ray and Nigel reported to Eric about it. The day after, Eric, though not fully healed from the wounds, still returns back to the Heatherfield every night. They continue to patrol the portals vigorously as they find clues on the whereabouts of Elyon and her parents.

"I bet his troubled with the bandages around him." Skitzo "Mosquito" Meigen, a school friend of his with the hippie outfit and the orange afro-hairstyle, who is also with Rod, sits across them and teases.

"Say where did you get all that wounds and bruises again? Sorry I have a hard time remembering things." Rod asks.

"Umm…I was saving a kitten to get down a tree but I fell." Eric lies to them. "With the tough branches that caught me, I landed with bruises and those that caught with the pointy ends are the scars."

"Well does your kindness pay you well?" Mosquito asks. "You better heal yourself right away! Girls can't drool over you if your good looks are concealed!"

"Hahaha…very funny, Squito." Eric sarcastically laughs.

"Oh but it's true!" Mosquito points out. "Rumors say there are around at least two more from our class who had a crush on you!"

"I envy you Eric." Rod says. "You have a lot of choices to pick from as the dance is approaching soon!" he jerks his shoulder to Eric's arm.

"Choices huh…" Eric says as he rests his head on his hand and taps the side of his face.

"Wait! You're going to choose a girl to date?! Who?!" Mosquito exclaims as he and Rod move closer to Eric.

Eric then pulls out two small bottles of acrylic paints before them. "I couldn't decide what shade of gray I should use for my T-745 Asterisk-Wing Fighter miniature model." he sighs.

Rod and Mosquito with annoyance written on their flat faces, takes the bottles and notices them. "Eric, these are both gray…" Mosquito says.

"I know." Eric says. "But the other is a bit darker." He says as he takes the bottles and takes them to the light.

"Oh you are right!" Rod exclaims as he examines the bottled vials.

"No! Don't encourage him!" Mosquito hesitates. "Oh wait! Let me guess, you too are an expert to the shades of gray because you used it for your DeLorean time machine miniature."

"That's why I got the jacket on." Rod boasts on his signature jacket that once played in his favorite time travelling movie.

"The point is, does it bother if the gray you used is too darker or too brighter?" Mosquito argues. "Because what I think to choose the right colors is fitted for anime figurines instead"

"And that's why you never found a girl you like." Rod points out. "Because your heart sinks for a collection of small anime models." he teases.

"Talking about waifus, because I'm all up for that!" says a familiar voice as he comes to the table.

"Hey Ray!" Rod greets as he bumps his fist to him and the rest of the group. "Where've you been?"

"In the library as I secretly watched the latest and final episode of ' _Fullmeta Wizard!'_ And it was awesome!" Ray excitingly exclaims. "The animation and the music, so darn good to perfection for such a masterpiece!"

"Really?" Mosquito asks excitingly. "Can't wait to watch how the battle between Ed Enrico versus Father would turn out to be!"

"But I still prefer the anime classic _'Legends of the Galaxy Heroes'_ " Rod says "It actually has a compelling story than Fullmeta."

"Same hear!" Eric butts in.

"No wonder Eric." Ray says. "You do love space warfare after all! From ' _Star Warfare'_ to _'Battlestar Trek'_ I bet you love mecha anime too."

"By the way, you have all the episodes of Battlestar right, Eric?" Rod asks. "I've got a TV and a DVD player, so why don't we hang out in my place later!"

"Yeah!" Mosquito cheers. "I'll go order pizza tonight-!"

"Oh sorry guys," Eric rubs his napes as he apologizes with guilt. "But I need to go somewhere tonight, but we could do this on the weekend!" he explains politely.

Though Eric's nightshift wouldn't cost too much of his time to watch with his friends, it was because he had a vision in his daydream earlier. It wasn't just any ordinary thought of choosing the shades of gray for his space ship model, but it was an important message from his dear friend.

' _It was a calling from Master Lin!'_ Eric reminds to himself.

* * *

_(During Issue 2: Before Yan Lin's death)_

"Master Lin? Master Lin?"

Eric worriedly taps and moves Yan Lin's shoulder in her room, rapidly yet lightly. She does not respond to him as her eyes closed and a grin on her face, lies happily on her bed.

Yan Lin called for him later that day because her time has come and a ceremony of honor must be placed upon her before she dies in order for her soul to become immortal and to become one with Kandrakar. If it is not performed before death, the soul may rest to another dimension; a dimension where the most of the souls of the dead go after they die.

"Master Lin, you said I'd be here before eleven-thirty tonight!" He whispers in panic as he kneels to her next to her bed. "Though I'm here for only like a minute or so, you couldn't just die like this! This is all my fault! I'm sorry Yan Lin!" He takes her hand and crunches it in regret.

"You don't have to grip my hand like that when I die." A familiar voice replies, Eric then looks at her master's face and she's still alive! "I actually wanted to play another prank on you before I die." She grins with a tease.

"Master Lin…" Eric says with a heavy breathing and sits to the floor hastily yet quietly. "Master, don't you ever do that again." He says seriously.

"As you make fun of me throughout these years?" Yan Lin replies. "I say you got that taste of your own medicine for that!" she grins.

"But this one's different." Eric explains as he stands up. "Though I maybe unworthy to perform it, you do know what happens if I don't perform the ceremony on you on time, right?"

Yan Lin nods, smiles and understands his concern for her. "I know you well Young Lyndon, I made you come here as early as possible. My actual time of death will be of this midnight." She replies. "I've notice the bandages and bruises on your hands and face, so what have you and your team done this past few days?"

"So you reserve the last thirty minutes of just talking to me?" Eric chuckles. "We're not to a great start, I guess. In summary, I encountered Phobos' men during Halloween, one of them was Sir Vathek who betrayed his legion and an Escanor on whom I fought hardly and in the end, I was badly injured from the fight. The other day, from Ray, Nigel and he fought them again, and witnessed Elyon chose his brother Phobos as they fought near one of the closed portals."

Yan Lin grins. "Is that by the school's gym?"

"How did you read the map?" Eric asks. "The only ones who could actually see every portal present are the legionates."

"It wasn't me; it was the Guardians who can activate the map." She replies. "I gave the map to Hay Lin; it's now her and her four friends' responsibility to close the remaining eleven portals.

"Gave the map to your granddaughter? She's one of the Guardians?"

"The Guardian of Air" Yan Lin chuckles proudly.

"Well that makes sense." Eric says. "Like grandmother, like granddaughter. I guess the Guardian of Air blood runs in your family I see. I hope she's not an airhead just as you are master!" he teases.

"I never thought that I brought up a child such as you." She annoyingly replies.

"Yet, I didn't expect for the Guardians to open such a magical map." Eric scratches his hair in an anxious gesture. "If the Guardians are now 'capable', then this means the legions throughout the universe are now decommissioned to service?"

"No, I don't think so." Yan Lin shakes her head slightly in disagreement "Oracle has declared that the legions throughout the universe will only defend their homeland planet and the minor conflicts from evil as they act in secrecy, hidden and unrecognized, or as I would like to call an 'undercovered police'. The Guardians on the other hand, will deal with the worlds from the veil and the main and difficult conflicts."

"Then about the school gym incident?" he asks.

"Three of the guardians fought Phobos' men in the school gym and one of them was my brave Hay Lin." She proudly exclaims. "And they successfully closed the portal.

"Closing the portals? And I thought they just have to guard it just as we did?"

"The order was sent from Kandrakar to now close the portals." Yan Lin explains. "The portals present in Heatherfield were used by the Meridianites and an opening hole to the veil. The fate of the portals lies on their hands now."

"Yet Nigel says that they're not ready." Eric replies worriedly. "And I think so too. I don't mean to judge, but for them to take such an unprepared task, is too risky."

"That is why you're here." Yan replies. "Hay Lin, Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia are the young and the untrained Guardians. Your legion's mission now is to support and help them in secrecy. Keep an eye on them yet do not intervene their decisions."

Yan Lin slightly holds on Eric's arm. "And on my behalf, when I get to Kandrakar, I might not be able to watch over my sweet Hay Lin just as I did here on Earth. Please, I want you to watch over her."

"Even though I never get the chance to see her nor meet her," Eric says and he slightly grips on to Yan Lin's holding hand. "I promise, not only to her but as to the Guardians as well.

Yan Lin after hearing his assuring words gets teary-eyed from his promise then looks to the heavens beside the window. "It is time now Eric, you may proceed."

"Yes, Master Lin." He reciprocates with a smile. He takes out an old and leathered hardbound book. He flips across the pages and opens it to the right page. He takes out his right hand above Yan Lin's lying body as he reads the chanting ceremony spell.

"Yan Lin,  
As you ascend your soul beyond  
Your spirit be the enlightened bond."

An aura of gleaming light grows out from the book and a series of ancient enchanting mandala circle enlightens and appears on his hand as it rotates clockwise.

"The body of infinity  
State and form of divinity  
May enlightened goodness will reign  
From the evil you abstain  
May your heart and mind be ever  
In Kandrakar's light forever!  
Long live and be immortal Yan Lin!"

His hand releases the mandala circle from his hand and continues to rotate in a screw-like pattern and finally rests on Yan Lin's body and soul. Her body then shines to a bright of clear light and slowly dies to darkness.

Eric then holds Yan Lin's lifeless shoulder. "See you in Kandrakar, dear friend."

"Hey Grandma?" says a young girl voice suddenly, as he turns around to notice light coming out from the small opening edges of the door and the creaking of wood as the steps grow louder. "What's that light out of your room?" she says as she opens the door to Yan Lin's room but founds nothing peculiar, just her grandmother as she lies down on her bed peacefully. "Guess it's my imagination." She wonders.

' _That must be your favorite granddaughter sweet Hay Lin, Master Lin! Didn't you teach her to sleep early in bed?"_ He says as he luckily escaped yet painly bends and adjusts his body under the outside window of Yan Lin's room. He then leaps from the wall to the ground safely and rides his way back to Open Hills.


	11. Chapter 11

_(During Issue 2: Funeral of Yan Lin's death)_

The sky as dark as gray as the clouds gather and cover the bright sun. The green grass becomes too dark as well, as the surrounding garden reflect and saturate the gray matter. Though not a fog as it appears to be but around the place is truly a weary and sad atmosphere. It is the graveyard where people would grieve and mourn and say their final farewells to their loved ones.

For the Lin's, today is a lackluster and dull day, it was the final farewell and funeral of Yan Lin. Though for Eric, it was a new beginning for her, as she becomes one with the light of Kandrakar. From behind the beautiful garden as he gazes the funeral proper, he waits for the people in white attire to move out. After minutes of the people mourning for her, they left her gravestone alone.

Eric moves up to her grave and completes the final spell on Yan Lin's body in order for her spirit to reach immortality. As he reaches her gravestone, he turns and observes his surroundings to find if there were people present in the cemetery; there were none _'All clear!'_

He pulls out a piece of paper, closes his eyes and concentrates, opens it and reads on the spell on the piece of paper in a murmur voice. The paper gleams and quickly shoves it back again and a mandala circle appears on top of her grave. He watches it rotates as he hides his hands on the pockets of his jacket, waiting for the completion of the ceremony to be done.

"I never knew you could master spells without your hands." A ruff voice says from behind as the gnawing of steps on the grass approaches. "I was right all along you Earth children are gifted after all."

The large stout man in a long brown habit and dark hood stands beside Eric and watches the gravestone in silence. "That's why you couldn't beat your own students, Sir Vathek?" Eric asks as he still gazes her gravestone.

"Condolences to Yan Lin, by the way" He replies after a brief silence. "May her soul be one with Kandrakar"

"She will" Eric replies briefly "You've come not only to mourn am I right? Do you swear it's just you and me?"

"I swear." Vathek replies. "It's just you and me, no Cedric or of Phobos' men"

"Yet I don't wish to fight, I come to pay my respects to my master's grave."

"I don't want to fight, I wished to talk to you."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you know why I left the Imperial Legion?" Vathek asks a rhetorical query. "It's because I opened my eyes. I became a legionate years ago because I want to do good and do what's best for my people especially in times of cruel conflict in Meridian, yet I was wrong to become one."

Eric looks at Vathek who looks at the grave in sadness. "Kandrakar is the world of goodness and light, yet we do know that the other side of its coin is an evil and hidden side."

"Yes, I do know about it." Eric replies and nods

"Our fallen and divided legion was because of recent news of Commander Alborn, who betrayed his fellow Meridianites because he brought the savior and light of Meridian, Elyon, here on Earth by the orders of the Oracle. The loss of her since, lead Phobos in a desperate struggle to lead our failing world without magic, the result of his poor leadership was an uprising of the rebels and with them are loyal legionates, such as Commander Legionate Marcus, who know leads the rebel armies at Metaworld."

"If Phobos is an inefficient king," Eric asks. "Can't you just replace him with a good leader instead?"

"Meridian needs its king for the meantime as he promised to search for his sister and crown her queen to bring back the magic of Metaworld." Vathek says. "And since Elyon is now back at Meridian, her coronation will come really soon"

"So what do you want us to do about it then?" Eric asks.

"I want you to leave out of this situation." Vathek explains. "The Meridian conflict and the veil, I want you and my former students to be out of it."

"After we fought a gruesome fight recently? You can even reveal our identities to your partner of yours." Eric replies sternly.

"Cedric? I never told anyone about your identities rest assured." Vathek explains. "I don't want kids to be part of this. You're too young! I don't know if Kandrakar understands that!"

Eric stays silent and quiet; reflecting on Vathek's arguments.

Vathek continues. "I opened my eyes to reality and follow the true good. Kandrakar isn't what you think it is and maybe not ever." He replies as he turns back to leave "And I hope you do the same, Lyndon."

Vathek leaves Eric alone with Yan Lin's grave. After self-reflection on Vathek's word, he spends the next few moments and time with his master's grave. _'I wished you could've stayed longer to advise me master on what to do. I hope I could someday open my eyes such as Vathek's'_ he prays and releases the spell unto Yan Lin's grave. The mandala circle rotates in a screw-like position as it reaches the ground. A strong yet unnoticeable beam of light shines as her grave trembles gently.


	12. Chapter 12

_(During Issue 2: Night of funeral of Yan Lin)_

"So you discussed matters with an enemy without telling it to us beforehand?"

In the early evening, Eric decided to skip his night shift because he needs to catch up on the past lessons and assignments. He meets up with Ray at the farthest edge of the misty and green environment of Open Hill, a few kilometers from Eric's dorm, an old and small home. It was built by simple and cracked concrete finishes on walls and roofs made of galvanized steel with a small and herbal garden around the house. Although the Bartholomew residence is a humble home with unfortunate and poor living conditions where his parents and two siblings lives in, he considers it his haven; his modest kind of living.

"It was a matter between two opposing captains, if Vathek does not tell anything to Cedric, then I shall keep my word to you as well." Eric replies as he leans his head on the palm of his hand which its arm is against the dining table. He reads, thinks and analyzes a certain Math problem on the book "Hey how can you formulate this again?"

Ray takes the book across, reads and writes the solution on the space around the page. "Then what happens if he doesn't keep his word? Would you regret it if he captured you?" he taps the buttons of his calculator. He then shows the book at Eric and points out the solution. "You just have to apply this formula in the numbers five, twelve and fourteen."

Eric receives the book and writes the solution again on the final paper. "Sir Vathek is an honorable man, he wants to meet up at Yan Lin's grave, to prove that he just want to converse." He replies as he takes up another sheet of paper. "Is this the other assignment from Sir Kirks?"

"And you believe of what he said?" He takes the paper and reads. "Sir Kirkner? Yeah Mosquito photocopied it for you."

"I actually don't know." Eric replies as writes back the solution on the final paper. "To be honest his story is too convincing."

"Then what should we do then? Guard the portals while I still help you in your 'easy' assignments?" Ray mockingly smirks.

"Hey, don't go too far ahead." Eric replies. "I never knew how you could ace difficult subjects such as Math and History at the same time. I think there's some magical thing about that Arkhantian blood of yours." He points out.

"Oh! As Arkhantians, we sure are skillful at a lot of things!" a voice says from the kitchen as she delivers two glasses of cold orange juice to them. "Drinks? Eric?" Ray's mother, Sapeha smilingly offers.

"T-thank you, Mrs. Bartholomew." Eric stutters to a remorseful reply.

"Like I told you young Atlas, Just call me Mrs. Sapeha" she says as she goes back to the kitchen "Just acknowledge my Earth name Ava Bartholomew outside, alright?"

"D-did I offend your blood race in any kind of way?" Eric whispers guiltiness to Ray. "I-I might not be able to be invited anymore!"

"Just receive the drink will you?" Ray replies with a smirk as Eric drinks from his glass. "Do you have some sort of plan now we're in this tight situation?"

"As Sir Vathek said, we want to do the right thing." Eric replies "We don't want to be like dogs to Kandrakar's orders yet we won't stop and do nothing just as Vathek's plead." Eric replies. "If I may I want to know the truth. Heck, I wanted to cross to Meridian and find the answer myself."

"I see-" Rays looks at his watch strapped around his wrist. "-And won't you look at the time, it's time to go now."

"Oh yeah sure." Eric replies as he packs up his things in shoves it into his bag and walks for a few steps and wears his jacket on by the coat stand and takes his leaned on large sword near the entry doorway.

"Guarding duty?" Sapeha calls out from the kitchen doing the dishes. "Just be here before ten!"

"Yes mom!" Ray exclaims as he wears he takes his jacket from the coat stand on and walks to her and gives a kiss to the cheek. "Bye Mom! Love you!"

They hop on to Eric's electric motorcycle and drives off to the remaining portal. Along the way, "Didn't I ever tell you that I envy your home a lot?"

"Envy me?" Ray asks from behind the backseat. "Even the size of your room is larger than my home's dining and kitchen combined!"

"Your home—family, I mean. I envy your family in short." Eric replies. "My parents are great scientists and astronomers and they travel around the world for research. I'm proud of them really, but deep inside, I actually feel kinda lonely. I just wanted my family back together under the same roof again."

"Like they say Eric, no life is perfect!" Ray replies. "If I envy your spaceships miniatures, and DVD collections and you envy on my family, then I guess that's just a draw for the both of us!"

Eric looks behind and Ray gives a smirking thumbs at him, in return Eric then replies with a cross brow grin. They ride to the other edge of Open Hills, a long and winding downhill to another green pasture forest and one of the undeveloped areas around the town; an abandoned barnyard that houses the thirteenth portal.

"You told me you wanted to show me something." Eric says as he parks and hides his motorcycle by the bushes. Beside the road, is the horizon of the pasture and trees gather around it. On the middle of the pasture is the broken barnyard

They walk around a half kilometer around the pasture as they hide behind the shadows of the trees. Ray says. "She might come here anytime now."

"Who's she? Girlfriend." Eric asks as he bends down behind the bushes as they gaze the barnyard away.

"No, much worse." Ray says. "Yesterday and the day before, I notice an old woman who walks in to that barnyard and out after an hour. It's around this time that she will come back again."

"What does she look like?"

"Not your typical type either!" Ray sighs. "I say she's stout, blondie with a pair of round glasses and wears her red coat."

"You're rude. You didn't even bother to go near her?"

Ray sarcastically chuckles. "You do know that I don't charge without any direct orders and I need to be cautious about it right?"

"This is the first time of my life to see you being such a coward." Eric with a confused yet annoyed face. "Do you know that I praise your courage and riskiness because among the three of us, you're the bravest? Remember that time when we were at the training hall and we faced a large group of opposing students three to one, we wanted to surrender, but you kept on pushing us and charging at the enemy and at the end of your gamble we finally won and passed the exam?"

"Yeah I remember that!" Ray laughs sarcastically and pauses. "It's just that I wanted to consider on what Commander Endarno said about being reckless. My uncle General Oswyn was considered as one of the finest generals of the Vanguard. For years his recklessness and fine courage has shown great morale among his fellow legionates. But as Endarno said, if my uncle should have retreated instead of 'showing off' earlier on that battle on Meridian, he could've saved most of the Vanguard."

Eric sighs. "I understand that, but you being too cautious on a harmless old lady is a bit disturbing coming from you." Eric replies as he places his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't think being reckless is bad, unless you have a plan-"

"Ssshh.." Ray hushes as he uses his Farsight and sees someone walking across the field to the barnyard. "She's here!" he whispers.

Eric takes out his binoculars and places them on top of his eyes. He gazes and sees an old woman just as Ray describes. "We better stop her." He then turns at Ray. "I'll make run for, then shoot some arrows if she went the opposite direction." He commands as he unwraps the thick cloth from the sword and wears the hood and face mask on.

Ray nods and Eric dashes out forward in plain sight. "Stay where you are!"

Five hundred meters away, the old woman turns from the origin of the voice and in shock dashes away from the field and the barnyard. Ray puts on the hood and the mask. By his command, his bow appears from his hand and also runs to the field as he prepares his arrow. "Farsight First Technique: Snipe Shot!" He chants as he releases the arrow from the fingertips.

Three-hundred meters away, she still runs and pants away as Eric approaches and almost closes the gap between her. Suddenly an arrow flies on front of her and falls down backward. Eric stops behind her, sticks his sword to the ground and pants "Who are you?"

"P-please d-don't hurt me!" She closes her eyes, kneels down clasps her hands tightly begging for her life and cries "I-I live here!"

"No one has lived here since! You were here consistently for the past three days." Eric replies. "What is your business here?"

"I-I'll j-just leave then! Please let me go!" She says and then looks up to Eric's sword for a while. Then, her eyes widen and jaw drops slightly "T-That sword!" she points to Eric's sword. "That's from the Earth Legion! It can't be! You are still alive after all this time!" She says as she refuses to believe what she has saw; like she sees a ghost on front of her.

Ray then comes suddenly and approaches them. He bends down as his arms stands on his knees and breathes loudly. "Never should I do another five hundred meter dash again!"

She turns and looks to the tired Ray and notices strangely on his bow for a long moment. Her eyes widen again to a realization. "General Oswyn? Y-You're alive?!"


	13. Chapter 13

_(During Issue 2: Heatherfield's Park, before meeting dormouse)_

"I don't think this is a good idea, Uriah"

One fine afternoon of the next day Nigel joins Uriah and his gang in Heatherfield Park. As the usual, his gang is up for pranks and tricks. They were not only known troublemakers of Sheffield Institute, but Heatherfield itself. Because of their privilege of being wealthy and their parents known for their status and wealth, they always get away from the problems they have caused. Nigel on the other hand, though he knows Uriah's schemes are mean and dangerous, he owes a big debt to him.

"You have never known how to have fun, Nigel." Uriah says as he climbs up a barren tree. "Lighten up already! We are just having fun! If we don't prank now, when we will?"

Nigel sighs and hunches "Locking a dormouse in Martin's locker isn't the brightest idea you've come up with though."

Uriah inserts his hand to the hollow hole of the tree. "If I could only get my hands on the little…" He says as he feels something furry. "Ha! I got it!"

Suddenly, he retrieves his hand from the hole as a dormouse bit his finger."Aiieee!" he shouts in pain.

"That sure is funny!" Kurt laughs as Uriah falls with his bottom landing to the ground.

"Get it off me!" He waves his hand rapidly for the dormouse to get off and finally it lets go and hits its body behind the tree. "Get off!"

Uriah quickly grabs a thick branch from the ground and prepares to swing it at the woozy and wobbly dormouse. "Why you little!"

Nigel approaches Uriah quickly as he tries to stop him. "Hey Ur—"

"Don't you even think about it!"

They all turn to see the red head new girl of their school directly looking angrily at them. _'It's the new girl who Taranee saved during Halloween!'_ Nigel notices.

"Hah! Pretty tough, this new girl!" Laurent Clubberman says. He is Uriah's 'muscle' of the gang described as the blondie short hair with the large and tall body physique.

"What?" Uriah challenges her. "You really think you can tell me what to do?"

"Leave that dormouse alone!" The red-head girl demands as she approaches to them. Nigel senses a strong feeling about her. Her aura wasn't of Meridianite or any other being that he felt. Her aura is so strong that he is unable to bear the unease feeling. _'Wait, she must be…"_

"Ooh! What a demanding tone! I'm trembling!" Uriah jokes to her. "And what's next Cornelia isn't here to save you this time, eh?"

' _Cornelia? That's it! She's a guardian too!'_ Nigel remembers and enlightens as it was mentioned by Eric a few days ago after Yan Lin's death. He told Nigel about the four names of the guardians in which Nigel knew about them as a schoolmate, yet the other name was forgotten. _'From what I remember her name is Will Van-dom, I guess?"_

"I can handle someone like you myself!" She challenges him.

"Oh yeah? Want to try?" Uriah accepts the challenges as he charges slowly at her.

' _This is bad!'_ Nigel thinks as he approaches quickly to Uriah and stops him. "Calm down, Uriah…" _'Not to mention she's actually powerful than you, Uriah! And since she can't keep her powers at bay, she might disintegrate you completely!'_

"This isn't over!" Uriah listens to Nigel and points out to her instead then the gang walks away to the other side of the park. "Nigel, never say that again to me."

"Huh?" Nigel as his brow crosses. "What did I say?"

"Nigel, buddy!" Uriah says as he puts around his arm over Nigel's neck. "I'm the big boy around here; I even defended you from your big brother right? Why would a petite little girl be 'powerful' than me?"

"Is that what I said?"

"Can't you remember?" Uriah asks. "She's too powerful… keep her at bay…and she might disintegrate me? Something like that?"

' _Huh? Did I say that out loud?'_ Nigel thinks. He turns to Kurt and Laurent who shrugs their shoulders upward to what Uriah says. _'To my knowledge, Uriah's no psychic and it's impossible for him to read my mind!"_

After a few minutes of walking they sit by a nearby wooden bench along the lane of the park. "Now the freakin' wind's gone now I'm sweating!" Uriah complains as he removes his sweater and toss it to the bench.

Nigel says as he notices Uriah's bare forearm near his elbow. His jaw drops and stares at a certain symbol like tattoo figure written in Martian runic is written over his skin. _'W-what that can't be!"_

"Cool tattoo Uriah!" Kurt says as he points to the unfinished and light tattoo. "You know that's prohibited at school! Where did you get it?"

"Who cares!" Uriah replies. "This cool unfinished tattoo just appeared out of nowhere recently! I think I should just finish it myself!"

Nigel dumbfounded and confused to what he sees and heard from Uriah, tries to remain calm and think the situation over. He detects as he feels a magical sensation coming off from him just as he did with the red head, yet picks out an alternation of a series of on and off senses. ' _Is this even possible?'_

"Hey Nigel!" Uriah calls out to him and points. "That skinny figure friend of yours is waiting."

Nigel sees Eric by a distance standing next to a tree. "Better get going guys."

"See you then, man" Uriah offers his fist bump and so as his gang at him and Nigel reciprocates and bumps his fist friendly back to them and goes on his way.

"You're still with your gang?" Eric asks in a deep tone as they walk along the park's lane as nigel approaches him.

"If you're here to scold me, then should have not told you where I have been today." Nigel replies. "You're too early to be here for the night shift, it's still afternoon."

Eric hands out a picture to him as Nigel receives it. He looks at it and crosses his brow like a question mark written on his face. "What's with this picture? Why did you take one of the teachers at Sheffield, Mrs. Rudolph's picture? Hitting on her?" he insults.

"So she really is a teacher here." Eric says. "And no, I'm not hitting on her! Ray and I wanted to know if she really was telling the truth."

"Wait—what's happening? Mrs. Rudolph at Open Hills?" Nigel asks.

"This 'Mrs. Rudolph' appeared and supposedly used the thirteenth portal." Eric explains. "The reason I was not able to be continue my night shift here was because Ray reported and acclaimed that she had used it recently and two nights ago, we finally caught her she explained to us…

* * *

_(During Issue 2: Night of funeral of Yan Lin)_

" _How did you know General Oswyn?" Ray asks after he looks at his bow, which in fact similarly looked like his uncle's bow._

" _But that bow! His bow! How did you get that?" She points to that bow and still confused. "He and his Vanguard were supposed to save Meridian from Phobos!"_

_Eric kneels down to her and places his hand over her shoulder. "Ma'm, please calm down can you please tell us who you are and what is your motive here." Eric says calmly._

_The woman breathes heavily and then calmly replies. "I am Mrs. Rudolph, I worked as a teacher at Sheffield Institute at Heatherfield."_

' _Sheffield Institute? Nigel's teacher?' Ray concentrates and communicates Eric through telepathy._

_She then looks at him again with a stern yet somewhat reads his eyes as someone who could be trusted. "Yet my real name is Galgheita and I am from Meridian. The reason I keep going back to this portal recently was because it was the only pathway where I could send intel to Lieutenant Caleb, one of the leaders of the rebellion against Phobos in Meridian."_

" _Could you sense and confirm that she's from Meridian?" Eric asks Ray._

" _I couldn't sense anything on her." Ray replies. "She could've been living here for many years now."_

" _That's true! I've been here with Alborn and Miriadel and since Elyon was an infant!" She confirms and then suddenly places her head to the ground. "I know it's too much coming from you again but Meridian needs your help!"_

_Eric and Ray looks at each other for a brief moment and nods slightly "We're listening." Ray replies._

" _The rebellion army has always relied on the Earth's legion after having won over numerous and climatic battles in Metaworld, yet when they had fallen, the rebellion is now at its weakest point. Now, Phobos has Elyon in his hands means more danger to Metaworld." She explains._

" _Vathek explained that Princess Elyon, the Light and Savior of Meridan, will now become its queen as Phobos will step down. How is that a danger?" Eric asks._

" _Do you really believe on what he said?" She asks as she looks up to Eric "If you really want to find an answer, you should also come with me to Meridian and find it yourself…"_

* * *

_(During Issue 2: Heatherfield's Park, after meeting dormouse)_

"And you reply?" Nigel asks.

"We agreed to meet her up three nights from now." Eric replies.

"And where should we meet up?"

"I actually wanted you to stay here."

Nigel then looks seriously at Eric and faces him on front. "Excuse me? You don't need me now? Is that what you are telling me?" he says angrily.

"I want you to keep an eye on Galgheita, I don't trust her. Investigate further on the matter before we enter Meridian. In case of back up and assistance, you could aid us." Eric replies. "Also I want you also to keep an eye on the Guardians discretely, from now on."

"That doesn't seem very exciting." Nigel replies. "So you and Ray got all the action while I get to babysit the Guardians?"

"If you can get a picture of the five girls; and information about them, then sure maybe Ray can take your place." Eric says. "Or just like what you showed us at Golden's, when you stole Elyon's file"

"I'm never doing that again, I was almost caught when I returned those files." Nigel replies as he takes out a notebook "If you want, I could describe them to you now as you ordered to me last time; to gather descriptions about them," He says as he flips the pages.

Nigel replies and reads. "Irma Lair, light brown hair with twin pigtails on the back and glaucous eyes and fair skin. According to my other friends, she's spunky, cheerful, optimistic and known for being humorous and cocky. Her interests are boys and Karmilla rock music and I know her father as some a police officer here. Possibly, Guardian of Quintessence, Water or Earth"

He continues to read the scribbles on his notebook. "Cornelia Hale, long blond hair and blue narrow eyes, tall, elegant and wears stylish clothes. She's a daughter of high-class family and cares for her material needs, fashion and looks. She loves ice skating and Guardian of Earth or Water."

"Hay Lin, long black hair, since a Chinese descent, yellow skin and short eyes, looks like Yan Lin. According to what she does, she's creative, artistic and geeky. According to you, her parents own a Chinese Restaurant called Silver Dragon and Guardian of Air." Nigel continues

"Taranee Cook, black-hair, brown eyes and wears black glasses. Her birthday is on March 23rd; so thirteen-years old, raised in the town of Sesamo and new girl here at Sheffield Institute. She's timid, reserved and smart, loves Mathematics and photography. Her parents are professionals, her mother is a judge and her father is a psychologist. She gets extremely angry when anyone interferes here feelings." Nigel says as Eric kindly smirks at him. "W-what?"

Eric smirks like devilish look on his face. "That's a load of information you got there."

"Flames! Okay! Okay!" Nigel blushes and cuts him off. "I couldn't believe Ray have said that to you, he's going to pay when I see him again!" He says in humiliation.

"And did you know the last guardian that I forget?" Eric asks.

"I realized a while ago when I sensed magic from her" Nigel explains. "Will Vandom, I think, she's the other new girl here. She's a redhead, short hair. Her eyes are brown and big. She often wears tomboy and practical clothing." Nigel says as he tears up the page from the notebook and gives it to Eric.

"...And that is why I chose you because you now know them personally. It's easier for you to guard them because they are here in Heatherfield and so as you" Eric says as he reaches it back to Nigel.

"Wait!" Nigel instead grabs Eric sleeves in anger "So you mean to tell me that this paper I wrote was for me all along?! You put me a lot of effort to write these down and you're not willing to take it?!"

"Don't you need it?" Eric asks sternly with a display of anger read also in his eyes.

Nigel calms down and releases Eric's sleeve and takes the paper. "Okay I'll do it."

"If you could find someone to guard them then that would be better." Eric replies calmly. "yet we're the only humans in the Legion ever since training at the academe, so who should we rely on if the only ones, the three of us, are the only ones left?"

"About that," Nigel says as he stops walking as Eric looks at him. "Do you believe in the 'Destined Tattoos?'" Nigel asks.

"Individuals who bare the 'Legionate Sigil' tattoo without the consent of the individual himself because they are destined to be legionates?" Eric asks. "That's a rare chance to see someone who could actually bare it. I don't know why you ask, but you do know we already had our marks after the ritual graduation on our shoulders."

"What if I saw one who has it" Nigel says.

Eric in bewilderment quickly asks. "Who?"

"Uriah Dunn, one of the known troublemakers and bullies here in all Heatherfield."


	14. Chapter 14

_(During Issue 3: WITCH tests their powers)_

After these last two days, Nigel investigated Mrs. Rudolph aka Galgheita. He then reported to Eric to what she's up to and what the Guardians are up to. Yesterday, he followed them to an abandoned lot where a building that once stood. They used its debris to train their powers. He also assessed and recognized their abilities, such as the combined powers of Irma's water and Cornelia's Earth powers that can create a gushing of water to the sky like an uncontrollable oil well!

_(Issue 3: Irma and Hay Lin investigates Miss Rudolph's home)_

"This is Mrs. Rudolph's home?" Nigel says as he walks around the bricked fence as he investigates the Victorian style mansion made of bricked walls and blue tiles. It is also houses one of the portals. "If I could go back in time, not only should I have investigated about the portal from the outside, but also, like a thief, the insides of the house as well."

Then he hides to a nearby tree as he sees Miss Rudolph as she carries two large grocery plastic bags and approaches her home. She places one of the plastic bags on the ground as she enters the gate and goes in to her house. "She must be out for the groceries a while ago."

After a few minutes of thinking and leaning on to the nearby tree for a plan, he comes up a strange yet an effective idea. He walks across the street from her house and finds a medium sized stone he sees fit. Once he founds a good stone that suits him: coarse and rough, he fits to his hand and weighs like a baseball. He phases backward with a few steps and looks around for any incoming people. His hand angles with the stone above his hand, targets it to one her windows at the second floor and launches the stone in a long trajectory. The stone breaks through the glass of the second floor as the windows glass shatters to pieces.

' _Hope this works!'_ Nigel says to himself as he dashes into the gate and to the entry door of Galgheita's home. Knocking wildly, he yells. "Hello is anybody there, or anyone hurt?!"

A few yet long seconds later, the door opens with Miss Rudolph behind the door asks "Y-yes? Mr. Nigel Ashcroft?!" She pants heavily

"Miss Rudolph!" he fraudulently reacts. "What a pleasant surprise!" he grins. _'That's strange she looks very tired and Eric was right! I couldn't feel a sense out of her.'_

"The 'accident' you made upstairs, was that yours?!" she scolds.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Nigel apologizes. "It was actually my friend Uriah who threw it. Not only have I come to apologize on his behalf, but I would like to clean the mess he had made." He lies.

"No, I think your apologize is—" She praises him yet stops when Nigel forces his way into the house.

"Nonsense! I think it's my duty to clear the things my friend has made!" he bravely walks in. "Say, if I could borrow your dustpan and broom, I think that would be a start." He says happily. _'Flames! If I could act as kind as Eric, this could have been easy for me!'_

"Y-Your too kind, Mr. Ashcroft." She compliments. She goes into the Living room and enters to what it seems like, a storage room. "Follow me." She says as they go upstairs to her light-yellow painted room. The stone was found by the window together with the shattered around the area "Looks like you got to do a lot work Mr. Ashcroft, are you sure about this? And do you need any help?" as she gives the dustpan and the broom to him.

"No, think I got this; just rest Miss Rudolph" Nigel gives thumbs up. _'Looks like I've got to do this mess first before I investigate!'_

"Oh how kind of you! I wished you could set up an example to Uriah and his friends." She says, well then I leave this matter to you, see you in a while!" she then leaves the room.

As she closes the door behind her, Nigel starts to clean the glass and observe his surroundings. On the side of the wall are a series of different frames and pictures in it. He glances to each of them. Most pictures are her advisory class pictures, self-portraits and one particular photo his eye catches on: an old and small picture of her younger self with a younger Thomas and Eleanor Brown. _'Alborn and Miriadel'_

As Nigel cleans the mess he has made, he thinks about the picture he saw. The picture proves that Galgheita is indeed an ally and can worth be worth trusted. "It seems like my mess has proven its worth after all!" he whispers in silence. "Guess have to report it to Eric."

After a half-hour of cleaning the room, he goes down the stairs and sees Miss Rudolph as she sits on one of the lounges of the large living room "How could I pay for the damages?" he asks.

"I think your cleaning is worth enough. Thank you!" She thanks.

Nigel quickly approaches to the storage room to store the cleaning equipment back to its proper place. He then pauses as he holds its door knob as he suddenly feels another strange magical sensation behind that door. _'What is this? I sense something peculiar and familiar about this! It can't be—I sense at least two Guardians inside!'_

"Wait!" she suddenly and frantically halts.

Nigel, by a confusing surprise, releases the door knob and turns to her by her demand. He looks Galgheita with fear written on her eyes. As the time got quicker than ever, he comes up with a dangerous and cocky plan

"Let me take that" She stands up and approaches him. As she takes the broom and the dustpan, a strange object falls off accidentally from Nigel's hand. She sees it and reacts quickly with widen eyes and a gasp as she lets go of the cleaning equipment. The object was a Meridianite bracelet; the same bracelet he used to experiment Elyon.

Nigel quickly and sternly looks at her and places his pointer on his lips as his thumb points to the storage room with a silence gesture. _'Keep quiet. 'We' don't want to be heard'_ his gestures say.

Miss Rudolph, now frantically panicking, yet whispers in reply. "W-Who are you?" she stutters.

"Yet I know who you are, Galgheita." Nigel replies as his Incinerated Staff materializes and points at her "Is there someone behind the storage room of yours?"

"I don't know how you have known this, but I don't have choice, but to silence those girls because they saw my galhot form." she replies as she grits her teeth bravely "I don't really know who you are but I know now that you are a spy for Phobos, Mr. Nigel, but I won't surrender or say anything about the resistance and you can't make me do it."

"Huh?" Nigel asks in confusion "And why would I fight for Phobos? I think you are. You have just captured two Guardians of the Veil inside."

"I—what?" She suddenly says in more bewilderment.

Suddenly, the door alarm rings, and they both look at each other in surprise. Miss Rudolph quickly goes to the entry door as Nigel, who has revealed too much of his identity, now hides behind the curtains.

"Hello, Will!" Miss Rudolph says as she opens the door for her. "Come in my friend."

' _Oh flames! It's the Keeper of the Heart!'_ Nigel swears as he could not do anything to warn her as he just peeks and witness the situation from the curtain.

Suddenly the door to the storage room swings open and gives a loud bump. "Look out, Will! It's a trap!" Irma, who is tied up from the ropes, used her feet to push the door.

Will turns to Miss Rudolph "Miss Rudolph! W-What does this mean?"

Miss Rudolph having to realized that she actually tied up the Guardians of the Veil themselves, stutters in regret. "I—I can explain everything Will."

"Don't listen to her Will! She's a monster from Metaworld!" Irma yells as Will places her hand to her head; aching at the pain of her head.

"Will—"She tries to approach Will yet Miss Rudolph is cut off when Will raises her hands activates her glowing pink force field.

"Don't come any closer!" she yells.

"Quickly, Will! Open the ropes!" Irma says as Will unties the ropes around her and she also does it on Hay Lin, who was also tied up and silenced by a white handkerchief around her mouth, as well.

"You protect the Heart of Kandrakar. You are the new Guardians." She tries to explain to them.

"Where is real Miss Rudolph?" Will asks as Irma and Hay Lin stands behind her back.

"But girls don't be afraid of me" Miss Rudolph says as she tries to calm them down. She transforms suddenly to a large and brown Galhot with large brown strands of hair with green striped spots of her skin at the back. "This is what I look like! But you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"Woah!" The girls gasp in confusion and fear, yet amidst of the confusion, they refuse to believe and listen to what she said. "Believe it already Will! That creature teaches us Math!"

"Why can't you understand? I'm not what you look like. You…You..." She then runs up the stairs. "You have ruined everything!"

"Quickly! We can't let her escape!" Irma chases her, together with Hay Lin and Will. The fast clopping of steps begins to fade as they reach the next floors. From the distant floors, Nigel hears the echoes of yells and shouts.

Nigel checks around the area, _'Need to get out of here! Coast is clear!'_ He says as he cautiously runs and escapes from Galgheita's home without turning and looking back.

After a few meters away from her home he pants and rests. He then takes his phone and contacts Eric about the incident.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Nigel asks after he reported to Eric on the whole incident.

" _You said that Miss Rudolph's home houses one of the portals?"_ Eric's static voice on Nigel's phone, asks on the phone _"She might have escaped to Meridian using that. The Guardians might have also closed the portal, but I could also suggest that Galgheita is captured by them before she could escape."_

"Abort or continue your mission? And should we trust her on this?" Nigel asks.

" _I guess, there was just only a misunderstanding. Galgheita captured and silenced her students because they saw her galhot form not knowing she just captured the two Guardians. They, from their knowledge, knew that 'aliens' of Meridianites are the enemies."_ Eric replies. _"I think she could be trusted, as you said, she tried to risk her life than to tell any secrets to you. It's a risk, but I think Ray and I should continue on the mission without her."_

"You sure? What should I do then?"

" _Babysit."_ Eric replies.

"Hey. I'm serious." Nigel annoyingly replies.

" _You're our back up and reinforcement right? If we don't come back, for the next two days, you know what that means."_


	15. Chapter 15

_(During Issue 3: Before WITCH goes to Meridian for the first time)_

"Are you sure we could find anything beyond that portal?" Ray says, on his legionate uniform, wears his boots. "We don't know who to trust in Meridian."

Later that evening, Eric rides to Ray's house as they plan to teleport to Meridian that night without the assistance of Galgheita. "Have you tried to contact Galgheita?"

"A hundred times, with no single try" Eric replies "Well, we can't plan on anything besides this right?"

"And if Endarno learns about this? Going to Meridian wasn't part of our objectives."

"Pray that he won't have to find out. Besides, how can we ask him if our portals to Kandrakar are sealed off? Even Nigel's portal to Kandrakar lead itself to Meridian."

After Ray says his farewells to his mother and his siblings, the two ride off to the old and broken barnyard once again. They walk cautiously to the barnyard as the moon shines above; the only light source to the ground below.

They open the large and mossy and drag the doors of the barn. They enter to an open and large room. Light enters through the holes steel roof for it had been rusted through the years. The weakened wall wood planks topple over the stables from the harsh weather. The ground was muddy and mossy as it sticks to their boots as they walk. Debris and unruliness were all over the place to define that the barn was truly abandoned.

"So where is this portal?" Eric asks as he doesn't notice the portal present.

"I don't want it to be too present." Ray says as he approaches to the last stable on the left covered with a large brown curtain all over. "So I hid it behind with these curtain rags I found."

Ray shoves the curtains away. And before him is the glowing yet dimming portal with whirling particles moving to the center. "It looks like the portals from Kandrakar yet this one's bigger."

"Have you ever tried to go in for once?" Eric asks.

"I always thought about it." Ray replies. "But I also considered that this portal might lead me to Phobos himself!"

"If Galgheita used it for the rebels then why don't we, right?" Eric says. They ready and secure their hoods. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Ray says as they nervously walk-run into the portal.

Just like the portals they have used to travel via Kandrakar and Earth, this portal was no different. The feeling of the body being dispersed around as it forcedly spirals to the center like a black hole. It is not as painful as the body begins to break up for the immense light wraps the traveller's body. The time between worlds depends also in length but the approximate and longest time to teleport is only eleven seconds.

As they open their eyes, they found themselves in a destroyed structure; such as the barn. Instead of the broken stables and mangers, around them are destroyed carriages and large wood spoked- wheels and other broken wooden boxes. On front of them is a peek of the street proper. They hear inharmonious voices of the people, the clops of horses and the turn squeak noises of wheels of the carriages. "Looks we're still in one piece and we're already here, I guess." Ray says.

"I bet Galgheita used this portal because this is actually hidden in plain sight." Eric says as he sees large and holed robes. "Don't you think our uniforms look a bit noticeable?"

"Well, if they recognize us as legionates, that could be a first."

Eric tosses the smelly brown robe to him. "Wear this, it's worth the stealth"

"'Worth' he says." Ray sighs as he smell the stench from the torn up robes.

After they wear their disguises and secure their hoods once more, they move out to from the abandoned structure and gaze around to see the small street filled with moving people, escanors and galhots alike, in different directions. Unique and magical horses and rhinos pull up the carriages which contains food and supplies. Streets are made of stone-brick and were made of the medieval style-like houses. Its roofs, made of tiles, is curvy, tall and out of the ordinary. Since the blue-bricked accent buildings were too close together as shadows mostly touches the ground, the environment has a mix of a bluish and greenish accent to it. Around them also are the façade of the buildings along the street, which are open for retail and business since the street serves as their market place.

"Now this is truly a magical place." Eric exclaims happily. He then receives a punch to the shoulder.

"Now's not the time for sight-seeing, Atlas." He jokes as he continues. "What are we going to do now?"

"We just have to find the rebellion or Galgheita, I guess." Eric says. "Also, investigate if either Vathek's or Galgheita's claims are true."

They walk through the crowded streets and observe the people around. Though unethical, they eavesdrop to the people's conversations and rumors; the usual stories were about what their neighbors did. One was about mothers who proudly boast their children, the other was a group of friends talking about the women in their lives and the other was about how some kind of prank gone wrong and turn into a disaster and the list goes on yadda…yadda…yadda…

"Eavesdropping leads to nowhere." Ray says as they stand by to an abandon alley, they reach already a hundred feet from the portal along the street.

"We can't just ask out on the open." Eric replies. "If Phobos is a big deal here in Meridian, then at least we could hear some rumors about him for sure."

"Help!" a voice cries out. They both look each other with confusion written on each other's faces. Eric quickly tilts his head to the noise. _'Better check it out!'_ and moves to where the voice is located.

"Please, help me!" the voice continues to cry out. Yet they stop as they are blocked by a growing crowd on front of them just to witness the scene.

"Can you see anything?" Eric asks as he tries to see from his position

"Do you expect a tall thirteen year old could see this?" He asks rhetorically.

"Poor Arminta" Says a stranger from behind. "It's the fourth time of the month that the soldiers pillage one of the houses again."

"What was the raid again, hiding rebels?" ask the other.

"No, I think it was debt. Rumors say that her husband died from battle, and then large loans come in. Last month, her children are taken as slaves."

"Don't you think it's another 'Phobos' Pillage'? I felt a strong magical sense in her and her children too one time."

Eric then as they listen to the conversation, looks to Ray for confirmation and he responds with a nod in agreement _'I can feel it too!'_ Ray replies in gesture.

"Be quiet! If those men heard you, you might be arrested too." Another hushes. "It's too cruel to see our city in despair like this because of Phobos, but we can't do anything about it and just watch and obey."

Having heard this, Ray hears the woman pleas in the background as it echoes throughout his mind and feels an innerve feeling of hatred and anger towards the situation. He encircles his fingers to materialize his bow.

Eric grabs tightly on Ray's shoulder and he shakes head as he stops Ray. Eric then looks around and points discretely on top of a tall roof nearby beside another alley. They both nod in agreement to each other.

They move away from the crowd and go in the shadowed alley. Ray forms his bow and prepares his arrow while Eric attaches a rope to it. Ray shoots to the edge of the roof and repeats the same procedure. They climb the walls as they use the ropes to pull themselves alternating their hands in succession while walking on the wall. As they reach the roof they witness the scene in total picture.

"Please don't do this!" The woman cries and pleads as she kneels down before the blue-uniformed with white outlines on the sleeve soldiers as they take her belongings outside as they prepare to take it into the carriage.

"Shut up! If you want your belongings as well," The soldier yells as she grabs her wrist. "Then you're coming with us!" he says as he drags the crying blue galhot woman.

"I don't know what this 'Phobos Pillage' is this, but it's getting me into my nerves." Ray says with a stern voice in his tone. He pulls his string from his bow and points to the soldier

"Just warn them, don't kill." Eric reminds as he reaches the roof. "You distract them, I save the woman and we make a run for it, clear?"

"Aye aye captain" Ray replies as he closes his left eye. "Farsight First Technique: Snipe Shot." The arrow zings from his fingertips and hits the soldier's arm. In reaction to the sudden pain, he let's go of the woman.

"Arrghh!" the soldier cries out in pain. The other soldiers come out to the scene and begin to act cautiously. They take out their swords and look around the area. The audience, who are also confused, begins to retreat and flee from the scene from the sudden attack. Asynchronous yells also come from the crowd. "It's the rebellion!" "Long live the rebellion!" and "Down with Phobos!"

"There!" A soldier spots out to the hooded figure standing defiantly above them. Then the men look at the brown hooded figure in brown robes on the high roof. "Get him!"

"Fifth Technique: Grenade Arrow." Ray launches another arrow to the soldier's carriage and cause an explosion and blinding blast, which blinds them and retreats back.

At the same time from the edge of the roof, Eric dashes across the roof and leaps from it. With his arms and sword behind his back he prepares a vertical attack to the blinding soldiers. As he reaches the ground he swings and clashes his sword to one of the men and the sudden reaction causes the soldier to release his sword. "What was that?!" he exclaims, still blinded.

Eric then quickly kicks the men to the ground and uses the pommel of his sword to knock them out as well. He reaches to the woman who is still in confusion. "Go! We have to get away from here!"

"W-who are you?" She asks.

"No time to explain!" Eric pulls her up and pulls her as they run along the street and shove the people away as they pass through the endless crowd.

"Don't let them get-Arrghh!" The soldiers recover from the Eric's blows as another explosion suddenly appears before them and they fall back to the ground.

"Sorry but I won't let you" Ray says as he shot another arrow. He then runs and leaps in parkour motion along the succeeding roofs as he follows Eric and the woman down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

_(During Issue 3: Before WITCH goes to Meridian for the first time)_

"Have we lost them?" Eric leans his arms to his knees in a blind alley by the end of the street. It was after a kilometer of running they reach the end of the street with diverging roads on both of its sides. They found another blind alley and hide between the spaces of the two houses

"After what I did with those explosions?" Ray says and also pants. "Do you think they could have followed us?"

Eric peeks out from the alley, and sees more soldiers from the distant charge to them. "Guess we're not effective as we expected." Ray then peeks too. "But if we could just hide from here, then we could safe."

"I think we need to find to find a safer place." Eric replies.

"Are you one of the young rebellions?" The woman-Galhot asks them. "Whose leaders do you belong to? Caleb's or Jolras'?

Ray and Eric look at each other. "To be frank we're actually new here." Eric explains.

"And after a few minutes, made trouble! Good thing, the soldiers clear the crowd." Ray says as he prepares his bow and arrow. He goes out in the open and shoots the soldiers ' _Grenade Arrow!'_ the electrifying arrow speeds across ten meters to the ground and explodes on front of them.

She then recognizes Ray's bow as it comes out of the light; not a weapon but a symbol of the great resistance against Phobos. "Isn't that General Oswyn's bow?" She pulls Eric's brown sleeve to tell him. "So you're from legionates of the Vanguard?"

"We are." Eric replies "But the old Vanguard died here in Meridian. Like I said, we're new here."

"I could show you the way to the Rebellion Army." The galhot woman says. "Come with me."

"Ray!" Eric calls out to Ray, who still stops the charging enemy. "Let's move out!" Eric commands.

After a few twists and turns throughout Meridian streets, it becomes narrower and darker as they descend down from the ground. From narrow pathways to stairs, the only light sources are torches attached to the walls. After another ten minutes, they reach to another darker alley that leads to a dead end. "Is Meridian known to have countless of alleys?" Ray asks rhetorically.

"And it is because of these dark alleys that the Rebellion Army ceases to exist." The galhot explains. She waves her hand at the bricked ground of the dead end and blasts an energy beam out of her hands. The bricks moves and paves way for the beam to come through. The ground opens and displays steps that lead to the underground. She steps down the first steps. "Come with me."

Eric goes in first and Ray follows, After Ray steps down and receives headroom, the opening closes and seals behind him as the bricks return to its natural place. Above are the stomps and clops of fit and the men who shout above search for the escapees. "Where did they go?" "This alley is clear move out!"

Having to realize that they are off from harm's way, they sigh in relief. The galhot woman prepares her torch to light the way down the way around the spiral and winding staircase. They reach to the floor of underground sewer tunnels beside the floor is a gray stream of water going upstream.

"Ma'am—uhh" Ray breaks of the silence.

"It's Arminta" she replies.

"Yes, Ma'am Arminta" Ray continues. "Sorry to be eavesdropping earlier but I heard from the crowd on the fate of your husband and your children. What happened to them-?"

Eric crosses his brow and hits his elbow to Ray's arm. "You sure are insensitive!" he whispers.

"I heard you and it's alright." She replies. "My husband never died in battle, so do my children. They were captured and arrested without warrant by Phobos' men. I never knew what became of them"

"The Phobos' Pillage'?" Eric asks.

"It's a taboo to say that outside." She replies. "It was originally a law passed for Meridianites who could at least share or give its powerful magic to Meridian. But behind it, the known 'Phobos Pillage', was actually an aim to capture these unique individuals by force to take the magic for Phobos himself. Without your help, I might as well become a victim to him too."

"I saw how the soldiers took and ransack your belongings." Ray says. "So where would you live now?"

"Don't worry about me boys, I have trusted friends where I could stay with." She says. "But again, I would like to thank you for saving me while back." She smiles in gratitude and reply to her back with a grin.

After another few minutes of walking, the tunnel becomes increasingly brighter and lighter as more torches are used. Then, mutters echoes and the clash of metal can be heard throughout the tunnel. Individuals then start to appear as they prepare and lay down their weapons on the wall; swords, clubs, bows and arrows. They pass through them and see the next set of people who work on the creation of the weapons such as blacksmiths and bowyers.

"This is the path to the secret underground headquarters of the Rebellion Army." She says as they walk along the sewers. "This place is called the Sanctuary. This was once an abandoned city which we thought may not be used again, but it was revived when Phobos rose to power."

They reach to end of the tunnel and the stream to see large broken yet usable dwellings in a circle. On top of it are flags and banners of white and dark blue; the color accents of the Imperial Legion. Above, is natural light covered with broken glass and earth form its wall with green plants and moss that covers it. The crowd of men scrambles and work to more weapons, others train their swords and clubs on sandbags on the right side section together with those who train with their bow and arrows.

They walk across the center of the circle to the tallest structure of them all. "This is where I take my leave now. The rest is up to you beyond this door." Arminta says to them and takes Eric's hand. "You may not live your life on this cruel world covered by the veil, but your sure recruitment, commitment and support to this army would be a great help to Metaworld."

Eric and Ray nods with a grin and confidence written over their facial gesture. "We thank you too Arminta." Ray replies.

As Arminta leaves back to the tunnel, Eric knocks on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Stomps of feet begins to vibrate on the wooden floor boards as it grows louder and nearer by the door. As it opens, an escanor with the good-looks, brown hair, green eyes and white-tanned skin with two pairs green-striped birth marked tattoos under his jaw, wears a brown jacket, a blue scarf on his neck and black trousers, greets the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Good day," Eric greets back as he uncovers his hood and so as Ray's. "We are the new recruits of the army, may we ask if how we could join up?"

"Ahhh…I see…" the escanor replies and nods at us. "Can you please wait outside; we're having a discussion board meeting inside, is a few minutes alright?"

"Oh sure, sorry for the disturbance." Eric replies as the door closes on front of him. They then sit on the nearby benches by the door covered by the shadows and wait to be called again.

"Do you think they could recruit children such as us?" Ray asks. "You a fourteen and while I a thirteen-year old are such a young age to consider."

"That man behind the door looks like a fifteen-year old to me." Eric replies. "Even the Guardians are of the same age as us. I think we can manage."

"But they transform to older woman." Ray replies. "And their powers are more powerful than us. When I think about it, it seems unfair."

They hear the creaky door opens. "You may come in." the escanor invites as they enter the small conference room with a few chairs and with a battle map on the large table and a few individuals inside; probably high-rank commanders, exit outside the room. "My name is Second Lieutenant Caleb."

"My name is Atlas of—" Eric is suddenly cut off when another escanor sees them suddenly, white hair man with a small ponytail behind, blue striped birth-marked tattoo around his neck, large with muscled physique, wears a white uniform underneath his short coat with dark blue and white outline and black trousers and black boots.

"Aren't you boys one of students from Arkhanta? or from Earth?" the escanor asks in a gruff voice. "You're that Lyndon and Bartholomew, right?"

Having to recognize his face and that familiar gruff voice when they were students at the academe, they salute to him. "Sir Marcus! It's a pleasure to meet you sir!"

"Sir Marcus?" Caleb asks.

"Haven't I told you Lieutenant? Commander Lamarcus is my alias" He turns to the new recruits. "And I want you address me to that name from now on." He continues "Shouldn't you boys be back at the academe?"

"We graduated too early to replace the extinct Earth legion." Eric replies.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Lamarcus replies. "Condolences to your uncle, Bartholomew, he was a great warrior and friend of mine."

Ray nods back to him in his reply. "Thank you sir"

"Well, I should be going now." Lamarcus says as he takes his bicorn-like hat from the table. "After we begin the final phases and by the time we meet again, Metaworld and Meridian will be free from Phobos."

Caleb salutes to him and shakes his hand. "We won't let you down, Commander Lamarcus!"

Commander Lamarcus then exits the door behind him and closes the door behind him. "Please sit down." Caleb invites them to the seats as he takes out a file and reads. Eric and Ray follow as they sit across each other. "As you introduced earlier, you are Atlas, the new captain of the Earth legion?"

"I am." Eric replies.

"And Bartholomew, the uncle of— General Oswyn?"

"That's right." Ray replies.

"Were you responsible for saving the blue-galhot, Arminta earlier?" Caleb says as he takes out another sheet of paper.

Eric and Ray cross their brow and look at each other in confusion. "Y-yes?" Eric stutters.

"Well good news for you," He says sarcastically as he tosses the papers to the table at them. "You're now wanted." They take the flyers and as the usual wanted sign papers, the large and bold text 'WANTED' is above, below is they themselves drawn as a picture yet their faces are well hidden behind the hoods on and descriptions below.

Ray amusingly whistles. "Never knew I would look this good than you Atlas." He says sarcastically on the sign. "Do news here spread that quickly?"

"All the time" Caleb replies. "Especially in regards to the rebellion, yet most people here in Meridian don't call up to those wanted signs anymore. They are already fed up with Phobos' plans."

"May I just want to clarify," Eric asks "on what and how Phobos' has been doing to Meridian and his intention with it? And was the rebellion a reaction to the conflict?"

"It seems like you want to recruit here without knowing what you are recruiting for." Caleb crosses his arms in disappointment.

"Back on Earth, we heard claims that Phobos is a trying leader or a selfish ruler. We wanted to know about it so we decided to see Meridian ourselves. Yet the situation got so fast that after we witnessed and saved Arminta, we escaped and she showed us the way how to get here in your sanctuary. In other words, Lieutenant," Eric replies sternly at Caleb's eyes.

"We wanted to know the truth."


	17. Chapter 17

_(Issue 3: WITCH opens Seal of Phobos in Hale Residence)_

"This is so boring."

A while ago, for more than a hundred light years away from Meridian, Nigel stands across outside a large modern style condominium, one of the large rooms inside is he would have guessed the Hale's residence, Cornelia's home. Her condominium is one of the most expensive places to afford, especially the two-floor rooms which her parents can afford.

After the incident with Galgheita, Nigel follows the Guardians as they meet up at her home. "Flames! This prestigious place is worth more than what my parents earn a year!" He reads a flyer ad about the condominium the available rooms left for sale. He then writes on the sheet of paper for his data gathering; a list that should've been for Eric.

Suddenly he notices a burst of light that comes out through the windows in one of the rooms on the upper floors. "And what was that?" he asks to himself and decides to investigate on the matter. Since he could not go in the condominium, he moves to the side of the tall concrete fences and hides behind the garbage bins. He puts on the hood and his face mask on. "This is going to be risky." He claps his hands and rubs them to relieve himself and begins to concentrate. _"Hale residence, ledge of the balcony."_ He says to himself as gist of air evaporates and circulates his body and disappears to thin air.

He opens his eyes and wobbles in imbalance in shock as he stands on one of the horizontal edges of the building, ' _Oh flames I might fall!'_ he arm circles rapidly as he finally calms down and regains his balance.

Yet notices there are still more floors away from probably Cornelia's room. He slaps his face. _'Flames! Only a ten meter radius teleport! I should have remembered'_ He overlooks to the street and sees that no one is sights him; even the guards who are below. _"Guess I have to parkour my way up there!"_ He then climbs and leaps the succeeding horizontal ledges cautiously as he passes along the glass windows.

" _One more floor!"_ Nigel says as he leaps and reaches the next ledge. _"Made it!"_ he reaches and grabs on to the exterior railings of the concrete balcony with his feet still on top of the ledges.

"…Elyon's house and Metaworld have some kind of connection." A familiar voice says as Nigel eavesdrops on a relatable conversation; the Guardian's conversation probably. "We can also assume that her family is in this somehow." The voice says; probably Will's.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps as it grows increasingly louder. Suddenly, in a fast and glance moment he sees a girl as she goes out from the balcony, he quickly falls and grabs on to the protruded horizontal design moulding below the balcony. _"Flames! Was that Taranee? Did she saw me? Why did she have to be outside by the balcony right now?"_ He asks a series of questions to himself.

"You're right!" another voice says; maybe Cornelia's or Hay Lin's. "Elyon and her family just have bad luck when they live in a cursed house. It always happens in movies."

' _But they don't!'_ Nigel replies in his mind as he still hangs on and eavesdrops.

"I feel like the whole city's cursed," Says the voice inches above Nigel's head; by the balcony and realizes it was truly Taranee. "a portal in the gym, portal in Elyon's house and a portal at Miss Rudolph's home."

' _You said it Taranee!'_ he agrees in his mind. ' _Heatherfield isn't what you had in mind 's a surprise that they have discovered three portals on their own...'_

"And we still have nine portals." says Cornelia or Hay Lin; but most likely Hay Lin.

"Oh no!" another says in a tired exclaim; this time it was Cornelia's. "I had forgotten your stupid map!"

"It sure is stupid!" says most likely Irma. "It shows the answers after you've solved them."

' _Flames!'_ Nigel swears. _'Figuring out who says this and that is too difficult right now as you hang on to the balcony!'_

"But if grandma gave me the map, it must be pretty important Sherlock-Irma!" Hay Lin rebuffs.

' _So important that Eric even gave the map to Yan Lin just for you!' Nigel yells furiously in his mind exhausted on the dangling arms._

"Guys!" Will exclaims. "Look! The Heart of Kandrakar is pointing at something. That's Elyon's house! Girls! This is a clear message!"

' _Elyon's house?'_ Nigel asks himself when suddenly from the ground a group of police officers and guards gather and point directly at him. From the ground, yells and shouts are heard. "Don't jump!" "No!"

' _Flames! I'm caught!'_ Nigel thinks for a while and concludes to the only risky idea he could come think of. He swings out as he releases his hands from the balcony. He jumps off down to the trees of the condominium's garden from five stories high. He feels the flapping formations form around his clothes as the air drags him down with the gravity.

With the correct timing, Nigel then claps his hands and concentrates _. 'Garbage Bins!"_ Suddenly steam of air circulates his body and lands to the thick trees as some branches and leaves falls off.

The guards quickly run to the tree and find the mysterious person as they suspect a robber because of the hood and face mask on. They climb the tree and were surprised that the person was not there! "Where is he?" "Did he just escape?" "Or just an illusion?" the people around asks a disarray of questions to each other to the mysterious incident.

Meanwhile, a banging sounds of metal echoes inside the garbage bins. Then, Nigel gets out of the garbage bins. "Owwoww!" he yells in pain as he feels a release of heat on his own skin. "Oh right! Teleportation must be only be used for a single day! How did I forget that!" Nigel irritatingly complains. _'Good thing I'm used to overheating!'_

He then wipes off his clothes from the dirt. "Great! Also when I did say 'Garbage bins!', my teleportation takes it literally!" he smells the stench of his clothes and decides to go back home and change.

"Looks like I have to follow the Guardians to their next stop! Elyon's house" He reminds to himself.

* * *

_(Issue 3: Before WITCH goes to Meridian for the first time)_

"Phobos, was not the rightful heir and king to start with." Caleb explains to them. "Queens are the rightful rulers of Metaworld, but when their mother, Queen Weira died during a military coup and Princess Elyon was secretly abducted by Commander Alborn, a former legionate and former commander of the royal guard, Miriadel, former captain and Galgheita, Phobos took her place."

Caleb continues. "The Meridianites tried to understand his rumored unruly leadership, like he tries his best to become a great leader, but many realized that ever since he took power, his greed and glutton consumed the magic of Meridian for himself and his own interests. This is when the rebellion army was created under Commander Lamarcus and the legionates of the Imperial Legion. The commander recently fought campaigns against Phobos' cronies around Metaworld"

"And what I heard he is now on his final phase to take Meridian." Eric adds.

"That's right." Caleb says. "Yet months ago, the rebellion army almost ended, when there was a division in the Imperial Legion, when the truth came out about the revelation of the suspect who abducted the true heir, Elyon, to Meridian, was one of their generals. The reaction led many legionates to question their allegiance to the rebellion and chose sides with Phobos as he promised that when he finds her sister, he will make her queen."

"And you don't believe him?" Ray asks. "That is why you continue the rebellion?"

"No, the aim of the rebellion was to end the reign of the monarchy." Caleb explains. "The veil was upon us to cover up centuries of world wars because of the repetition and cycle of greedy queens and nobles. We wanted focused on establishing Earth's current government system."

"So you wanted a free democratic republic government system for Metaworld?" Eric asks.

"Correct," Caleb replies "Well, in exception of a certain rumored prophecy about a great queen who could actually deliver us from evil and to bring down the veil."

"Who?" Eric asks.

"We don't know, but she is entitled and called as the 'Light of Meridian'."

"The Light of Meridian?" Ray asks surprisingly. "Isn't that Princess Elyon herself?"

"Princess Elyon is the Light of Meridian?" Caleb asks in confusion.

"You never reported to me about that." Eric says. "Was that when you and Nigel fought Elyon and Phobos' men?"

"I never knew that was an important detail to report but I still remembered the escanor-named-Cedric said something about it to Elyon."

Caleb leans back to his chair and wraps and criss-crosses his fingers as he thinks for a long moment. "Are you sure about this information?"

"I heard what I heard, sir." Ray replies.

"I see." Caleb says then suddenly becomes energetic and somewhat gleeful in his actions as he takes out sheet of paper and writes something on it. He stands up opens the window behind him and calls out to a certain individual looking lizard. As the lizard creature approaches, Caleb gives the letter to him and says his instructions. The messenger salutes and carries on his way.

Caleb then returns back to the table. "We have spies at the castle; they could investigate your claim. Thank you for that important and hopeful information." He humbly says in gratitude.

Caleb then leans back to his chair. "So have you decided to join us?"

Eric and Ray look at each other once more and Ray jerks his head quickly _'You decide'_ Ray's gesture says.

"What orders will you be giving us if we join?" Eric asks.

"Actually, I'll be giving you an important mission and order right away for you." Caleb says. "As legionates, we consider you well-trained combat and disciplined model men. Just like the previous Vanguard, they trained Meridianite rebels on your home planet, we ask you to do the same."

"Couldn't we just train them here?" Ray asks.

"Our rebel shelters are gradually destroyed by Phobos' men once they know its location" Caleb explained. "As of now, three rebel shelters are what are left of it, including this main headquarters. But if we transfer some men to your side of the universe then at least damages to our army is not costly. So will you help us?"


	18. Chapter 18

_(Issue 3: Before WITCH goes to Meridian for the first time)_

"You're too thoughtful don't you know that?" Ray says after they discussed about their recruitment plan with Caleb as they find their way back to the portal, along the lonely and foggy streets. They were first guided by one of the rebels on the way out and show a couple of directions to go back where they started.

"I accept your compliment." Eric replies sarcastically. "Not only that, I felt too bad to decline him"

"You should have at least asked the Lieutenant for more time to think about it than to accept his request." Ray says. "Sorry if I cut you off your reply to him, Eric, but you really do need to think this through."

"You don't have to be apologetic about it." Eric replies. "You were right when you said that the time we need is at least two to three more days and come back here for an answer."

"Like I explained to him, our actual mission is to guard the portals to keep the Meridianites at bay. It would somehow be a great danger if we were to keep them on Earth, train his men, and hopefully not, knock on wood, they would start to infiltrate and add more Merdianites to Earth." Ray continues. "He even said that his men will be on our world double the times than the last time when the old Vanguard trained them. But since the three of us active, it could be difficult to keep an eye on them."

"You sure really are cautious recently." Eric replies.

"Well I can't keep the trauma out of my mind." Ray says as he recalls the mistake of his uncle. "Yet again, I might be overreacting to the situation; we just have to think about it."

"Don't you think the Lt. Caleb has left a bad impression on us?" Eric says. "I mean, we decline his pleading demand."

"Slight, I guess." Ray replies as he moves his hand in a see-saw movement. "But he just accepted us to the Rebellion Army and by the looks of it he looks also grateful for it."

"That's because you have a way with words." Eric teases. "You can please anybody with the slight touch of your tongue."

"Is that so?" Ray laughs.

Then comes a long brief silence as they try to think on the current situation at hand. Eric, in the meantime, thinks and reflects about his tall friend Ray. Ever since he first met him at the academe, he has a strong sense and impression to the people around him. He may be not as skillful as Eric or Nigel, but is more idolized and adored by many for his cautious yet reckless courage and his communicative ability to be persuasive to impose his ideas and to enforce morale; such as when Ray

"Do you think you should be the better Atlas?" Eric breaks off the silence in a sad tone.

"You're being too modest again." Ray annoys by his sudden question. "I've told you earlier that you should think twice before you say something weird. And what is this timing for you to become so emotional and sad?"

"Remember during the graduation ritual?" Eric recalls a sad past. "When the crowd cheered for you when they were to announce the next Atlas?"

Ray chuckles. "That was an embarrassing moment to remember. And when they called out your name they became silent and confused?"

"That's because I was one of the awkward and quiet boys of the class, but you were my opposite." Eric says in wonder. "Up until now, I look up to you because of your bravery and your social skills. What am I today is because of you."

"You're making me uneasy right now." Ray teases. "This isn't a farewell right?"

"Well I mean it's the truth, you lead a lead a small group and won against an opposing larger group because of your recklessness and a while ago you also persuaded a high-ranking officer to think about our situation and at the same time he may not feel bad when we decline. You also became a referee to me and Nigel when we almost cause a fight, just like a leader does." Eric explains. "Up until now I never knew why I was called to be the new Atlas-"

Ray suddenly punches meanly on Eric's arm. "Oooff!" Eric reacts to it as he dwindles his feet to the other side but still remain in balance. "I think you should shut up now." Ray replies sternly.

"What was that for?" Eric asks as he rubs his arm.

"Hold it together will you?" Ray smilingly says in a disappointing tone. "Did you now that like Nigel, I wanted to claim the title of Atlas myself?"

"You do?" Eric eyes widen in surprise.

"And I was devastated, that I expected too much from myself." Ray explains. "I feel like a failure to the people who look up to me. To be frank, I actually doubted you for being Atlas. I also even thought that Nigel may be even better than you."

Eric having to realize this unintentional revelation stutters in regret "I am so s-sorry-". His head slightly lowers.

"But I was wrong." Ray says. "I think the Sword of Atlas and Kandrakar chose you because they saw something in you, different from Nigel and I. Recently I think I know what it is…"

Eric looks at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"I think Nigel and I are after 'Atlas' was for the title and that cool sword, and you never once thought of being the Atlas yourself and that I think that makes you worthy of claiming it." Ray explains as he places his hand on his shoulder. "After years of knowing you, to be honest I perceive a great sense coming from you. It's not something magical, but believe me, I feel a great aura coming from you."

"You really do have a way with words." Eric bashfully slightly chuckles and smiles as he relaxes from his puzzling mind. "You really believe so?"

"Why do you think I have Farsight? Seeing in a far distance?" Ray jokes as he offers his arm; inviting a forearm fist bump

Eric smirks and gives a hopeful sigh. He then reciprocates his forearm with a quick bump.

"Thanks."

_(Issue 3: WITCH enters Elyon's house)_

"I don't have a choice though but to use this uniform." Nigel says in his legionate uniform. Instead of a hood that hides his identity, he uses a brown-white camouflage high necked bomber jacket. He covers it up with a brown open wind breaker with a large collar with dark brown and silver accents on the sleeve outlines. His pants are loose yet a garter straps below his knee and his shoes are the standard rubber shoes. "It's been years since I got to wear on this again!" he excitedly exclaims metaphorically.

Later after the Hale residence incident, he arrives to Elyon's house he cautiously enters and searches if the Guardians got to the portal before he does. "When Ray and I were here, we never got the chance to find the portal nor to find Alborn and Miriadel, I hope the Guardians this time could find it" He says to himself.

He then hears murmurs and echoes along hallway. He investigates and notices a small door along the hallway under the stairs. The door knob is present but the edges of the door are not supported by jambs and are seemingly sawed off from the original wall! "That's funny; I never knew that there was door here."

He opens the small door, enters it and founds out a large and circular basement with a winding staircase that follows the circular path down to the basement floor. On the other side of the wall, where he can still hear the echoes, is a large and hollow hole. He walks down the stairs and enters the large underground arched tunnel made out of red bricked wall with only a series of torchlights being the only source of light.

He still follows the origin of the noises and as it gets clearer he founds the girls. _'There they are!'_ he says as he hides behind the pillars.

"The Heart of Kandrakar knows what to do" Will says as she lets the Heart float on her hands.

Cornelia sternly looks toward at Will. "I don't like that attitude. I don't want to trust that thing too much. It has helped us here, but what if it someday stops working?"

' _While we get to decide on ourselves,'_ Nigel annoyingly says to himself. _'especially when you get Eric to do the orders!'_

"What should we do? Should I turn her into a crow?" Hay Lin whispers a joke to Irma about Cornelia.

"Nobody would notice the difference." Irma replies back.

Cornelia looks back to Irma. "I hear that! Say it to my face, if you have something to say!"

As they argue, a swirling object appears as it gets larger on the bricked wall behind Cornelia as Irma, and the rest of the Guardians react to its sudden appearance.

"Portal! It has opened again!" Irma yells as they try to avoid it.

"I understand! The seal of Phobos is key to the other dimension!" Will says as the Heart of Kandrakar shines and beams to the portals. "Are you thinking the same thing as me?"

' _Seal of Phobos?'_ Nigel asks himself.

Suddenly, an opaque gist of colors blue of Irma, orange of Taranee, white of Hay Lin, green of Cornelia and pink of Will auras and winds flow around each of their bodies as their clothes begin to fade away! _'The girls are transforming!'_ He embarrassingly hides back to the pillar and blushes of a short glance he has seen. After the light fades he takes another peek and sees the expectedly amazing women on front of him. _'The Guardians of the Veil!'_ he says in admiration.

"Do we have to jump in that fire circle?" Irma, in her guardian outfit that consists of a teal, slightly off-the shoulder, long sleeved top with a purple mini-skirt that has a slit on the left side, also has turquoise and green-striped tights, and her shoes are ankle high boots, points out to the whirling portal.

' _If I could just only tell them how harmless they really are.'_ Nigel annoyingly expresses himself. _'Wait? Jump?'_

"No way! I'm not some circus clown!" Will says in her guardian outfit, purple midriff-bearing cropped top with long poet sleeves, a teal mini-skirt, turquoise and green-stripped tights and purple high-heeled shin-high boots. "Taranee, could you help us and make the flames a little less dangerous?" she asks Taranee.

"Of course. Just a minute." Taranee replies in her guardian attire, purple turtleneck tank top, tight teal shorts over turquoise and green-striped tights, purple wristbands and high-heeled boots with her hair styled in feathery braids around her hair. "Flames, listen to me. Did you hear die down!" she says as she points her hands on them and suddenly the fire vanished into smoke. "Wow! It worked!"

' _Holy Flames!_ ' Nigel rubs his eyes 'Not _only her costume is cool and attractive but her powers are cool as well!'_ He then notices what's left of the portal. _'Yet they leave the portal open, are they going to—"_

"Good! We can go in." Will says.

"Wait" What happens if we get stuck on the other side?" Cornelia cautiously warns in her guardian attire as well, consists of a teal, off-the shoulder, midriff top with long sleeves that form triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long, purple skirt that has a slit on the left side, turquoise and green-striped tights, and knee-high, high-heeled, purple boots.

"We have the Seal of Phobos!" Will says. "If it helped us in, it will help us out too."

"Hah!" Cornelia disapproves once more. "Who 'Miss-Know-It-All' you think you are? You speak like you had been doing these things for ages."

"I know Cornelia." Will replies. "But would you believe, if I told you that somebody tells me how the things are?"

"Maybe Elyon is on the other side." Irma replies. "There is a good reason to go in!"

"Exactly! Who's coming with me?" Will asks as they begin to enter the large and empty portal.

' _Oh no!'_ Nigel says to himself. _'Guardians in Meridian? That's insane for them to go! From what I understood, it's their mission to destroy the portals and protect the veil but not enter it!'_ Nigel follows them and hides beside the portal hole. _'I can't stop them now as Eric commands. But at least I could just follow them'_

"I have that strange feeling again. This time it's more powerful." Will says as Nigel hears from the echoes of the tunnel.

"I can believe that. We are now in another dimension." Hay Lin replies in her guardian outfit, observed by Nigel earlier, small, teal, cropped top whose sleeve curls around her shoulders and a purple, knee-length skirt with slits at the sides, revealing most of her legs and a beaded cord is tied around the waistband.

As he peeks out to the other side of the empty portal, he sees that the Guardians have gone to Meridian. _'Here goes nothing!'_ Nigel enters the portal and feels his body separates with the whirling black hole into the center of infinity.

He opens his eyes and founds himself in an unknown place; Medieval structures with an accent of bluish-greenish accent. He perceives the same environment when he founds a picture of Meridian back when he was at the academe. "I'm really here in Meridian!" he realizes. "Yet where are the Guardians?"

He then remembers his first time crossing the portal, which could explain his likely early arrival than the Guardians. Individuals who cross the portals for the first time are usually delusional with the different illusional environments they see before they reach their destination; thus delay their time to arrive. _'Flames!'_

"You there!" a gruff voice says as Nigel rotates to the call, and founds a galhot in blue soldier uniform "Who are you? You're not the Guardians?!" he yells as the other galhots who dresses up like him, also take a full glimpse on the commotion.

"What's the all the racket?" a familiar shout comes out from the group of gathering soldiers and as he approaches and notices the known stylish uniform of Nigel back at the academe. "A legionate?! Why are you here?!"

"Vathek!" Nigel exclaims as his Incineration Staff appears before his hand and points his staff at him and the soldiers on front of him. "What a welcoming! I didn't expect a hundred men to receive me."

"You're the least I was expecting!" Vathek says as he points his sword at him. "Where are the Guardians? They should've been here by now!"

"And you've brought a hundred men against five inexperienced girls," Nigel harasses. "Never knew that your army would stoop this kind of low!" he continues to mock.

Vathek, as furious as ever, yells at him. "You talk like you can even match our strength!" He yells at his army. "Guards, arrest him!"

As the guards chase him so does Nigel who runs away down the winding bricked-street. Vathek in puzzlement yet laughs. "You coward! Where's all the spunk you have if just run away?"

After a hundred steps away from Vathek, he sees the soldiers still chasing him _'Don't know how they even manage to predict the Guardians' arrival. Yet with a hundred guards against the Guardians is an unmatchable fight.'_ Nigel thinks as he sprints. _'At least I could distract these soldiers away!'_

"Vathek!" Cedric says in his true large lizard-like appearance form, green skin long straight hair with a long tail crawling to his back, with Princess Elyon behind him.

"Lord Cedric, it's that legionate from Earth! He's here again!" Vathek explains.

"What fools! Do they challenge the Meridian might?" Cedric asks and then chuckles. "Not to worry then, he also might join to their graves."

"Their graves?"

"Didn't you know? The unknown vigilantes earlier were confirmed, it was Atlas and his other ally here on our Meridian soil." Cedric explains. "And once Zagan reveals himself to them, just as he did with the first Earth legionates, those boys will never see Earth again.


	19. Chapter 19

_(Issue 3: WITCH chased by Frost and Phobos' men)_

As Eric and Ray reach the intersection where their street is perpendicular to the street enlightened, in a glimpse, they see human women in green, turquoise and violet attires, run along the bright street. "Who was that?" Ray asks. "Were those humans or escanors?"

"Can't see them clearly," Eric replies. "But they look like…"

Then, galhots in blue uniforms and men riding on rhinos, Phobos' men, runs across the street as they chase the perceived women. "Get back here!" "Go after them!" they shout.

"The Guardians!" Eric and Ray say to each other in surprise and realization. They put on their hoods again as they peek out to the intersected street and look at troubling chase scene.

"And why are they here? Aren't they supposed to guard the veil and not enter Metaworld?" Eric asks. "What can you see from the distance?"

Ray uses his Farsight. "It seems like the chase stops. The soldiers now stand by and continue to search stagnantly." He says. "It seems like the Guardians get away."

"We must help them." Eric says. "Since we're wanted, distract them with your arrow, then we run."

"Aye aye captain" Ray goes out with Eric into the plain sight as his bow magically appears on his hand and prepares his arrow. "Farsight First Technique: Snipe Shot!" the arrow once again shoots in fast speed along the street as it hits and sticks to one of the exterior walls.

"What was that?!" The soldiers yell as they follow where the arrow comes from and points out to two hooded men in brown cloaks. "It's them! The wanted men earlier! Get them!" They yell as they dash and charge at them.

"Did we get all of their attention?" Eric asks as he moves backward to see the men run and chases towards them.

Ray uses his Farsight "Not all I'm afraid! There are some soldiers left looking for the Guardians!" He glances that some soldiers are left to hunt the Guardians. "But right now! We better run!"

Ray and Eric sprints out once more and follow the trail where the portal is. After a few twists and turns, from the narrowing shadows and less lit stairs, they finally reach the open natural ground line where Meridianites are more packed and populous.

After a few minutes to blend among the crowd, "Did we lose them?" Eric asks as he pants as they rest themselves by a less dense crowded place by the fountain in the plaza.

Suddenly a blurry and fast object comes in between them; it was an arrow as it sticks out to one of the figures of the fountain "No. But they do now have archers of their own." As they glance back and see more soldiers with bows and arrows with them.

"There they are! Shoot them!" commands on of the soldiers as they ready their arrows and shoot. The crowd panics as they begin to move away from the soon-to-be battle scene.

Eric quickly unleashes his sword from his scabbard and is able to block and defy the incoming arrows. "Aren't they concerned that there are people in here?" he says as slices the fast arrows in two or block them with the swords width. Back at the academe, he is one of the skillful students to perceive and react to fast objects.

"Do you really have to question Phobos' men's concern over these civilians?" Ray says rhetorically as he launches his arrows at them. _"Arrow Grenade!"_ he chants as he releases the arrows. Once again, the explosion causes all of the soldiers to fall to the ground. The rest of the frightened soldiers from the back flee and retreat from the scene.

"These men never learn don't they?" Ray teases.

"But I, Zagan the Unstoppable, don't!" A large bald and muscular green-galhot, with a scary and broken face, with brown leather armor on his chest and shiny silver plate limb armor with a long cape crosses the fire, as he rides his armored rhinoceros. He halts his rhino a few meters from them and gazes them for a moment. "Aren't you just wimpy boys?"

"We may look like it but we have the experience." Ray replies as he prepares his arrow and aims directly to his shoulder. "What a glorious introduction by the way! _Grenade Arrow!"_ He says then chants, as the arrow zings through the air. The large galhot Zagan ignores the attack and as the arrow sticks0 his armor, the blast occurs and kills him instantly. The reaction forms a large cloud with dust and dirt in the air.

"Did you just killed—" Eric says.

"Just run!" Ray says as they begin to run again. "He's got the armor anyway!"

"Not so fast!" the gruff voice commands, as Eric and Ray notice the Zagan's silhouette is seen through the dust cloud.

"This can't b-be happening!" Ray in confusion with his pupils at large and jaw slightly open sees the alive and unmoved Zagan as the dust cloud disappears to the sky. His armor and his body unharmed and unscratched. _'My fifth technique was my strongest, yet he was able to withstand it? Was it the armor? But I know I could even pierce it, at least with a scratch!'_ Ray deduces in his mind with puzzlement.

"You boys are one of the Earth's legions." Zagan affirms as he points suddenly to Ray's bow. "Because I recognized that bow of yours" He then takes out suddenly from his back and displays a large bow at them.

Eric, especially Ray, where in a display of shock to see the familiar bow, well-designed and larger than Ray's with two crooked knives at the ends of edge of the bow. _"That c-can't be!"_ Ray doubts as he feels tight and uneasy.

"Familiar?" Zagan laughs "It's a prize I took, and I have used the powerful weapon myself!" He smirks with a devilish and evil look. "When I finally got rid of that Oswyn!"

* * *

'BOooomMM!'

Nigel meanwhile starts to fight off the soldiers who chased him earlier, he is now at a long and large street in some-kind of marketplace, Luckily, the dense crowd prior from battle take flight away from the scene. With the diffrent shouts saying "Not again!" "It's the rebellion!" "Long live the rebellion!"

"Ignition Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter!" the hollow hole of his staff shoots a spark on the ground and blasts the blue-uniformed soldiers off to the ground.

He runs and hides behind an alley. He heavily breathes and pants for air. "Hope I could get rid of them all! Flames! I don't know where to go!" He peeks out to see the soldiers but cannot see them due to the formation of the dust cloud after the explosion. "Might as well loose 'em-"

Suddenly a fast flying object passes directly on Nigel's face. He turns to see an arrow as it sticks out between the bricked-wall. "And they have arrows too now! This day couldn't get any worse!" Arrows then soon flies at a projectile at him over the large wall "Fourth Technique: Succession Discharge!" He points to the arrows and sparks continue to fire rapidly to the air and burns the arrows to dust.

Nigel then perceives the soldiers with clubs and sword on the streets and they are now coming towards him only a few meters between. The projectile of arrows was just a distraction. "I may be long-range fighter, but never underestimate my mano-a-mano!" Using his long crooked staff he gives it a spin around his arm and points at them. The soldiers yell and prepare their sword as they speedily approach him.

The soldier leading the charge slashes at him, but dodges. In return, Nigel thrusts his weapon to the stomach and uses the other end of his staff to push the soldier and fall unconsciously to the ground. Another one comes and Nigel easily hits him as he hits his head. Then a sword slices at Nigel and quickly dodges out of it in time, he then in return lunges forward, clenches his fist and punches his stomach. _'Third Technique: Touch Blast'_ energy from his entire body gather to his fist, sparks it up and blasts him off to the wall, leaving a large depression of cracks on the wall. "Well, I guess this could be interesting!"

The onslaught continues as Nigel, a master of the Bo fighting style and a skillful fighter back at the academe, goes on to the offensive as he then too charges forward and defeats the soldiers. Yet with every acrobatic move he could do, with every violent swivel and deadly swings he could spin and with every ounce of energy he could muster to form amounts of explosion, he has limitations.

After quarter of an hour of fighting, he counts to the number of soldiers he defeats. _"Three hundred twenty-seven...Three hundred twenty-eight…Three hundred twenty—_ Urgh!" Nigel yelps in pain when he notices his swelling and tired hands are almost burnt. Because of the too much heat used up for his explosions, his body, especially his hands, is not at a dangerous level. "There's too many of them! So it was never a hundred to begin with!—Three hundred thirty-one!.." He says as he rapidly thrust the end of his staff to another soldier. "Dynamite—Urgh! Shooter!" The soldier blasts off backward and victimizes the other soldiers behind him. "Three hundred-five…I guess—Ugh!"

Suddenly, on front of him a hard punch out of nowhere finally lands on his stomach then another blow to his cheek and Nigel falls back to the ground. "Finally, you have been stopped! Continue the pursue stop him at all cost!" says the escanor who punched him.

Nigel tirelessly pants leans on his staff as he staggers to rise up to stand. He regains his conscious vision, though blurry, he notices the escanor on a familiar yellow armored chest plate with the symbol of Metaworld indicated on his plate, a dark-blue cape with large metal geared gloves; the outfit of the Imperial Legion.

Arrows then shoot to him and hits one of his leg another and another a cut to his cheek. _'Flames! Now they got me for good!'_ Arrows then keep on launching yet manages to get disregard the pain and spins his staff around his body to block the incoming shots. Each swing he takes is are succeeding shots of his second technique and takes a good shot on the soldier.

"Cease fire!" says the legionate, and the soldiers follow his orders. Around Nigel, are the soldiers aiming their arrows and preparing to draw their swords at him. "You are now surrounded young boy! And you are at your limit!" He says.

"And says who, Imperial traitor!?" Nigel spunks as he draws his staff, cautiously looking at the soldiers.

"You use Ignition am I right? Overheating in your small body cannot handle the stress. Surrender now and tell me where your other accomplice is." the escanor demands.

"You think I need an accomplice to help me destroy more than three hundred men!" Nigel replies and laughs. "I may be young but never underestimate me!" he yells angrily and points to him.

The escanor looks at him sternly. "It seems you aren't related to that grenade launcher archer, I see!"

' _Grenade launcher archer?'_ Nigel asks to himself. _'You mean—"_

"Kill him." The escanor orders his men to shoot their arrows as he leaves.

Nigel, in an instant with all the energy he has left, concentrates and gathers an amount of enormous energy within him. _'I've never tried this before but at least I could try before they kill me right here!'_

"Fire!" Arrow shoots up encircling him.

' _Fire!'_ At the same time a large explosion comes underneath his staff and leaves a cloud of dust and dirt.

"What's happening?!" The soldiers yell as they wave their hands to clear the smoke.

"He's there!" Another points to the sky and sees Nigel a hundred feet in the air in an instant! Nigel pasts his limit, and like a firework, he blasted off to the sky to escape.

"Flames! Now my hands are burnt up!" he says as he clenches and opens his hands to relieve the pain. "That archer may be that Ray, and I bet he and Eric are somewhere around here." Nigel says as he sees the city of Meridian above and finds them.


	20. Chapter 20

_(Issue 3: WITCH is in Meridian)_

"I-It c-can't b-be." Ray horrifyingly stutters in doubt.

Eric, also in in shock of the revelation, turns slightly to observe Ray. Though Ray's hood covers his upper face, fear and horror is written all over his gesture. Ray's jaw jerks as his eyes twitches as his shoulders shudders. His body posture trembles in a seizure; loose than a sturdy position. Breathing becomes unbearable and becomes harder as each moment passes.

A tear flows from Ray's eyes, he then crosses his eyebrows, grits his teeth and clenches his hand to a fist hardly as veins appears on the back of his hand. His blood flows rapidly. His anger and taste for revenge overcomes his fear as a transparent light of aura shines from his eyes.

"Ray?" Eric whispers. "I know you're in a shock but we have to get out of here. Barrage him with your—" He then stops as he observes Ray not listening to him as his eyes are fixed on the galhot who killed his uncle. "Ray? Ray? Aren't you listening to me?" He holds on to his friend's shoulder and shakes it.

"Step aside." Ray slaps Eric's hand out of his an instant, he proceeds to run to Zagan as he prepares his bow at him.

"Wait! Ray!" Eric shouts and tries to stops him.

"You will pay for his dear life!" Ray shouts and sprints at Zagan. "Farsight Third Technique: Arrow Barrage!" He shoots rapidly of three arrows at a time as it duplicates itself through the air. "Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage!" comes another set of arrows from his fingers.

"So you have come!" Zagan excitedly yells as he charges as well, riding on his armored rhinoceros.

Because of Ray's hastily and unsteady shots, the dozen of arrows deflects and misses him. The grenade arrow as well has no effect on his tough armor. "Your arrows have no effect on me human!" Zagan yells; still Ray continues to run forward and draw arrows.

"This is how you do it!" Zagan pulls out the string from Oswyn's bow. "Farsight Third Technique: Arrow Barrage!" he says as his arrows shoot up to him.

' _What!'_ Eric exclaims. _'That monster can chant Farsight spells too?! How could he have mastered Farsight techniques in such a short time! In Ray's years of training, he only mastered four!'_

Ray manages to dodge and shoot the incoming arrows on front of him, but some are able to scratch on Ray's face and body, yet others stick out to his shoulder armor and shoulders. But his anger disregards the pain and manages to get his charging posture back. He continues run to him again and shoots his own arrows.

"You're just as reckless as Oswyn!" he blocks the arrows with his shield and clashes with his sword. "Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage!" He smilingly says as he shoots arrows from his fingers.

Ray in return manages to dodge and shoots another barrage to block the duplicated grenade arrows. His arrows clashes to one another and explode before it could reach to him. Yet, one of the arrows caught to his leather armor and explodes in front of him. "Aaahh!" He screams in in the blast and falls to the ground.

"Ray!" Eric yells as he chases him from behind. "Yield down!"

Though Ray's ears become deaf from the explosion, he still hears his captain from behind. "Never!" with his leather armor now broken and battered, he unconsciously yells back as he staggers to stand up. "Not after what he did to my uncle!" His motivation and hunger for revenge gets him back to his feet and hastily charges back again. He draws another set of arrows. "Arrow Barrage!" he shoots once again rapidly.

"So you're his nephew! You're just as annoying—" He yells as one of the arrows now reaches up to him. "Urgh! and persistent as well!"

As the combatants draws near, Ray draws his final blow. "Arrow Grenade!"

At the same time, Zagan prepares also final blow on his hand. "Farsight Ninth Technique, Sword Aim!" He pulls the strings out of the bow and instead of an arrow; a sword appears with the grip between his fingers.

' _Impossible!'_ Ray in disbelief exclaims as he sees the sword right on front of him. _'He was able to manage the ninth technique._ Now only inches ahead, Ray, in shock, is now unable to dodge quicker or go against the tough sword arrow. He also can't change his direction because of his forward momentum.

"Die!" he shoots the sword out from his bow, though heavier, it is as quicker and swifter as the lightness of an arrow. The sword leaves and electrifying tail and zings to Ray only a meter apart from him.

Quickly, Eric moves quicker to the front, swings his sword and clashes out the flying sword to the ground. "Eric!" Ray exclaims.

Eric then swings in another momentum and clashes the rhinoceros armor face plate and breaks it, leaving a huge cut on its face. The rhino grunts in pain stands on its hind legs facing upward to the sky. Together with the rhino, with Zagan riding on it, falls to the ground. The heavy galhot leaves a trembling tremor to the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Eric pulls Ray to the arms. Then unnoticeably an arrow from Zagan suddenly zings and sticks to Eric's shoulder and yelps in pain. "Ugh!"

"Oh! You're not leaving!" Zagan, who shots the arrow from a lying down position, exclaims in amazement as he stands to his own feet. "Because have just enter the party!"

Zagan, magically hides the bow behind his back and pulls out his six-foot sword, thick and rectangular in shape, like a butcher's knife with the handle at the center. Eric charges in with his conventional grip to test out his strength and a brawl and a clash of swords ensue. The skillful fighters put up their best blows but no fatal landings have been made.

' _So this large beast can fight too!'_ Eric says to himself as he clashes his sword against the six-foot and larger sword. After long minutes of fighting, Eric, though skillful in swordplay, can't land a fatal attack on the large sword with his natural grip method.

As the clash continues, Zagan pushes his sword forcedly to keep him off imbalance and strikes but Eric manages to block the attack and maintains his fighting stance. "You're good, boy though with that hood on!" Zagan sarcastically compliments. "Yet you keep on retreating back!"

' _Because he has more power and strength, than I do. I can't go into the offensive if he keeps on continuously striking!'_ Eric says to himself. _'It's like every clash could actually throw me off my stance and would even break my sword in two!'_ He then blocks a fast maneuver delivery by Zagan.

As the swords collide, Zagan, using his hand that gripped the sword he knocks out Eric's body to the ground. "Uuff!" he jerks in pain as he spurts blood from his mouth. _'That hurt!'_

"I've got you!" Zagan grips his hands on the sword, raises his sword behind his back and swings vertically at him. Eric, lying on the ground, clashes and blocks the sword before it cuts him up in two. But, Zagan's heavy sword still presses down on Eric's. His large blade is now only inches away from Eric's face when suddenly, without notice, an arrow flies and sticks to Zagan's arm and explodes is thick skin. "Yaarghh!"

Quickly using the diversion, Eric with the amount of strength pushes his sword back to make space and rolls to other side of the ground. He performs a kip up to stand back up again and postures to a fighting stance."Thanks!" he says to Ray, who now staggers to hold his bow.

"Reverse your grip!" Ray, battered yet genuflecting, sternly commands as he points his arrow at Zagan. "I'll provide you cover!" Eric's head jerks in agreement. He spins his sword from the natural to his common reverse grip and charges at the battered Zagan.

Eric swoops directly into Zagan and clashes rapidly forward against his sword to his. In a quick motion, he revolves his sword like a helicopter as he reverses the momentum to attack the other side but once again is blocked. The clanging of metal becomes louder and harder as Eric strikes and swerves with his body in full circle in the direction of his sword.

"So you think that you're confident with your offences!" Zagan says as he can't handle the pressure of rapid blows. "But your reverse grip can't handle your defense now-Urgh!" Zagan prepares to strike yet is distracted when Ray shoots arrows at him.

' _Now's my chance!'_ Eric spins in the air with his sword on front of him as he turns a fast clockwise and stretches his sword horizontally at the confused Zagan. He finally lands a good blow as he scratches the right side part of his torso and leaves a large cut on him.

"Argghh!" Zagan yelps in pain. Eric pulls another quick attack as he turns again in a 360 degree motion before Zagan could retain his stance. Eric reaches his sword and lands a large cut wound on Zagan's upper right leg. "Arrggh! You pathetic fools-!"

The onslaught continues as Eric gets the upper ground. The weak Zagan manages to only kneel from the pressure. Eric manages to slice through Zagan's thick skin and armor, but is opposed when Zagan blocks where he might hit his vital parts. Then an arrow then hits his bare side and where Eric slices, he then screams in too much pain "Arrghh! That's it!"

Zagan, who is still confused, regains his strength when he swings his fist violently up front and knocks Eric backward. Ray then shoots arrows at the bleeding Zagan yet he confidently blocks the incoming arrows as if he is not in pain anymore. Zagan smirks at them and grits his teeth at them.

"I've never had so much fun since Oswyn!" He grunts and laughs. "Emulate Sixth Technique: Reverse Grip!" he then spins his sword in reverse formation, just as Eric's

"S-so you're a l-legionate yourself." Eric calls as he presses his stomach in pain as he lumps back into the fight.

"I was. My fighting technique itself is to copy fighting techniques of others." Zagan says. "Even copying Oswyn himself is how he met his fate."

"And you'll pay for it!" Ray yells as he pulls out his arrows and shoots at Zagan. Yet, just as Eric's fighting style, Zagan's fast reverse grip spins and body swivels with the swords momentum and knocks out the arrows easily. Zagan storms at them as Eric storms in as well and they clash swords once more at each other.

Eric rotates with his sword in his reverse grip and so does Zagan. The clashing of swords becomes more furious and louder. Body rotations also become more aggressive as they spin faster and faster. Yet only one will stand in the end

Eric, who is now tired and out of endurance, becomes slower as his sword could not keep up with Zagan's pace. Zagan's notices this and by chance reverses the momentum of his sword from clockwise to a counter-clockwise direction. Eric also does the same, but the distraction of the change of course leads Zagan to kick his smaller opponent.

"Ugh!" Eric trips from the kick and loses his stance and now Zagan swings his sword to make the final blow. But Ray manages to shoot another arrow to distract him.

' _Darn it! I'm worn out now!'_ Eric says to himself. _'This monster has all the energy left stored in his large physique!'_

Zagan who now knows his opponent is now weak to fight kicks Eric once again hardly and is thrown off backwards to collide with Ray and they both fall off to the ground. Exhausted and tired they lie flat to the ground.

"H-He's too strong." Eric pants as he says to Ray. "And an experienced one at that!" They both stagger to get up.

"You boys show a great fight!" Zagan says as he approaches him. "But no one can't defeat me!" as he draws his sword again to take one final and deadly finish on them.

Suddenly, a small explosion is heard from afar yet vibrates the ground. "What is that?" Eric asks Ray

"Couldn't it be-" Ray whispers as another explosion from a far abrupts from the sky.

"I hope it's him." Eric stands on his feet and on his fighting stance.

"You boys never learn to give up!" Zagan returns. "Just like Oswyn…" as he prepares to launch a decisive final strike on him.

Suddenly, like lightning from the heavens, a familiar figure strikes his staff on Zagan's hunched back "Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter!" and a large explosion occurs them and blasts his leather armor once again and the figure falls down with his staff.

"Arrghh! What is that?!" Zagan yells as he aches in pain.

"Nigel!" Eric and Ray exclaim as they see their ally on the ground, lying unconsciously. Now battered and beaten, the three of them cannot move a single part in their body.

Zagan looks to the fainted Nigel on the ground. He draws his sword to him. "Why you little—Arrgghh!" Suddenly, a quiver of arrows projectile at Zagan, Eric looks to Ray, but looks weakened to draw any arrow. He then turns behind him to see a band of galhots and escanors with arrows, clubs and swords. Its right flank shoots rapid and continuous shots at the large Zagan.

"It's the Rebellion Army." Eric says. Zagan infuriates the incoming rebels and charges at them. He then shoves and pushes Eric and Ray out of the way as they both fall to the ground, leaves the three boys behind and charges at the army with his large sword and fights the rebels.

Eric staggers to stand up and staggers to the exhausted and battered Nigel. He then shakes his shoulder. "Hey Nigel! Don't know how and why you're here but you must wake up!" yet Nigel does not response.

"There's not much time young man." says a voice behind him as a certain figure shadow crawls over him. Eric turns to see a large brown galhot behind him. "Go bring him and I will lead you to another portal back to Earth."

"Who are you? I've recognize your voice before." Eric asks as he tries to hear her clearly.

"Don't you remember? I'm Galgheita." She says. "But now further questions, come with me! Hurry!" she says.

Eric places Nigel's arm around on his neck and back. He starts to follow Galgheita but stops to look back Ray as he stands and gaze the fight, where the standing and lone giant Zagan battles the peasants. "Ray! Ray!" he calls but Ray still gazes the fight. He approaches him and pulls his shoulder. Eric still sees tiredness yet angriness written on Ray's face. "We have to go now!" He says as he carries Nigel and pulls and drags Ray away from the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

_(Issue 4, after Taranee is imprisoned in Meridian)_

"Woah! Eric are you alright man? You have more bandages now than last time!" Mosquito asks as Eric with bandages around his hands, band-aids across his nose bridge and his forehead and swollen bruises on his right cheek.

"I just fell down a couple of steps from the stairs." Eric replies as they walk to the entrance of Cardano High. Yesterday, Galgheita showed Eric, Nigel and Ray to one of the secret portals of Meridian and led them to one of the portals of Heatherfield called Clearview Crossing. It was located in a railroad tunnel next to a foot of a hill and next to a telephone booth. Nigel, who consciously wakes up during the travel, part ways as Eric and Ray took the midnight bus back to Open Hill.

"That's hard to believe. A couple of steps and you just turn out to be a mummified zombie from a sarcophagus!" Mosquito asks. "And Ray? He's not attending school today again?"

"Ray says he's too ill to go to school." Eric explains. "He's taking the day off again." Yet it was a lie, during the whole way back to Earth and to Open Hill, Ray did not show his usual wisecracks and humorous attitude. His gloomy face stared to nothingness and does not even said a single word throughout the journey back home.

"Guess he did the thermometer trick again!" Mosquito bumps his shoulder to Eric's. In response, Eric does a light and depressing chuckle. Mosquito notices his somehow sad reply. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright" Eric says. Yet it is also a lie. The fight from the early hours ago was not what he expected as his early days as a legionate nor what he faced when he was a student. The fight lasted at a very fast phase, but to him it felt like that time stopped to tick away. In that deadly fight, every moment became harder to breathe and the will to fight became a struggle to survive. It was to fight against a strong opponent and to bear their morale against an enormous, experienced and well-trained combatant, who killed one of the greatest legionates of their legion.

"You sure?" Mosquito asks with concern. "If anything's wrong just tell me man."

"S-sure" Eric stutters as tears start to flow from his eyes and covers them up.

"Hey hey hey!" Mosquito exclaims as pats his friend's shoulder. "You okay? Are you crying? If you wanted that mini-figurine Millenial Falconate spaceship from _'Battlestar Trek'_ you wanted, I could give it to you."

"Are you ridiculous!" Eric wipes his eyes. "I just didn't get enough sleep! So I bet I might end up at the Principal's later on!" He jokes. Yet it is also another lie. Afraid and dispirited, the terrifying scenes of the flashback start to get his in mind. Hours ago were a hunch of luck, an escape of death. As legionates, they should have been brave to face the any kind of danger and not to be a frightened scaredy-cat. Though they were trained in the academe, they were not ready. They were too young of their age to fight. Their training and studies were even rushed and have to leave their batchmates behind and graduate early to fill in the extinct legion.

"Hey Squito! Eric!" calls Rod, who catches from behind. "What's up with the bandages again Eric? And are you crying man?"

"Fell down from a couple of steps and now cries 'cause of it." Mosquito teases.

"Awww..." Rod rubs Eric's hair. "If only I could give you all the stars from space I could!"

"Hey I offered a mini-figurine spaceship first!" Mosquito jokes.

"Knock it off you two." Eric says smilingly. Yet the one thing that pushes him up is the people and friends around him. He may not be living with his busy parents abroad but being with his friends is ultimately worth it. Shyness and introverted behavior may not bring him more friends, but at least a few yet close friends can truly help him. Including his fellow legionates, his idol friend Ray and his enemy and rival…

* * *

_(Issue 4, Guardians before heading to Shell Cave)_

"Don't you have a spell to repair that?" Nigel, who has bandages and band-aids all over his body, but lesser than the two, says to Eric later in the afternoon by the Shell Cave, the cave near the beach in Heatherfield, which shelters another portal. Even too tired and exhausted throughout the day, Eric and Nigel manage to come to guard the portals once again. They now rest along the cliff, underneath the cave, as they let their legs dangle on its edge as they share and explain on what they did in the recent events.

"The last time I tried, the fire almost consumed my uniform." Eric replies as he patches and sews the cuts and holes of his legionate uniform. "Lucky for you, since you are a mage by nature and so as your uniform, it could actually restore itself."

"Oh right." Nigel says as scratches his head.

"How did your mother react when she see those bandages of yours?"

"Last night up until now, it's a good thing my mother didn't see my like this. If she had, then I would have been grounded, explaining to her that I beat up another gang in my neighborhood! I could have been caged in the house the whole day!" Nigel explains. "Besides she doesn't care about me either way."

"Wouldn't that be better?" Eric asks rhetorically "I mean you could rest and sleep for the whole day." He jokes slightly.

"Just like Ray." Nigel says. "By the way, how is he since yesterday?"

Eric heaves a big sigh. "He's not himself since, I tried to comfort him but he just didn't reply back to me. Her mother, Mrs. Sapeha, cried as she was too concerned as she still tried to comprehend on what happened to her son. She took us in and cleaned and wrapped our wounds. I explained everything to her mother and she understood somehow. This morning I wanted to visit him, but his mother told to me that Ray has been in his room all night since. She says she's too worried for him. He never left his room or ate anything!"

"That's bad." Nigel responds. "Is there anything we could do?"

"All we have to do is wait for a while" Eric replies. "Ray's been a shock when he learned and knew that the beast we fought killed his idol uncle. I want him to rest and keep his mind calm. I even told his mother to keep an eye on him. His anger might make him go back to Meridian."

"Have you also decided to bring the Meridianites here?" Nigel then changes the topic. "Just as this-Caleb favors from you?"

"I just wanted to cool off the situation." Eric replies. "Many things have happened to us lately and I don't want decisions rushed. But if you have come earlier, the damage on us would be taken lighter, such as the agreed 'reinforcements' we have." Eric chuckles.

"Well, better late than never!" Nigel exclaims. "I just followed what you asked me to, follow the Guardians and when I entered the portal, I fought three hundred of them, run out of mana and burned my hands! I took off to the air and found you were in trouble so I came and-"

"Yes, yes, I already know and if I forget, thanks." Eric calms him down. "If only there were more of us, then that would make our work lighter. Have you tried asking Uriah?"

"Though he is destined to be a legionate, I think it would be hard to open it up to him. I think it's not the right time." Nigel says.

"I see."

The awkward silence breaks in as the only sounds are the blows of the wind breeze, the rushing of the waving of waters and the screeching and squawking of the nearby seagulls behind the orange sunset. While Eric is busy to fix his uniform, Nigel staringly gazes the wondrous sunset, thinking if he could bring the problem he has been hiding from now.

Nigel heaves a sigh. "I felt something wrong from them this morning, especially with Taranee."

"Taranee has taken over your mind doesn't she?"

Nigel blushes. "It's not that! I can't sense her magical presence in her!" he breathes slowly to calm down and continues. "This morning, I approached and helped her because her things fell off from her arms, but I never felt the magical sense coming from her, as if she was a mere human being. I thought I was wrong, but when the Guardians approached us to drive me away from her, I instead felt their strong magical presence."

"And what are you implying?"

"That she's not Taranee." Nigel explains. "I believe she's in trouble and I would like to find out what it is."

Eric flat-faced sees him with determination on his face he sighs. "Can you even light a blast from your hands now?"

"Yes I can-!" Nigel tires to ignite his blast. "Ow!" yet only a spark from his shaking hands is the only magic he could do.

"I know you're too concerned for Taranee as of the moment." Eric explains. "But our legion is heavily battered. One of us is depressed and can't even respond to us. We, on the other hand, are exhausted from the fight. I too get the bad flashbacks of that brutal fight. Good thing, I get to calm down when I listen to Black Shadow music, because maybe without it I might end up being like Ray as well."

"But you said to support them behind their backs!" Nigel offensively recalls for Taranee's sake.

"Open your eyes Nigel." Eric sternly replies back. "If we push ourselves in a dangerous position, then it would lead to more trouble for the Guardians than to support them." He then relaxes to a lighter tone. "What we did back there, I think that's a huge help to them. If we were not there, then I bet the Guardians could not make it out alive with more soldiers awaiting them."

"And what should we do then?" Nigel enlightens

"We need to calm and rest now and let the Guardians do their thing. The Oracle chose the Guardians wisely and knowingly." Eric says. "And I think we should trust them a bit more. Maybe tomorrow, things will go back where they were, you'll see."

"You think?" Nigel asks with hope in his tone.

"Yap!" With motivation to push him forward, he slightly as shoves his uniform into his shoulder bag as he stands up to his scooter "We better get going, dusk is about to begin and according to the weather, the storm is about to come soon, so we might as well hurry our patrol and go back home."

* * *

_(Issue 5, after Irma joins Martin in the museum)_

The weekend breezy day in Heatherfield comes as the rainy season covers the sky. According to the news a storm is coming as rainfall will once again fall from the sky to the ground.

During that afternoons, Nigel, as his wounds begin to heal because of his magical blood, plans to walk away to have some time alone and quietness from the family conflict. His brother and his mother are having another fight again. Through this past five years, this becomes more too often. When his father left and divorced since, she starts to be addicted to gambling and his brother begins to become one of the bad teens in the neighborhood.

' _What a family! I wish I were better off without them!'_ Nigel says as he kicks a pebble along the sidewalk. _'I though by joining the legion was an escape from their misery, but it was not what I expected.'_

Suddenly, he feels a strong presence. He feels the goosebumps and his vellum hairs on his arms begin to rise. He thinks it is the large gusts of prevailing of winds, but it was never it. His magical sense grows and grows as if someone is near him. It is not of Meridianite's or of a Guardian's but another legionate's-!

"E-Excuse me." Someone with a wimpy voice pants behind Nigel's back.

Nigel turns in surprise to meet the wimpy yet smartest honor students of Heatherfield. He was known for his large round glasses, bland and short blond hair, pointed chin and a large nose and too skinny arms. "Hey Martin." He greets.

"O-oh!" Martin backs off. "I'm sorry Nigel, didn't mean to disturb you or Uriah!" he apologizes. Martin Tubbs, the nerdiest of them has been a victim to bullying by Uriah's gang, due to his weak appearance and attitude.

"No you don't have to..." Nigel says. Yet he feels 'it' in him. There is the sense of the legionate in him, much stronger than the on-off sensation from Uriah's, like he's ready to become one. _'And I thought Destined Tattoos are rare! And this town alone has already has two!'_ He places his hand on his shoulder."I should be the one to ask for forgiveness in behalf of Uriah and his gang."

"You don't have to! It's fine really! You seem different from Uriah." He doubts as he fixes his glasses. "Mind if I ask if why do you still hang out with them?"

Nigel scratches his head. "It's a long story…but rest assured, I am a friend." He hands out his hand

' _Better test if he has it on him now'_ He places his hand on Martin's shoulder and whispers. "You know that tattoos aren't allowed in school right?"

Martin gulps awkwardly, as he skips back and shoves rapidly behind his back. "H-how did you know that? I know I've always worn shirts that cover my shoulder blade."

' _That was easy to read…'_ Nigel with his boring flat face looks at him. The first legionate was discovered to be Uriah, one of the naughtiest kids of the neighborhood and now his opposite the wimpy and weak Martin, is also chosen. What a strange selection!

"Well it's a hunch. At least in can't be seen so it's alright then!" Nigel grins, he then remembers earlier. "By the way, you were you running earlier when you met me. What're you running for?"

"Heck no!" Martin refuses "I just want to forget what've seen with my own two eyes!"

"What did you see then?"

"Y-you wouldn't believe me!"

"Make me then." Nigel smiles as he challenges him.

Martin with some assurance asks again. "You won't laugh?"

"Not even a chuckle."

"O-okay then-ummm… I was with Irma in the museum earlier and…" Martin stutters. "I saw a h-huge huge lizard! Which is as tall as me, I tell you! It's a huge monster with red clothes! I try to calm down in front of Irma, but when I left her I was afraid that my mind is out of this world so I ran."

' _The museum you say?'_ Nigel asks to himself. _'It's where the portal is! Doesn't it mean Merdianites are now crossing to our world!'_ He looks into Martin's eyes. "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Martin replies to him.

"I see." Nigel nods slightly. _'He's telling the truth.'_

"I knew it you didn't believe me!" Martin unconvincingly yells. "I must be out of my mind! I must be imagining things-!"

"No, I don't think you're out of your mind." Nigel says quickly. "But I don't think you shouldn't tell others what you saw. I might be the one who believes in you anyway."

"Huh? So you trusted to what I said then?" Martin asks in surprise.

Nigel walks past him. "You may be the smartest student in your class, Martin and I respect that." He says and walks on his way, without turning back. "But believe me, there is a lot more than you already knew."


	22. Chapter 22

_(Issue 5, WITCH discusses on Museum Incident)_

"So we'll meet at 6:30 in the evening. Agreed?" Uriah declares as he stands on the pedestal of the colonnaded arches. The next day, heavy rain pours down on Heatherfield as the news of the museum incident spread quickly.

"I'm in Uriah!" says Laurent as he leans on the pedestal.

"Yup!" Kurt also agrees.

' _Looks like Eric will get his hands full this evening.'_ Nigel thinks. Yesterday evening as they patrol around Heatherfield, Nigel reports to Eric on the museum incident and the revelation about Martin. They investigated on the matter but they could not find any monstrous lizard around. They decided to continue the following day.

"Nigel? Earth to Nigel?"

The school bell rings as Nigel, as he sits by the pedestal, wakes up from his pondering and thinking looks up to Uriah. _'Time to act innocent and like I-don't-know-anything kind of act'_

"You alright man?" Uriah asks. "I asked if everybody agrees?"

"Of course, Uriah" Nigel replies as he stands up and walk to their destined classrooms. "One thing I don't understand though, why do we have to go there after it's closed?"

"Just for fun Nigel!" Uriah exclaims. "I want to find out if there are really is a monster, like the news are saying."

"They are just rumors. We'll get caught." Nigel explains. _'Looks like I can investigate the incident more than what I had in mind, thanks to these friends of mine.'_

"So? Nothing exciting ever happens in this town anyway." Uriah says.

' _Heh! That's what you think.'_ Nigel chuckles to himself.

"Too true!" Kurt says as he chews his favorite chocolate bar.

"You get it? I need action" Uriah places his arm around on Nigel. "That's why I want to load on this museum trip."

_(Issue 5, WITCH is trapped in the painting)_

Later that night, Uriah's gang meets up. They try to open the doors, especially the entry, but are heavily locked. They search around the museum to find at least an opening. Finally luck was on their side when they walk deep along a blind alley, where the large compartments of trash bins are located.

"Look! Someone has open left the window open!" Laurent points to the open window behind the museum walls.

"No wonder stuff gets usually stolen from here!" Kurt exclaims.

"It's not a problem. Follow me." Uriah says as they jump into the window

For the next few minutes, they wander into the dark hallways of the museum. The sound is but an echo of silence; its hallways are total pitch black because of the lack of windows and openings to the outside.

' _Flames! No sign of anything significant!'_ Nigel hesitates _'I couldn't feel anything either! Could it be that it has already escaped?'_

Suddenly, a flash of light opens! They were shocked to see it was Kurt who opened his flashlight.

"Turn out the flashlight!" Laurent says. "We might be discovered!"

"We have to walk here as a quietly as a lynx." Uriah says as he searches.

"Lynx! Sounds good—Ooppss!" Kurt says when a large and cluster of metals tumbles and bangs to the ground and creates noises of vibration against the silence. It was Kurt who carelessly knocks over an empty armor suit.

' _Great! Could this investigation get any worse?'_ Nigel sighs to himself as he too checks the area. No one has picked up the disturbance yet.

"Kurt what are you doing?!" Uriah says as surveys around the area and helps him up back his feet.

"Don't blame me. I can't see anything. It's very dark in here." Kurt says as he tries to get up.

Nigel sighs. ' _This isn't going to work. This investigation could lead us to nothing else'_ He then turns to Uriah. "The noise probably turned the alarms on. Let's leave!—"

Suddenly, he feels the sensation tingling him as the large shadow silhouette in front of him begins to take shape. _'Is it the beast?'_

"Leave if you want! But cowards have no place in the gang anymore." Uriah explains as he walks forward while sternly looking at Nigel. "We came to hunt for monsters, Nigel. I'm not leaving before I see one at least-" Uriah stop as he bumps into the figure from the shadows.

"Looking for something boys?" the silhouette asks.

As the shadows walk into the dimmed light the silhouettes begin to take on the color and Nigel, in surprise, does not expect the familiar beings on front of him. _'Vathek?! And—is that the large Lizard man they were talking about? It's Phobos' men!'_ Nigel, though calm in the outside panics in the inside. _'Flames! If I could only fight them if Uriah's aren't here to begin with!'_

"AAAHHHH!" the so-called brave Uriah yells in fright and got what he deserved

' _Better create a small blast to distract them!'_ Nigel quickly begins to chant and whispers. "Ignition First Technique—" He cuts off when Uriah pulls him to run.

"Let's go out of here! Quickly!" Laurent says as they dash away.

"Ignition First-"He chants as he turns back to see Kurt with a sword he took from the fallen armor. He points it at the blue galhot Vathek. _'Flames! He's in my way!'_

"S-Stay away!" Kurt stutters as his hand tries to grip on the sword.

Vathek slams the sword away and sticks to one of the paintings nearby. "You're pretty amusing boy! But your little toothpick doesn't impress me!" Vathek yells.

Nigel yanks Kurt's red hoodie. "Run, Kurt! Run!" As they both start to run across the museum to the entry _'Flames! All I have to do is just run! As long they don't follow us then I won't attack!'_

As they approach the entrance, Kurt, who is the most frightened of all, "AAAhhh! Monsters are eating us!" yells as he unthinkingly dashes towards the entry way.

"Where are you going? Come back Kurt!" Nigel yells at him. _'What is he doing now?!'_ and he follows him.

"Let me out! I want out!" Kurt clenches his fist as he slams continuously on the tempered glass of the main doors, but it won't break in. He takes the fire extinguisher and throws it on the glass! "I want home!"

Then the sirens above the door begins to wail loudly and red lights come out from it. "The alarms!" Nigel exclaims. _'Great!'_

"You idiot! It was your fault, Kurt!" Uriah yells at Kurt.

"Quickly, to the back window!" Laurent points to where the opening is located. "Let's leave before the police get here!"

They dash once again to the back window until one of the guards behind them sees them. "Hey! You there stop this instant!" he point his gun at them.

"I don't think so! Come on guys!" Uriah yells.

They finally reach the window opening, as Kurt and Laurent leaps to the outside, yet the guard still follows. "Stop!"

"Let's surrender Uriah! The guard has a gun!" Nigel says. _'I would want to end this night!'_ Suddenly, he feels a strong sensation once more like he had from Martin; it was a strong aura from Uriah.

"Stay here if you want." Uriah says and grabs Nigel's shirt. "But if you tell anyone that I was here. I'll beat you. Got it!"

"O-okay." This time the sensation becomes stronger than ever as Nigel feels a strong pressure. _'What is this pressure?!'_

Uriah then leaves Nigel and jumps through the window, yet he hears sirens from the outside. "Alright boys, your escape ends here." Nigel hears from the outside.

' _Oh Flames…'_

As soon as they were caught, they were sent to the police department and were investigated and interrogated for the charges committed. Uriah and his gang explained that they saw the monsters, and as the usual scenario, the police did not believe their fictional claims. The police points out on a particular painting, which was destroyed and vandalized with the sword, thus may lead to a very serious case of liability. They tried to explain before them yet called the judge to arbitrate the case. The police called their parents and in response, the boys' supportive parents came to their side, except Nigel's.

In the small room where the parents and the suspects gather, the judge, with the formal outfit and black short hair enters the room. "Evening!" she greets formally. She places her suitcase on the table and shoves out the papers on her hands.

"Good evening Miss Cook!" Uriah's mother greets back.

' _C-Cook?!'_ Nigel thinks in surprise. _'The judge is a Cook?'_

"Here is the lawyer-" Uriah's father presents the lawyer beside them.

"Our Uriah is innocent! His friends have somehow pulled him in this whole mess!" Uriah's mother demands.

"Let me do the talking miss." says the lawyer.

"No." Miss Cook rebuffs. "I'm talking now. Their little trick could have become expensive, but I won't ruin their lives. They're still young I have a daughter their age, who goes to the same school."

" _Oh damn flames!'_ Nigel shoves his hair backwards. _'I knew it! This night is worse than I thought!'_

"So they won't go to jail?" says Laurent's mother.

"No. the painting was a copy." Miss Cook reads. "I already talked to the museum's owner. He is ready to cancel the charge yet, this doesn't mean that the boys are going to get away so easily though."

The parents signed over the agreement on the community service that the boys will serve as another alternative punishment. The boys are finally relieved from the conflict together with their parents they head home.

"You!" Uriah's mother walks angrily at Nigel, who waits by the bench waiting for his parents, slaps him on the face. "How could have you done this to our innocent son, Uriah!"

"It wasn't me, Miss Dunn." Nigel says as he rubs his reddened cheek. "To be frank, it was Uriah who started it."

"How dare you! And you call me liar!" She prepares to slap him again, but Uriah stops her as he goes in between them.

"Stop!" He replies as he pushes her "It wasn't his fault! It was mine! So never do that to my friend again!" he yells at his mother.

Her mother in shock, looks at Nigel sternly for more than three seconds and walks away without a single word to reply. Uriah embarrassingly turns around to Nigel. "Sorry about that man."

"Yeah." Nigel rubs his cheek on his gloomy face.

"S-See you in school then." Uriah says in guilt as he walks toward his parents to the exit.

A half a minute has passed as Nigel waits for his mother by the benches of the hallways. "Excuse me, Mr. Lair." Nigel forwards to Office Tom Lair, one of the high-ranked police officers who took care of the case; also probably the father of Irma Lair, the confirmed water guardian. "Did you contact my mother? Even my older brother?"

"Sorry son." He replies. "I tried contacting your parents, but I just couldn't reach them."

"Mr. Ashcroft." Judge Cook calls Nigel as she leaves the room earlier and approaches Nigel. "Does the name Daniel Ashcroft sound familiar to you?"

"He's my brother." Nigel replies and gulps.

"No wonder," She recalls. "I handled his case a few years ago when he used the parking meters as target practice for his arrow shooting capabilities. Do you remember that?"

Nigel nods slightly as he remembers when he was the audience of the courtroom. When he's brother is called upon to show his innocence on the witnesses' stand to the strong woman on the center of the Judge's bench.

"The Ashcrofts: an addicted mother, an irresponsible father and an ill-disciplined older brother," She roasts. "It seems to me you will be next to follow their footsteps." She sternly warns him as she leaves him like a boss.

Nigel slumps back to the bench. Because of what he heard grits his teeth and clenches his fist in anger, as he becomes teary-eyed with his head down. Because of his long hair, he was able to cover his face yet shoulders trembles, so no one could notice. _'I'll show you Miss Cook!'_

"Son?" as Nigel feels his shoulder touched by a comforting hand. "Forget what the judge says, I think you're better than that. I've talked to your mother and she told me that you can go home now." says Officer Lair. Nigel nods slightly and stands up and walks to the exit. "Do you want a ride son?"

Nigel turns back to him and with a slight smile. "No need Mr. Lair. Thank you."


	23. Chapter 23

_(Issue 5, WITCH is trapped in the painting)_

"Should I say, 'thank you for bringing me out of here'?" Nigel asks as he closes the door of the main entry door of the Police department behind him. "I know my despicable mother wouldn't do that. If she did know I was here, then she would ignore me by the police station overnight."

"I saw your gang left with your parents, yet you were nowhere to be seen." Eric says as they walk down the stairs to the sidewalk and begin to patrol once again. "So I would've concluded you're still in there. Besides, I still understand what you're situation with your unconcerned mother."

"Let me guess," Nigel says. "you used one of your voice changing spells to sound like my mother and you used that payphone booth over there to call the police."

"It's a good thing I brought my spell book with me." Eric shows his hard leather bound book. "I knew your gang would get in trouble so I came to the museum, and I knew it. I saw the police cars and tapes around the museum. I asked one of the officers and my hunch was right all along."

"I see. Thanks by the way." Nigel says. "Since you came to the museum, did you saw the monster lurking?"

"I do." Eric nods as he shoves his book into the bag.

"Really?!" Nigel exclaims. "So you did see our old Vathek again?"

"Huh?" Eric crosses his brow. "Sir Vathek was in the museum?"

"What?" Nigel also crosses his brow in confusion. "I thought you saw the monster?"

"And I did, but it was not Vathek. Why would he be there?"

"I don't know! The reason we ran away was because he appeared on front of us with another seven-foot tall and large creepy Snake-humanoid at his side." Nigel explains.

"Wait-what? Seven-foot tall?" Eric doubts to more confusion. "This so called-lizard is even shorter than me!"

"So you think I was too delusional to what I have seen?" Nigel angrily yells.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asks sternly at him. "I even conversed and made an agreement with it—"

"You made an agreement with the enemy?!"

"If you just let me finish."

"You don't want Ray and I to be involved in this?"

"If Ray were here he would've stopped us already!" Eric replies with loud voice.

Then, they were both silenced in realization to Ray's arbitrary absence. And to the fact, they used his name in vain when Ray is in a serious condition as of these recent days.

After few minutes of awkwardness Nigel breaks the silence. "How's Ray by the way?"

"He's becoming worse by the minute. When I visited him in his room to comfort him, he didn't even respond and just tells me to leave." Eric breathes a heavy sigh to calm him down. "We're not going anywhere with this situation at hand. If you did see Vathek and the large reptile, then maybe you're right; it was them but mine was different."

"One of Phobos' men?" Nigel asks.

"I thought at first, but I realized he was the exact opposite, when I met him a few blocks away from the museum."

* * *

_(Issue 5, WITCH is trapped in the painting)_

" _So my hunch was right after all! It would be better if he could just go alone."_ _Eric says as he walks toward to the police department. Earlier, Eric plans to check on Nigel to see what he's up to yet he was informed by an officer that there was a trespassing of four delinquents and are now arrested for their crimes. "The problem is how to get there."_

_Eric rides around on his electric motorbike scooter as he asks around for the police station. Yet as the time passes so as the power of his electric bike runs out of power, the wasted fuel was enough for him to get back to Open Hill. "Nigel, you'll pay your dear life for this!" he grunts._

_Suddenly, as he comes across a dark empty lot to park his scooter for a while, a voice beyond the shadows calls out "Vanguard…Vanguard…I can feel your presence!"_

_Alarmed, he puts the hoodie on and takes the sword out from his recently made back scabbard, underneath his jacket. He cautiously walks to the dark lot and turns around to find the voice. "I don't have the mage in me. Who are you?"_

" _I am Grantaire, a legionate yourself and yes I was just testing you if you really aren't a mage as the others say."_ says the shadow. _"Are you Atlas?"_

" _Y-yap?" Eric stutters watchfully._

_Suddenly, he feels a large hand over his shoulder from behind, "I knew it." says the voice behind._

_Surprised and shocked, Eric jumps and turns around quickly to meet a unique and out-of-this-world humanoid-lizard with red clothing. Still he stands firm to his fighting stance as he points his sword at him._

" _Sorry for my appearance." Grantaire hisses lively. "I couldn't transform to an Earthling! That isn't my thing as a Meridianite, sir."_

_Still in cautious stance, "And why are you here? You come to search for me?" Eric asks as he grips his sword tighter. "And don't call me sir, please, just Atlas."_

" _Oh yes!" Grantaire says. "I am a messenger, and I came in behalf of Lieutenant Caleb, sir—"_

" _Lieutenant Caleb you say?" Eric lowers his sword down a moment and removes the hoodie "Why has he come for me?"_

" _He wants your answer." Grantaire reports._

_Eric sighs and for the next few seconds of silence, "To be frank, it's not because we don't want Meridianites here, we have a dire situation on our hands as of the moment. We need more time to think about it. I'm truly sorry"_

" _Understood." Grantaire says in disappointment. "But I should also ask for forgiveness from you too. I've appeared suddenly to some Earthlings along the way."_

" _Have you appeared yourself before the Guardian then?" Eric asks._

" _How did you knew that?" Grantaire asks surprisingly. "I was supposed to be discrete when I came here but the first Earhling I've met is a young girl. I've felt a strong sense from her, so I would suggest that she is you, but the more I get nearer to her I have discovered that she is not you yet her sense tingles me differently—not from a legionate but a Guardian! I was surprised so I hid among the shadows." He then looks at Eric through his eyes. "Please don't tell anyone about it."_

" _Well, your so-called-discrete appearance made headlines since." Eric explains. "Not only the Guardian has seen you, but there are some who have seen you as well and news and rumors travels fast nowadays, especially a said boy."_

" _Well since you see me I supposed you won't tell anyone?"_

" _If I did, then they would not believe me. Trust me. Magic is not something to be believed here; there just hard-to-believe rumors."_

" _And the Fire Guardian by the way, how is she after she was captured?" Grantaire says suddenly._

" _What? A Guardian was captured?" Eric asks as he remembers Nigel's concern for Taranee the other day. 'So she really is in trouble!' he says to himself._

" _Oh but you don't have to worry about, intel says that the Fire Guardian was saved from the rest of the Guardians. I just want to ask if she is alright since you are both Earthlings." He chuckles slightly and turns to a glooming feeling. "Are you sure about your answer?"_

_Eric sighs and nods slightly. "Give us time."_

" _I see. I hope you could agree to this because to be honest, things are getting worse for the Rebellion Army by the day."_

" _How bad?" Eric asks._

" _Intel says Commander Lamarcus' Corps again retreats from Meridian borders, Phobos' men backed them off a mile away, which delayed the final phase of the war." Grantaire says. "Although Lt. Caleb continues to look for more new recruits, he is now in charge for the exodus of the civilians away from Phobos' Pillage. If only the Light of Meridian, Princess Elyon, was on our side…"_

" _So our information was confirmed? Elyon is truly the Light of Meridian?" Eric scratches his head._

" _We had spies in the palace who eye on Elyon's powers, and you were right." Grantaire explains. "Caleb announced it to the Rebellion yet they need time to believe and change goals to side with them and make her queen."_

" _I understand." Eric says as he watches his clock. "I must go now, sorry once again."_

" _Don't be too tough on yourself." Grantaire says. "I heard your reasons over the matter between you and Lt. Caleb, and I understood it. We will give you time, but please answer before it's too late to say 'yes'."_

" _Agreed." Eric replies._

* * *

"And when will that time be?" Nigel asks.

"Very soon, I predict." Eric replies. "I'm afraid that our time to decide is too costly for them, yet I couldn't 'just' trust any Meridianite, even truthfully, Grantaire as of the moment."

"And if I meet that Lizard-guy again, I would literally obliterate him for what he did to me." Nigel says.

"You can't blame him right? Isn't it your fault for being with your gang from the first place?" Eric says.

"Of all the portals he could enter, he chose where he was too exposed." Nigel says. "If he could only use the Seal of Phobos, for him to cross in a destined location, then that would be great."

"Seal of Phobos?"

"It was a device created by Phobos himself to create new portals and the user can imagine where his target location could be. Alborn told me that he used it to create a portal to Earth when they escape from Phobos. I think it's now with the Guardians possession." Nigel explains.

"Is that something that I should be noting on?" Eric asks.

"Up to you." Nigel shrugs his shoulder extensively. "It doesn't matter to me anyhow since we have natural portals we could use and the secret portals we have to travel to Kandrakar."

"You're right." Eric says as he turns to the empty lot and into its shadows.

"What are you doing?" Nigel asks as he follows Eric to the lot.

"I parked my scooter here." He explains. "And you owe me a charge when we get to your home."

"You do know it's risky to park over here, I heard burglars in town now intend to steal motorbikes." Nigel explains. "And yours can be easily be taken."

"I know." Eric says as he pushes his motorbike scooter. "I let him guard it when I fetch you." He points his thumb to his back over the shoulder. Suddenly, the lizard-humanoid lurks out to the hidden dimmed light behind Eric's back.

Nigel with a surprising and annoyance written on his face asks. "Why is the lizard still here?"

"Mind your words" Eric scolds "Since the museum is now heavily guarded by the police, we need a way to make him back to Meridian."

"Greetings!" Grantaire hisses lively. "I am Grantaire! And you are?"

' _Touch blast…'_ Nigel still with his annoyance and slight anger, blasts his spark burst at him as the small explosion shocks him and falls to the ground, blinding and confusing his senses. "I'm Nigel nice to meet you."

"Hey!" Eric scolds. "Why did you do that?"

"It's a greeting and in gratitude for the 'best night I ever had'" Nigel sarcastically says.

"Y-your w-welcome…" Grantaire says as he still lies unconsciously on the floor.

Eric and Nigel helps Grantaire escape as they cover him with their jackets as they discretely deliver Grantaire to one of the sure portals that lead him back to Meridian safely. It is the portal inside the tunnel by the phone booth; where the Vanguard escaped from Meridian. They said their farewells to each other as Grantaire leaves with the assurance of a soon hopeful answer.

"As the voice of your mom through the phone, Officer Lair told me through the call about your community service." Eric says as they walk to Nigel's home where he could charge his scooter. "You still have time to guard the portals, right?"

"Better than sentenced to jail because of Vathek who actually ruined one of the paintings?" Nigel replies rhetorically.

"Wasn't it the judge who cleared the case for you? If he couldn't have been there then you're in a serious trouble." Eric explains.

Nigel heaves a sigh in despair. "That's the worst part about it! It was the judge! And remind you it's not 'he', the judge is a 'she'!"

"Oh really?" Eric asks. "And what's the worst part about a judge being a woman?"

"The judge is Taranee's mom!" Nigel frustratingly replies. "Flames! And she knew about me and my disgraced family."

Eric gazes with slight shock on Nigel, and then he scratches his head and blows a descending whistle. "Ooohh…That's going to leave a mark."

Nigel sighs. "Now, I've got a bad impression on her now."

"I don't think so." Eric reminds. "As long as you get away from your influential gang of yours and be true to yourself is what really matters. If you like Taranee, then you should start sacrificing your bad friends over her."

"You never had a girlfriend since and you're not love expert. Who are you advising me?" Nigel snickers.

"Just a friendly advice" Eric smirks.

_(Issue 5, WITCH visits Dahl's painting)_

Few days later as things go back to normal; Eric's wounds heal, Nigel gets used to being one of the janitors, together with his gang, in the museum. Yet Ray, still quarantined himself in his room over his glooming sadness, though he has his family and his colleague legionates with him. Even Nigel with Eric, came to his home to also to cheer him up him, yet nothing happened as Ray did not say a single word as he sits on the side of his bed stares at the window or melancholy bows his head.

"When you're done with the corridors, Stegosaurus needs to be cleaned." says the museum head with cross arms as he looks at them with boast.

' _This is getting to stressful!'_ Nigel complains. Nigel and his gang, on janitorial aprons, is on duty work again in the late afternoons after school and as their working hours ended, Nigel begins to patrol with Eric. _'I still blame that Lizard-humanoid though!'_

"But we cleaned already!" Uriah complains as he thrusts his mop to the mop bucket.

"Haven't you heard about the dust of the century? Stegosaurus is millions of years old!" the museum head jokes sarcastically.

Kurt counts with his fingers. "Hey! How much is 'a century' divided by 'one million years'?"

"Three months Kurt! The time we'll spend cleaning the museum!" Uriah sarcastically answers.

"Don't complain, Uriah." Nigel replies. "You should at least feel glad that the judge let us go easily." _'Because if she doesn't, it's all up to Atlas now!'_

"I guess. We can enjoy many fun afternoons here." Uriah agrees. "To hell with community service! And to hell with Judge Cook!"

"Hey! Isn't that her daughter?" Laurent points angrily at Taranee, together with her friends, Will, Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin, as they look at a large painting.

" _The Guardians?!'_ Nigel exclaims as Laurent begins to march to them. "So what?" Nigel blocks him. "This isn't her fault!"

Laurent stops. "Yet I didn't say so."

Taranee turns around to the commotion and looks to Nigel. He gulps but manages to pull off from his hidden emotion and remembers what Eric told him: just be true to himself.

"Hi!" he greets. _'Flames! That's all I could say!'_ _I hope her mother doesn't tell anything about her yet!'_

"Hey!" Taranee greets back to smilingly to him.


	24. Chapter 24

_(During Issue 6, day after Will talks to her Mom)_

Taranee Cook, to be frank she may not be attractive as the most girls. She's your typical ordinary new girl; smart and shy student of Sheffield. There may be a hundred cute and pretty girls around the campus yet Nigel's attentive eyes are always fixed on her. In love, it might be so, his certain interests on girls are not prioritized based on physiques but actually on fiery and hot attitude. Those are his types.

One early early morning even before the students could arrive to their school behind the entry stairs of the school, Nigel gazes and watches Taranee as she places her camera on her face, lies and crawls her body on the down on the grass and takes pictures on the bushes.

"Why? Why?" Taranee asks herself. "Why did I have to tell the Biology teacher that I'm fond of photography?" she then imitates. "'Good Taranee! Take pictures of three bugs and make a relation darling!'"

' _Good thing I don't have talents of my own.'_ Nigel says to himself as he watches.

"There's only one small detail: bugs disgust me!" Taranee exclaims. "Plus they look bigger with my zoom lens!" She turns around the green bushes and founds a white-blue butterfly. "A butterfly! My savior!"

" _She doesn't like bugs but she likes butterflies? Unique but cute!'_ Nigel smiles to himself until he sees a familiar group of friends angrily approaching and marching to her. "Flames!" Nigel walks to them.

"Stop just a minute." Taranee crawls slowly to the butterfly. "Beautiful butterfly! Stop, stop a little, don't move your little wings…"

Suddenly, a foot stomps before Taranee's camera and the butterfly flies away. "Look who's around again! The judge's daughter!" Uriah angrily insolently looks down on her as he crosses his arms.

"Uriah!" Nigel yells. _"Oh Flames!'_

"What do you want?" Taranee asks irritatingly.

"Only to tell you that thanks to your mother, we'll be facing a year of social services inside the museum!" Uriah explains. "We must clean the galleries, dust and do other disgusting things!"

"Let's go, Uriah." Nigel says. "Students are starting to arrive-"

"Shut up, Nigel!" Uriah shuts him up. "I only want this girl to understand who rules around here!" He quickly grabs her chin and places near to his face. "Her family just arrived in town and-"

' _Why you punk!'_ By Uriah's dominant gesture to Taranee, Nigel becomes furious in the inside as he readies himself to punch him. Yet at the upmost second of his anger, "There are many people on the stairs!" he warns loudly, even though it was just Hay Lin on the stairs.

"Full of people? Are you crazy? It was just that little girl there!" Uriah points out as Hay Lin approaches the commotion.

"From here, I thought I saw a pack of full of students!" Nigel lies. _'Because if I didn't, then my fist will land on your punked face instead!'_

"Did you say something about my face Nigel?" Uriah says angrily.

Nigel anxiously remembers that Uriah can read minds of other legionates from time to time. "I didn't say anything Uriah?" he shrugs his shoulders innocently.

Uriah turns back to the girls and sighs. "Come on boys! We'll continue this conversation some other time!" The boys turn their backs on them and find another victim to bully.

Nigel, before he follows them turns his head back to Taranee to see if she's alright, but before he does it, she was already looking back at him. His emotions jerk as his heart skips a beat _'F-Flames?!'_

Taranee smilingly waves her hand to him, a gesture of a _'Hi'_ or _'Thanks!'_ is all Nigel could interpret out of it. So he just blushingly waves back at her.

' _Welcome!'_

_(During Issue 6, Guardians visits Galgheita)_

"Yes! She waves back at me!" Nigel exclaims as he walks back home after an early dismissal from their half-day classes. He playfully tosses his book upwards and whistles with glee as he cheerfully skips. "Guess today's my day after all!"

"You seem to be happy, Mr. Ashcroft." says an old woman behind him.

He turns around to see her Merdianite teacher "Galgheita—Mrs. Rudolph, it's nice to see you again." He nods sternly at him. The last time they saw each other was the misunderstanding at her home, and it wasn't before then that they make amends to each other. "You're back from your vacation trip from your homeland, I presume?"

"Oh yes, I was, but it's also nice to be back here again!" Galgheita chuckles sarcastically and passes him beside hins as she whispers sternly. "And now Earth is in danger, young legionate. If you trust me then follow."

' _Earth's in danger?'_ Nigel confusingly the follows Mrs. Rudolph from behind and surveys the area to see if they are being followed, yet there was no sign of any. As they reach her home, she invites him to the living room.

"Tea?" she asks as she instructs the levitating pot to pour tea to the adjacent teacup. "Or biscuits?" she says as she instructs and levitates an elegant porcelain box of cookies to him.

"Thanks but no thanks." Nigel declines. "I'm more worried about what you said earlier, so what is it?"

"But first of all, I want to know if you trust me or not?" Galgheita asks concernedly

"If there is also I wanted to say to you then it's I'm sorry for accusing you as an enemy because you bound two of the Guardians and thank you because Atlas, told me that you helped us escape from the galhot. So, yes I do trust you after all."

"Thank you, Mr. Ashcroft." She says in gratitude. "I would also like to say sorry too for accusing you as a spy for Phobos. I was so alarmed when you pull of a trick like that on front of me, yet again; I hope you could count on me. I guarantee that your identity will be safe with me."

"Well that's good to hear—" Nigel cuts off when he feels a strong presence. "Do you invite some visitors? I sense the Guardians are nearby."

"Oh they're here already?" She stands up and walks to the window. She turns her head as she glances to find them. "You're right they're here! Never knew you legionates have a wide range of magical senses!"

"Well, it depends if they do sense out. Should I leave now?" Nigel says as he stands up.

"Stay, what I'm about to say to the Guardians concerns you too. Just hide anywhere where you could listen to us comfortably. Hide in the storage room, you can listen from there, if you want." she says as she leaves out the door to greet the Guardians.

Nigel gets up and goes into the storage room, but leaves a small opening in the door to allow light and sound to get in. Then, he hears the murmurs get louder and louder; the Guardians are now inside and invited by Galgheita to the living room.

"Have a seat girls." Galgheita says as the guardians sit on the exquisite and comfortable sofas. She then levitates her teapots and teacups off from the table to the Guardian's amazement. "And now don't be shy! Do you like with milk with your tea?"

"Do you have powers too Professor Rudolph?" Cornelia, the confirmed Earth Guardian, asks.

"Making cups and spoons levitate isn't a power. I say it's a useful gift!" Galgheita explains. "All my fellowmen have magical capabilities! But they're nothing compared to yours." She says as the levitating teacup pours to Galgheita's teacup.

' _And to me neither.'_ Nigel says to himself.

"Why do you have to invite us here? Do you have anything to tell us?" Irma, the confirmed Water Guardian, asks.

"Last time we met I was hiding in the underground of Meridian," Galgheita explains. "Last time we met, I had the chance to meet many refugees. Rebels who hated Phobos! Some of the most resentful and well-trained ones have presented themselves to Vathek, the servant of Cedric! That unreliable person was said to have left his master. Now he is offering to put his knowledge at their service!"

' _What? They follow Vathek?'_ Nigel surprisingly asks himself. _"Then what is that Caleb-guy doing then? Aren't they smart that Vathek is one of Phobos' men? Isn't this the reason why the rebellion can't succeed because they put their trust too much of their men?_ _To think about it, Eric and Ray actually seem wiser to make decisions than Caleb.'_

"Let's talk about a more serious matter." Galgheita says. "You can understand how hard it is to trust Vathek! That man has convinced a group of desperate people to invade Earth tonight!"

' _From legionate to betrayer, I could tell you that-!'_ Nigel tells himself. _'Wait—what? Invade Earth? So Ray's hunches were right all along, to exodus Meridianites to Earth is truly dangerous!'_

"When exactly?" Cornelia asks.

"He had to recruit other rebels, but the invasion is scheduled at seven in the evening." Galgheita explains.

"Oh no! It's already five!" Irma looks at the grandfather clock.

"Do you know which passage will be opened?" Cornelia asks.

"Unfortunately, no! I hoped you could tell me that!" Galgheita asks.

"I have the Map of the Portals with me, but without the Heart of Kandrakar…" Hay Lin shoves into her bag and reaches for the map.

"It will be impossible to know which portal will open!" Irma continues.

They unroll the map unto the table to find the portal. "Let's find out by deduction! Where did you encounter Cedric at Heatherfield?" Galgheita asks.

"In the gymnasium! But we have already closed the hidden portal in that place." Irma points at the gymnasium inscribed on the map.

"Wait! The Bookshop!If I remember correctly, Cedric owned one!" Taranee exclaims.

' _You go girl!'_ Nigel says as he recognizes Taranee's voice.

"Yes! It's the right place to hide a passage!" Galgheita affirms.

"Let's go! There is not time to lose!" Cornelia says.

' _Flames! Looks like we have another situation in our hands again!'_ Nigel says to himself. _'And now we're facing a force greater than ours, but if we have the powerful Guardians at our side, it wouldn't be a big deal!_

As the Guardians leave Mrs. Rudolph's house, Galgheita opens the slight open storage door. "You can come out now, Mr. Ashcroft."

"Looks like we can't trust that Caleb-guy and his Rebellion Army anyway!" Nigel angrily says as he stands up quickly and hurriedly leaves the storage room.

"Oh, It's not what you think!" Galgheita explains. "The lieutenant is to be trusted! You must try to understand, that there was a division in Caleb's faction, and it was because of Vathek who persuaded his side to march into Earth! Caleb is young and yes, he can make the wrong decisions that causes consequential effects, yet he still regarded as one of the charismatic leaders of the Army." She then looks Nigel sternly and pleads. "I implore you to trust in him."

Nigel sees the truth in her eyes and sighs. He changes the topic as he is about to leave the room. "What you told about the Guardians? Is that also you want to tell me as well?"

"That is just the half of it." she explains.

"What do you mean? There's more?" Nigel quickly pauses.

"Do you know the legionate Grantaire?"

He breathes a heavy sigh. "Yes I do know him. He was the one who appeared in the museum a few days ago."

"He was the one who gave me another intel before I get back to Earth." She says. "According to him, Vathek divided his forces to invade Earth, one was with him and his entire army, in which I knew about and is the Guardian's mission and the other is from Grantaire's where a lesser force will proceed as a decoy."

"And like the problem earlier, you don't have any clue on where they would come from?" he asks.

"I am truly sorry but yes." she replies. "But I assure you, the portal at Open Hill is not the portal that could be preferred. The army itself is a long way from that portal and it is a secret portal that your colleagues and I know. Vathek's men could either use the rest of the portals here in Heatherfield."

"I understand." He asks.

"Speaking of Open Hill," Galgheita says. "Your fellow legionates are three hours away from here. You should be contacting them now."

"Don't worry." Nigel shoves under the center table and takes out his cellphone. "I dialed and called one of them to hear all of your conversations. Sorry if I and my comrade eavesdrop to your conversations." Suddenly, his cellphone bleeps with a message sent from Eric. He clicks to open the message and chuckles. _'You should be.'_ He says to himself as he reads the text:

' _I'm on my way.'_


	25. Chapter 25

_(Issue 6, Elyon after she attacks Will at the gymnasium)_

"Excuse me do you know any bookshop here in Heatherfield?" Eric asks as he races his motor scooter from to Heatherfield in a span of an hour and a half. Earlier Eric was about drive on his way to Heatherfield when Nigel texted to him to remain silent and listen through his phone. He heard the static yet clear conversation, alarmed when he knew the location and time of the Meridianite's army, he shuts off his phone. He wanted to tell Ray on the immediate problem but there was not time to waste as he races down on the slopes to Heatherfield.

"There are a ton of bookshops here in this city." replies the grunted old man. "You need to be more specific!"

' _Darn it!'_ Eric says to himself. The only information he heard was a 'bookshop' and not the name of the store itself. _'Now I have to search all Heatherfield's bookshops to find the where they could be entering!'_

"But if you want to find that old bookshop owned by that long hair blondie—called that Ye Olden something-something." He describes and thinks.

"You mean Cedric?" Eric asks.

"Yes, yes good fellow but weird—"

"Sorry sir, but it's an emergency." Eric explains as he cuts him off. "Can you tell me where his bookshop is?"

The old man makes an annoyed gesture by Eric's behavior, he then points. "Two intersections ahead then turn right. That's all and if you meet-" The old man says.

"Thank you!" Eric says as he revs his bike, screeches his tires as he rides away and leaves a dust and a sputter of smoke behind.

"What rudeness! The youth has become more ill-mannered nowadays!" coughs the old man. "If it's some kind of alien invasion I would understand!"

Eric races as he squeezes every opportunity in the more dense vehicles on the road, dangerously racing in between cars. During stoplights, he dares to go up front and dashes the along the avenue when the stoplight hits green. "Boy! I seem like an agent in an alien invasion movie." Eric says as he stops at an intersection as he notices his plain jacket and loose pants. "Yet without the black suit!"

As he reaches the old medieval style designed bookstore, named the 'Ye Olden Bookstore'. "Darn how could I forget!" Eric slaps his forehead. "This was one of the places where the portal shelters!" He parks a few feet away from the bookstore as he wears his face mask on and covers his sword with his hood. With his hands tucked to the pockets of his jacket, He walks cautiously inside the small bookshop. The door to have a display window next to it, glances through but no evident harm is to be seen. He enters as the bells above the door rings. Surrounding is only him and the walls are full of cabinets of shelved books, with a counter at the left.

"Sorry sir, but you have to leave now." The employee's door opens as a blond and beautiful girl with twin braids steps out of her quarters. "It's almost closing time."

"Please give me time. I need to select—umm—a book." Eric says as he takes some books and as he takes quick glances at the girl for a few moments as she looks strikingly familiar. She looks like from the picture from the confidential file from Nigel's. ' _It's Elyon!'_ Eric double checks on her to make sure _'There's no doubt about it! And now she's sided with Phobos.'_

He then discretely takes a marker out draws a magical circle on his hand. _'I think she knows something about the invasion, but asking to her directly isn't a solution and a surprise. I think I need to lighten the situation a bit, a magical spell I use to memorize my lectures!'_

"What book do you need, sir?" Elyon asks irritatingly as she watches the clock.

"I prefer to make a selection." Eric takes a book and opens it as if he is reading; he thinks and decides on his next move. Elyon is truly the savior and Light of Meridian yet her mind is clouded with deceptive lies told by his brother. "May I borrow this book?" Eric closes the book as he holds up the book at Elyon from the door.

"Wait, sir I'm coming." Elyon approaches him, takes the book and writes its title on the log sheet.

Yet there's another for her to know the truth. "You are Elyon am I right?"

"Yes." Elyon gives the book to him. "How do you know my name?" she asks surprisingly.

It's to open her eyes. "Sorry but say hi to Phobos for me!" Eric then grabs on Elyon's wrist and pulls near him after Elyon recognizes the trap. He uses his dominant hand on her forehead; thumb on her right face and the other fingers on the other side. Because, Eric learns a few basic spells he was at the academe, he hurriedly recites the spell. _'Senses of owner, Transfer Encounter!'_ Both of their eyes gleam as Eric's experiences and emotions channels to Elyon's mind; the feelings and sufferings of the people of Meridian, its pillages to the people and its poverty and unjust life.

"E-enough…" Elyon says teary-eyed as she tries to resist from him, because of the channeled visions, she also feels sympathy the sufferings of her people. As the nightmares continues her body trembles with fear and hate and finally anger. "Enough!" A blast of lighting aura explodes out of her body like shock waves as the book fly off from their shelves, counters begin to move and Eric is thrown to the other end of the room.

"Urrghh!" Eric yells.

"Who are you? And what was that?" Elyon cries. "And what was all that?"

' _So this is what Ray told me about of Elyon's power.'_ Eric says as he gets up consciously from the floor. "I'm a legionate, Elyon. What you saw are injustices in Meridian because of your evil brother Phobos! It's because of him that your people wanted to leave Merdian!"

"You're lying! How dare you say that to my brother!" Elyon as she creates energy spheres around her hands. "You think you could manipulate my thoughts to hate my brother? Then think again!" Elyon blasts her energy beams at him.

Eric dodges as he pulls out his sword. "Me? Manipulating thoughts? It's what I've seen Elyon, with my very own eyes!"

"Liar!" she shoots continuous energy beams at him, as Eric quickly dodges and flips in the air as he leaps from one place to another to avoid the beams.

' _That was easy! Her aims are sloppy!'_ Eric says as he does a backflip on the table.

Elyon then commands the books to levitate from its shelves and fires at Eric. The thousands of books around him begin to fly to him like a bullet. _"I didn't know she could levitate a hundred books all at once?!'_ he says to himself as he once again tries to dodge the books. But the dense number of books begins to hit his body hard. He swings his sword around to cut the books into pieces but the distraction causes Elyon to blast an energy beam at him. The beam hits a good land on Eric and falls to the table. _'I think that large hard bound dictionary hit me hard on the chest than Elyon's good landing final blow.'_

"Why are you doing this to my brother?" Elyon says as he approaches him.

"I showed you what I have seen. That's the reason." Eric says as he slowly gets up and stands on his fighting pose.

Elyon blasts a continuous energy beam at him, and in the heat of the moment, he blocks it with the side of his sword as it absorbs all the energy. The powerful beam pushes the sword and Eric back as he slowly retreats. "You think you could defeat me? I am Princess Elyon! Surrender now, so I could spare your sword and your dear life."

' _She's too powerful! I can't handle the pressure!'_ Yet Eric's motivation pushes him further as he looks angrily on Elyon's eyes. He staggers his steps slowly forward to Elyon's beams. _'but my sword can!'_

"Impossible! No one has ever resisted my powers from a mere mortal!" she shrieks as she pushes her forward to its limit.

Eric withdraws from her powerful push, but continues forward with an ounce of strength left. "Lesson, never underestimate us!" the pressure becomes stronger as he steps forward until his sword and her hands are only inches apart from each other. The Elyon's energy cannot handle the stress as it bounces back and creates an explosion of light and waves as it dispersed throughout the entire room.

"Aaaahhh!" Elyon cries as her energy is reflected back and she falls back to the ground.

As the light fades out once again, Eric's blinding eyes recover and sees the helpless and unconscious Elyon lying on the ground. He has won over his powerful opponent, yet he doesn't get the mood of a triumphed victory.

Suddenly, his phone rings and answers, "Hello, Nigel?"

" _You're not at the bookshop are you?"_ Nigel static voice asks.

"I am. Why?"

" _Oh never mind, meet me at Golden's."_

" _But the portal—"_ Eric explains yet is cut off.

" _And there's another one and you have to help me find it!"_ Nigel says. _"Alright, see you!"_ he calls off.

"Hey Nigel—great he cuts me off again!" Eric says as he shoves his phone to his pocket. He then hears moans of Elyon as she wakes up.

"Y-you won. S-smite me down if you want!" she coughs and stutters in defeat. "I'll never tell you where the other portal is!"

Eric notices her hands that took the shock the most, walks to her and kneels on front of her. He gently grabs her red, burnt and injured hands.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" She tries to pull away but his hands gripped tighter.

Eric silences as he whispers a chanting spell as an alchemy circle appears on top of her hands. _'Heal thy wound, channel my energy.'_ After a few moments, her skin regenerates and covers the wounds as the burn begins to fade away. "This injury will worsen if not treated immediately." He says. As he watches Elyon vulnerable gesture as she looks in wander and ease as she gazes her healing hand.

After the ritual ends as the light disappears from the ritual, Elyon reverses back to her angry mood quickly removes her hands from his grip. "T-Thanks-But I won't tell you anything!" Elyon yells at him. "I also don't believe anything from you!"

Eric stands and walks away to the exit door replies sternly as he leaves the door. "Then why don't you see the outskirts of Meridian yourself."

' _This isn't true my brother can't be evil!"_ Elyon reflects then tries to get her feet back up though exhausted from the battle as she hears footsteps coming closer to the employee's door.

"Elyon!" Cedric exclaims as he opens the door and sees the mess of destroyed books and unarranged tables and shelves. "What happened? And who did this?" he snaps his fingers and causes the objects around the room to levitate back to its original place and walks to support her.

"I-I didn't see his face. He wears a black mask and a casual outfit" She replies. "He has a large and broad sword and he says he's a legionate."

"Atlas!" Cedric throws his fist to the counter. "And he did this to the shop and to you, your highness? What a disgrace from these pathetic Earthlings! Shall we send a hunting party to catch him?"

"There is no need, I'm fine." She shoves he hands clean. "We must prepare for the Guardians arrival. Have you prepared the labyrinth below?"

"Yes—But Atlas—"

"Stop Cedric! I said I'm fine! Leave him alone." She yells as she walks toward the window and sees the three guardians outside, waiting for Will and Irma to arrive.


	26. Chapter 26

" _Bullseye!"_

_The arrow, launched from the tip of the muscular and defiant man's fingertips, leaves an electrifying tip at the back and aims yet again at the middle red mark of the target together with the other perfect aimed arrows, a kilometer away from him. Though Arkhantian winds may disrupt its angle, with barren dust from the turmoil land, the great archer has always prevails his perfect aim._

" _Thank you, my young nephew." The man says as he lowers and looks at the child beside him, who holds up his hands above his eyes, like binoculars._

" _Can I even do what you do?" the child asks. "I can only look far for only a few meters just like the normal people can do." He sobs._

" _The Farsight Technique has been handed down from our Arciera Family from generation to generation." The man says. "And soon if you are called, you just might be the next!" he smiles as he gives him a small bow._

" _Really?" the child happily replies as he takes the bow from._

" _Give it a try." The man gives a few small set of arrows to him. "And shoot that target over there." He points to a near target on front of him only a few meters away from them._

_The child puts up his arrow and tries to launch it, but the arrow land in a shorter distance and in a low projectile. He tries again but the same result happen; the lousy arrow just won't reach its target. After a few tries, he sighs and sobs. "I'll never be like you."_

_The man kneels down before him and pats his head. "Hey, it's your first time! There is still time to learn, young child."_

" _You always say that." The child frets. "But people say you're the best archer there is since when you're a child!"_

_The man embarrassingly laughs. "Is that true?"_

" _The people say that when you're my age, you have your Farsee ability." The child explains. "And when you get older, you invented three or four new skills for the Farsee and now you're the greatest and bravest legionate of the legion!"_

_The man chuckles "It's Farsight, young one."_

" _Yeah, right! Farsight!" the child says. "What I mean is, I can't be like you." He says as his face saddens and tears flow from his cheeks._

" _Hey now." The man says as he sits down and carries the child to his lap. "I may have been grown to be a prodigy, discover more advanced skills to the Farsight Technique, and to become one of the best legionates of my legion, but it doesn't mean you're better than me. You're just not ready yet."_

" _Then when will I be ready?"_

" _Soon. Just be patient." The man explains. "And when that time comes, you must remember the one thing that I always forget."_

" _Practice to become the best archer in the universe?" the child happily exclaims._

" _No."_

" _Be brave and never give up even when you're frightened?"_

" _No."_

_The child thinks harder as he rubs his finger on his chin. "I give up! What is it uncle?"_

" _You can be the greatest archer in the universe and you can even be the bravest man alive!" He rubs his hair gently "But in order to achieve it you must…" His lips then move to next forgotten and muted words._

* * *

_(During Issue 6, WITCH is with Galgheita in Heatherfield)_

" _Can you do it, young Raymondus Arciera?"_

Earlier, Ray rapidly blinks his eyes and opens it; he has been sleeping the whole afternoon. Yet his nightmare still continues. It's been a week since he never left the room, but he feels like it was only two days. Doing nothing, to stare through the window or sit along the edge of his bed as he hangs on to that dreadful truth. He's uncle, who considers him as his trainer, friend and a foster father, has been longed gone. Though he has moved on from it, the pain resurrects on and stays as the days gone by.

He feels no hunger and no sleep, he would often eat less than what's delivered to him or would be sleep deprived by his living nightmare. Though comforted by his family and his colleagues, Eric and Nigel, he could not feel the satisfaction and the contentment. All in his mind was a tireless and continuous emotions of sadness and anger.

Then he hears a knock from his door. "Sweetie, Ray? Your Mom's coming in." she opens the door to finds her son on the edge of his bed, gazing at nothingness.

"May I sit beside?" she asks to her son. Ray moves a bit to the side of his bed for space and her mom sits. She gently takes his head and places on her shoulder. "It's been a long time since that I've caressed you like this. When you're such a small boy and now, you're even taller than me!" she smiles and does a slight chuckle, yet the usual Ray doesn't reply.

"For the past twelve years, I've seen you change and grow. I've raised you to become a good son, even if we live a humble life. Though at first, I hate to see you follow the footsteps of your uncle, but because I'd seen you as a brave and strong child, I let you go." She says. "Change can be a good thing, yet also has its bad sides too. Neither of which can say what the future will bring, all we need is to face it and move on."

She rubs his head softly "I want you to let go of this revenge scheming mess. If you want, you can live a simpler life, live in an ordinary life with the humans and you can forget this legionate-thing you dreamed of." She then sobs in grief. "Because I don't want you to end up like your uncle…"

Yet Ray slowly removes his head away from her shoulders and gazes at the window. Still ignored, his mom leaves and weeps out of his room, but he shows no sign of empathy.

Again alone in his room, this was the same monologue her mother says to him every single day. Not by words, but out of context, and though his mind's elsewhere he listened to the usual message of his concerned mom. _'Oh mom, if you could know what I'm feeling right now, at this very moment…It's but a clench of control as my mind screams 'revenge!' 'revenge!' 'revenge!'. I wanted to scream or even throw a ruckus just to get relieve this feeling but it will do no good if he's damned alive!'_

Then came a moment of silence in his mind, a feeling of pressure, stress and tension, suddenly like a light bulb that opens light for a bright idea, his, breaks into shards of glass.

' _Just you wait Zagan! I'm coming for you!'_ His anger flows from dead and eyebagged eyes and his now skinny physique, he may seem weak to stand on his own yet his adrenaline pushes him. He wears his battered legionate uniform quietly and locks his door. His right may have told him to stop and make amends yet his left is what he follows. After he prepared for all that is needed, he escapes through the window.

' _I'm sorry Mom, Dad, everyone! But I couldn't just take it anymore!'_ He runs and never looked back, and in a gut feeling will be his last time to see his family and his home, to the where the linked between Earth and Meridian is located: the barnyard. His forced body runs and then limps, runs again and then limps as he runs along the way. As he reaches, the portal he rests and breathes heavily for air and as tears of water rolls down from his head.

He removes the curtain that covers. He has finally reached it, the portal, and probably 'of no return' as he steps into it without any regrets whatsoever.

Like the past, he lands in the loud mutters of Meridianites with the destroyed carriages and spoked wheels; just as they were before Eric and he got here. Yet this time does not wear an extra clothing to hide his uniform. He wants to be seen just like anyone else, especially Zagan. He puts the hood on and heads out to the densely populated and crowded market-goers.

The Meridianite citizens may have noticed his uniform and his weird legionate attire yet keep to themselves or discuss to the one beside them. He may be the center of conversation, yet his tattered and unruly clothes make him look like the usual beggars.

He approaches to one of the crowd, "Do you know where Zagan is?" he asks.

The galhot who sees him as a creepy beggar due to his haggard appearance stutters anxiously. "Z-Z-Zagan?!"

"Yes, where could I find him?" Ray asks.

"O-O-Over t-there!" he points to the tallest castle that reaches the peak of the sky. "Phobos' men quarters are t-there to now, y-you know…" he then pushes Ray. "And now please! Leave me alone you beggar!" he shouts as he runs away from Ray.

_(During Issue 6, WITCH in the Bookshop)_

The castle is the tallest structure of Meridian and wherever one will be distanced to, the grand and magnificent structure will always be seen from afar. As the sun sets over Meridian, Ray follows as he walks the winding streets to Phobos' castle and as he got nearer. He avoids the soldiers as he blends himself with the group of beggars and shadows of the tall houses. Though anxious with heavy sighs, the screams of _'revenge!' 'revenge!' 'revenge!'_ becomes louder and louder.

"Hey you!" suddenly a panting voice comes up to Ray's rear and taps his shoulder.

Alarmed, Ray flips around, materializes his bow and arrow at him, but lowers it when he recognizes his recent senior. "Lieutenant Caleb?"

Caleb inhales and exhales loudly from the run. "Aren't you the legionate with Atlas? Why are you here? And you're not even disguised?"

"Umm—sir…I…" Ray looks to the ground dumbfounded. _"I can't even say in a straight face to him! What a bad chance to run into him!'_

"Well, it's good timing too!" Caleb says. "I've checked the two portals from the west of here and didn't find the main army to invade Earth!"

"Invade Earth?" Ray asks in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"I see how Atlas irresponsibly didn't brief you!" Caleb says with disappointment. "Vathek plans to use the half of my men to invade Earth! And we need to stop them!"

Ray widens his eyes and jaw drops slightly in a bitter shock. _'W-What?!'_ "Vathek! But why—"

"No time for explanations! There's another portal, a kilometer from here to the East." Caleb gives him an extra large brown robe hanging from his arm. "Use this to blend with my army. Just stop them and don't kill my men! Understood?"

Ray nods as he wears the disguise and takes off to find the Caleb's army. _'Don't know what's going on or even what this is all about, but I've got a feeling this is going to be bad!'_ After minutes of running on the same road and peeping out to any intersecting ways, there was no clear evidence whereabouts on the army.

Until, he founds a narrow sloping descending stairway alley. At the bottom of it is a four-way lines of galhots with clubs, swords and torches. Using his Farsight he sees a hundred meters away, as the men continuously go in to a certain structure non-stop. _'That must be them!'_

' _Yet I won't be believed if I told them that the message truly came from Caleb!'_ He shoots an arrow with a rope behind on the corner house of the intersection. He climbs against the walls and makes it to the roof. He leaps and jumps as he parkours on the descending houses. As he reaches to the dark and shadowed part of the alley and overlooks where the line stops, he sees the opened portal on a barren bricked wall.

"Earth will be ours men!" says a green galhot who stays beside the portal as he leads the invaders. "We will leave this inadequate world to Phobos! And find a new home for ourselves!" he yells as the men cheers.

' _So that's why! I hope Eric and Nigel could stop them as they reached beyond the portal!'_ Ray saysas he observes the continuous clean march of the rebels and after a minute of waiting of a sign, _'What's going on? I see no sign of obstruction? Does Eric know about this? As if—Wait a minute!'_

Ray quickly jumps off from his hiding spot and lands to the large bodies of them. "Sorry!"

"What the-Ouch!" "What's-Urgh!" They yell in pain as Ray runs to each of the galhots shoulders as he runs into the portal. "Who was that! Get him-! Urgh!" Though the rebels try to catch him, his surprising appearance makes it even harder. Finally, he passes through the portal with the rest of the next disturbed galhots.

As he reaches Earth once again, he founds himself in a dark tunnel, still the line of the rebels continue out to march out to the night's light. _'Don't tell me!'_ He dashes away from the line and runs to the open. He materializes once again his bow and fixes his hood of his brown robe.

"Get back here!" says a galhot from behind. "You can't just go out of your formation!"

As he runs out of the tunnel, he finds himself in a barren wasteland filled with debris and wrecked carnival rides such the demolished carousels and the abandoned large Ferris wheel. He is in shocked and surprised to see a formation of a hundred rebels in battle group formations on spacious ground.

" _I knew it! Eric must have looked over around Heatherfield to find these invaders! And they haven't checked here yet!'_ He says to himself as he materializes his arrow, launches it to the ground on front of them to be noticed. He stops on front of them and removes his brown robe, "Fellow Meridianites!" he yells. "I am a legionate of the Vanguard! You must stop this invading nonsense and go back to Meridian! Your leader, Lieutenant Caleb, has commanded you!"

The murmurs start among the soldiers about Ray's revelation. "You spoke with the lieutenant? We don't believe you!" says a large turquoise galhot with pointed ears. "Vathek, who is under the lieutenant, directed us to seek refuge and invade here, and now he wanted to withdraw our troops?"

"Sir Caleb orders it!" Ray commands as he pulls out his cellphone from his pocket. "Withdraw now!" he points his bow at them with his other hand.

"Legionate or whoever who you are, you can't stop us!" says the galhot. "Besides, you and what army?!"


	27. Chapter 27

_(During Issue 6, WITCH in the Bookshop)_

"I knew it! We should've checked the cave, instead!" Nigel shouts at Eric as they arrive at the train tunnel by the phone booth, where sent Grantaire to Meridian. When they met at Golden's, on Eric's scooter they drive around Heatherfield's located portals to find the rebellion army. The time passed too quickly as they find no possible entry point of the rebellions.

"Well, excuse me then." Eric sternly replies as he again rides on his scooter. "And why should they be at the cave then? The portal is underwater, Nigel! Could a rebel army allow themselves to be soaked when they reach here?"

"You should have forced Elyon, you know, or at least force a hint!" Nigel yells as he gets behind Eric.

"If I go aggressive on her, then what are we if she sides with us?!" Eric revs the engine of his scooter and races to the next portal. "What if Galgheita lied about a separate army for us not to be involved in their fight?"

"I saw Galgheita in her eyes and without a doubt there is truth to it!" Nigel says. "But if it's for Taranee's—Guardians' sake then we better go back to the bookshop!"

"You crazy?!" Eric exclaims. "It's another fifteen minutes to get there and Taranee again? You don't have to worry about her getting captured. Besides, you'll get that butterfly you wanted for her!"

"F-Flames! This isn't about Taranee!" Nigel blushes. "So if the army does exist where should we go now, mister detective? Because I say it's at the Shell Cave!"

"There are three portals left and it costs another fifteen minutes to drive to each of them, and that cave costs us half an hour and is the farthest of them all!" Eric argues. "If we get wrong at this—"

"You've been concluding and deducing your theories on where they would appear and they were off errs!"

"You think I'm the only one who thinks about this? You're in this too Nigel, you also said that the rebels are at Elyon's place and you were wrong too!"

"So you think your choices were better than mine?!" Nigel grabs the back of Eric's jacket in anger

"Don't you dare!" Eric speeds up. "If your anger causes our accidents on the road and the destruction of Earth, you'll pay with your dear life!"

"Yeah?!" Nigel challenges him.

"Yeah-!" Eric cuts when his phone rings.

Eric slows his motorbike down as he angrily shoves to his pocket to reach his phone. "Now what-!" He pauses as he shockingly sees 'RAY' on his screen. "It's Ray!" He looks behind slightly at Nigel who was also surprised. He presses the answer button and places on his ear. "Hello—"

" _Eric, abandoned carnival now! Hurry! They're here-!"_ says Ray in his static voice, but the call stops.

"Hello—Ray?" Eric calls, but is replied with the phone beeping sounds.

"What is it?" Nigel concernedly asks.

"He said we need head towards the abandoned carnival and fast!" Eric replies. "There's someone with him and it's a 'they'."

"Don't you mean..."

"Yes I do!" Eric replies. "Hold on tight!" Eric breaks his scooter and the momentum shifts. It drifts sideways as the tires screeches and screams in a U-turn.

"I hope we're right!" Nigel replies as they hurry to the carnival.

_(During Issue 6, WITCH after Bookshop incident)_

"Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage." Ray chants as he launches his arrows on the ground near and front of the charging men scream as the soil debris blows and stops the some of them back. It's been five grueling minutes as Ray holds the line from the continuous onslaught of rebels.

"Archers!" yells the leading galhot. As the rebel corps' right flank prepares its bow and arrows. "Ready, fire!" Arrows shoots to Ray, he quickly but hides behind the destroyed concrete wall.

' _It's been minutes before after I called them!'_ Ray says to himself. _'Where are they?!'_ After he notices the barrage was over he leaps from his position "Grenade Barrage!" and pulls another grenade barrage on them and hides to the next wall as the rebels' arrows try to shoot him down. The explosion causes again the fall of the rebels. "Darn! They got me!" Ray says as he sees a slight scratch wound on his forearm. "They're even good than Phobos' men!"

"Your group, distract that boy!" says the leading galhot to another rebel. "Others, come with me!" He then leads the rear guard to the entry way of the carnival

"Oh no you don't-!" Ray tries to shoot the invading group but the left flank disturbs his aim when Ray opens himself unto their sight. "Darn! I can't shoot from this angle! If I could only projectile my arrows!"

Suddenly, he hears the echo of an ascending loud revving engine and afterwards is a series of explosions that can be heard as the men screams. "What the-Urghh!" "Who was that! Aahhh!" "It's a surprise attack! Retreat! Move back!" as the continuous blasts pour on heavy ground.

Ray sees as the invasion group runs back to spacious ground. _'Just in time!'_ He then sees an approaching and shining single-headlight motorcycle with two people on board as it rumbles its way to the rubble and debris.

"Archers! Attack that-thing!" says their leader as archers prepare their bows at the incoming scooter.

"Oh no you don't! Grenade Barrage!" Ray lets himself into the open and launches his arrows at the archers and blasts the ground on front of them once more, yet is also distracted when the retreating rebels charge at him with only a few dire seconds for Ray to notice.

Swiftly, the scooter approaches the soon fighting between the rebels and Ray. It swoops between them as the passenger with the crooked staff jumps out of the moving scooter and spins his staff around and fights the rebels. The rider on the other hand pulls out his broad sword as he rides between the fighting lines as he knocks over the incoming rebels to the ground. As the rider meets the end of the fighting line with a steel loading post on front of him, he drifts and screeches his tires to a stop, leaving a mist of dust behind.

"You alright Ray?" Eric asks as he moves out from his scooter.

"Yeah, better late than ever" Ray replies.

"And how did you even get here here?" Nigel says as he thrusts his staff to one of the last rebels and blasts him off. "Last time I saw you, you were slumping in your own bed!"

"No time to explain!" Ray says. "We just need to stop them here and hold our line, but don't kill."

"Even they try to kill us?" Nigel points to them.

"This is a misunderstanding that they cannot comprehend for now, lieutenant's orders."

"Hold on!" Eric bellows. "How did you meet Caleb-?"

"Attack them while their vulnerable!" yells the rebel leader with his reconditioned men as they stand up back on their feet and rushes to them.

"Hope your right Ray!" Eric assures as he makes a fighting stance, "Hold your lines! Don't let a single Meridianite out of this park!" as Nigel points his crooked staff and Ray materializes his arrows at them.

"Halt!" Suddenly, the unexpected Vathek from the tunnel yells at them as he runs in between the opposing belligerents. "Enough!"

"Vathek?" he three legionates bewilders in unison.

"Vathek! But I thought—"

"I said move out now, Gruul! Earth is not our enemy, but Phobos!" Vathek demands them.

"Yes sir." Gruul says and turns to his men. "You heard what he says! Move out!" he points out to the tunnel out. The rebels lower their weapons down and walk back to the portal.

With Vathek and the three boys left as the rebels gradually reduce in number. "I—uuhh…" Vathek clears his throat as he scratches his head in shame. "I wanted to apologize to you—for the onslaught."

"Why you-" Nigel angrily marches up to him but Eric holds his arms. "You think you got all that spunk to say that on our faces!" Nigel spits.

"Yes, yes I do." Vathek says. "And you know why? You were right all along." Vathek sighs. "I've seen the truth with my own eyes, and I was truly wrong for following that wicked-Phobos!"

"And this invasion army?" Ray asks. "What is this all about?"

"Cedric commanded me to dwell among the rebels and convince Caleb's forces to invade Earth and to enforce settlements here, but because I feel sympathy with the poor people as I live among them and how I saw earlier of how the Guardians deal with me and the other force back at the bookshop, I finally opened my eyes to make me realize that I was at the wrong direction."

Nigel slightly calms down as the three of them look to each other as they hide their weapons. "A few days ago we met by the museum with your Cedric, and now you inform us that you switched sides already?!"

"We planned to get rid of the Guardians once and for all on that day, but we failed, yet I didn't expect you trespassing!"

"It was your fault that you almost got us in jail! You destroyed that painting—" Nigel struggles to let go from Eric's bound.

"Then why out of the open are you informing this to us?" Ray asks.

"Be mad all you want, neither forgive me." Vathek then humbly bows at them. "But if there's anything I could ask of you is please support Caleb and the rebellion army against Phobos. They are hoping and counting for your support."

"I don't trust you! Still traitor, will always be traitor!" Nigel yells at him.

"Anything's not too late for a restart, Ashcroft." Vathek replies with sincerity. "I just have to jump back up again and prove it to you." He replies as he leaves, with him the last Meridianite to leave.

"Nigel," Eric releases Nigel as he breaks off the silence. "What does his eyes say?"

Nigel breathes heavily with irritation in gesture. "He's telling the truth."

Then, Eric's phone calls, he shoves into his pocket and sees 'SAPEHA' on the screen. "It's your Mom, Ray and I bet you escaped from home." Eric says to Ray as he clicks the answer button. "Hello?"

He then hears static sounds of sobber _"E-Eric! Ray's gone! I-Is he there-"_

"Don't worry Mrs. Bartholomew, he's here with us." Eric cuts her off to relieve her.

" _Thank goodness!"_ She sobs once more. " _Can I at least talk to him?"_

"Here." Eric hands out the phone to Ray.

"Mom—" Ray puts his phone to his ear but releases from it as loud static voices abrupt from the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Ray replaces it his ear and explains to her. He then leaves at a distance from his two friends for some privacy .

"You think, Ray's going to be alright?" Nigel asks.

"I hope so." Eric replies.

"Do you have any idea on how and why Ray met Caleb?"

"Theory, I bet Ray escaped from his home to Meridian to hunt Zagan, but I guess he bumped onto Caleb instead; that's when he found out Vathek's scheme. I guess when he saw the army entering the portal, he followed them and called us where they are."

Ray then comes walking back to them when he finally puts the phone down. Unexpectedly, his body begins to slump, kneeling to the ground due to wooziness and exhaustedness.

"Hey! Ray!" Eric says as he approaches him and grabs on to Ray's arm.

"You alright?" Nigel follows as he grabs on to the other arm.

"S-s-sorry..." Ray stutters as he tries to stagger his feet back up. "I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"A bit huh?" Nigel says.

"We better get him out of—" Eric says as they hear loud diverse sirens from outside the park's fences.

"Flames! The cops!"


	28. Chapter 28

_(During Issue 6, WITCH after Bookshop incident)_

"Can you please care to explain what you boys you were doing?"

The police says as he interrogates the three trespassers caught in the amusement park. Earlier, they tried to escape from being caught by the police as they hide beneath the debris and thick walls. But the dogs sniffed their scent out and founded them. They were arrested and were delivered to the interrogation room, as they sit next to each other and across are the interrogator.

"Sir, we were umm—just trespassing." Eric explains as he stutters.

"And what did you do exactly?" the police asks. "Many have called complaints about the abruptions that happened in around the amusement park."

"What were these claims, If may I ask?" Eric asks.

The large cop holds on papers on front of him and reads. "Large explosions, arrows that stick to the neighborhood's homes and screams and grunts of large animals…" he reads with a gesture of confusion written over his face. "What's with all these? And are you responsible for it?"

' _You have no idea.'_ "Sir, I-I think we are incapable of doing these complains, I believe." He explains.

"Are you sure?" He pulls out a confiscated large broad sword onto the table, the Sword of Atlas. "And what is that large sword if may I ask."

"That's for-umm—my cosplay…" Eric explains.

"And it's quite heavy too and real! Do you always bring this around in that small physique of yours?"

"N-no…" Eric scratches his head.

"Do you know that it's dangerous to bring around a sword like this around?"

"U-umm…Y-yes…?"

"Well since you understood it, I have to confiscate this."

"B-but…" Eric stutters.

"No buts mister." says the policeman. "Excuse me while I call your parents." He says as he leaves the room with the three boys behind.

"Good going, Eric." Nigel says as he taps his finger on the table. "Now your sword will be on their hands now."

"Well, sorry for being human." Eric exclaims. "Do you think I have the magic to disappear my sword out of thin air like you do? I guess, if we don't bring it back, then we just have to steal it from here instead."

"Flames! That's your job not mine!" Nigel crosses his arms.

"This is for us-" Eric explains.

"S-sorry."

Nigel and Eric looks at the unmotivated Ray who breaks off from their conversation with an apology. "Actually it's all my fault to start with. If I hadn't come or fainted a while back, you should've escaped from the cops. You should have left me there instead—"

Eric stops him as he slaps hard on Ray's rear head but does not react with a word. "Eric!" Nigel yells on behalf of Ray. "What was that for!"

"D-Don't worry Nigel." Ray says as he rubs his rear. "It's just a just punishment-"

"It's not a punishment Ray." Eric explains. "I want you to snap out of it! I know how you went to Meridian to revenge your uncle's death right?"

Ray then looks at him in bewilderment and in confusion and nods in shame, Eric continues. "Seeking revenge is a waste of time, Ray but if you think I would advise you that you should stop this revenge nonsense because your uncle won't come back kind of thing, then you're wrong."

"You won't stop me?" Ray asks with a surprise.

"I won't" Eric pats his shoulder. "But to quarantine yourself in a locked room for a week and to search for Zagan with a weak physique of yours does not help. If you want to burst out all of your anger on him, don't keep it to yourself. If you wanted the revenge you wanted, you must work hard for it and become stronger and stronger by the day. And when that time comes to face him, I bet you can even his odds against him."

Ray suddenly becomes enlightened from Eric's advice as his mind flashbacks from the accounts that happened from the boring past. He thought by locking himself and keeping his emotions and anger to himself was the answer to his desire of revenge, but he was wrong, that situation led him to follow his selfish mind. If he had fought Zagan earlier, he would have been a goner and his desire would have not been fulfilled.

Ray then smiles slightly for the first time after a week of sadness and sorrow. "And I thought I was the only one who has a way of words; seems like the Sword of Atlas chose you for the right reason too"

Eric snickers and smiles as he offers his forearm to him as Ray replies with an tired arm bump.

"Welcome back, Ray!" Nigel as he stands as he walks to pat Ray's back. "But I had to break this moment but what should we do now with this sword?"

"I think Eric's right with the breakout." Ray chuckles.

"Hey, I know we're glad that you came back." Nigel replies "But I think, we're in a dire situation here."

Suddenly, the door opens as another policeman comes into the room; Nigel then frantically dashes back to his seat and notice the familiar officer on front of them. "Officer Lair!"

"Aren't you the one who bust in the museum with the other boys a few days ago?" he asks as he checks the outside before he closes the door behind him.

"U-umm…yes…" Nigel replies embarrassingly.

"I actually thought you were the person I least expected to see than those other friends of yours." He explains as he sits on front of them.

"Umm… Sorry." Nigel apologizes as he rubs his face with his palm.

"And so does this sword too." He exclaims as he inspects the grip of the sword. The three of them in confusion looks at him.

"Sir, what are you saying?" Eric asks. "You've seen this sword too?"

"Many years ago." He smiles at them as he carries it. "And it's heavier as it is!" he then suddenly releases the sword down to the table.

Eric bumps his elbow discretely to Ray as they both glimpse at each other. Eric jerks his head oof to the officer. _'Sense anything?'_

But Ray shakes his head, Eric turns to his opposite side as Nigel also shakes his head and hands under the table. _'Can't sense him either!'_ Nigel gestures back.

"If you boys try to sense anything on me, but you can't, I'm sorry." He smirks slightly at them. "But I know you boys serve the sixth legion, am I right?"

"Sir, may I know who you really are?" Eric asks mystified of what they heard from their very ears.

Officer Tom Lair smiles. "Come and get your sword and I'll drive you and drop you off where you need to be."

The Officer Tom, as the officer in charge, directed the rest of the officers to lay the case off as the evidences of explosions and screams show no strong evidence that it was the boys who have done it. He also convinced the officers to let the boys keep the large sword and sends them off with a warning.

"As Mr. Ashcroft here knows, I am Thomas Lair." He introduces himself. "I too was also trained in the in Kandrakar to become a legionate when I was around your age. I received my mark when I was eighteen and joined the Sixth Legion, and at the same time I became a police officer to be an informant to the legion."

"So when I and my other friends were arrested during the museum breakout, you actually believed us?" Nigel asks.

"Yes I do." Tom replies. "But you must understand that under these circumstances I still need to believe that I don't. But when I saw your sword displayed on the tabled behind the one-way mirror, I recognize it as the Sword of Atlas without a doubt, and from there I knew that you are legionates. If I may ask, which one of you is Atlas by the way? Aren't you kids too young?"

Nigel and Ray look at Eric, their young captain. "The previous legion was all extinguished during a war in Meridian." Eric explains. "We were the only humans in the academe who could fill up their roles."

"Just the three of you?" He asks surprisingly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"And why did you left?" Eric asks.

"Thirteen years ago, my daughter was born." Tom explains. "During those times were legionates who were sent out to Meridian during a military coup. I couldn't risk leaving my daughter behind since my wife died during childbirth. I'm also sure I may never come back to care of her again, so I decided to resign from the legion and become an ordinary policeman and father. "

"Coincidentally enough, your daughter Irma becomes the Guardian of Water." Nigel says.

"I know. I'd sensed a magical presence in her. I never doubt her power of water since our great ancestors were water shades, creatures of the water." Tom replies. "If Kandrakar chose her, then I would let her because it was fate that decided it. I just do hope for her safety."

"Does your daughter know about you?" Ray asks as he slumps restlessly on the backseat.

"Being a legionate is already in the far past and I actually wanted to forget all about it." He replies. "Likewise, I don't think my daughter would be interested in those kinds of stories or the time to hear them, if she always spends her time in the bathroom as always!" He laughs.

They finally arrived at the park where the police found them. "Here we are boys, by the amusement park where I dropped you off. Good thing too there no police around the area, I might be fired if I let you delinquents dropped off here."

"Thank you, Officer Lair." Eric says as they get off from the car. "Yet we won't promise that another situation would ever happen again."

"I know." He replies through the shot gun seat window "Just make sure not to be caught again, take care!" he closes the window and drives off as the boys wave back as they send him off.

"Well, I better get going." Nigel says as he glances on his watch.

"Need to catch a butterfly?" Eric teases.

"Oh shut up!" Nigel says as he leaves them and waves off a good-bye.

"A butterfly?" Ray asks. "Does Nigel love insects now?"

"Heh! I'll tell you all the way through, but first we need to get you home." Eric says as he secretly enters the park to take his scooter out to drive back home to Open Hill.


	29. Chapter 29

_(During Issue 6, Morning after bookshop incident)_

"I got it!" Nigel exclaims as he catches the beautiful butterfly with the box and its lid just as before the dawn breaks out. "Good thing I still have the energy to do this after that long night!"

"The problem is how to present it to her." Nigel says as he thinks of a way to give it her. "Flames! I can't even use this old and rotten shoe box to her!" As the time ticks away so as the students who increasingly come to school.

"Oh well! Here goes nothing I guess!" he says to himself as he inserts a letter into the box and writes 'TARANEE' on the box. He then ties it with a white ribbon around the box like a gift.

' _Flames! Bad idea Nigel!'_ he thinks to himself with irritation. _'Surely no one would ever like this! Heck even my penmanship is bad! How could I ever give this to her?'_

"Nigel!" Uriah calls him from the school entry. "Nigel! Hurry up!"

"Y-yes, Uriah! I'm coming!" Nigel replies as he hides the box among the bushes _. 'I'll just leave it here for a while.'_ He says to himself as he meets up with Uriah.

Later that day during lunch break, Nigel quickly walks back to where he left the present. But as he looks for it in the garden it was nowhere to be found! _'Flames! Flames! Flames!'_ he swears to himself. _'I know that I left it—'_ he stops when he sees his open box, untied. He quickly approaches to it and founds the letter gone as well!

' _Flames! Someone must have took it!'_ Nigel says to himself as he hopelessly finds Uriah and his friends. 'If that letter is spread all out I'll be the talk of the entire school!'

Suddenly, he stops and quickly approaches to see Uriah and his friends bully again Taranee as they throw her backpack to each other. "Cut it out Uriah!" she says.

"Then blame your mom!" Uriah laughs. "Here, Nigel catch this!" he tosses her backpack to Nigel's surprise but manages to catch it. He then sees Taranee's anger but weeping face as she approaches him to retrieve her backpack.

"Nigel!" Kurt calls, "Give it to me, before she takes it!'

Nigel, caught in between a decisive choice, between an act for loyalty for his friends or an act of love, decides to throw the backpack for fun? Or to give it back out of pity? It was a hard choice that could affect great consequences. He chooses to pause, as Taranee seizes her backpack from him.

"Don't you ever come and play with my feelings again!" she yells to Nigel as she embraces her bag, as NIgel felt a tremendous amount of a magical sense in her.

"Nigel!" Uriah scolds as his gangs approach him. "You were told to give the backpack to Kurt!"

Nigel sternly approaches to Uriah and extends his hand to his shoulder. "Uriah, enough"

"What are you saying?" Uriah asks.

"I can't go on like this if you're being too rude to everyone." Nigel explains. "Please, enough is enough."

Uriah then suddenly slaps Nigel's arm away. "You never knew what I have been going through?"

"I do know." Nigel replies. "Because I live the same life as you do, remember?"

As Uriah comprehends him, he turns his back at Nigel and leaves. "Let's go." He says as Kurt and Laurent follows.

"Are you okay?" Nigel turns back to see teary-eyed Taranee, who surprisingly looks at him with bewilderment and confusion. "I'm sorry on Uriah's behalf…" Nigel apologizes as he leaves in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry too, for what I said earlier." Taranee replies back. "I thought that gift and invitation was just a prank to…er—play with my feelings." She blushingly looks down.

"Wait, gift and invitation?" Nigel asks.

"Wasn't you who captured the butterfly and left an invitation for me?"

"Oh! So you read my invitation then?" Nigel asks embarrassingly. ' _Flames! So it is she herself who took her present! I think I'd rather be the talk of the school than to accept an awkward rejection!'_

"Y-yes" Taranee stutters as she blushingly twirls her hair. "So—umm…when's the date?"

* * *

_(Between Issue 6 &7)_

"A week from now," Ray says as he points to a certain topic on his text book in the Cardano High's cafeteria during lunch time with Eric and Mosquito, seated across him. "And this is all you studied about?" he asks.

After the stop of the invasion force and Lair's true identity revelation, the boys went home. Ray as he arrived from his home received a serious scolding from his anxious and concerned mother as he apologized for the situation and still pleaded to be a legionate. He promised to his mother that what happened to him will never happen again and he will always be safe. They both made amends as they hugged each other out. Ray, then took a day off to rest and to regain strength and the day after Nigel confessed his feelings with Taranee hundred kilometers away, Ray once again comes back to school.

"Yet, it's been like forever I tell you, a hundred light years at that." Mosquito says as he slurps some juice from the straw. "And yes, this is all we have discussed about this past week!"

"Light years are distances not time, Squito." Eric as he rests his head on his forearm which against the table, butts in and points up. As the usual, he rests from the late night patrol with Nigel last night.

Ray holds the book on his hands and reads. "Looks easy to learn" he smirks.

"Easy for you to say, Math wizard." Mosquito says. "You still have to catch up with the other subjects too."

"Ugh!" Ray says as he rubs his forehead. "And now I have to rush a Biology report due next week! Eric, you're good at Science don't you?"

"If it's Astronomy, I could have made the report myself for you." Eric says.

"And I thought you love the sciences, Eric?" Mosquito asks.

"My grades are just average." He says in a sleepy tone. "Please continue and wake me up when this break is over."

"Sleepy much?" Mosquito asks. "Seems like you've been watching a lot of space wars lately!"

"Heh!" Eric looks at Mosquito with a snicker. "I even bought the unlimited DVD edition of the original Star Warfare Trilogy!" he boasts.

"No way! The uncut version with unlimited and behind the scenes features!?" Mosquito exclaims as he shakes Eric's shoulders. "Didn't it cost you your week's allowance?"

"And it did! It cost me for not eating anything today!" Eric says as it slumps back to his arm. "But I think it was worth it!" He holds up his thumb upward.

"After you bought the boxed DVD sets of each episode of Battlestar Trek to Galactico-whatever, in exchange for food?" Ray says as he writes his unfinished home works down on the books. "I would pick the latter."

"Mind you, it's Star Galacticosmos for the hundred time!" Eric explains with an annoyance written on his face.

"Yeah, don't piss him off with this space nerd over here." Rod says as he approaches to their table and fists bumps Mosquito and Eric. "Hey Ray! Welcome back from the dead! It's like been forever since we met." He fists bumps Ray.

"I told you Ray it's been like forever." Mosquito says.

"So what happened to you? Eric told me you got the sick of the flu." Rod says as he sits beside Ray. "I actually wanted

"I just got the hard flu with a high temperature at that." Ray explains with a lie. "You'll never know what it feels like, if you tried it yourself that is!"

"I bet he used the thermometer trick—" Rod tells Mosquito.

"In exchange for a stressful hundred assignments?" Ray hears. "You think I could do that? Heck you could even do that same trick and let your tutor do all the work!" he teases back.

"Eric!" Rod calls him out. "You cheeky—you told him?" Rod flusters as he calls.

"I told you to wake me up when the bell rings." Eric says as his voices echoes throughout his arms.

"So you're now close with that girl—Anita aren't you?" Ray says as he elbow bumps Rod.

"You better shut it; I thought you had some homework to do." Rod embarrassingly stops his teasing and crosses his arms. "Anita's just umm—a friend…"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"No feelings?"

"Just friends!"

"Well a 'just friends' he says," Mosquito says to Ray then looks back to Rod. "Then will you be my wingman to make Anita as my girl? I actually wanted be honest to her and make my move before she-"

"Look for yours Squito!—Oopps…" Rod places his hand over his mouth and blushes.

The rest of the group laughs hard as they caught Rod in a gullible joke. Eric who also laughs, sees Ray, for the first time after a week of sadness and depression, is able to cackle hard with joy like he usually does at a nothing-at-all prank, together with his friends. Though he may never accomplished his homework in time, their useless conversations are worth his time of what he has been going through.

' _Truly, welcome back Ray!'_ Eric says as he smiles within.


	30. Chapter 30

_(During Issue 7, Taranee calls Hay Lin and Irma)_

"Flames! This is getting into nerves!"

Few days go by as winter comes to Heatherfield, Nigel says to himself as he walks towards to Taranee's home entry porch. It was few days ago, when he invited her on a date unexpectedly when the supposed receiver actually received the message. The probability of a rejection is too high and too great, but his one percent chance triumphs over odds.

Nigel breathes heavily and knocks unto the door. Then a few moments later a dark complexioned, good-looking sixteen-year old with braided hair tied into a ponytail and a red pointed beard, greets him to the door. "You're Nigel aren't you? Waiting for Taranee?" winks and bumps his elbow on Nigel.

"Y-yes." Nigel nervously fumbles his beanie hat.

"Come in! Taranee will be here in a moment!" he invites. "I'm Peter Cook by the way, Taranee's older brother."

"Thanks! But Please, I'll just wait out here." Nigel denies politely.

"You sure? It's kinda getting cold out there." Peter says as he notices Nigel shivers.

"I'm just a bit nervous." Nigel replies as he rubs his arms.

"Don't let it stress on you, my sister's a cool but shy girl. Just be yourself and have fun." Peter explains. "You sure you don't wanna come in?"

"To be honest, I don't think Mrs. Cook, would be happy to see me." He whispers to Peter.

"Then I guess, I'll keep you company then." Peter says as he closes the door behind him and leans on the entry porch wall. "I heard you defended my sister from Uriah the other day, and I appreciated it, but don't you think it affected your relationship with your friends?"

"After the museum incident, I decided to leave them for sure." Nigel explains. "The reason why I end up in Uriah's gang was because I need to pay back when he protected me from my abusive big brother. Don't get me wrong but Uriah also has good sides too, such as being a true friend to his gang, but being toxic with everyone is not."

"Well you don't have to worry, now." Peter says as he invites his fist at Nigel. "Consider me as a friend now."

"Thanks." Nigel shyly bumps his fist to Peter's.

Then comes a long and awkward silence between them as they wait Taranee to arrive as they watch the winter scape of the horizon as the snow falls to the ground.

"You know what it's a weird sharing this to you," Peter says. "But the other night I had some kind of dream."

"A dream?"

"I don't know if I dreamt of it because it was too real for me and surprisingly you are actually in it too." Peter says as he rubs his nape.

"What's it about?"

"I was in the middle of a crater of a large volcano you see, and I was somehow afloat on the magma beneath me. Though I feel the extreme heat from the bottom of my feet, I couldn't feel any pain. When I turned around, I saw you also as you float yourself in a punk dark outfit of some kind. Then you just stare at me with a dead face as you point to the sky. I looked up and saw a Chinese kind of dragon looping around the bright sun." Peter then becomes silent.

"And then?" Nigel asks interestingly when Peter stopped.

"Suddenly, there was some kind of earthquake and the magma rises from my feet to my body, I panicked and hurriedly try to pull away from the rising magma but too late, the eruption occurred as the blast swallowed my body. And then I wake up."

"W-What a dream, huh." Nigel stutters as he encountered a specific scene in his dream before; a dragon looping around the sun.

"It wasn't just a dream, man. It's a nightmare." Peter says as he rubs his shoulders. "And not only that, but it seem real too! When I woke up not only was I sweating so badly but my feet was burning hot!"

"Oh—umm…I see…" Nigel says as he combs his hair back as he remembers when he was a child when he had the same dream he had as Peter's but for Nigel, instead of magma and in a crater, he was in a barren wasteland and on front of him was a powerful nuclear mushroom cloud. Above is the dragon and the sun.

"Are you sure you want to wait out here? Because I don't know long a moment will take my sister!" Peter whispers.

' _What's the meaning of this? Up until to this day, I never knew what that dream meant to me! And now he had same dream as I do!"_ Nigel says to himself.

Then out of Nigel's inconclusive thoughts, "Here I am! Hello Nigel!" Taranee greets as she dresses her violet and purple coat up.

"H-Hello!" Nigel greets back with a shy gesture as he pinches his beanie hat. _"Flames! She looks amazing! Hold it to yourself! Just be you!'_

Taranee moves closely beside Nigel as they walk out of the house. "Have you picked out a movie yet?"

"No, I want you to choose!" Nigel replies and as they open themselves to the sky he opens his foldable umbrella. "Wait! Snow's pouring in too hard."

"You think I'm too scared for this much snow?" She replies as she bends to the ground and digs snow from the ground and throws it at him. "I think you are!" she laughs

"Huh—Off!" Nigel woes as the snowball hits his hair, yet laughs at her mischievous prank.

"Gotcha! A point for me!" she says as she runs away.

Nigel in return quickly scoops his own snowball from the ground and chases Taranee. "You know what you're gonna get, right?"

"Well, I'll get it only if you catch me!" Taranee yells back as she enthusiastically runs away.

"Oh I will!" Nigel continues the playful pursuit.

* * *

_(During Issue 7, Elyon investigates Meridian)_

"Oh, I won't! Not this time again!" Meanwhile, Ray denies, as he and Eric gazes down from the Meridian heights. Ray, now recovered, joined Eric. "The last time we did this we were already wanted men!" Ray yells discretely.

"So you won't help me then?" Eric asks. Earlier during a certain weekend, they decided to inform and answer Caleb's favor as they go out once more into Meridian's labyrinth, but their eyes catch on to the burning house which was set up a ablaze by Phobos' men, thirty meters away from them.

"If we're caught on this again, and we met Zagan—" Ray warns him.

"No! Stop!" cries a woman galhot who charges in but is blocked by her fellow Merdianites. "My child is in there! Please stop! Save my child, I beg of you!"

"You think your child's worth saving than ours?" Phobos' men laugh loudly.

Ray and Eric look at each other with disgust and anger at the foul event. Eric fixes his hood and quickly slides down the hill.

"On second thought," Ray sternly says as his bow appears on front of his hand and aims at one of the laughing men. "Aye aye captain." The electrifying arrow shoots into the air and lands at soldier's leg.

Eric as he lands on the ground charges toward Phobos' men. In surprise he kicks the first soldier "Urgghh!", he flips his body and pulls out sword behind his back and during his turnabout, he knocks out two more. "What—Argh!" Eric then quickly breaks in the blazing house. Though the fire scorns his eyes and his brown robe, his ears are sharp as he hears cries a floors above him.

' _An infant's cry! And these men have no concern!'_ he founds a staircase that leads him to the next floors. He covers his brown robe as he too his caught by the flames, He follows where the noise comes from and follows it to a series of rooms. He kicks through doors and leaps across holes.

' _Man! I couldn't take this much longer!'_ Eric coughs for air. The cry gets louder and louder, until he founds a cradle. He looks inside and sees a baby galhot inside. "Don't cry now!—I'm here now!" he coughs. He quickly removes his brown robe for disguise and wraps the baby with it and carries it in his arms. He turns around to the staircase but the floor leading to it extinguishes!

' _Oh no! I'm trapped!-'_ Eric coughs as he sees a window at the other side of the room, with a large rocky side outside. He moves back a few steps and at the right distance, he runs toward the window and smashes through it with shards of glass broken through the air as he safely covers his arms and head to protect the baby. Through a fifteen meter height jump momentum he pulls out his sword toward the rocky side of a mountain and thrusts to it as he dangles his body in the air. _'Great how am I supposed to get down from here!'_

"Hey!" Ray says as he runs from the heights "Let go! I'll catch you!" as he extends his arms below Eric.

' _Man! This is so lame!'_ Eric says and without a choice in mind he removes his sword back and falls with his back first to land. In the mere fast seconds Ray catches him, but Eric's gravity was too great that his back completely lands to the ground. "Arrghh! My back!". While Ray's arms too follows too as well smashes it to the ground,

"My arms!" Ray cries as they both lie down half-conscious and half not on the ground.

"Thanks a lot!" Eric yells as he rubs his back in pain. He checks on the baby and he still hears it cry.

"D-don't mention it!" Ray replies hardly as he whips his arms in pain. "Didn't think you were too heavy!"

"My baby!" cries the mother galhot as he approaches them from the crowd. As Eric gives her baby to the desperate mother she caresses and embraces it. "Thank you! Thank you!" She takes his hand in gratitude.

"You're welcome—" Eric then feels an elbow bump from Ray as he gestures on his hoodie; Eric's face is open to the crowd and thus quickly puts it back.

"You're from the Vanguard!" a galhot suddenly from the crowd exclaims as he points out to Eric's exposed uniform. "From General Oswyn's! Long live Oswyn-!"

"Oh please don't!" Eric stops him. "I appreciate your praise but, please don't tell anyone we're here. It's a secret mission."

The crowd looks to each other in confusion and murmurs but then turns to the legionates with a bright and hopeful smile. "We will."

"Thank you." Eric replies. "But cheers to the rebellion!" he says as he smites his hand to the air as they hide themselves in the shadows once again as the crowd cheers behind "Long live the rebellion!" "Long live the rebellion!" "Long live the rebellion!"

* * *

_(During Issue 7, Phobos questions Cedric)_

As they find their way back to the path of the rebellion in the Meridian labyrinth and the unwinding maze where the squatters and the poor people of Meridian live, they cautiously walk back along the shadows and the less dense and hidden and unknown ways of the city.

"Do you ever wonder how we survive that fall? Even my spine survived that fall. I could've been dead." Eric asks as he rubs his back from the pain. "Next time we will never do that again."

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Ray apologizes. "I didn't know your weight would counter my broken arms.

"From this skinny stature?" Eric asks rhetorically. "If Nigel were here with us instead of his stupid date, I bet the damages would be minimized."

"Oh young love." Ray sarcastically and jokingly dramatizes.

"Don't encourage him." Eric says as he bumps his elbow to him. "How's your broken arms then?"

"Surprisingly, they're not actually broken, but the pain is still here." Ray replies. "Strangely though, you have a solid concrete back to survive a deadly fall. So what's your secret to train your back?"

"Oh shut it." Eric replies. "I didn't know how much damage did my back take, unless I have it x-rayed."

"Speaking of x-rays, we better get you a disguise. If Endarno were here with us, he would be so mad about your exposed face in public." Ray says to Eric who earlier gave his robe for the baby and also exposed his face to large crowd which is a serious offense according to the Legionate's Code. "We need to go through that populated street over there without being noticed." He points to a populated street fifty feet on the intersection beyond them.

"Well we tried looking for a something to cover something with didn't we?" Eric asks. "Why don't I just blend in with the crowd, just like you did back then?"

"I've caused too much of a disturbance when I was in my uniform only." Ray relates. "Good thing I wasn't caught by the soldiers when I stagger to walk these streets. I actually seemed like a beggar that time—" Ray then cuts as he points to his chest. _'Someone's following us."_ His gesture warns to Eric. "—But you could also parkour through the houses that way you won't be noticed."

Eric nods from Ray's warning and without turning back, he replies. "That seems a good idea, I can actually start to climb from here." He says as they go to a small dead end near them.

True enough, behind them is also a hooded figure just like them, who discretely followed them through the shadows. As they enter the dead end, the being hid behind its walls and peeps out to the dead end but realized they were gone out of sight! _'Impossible! Where did they go?'_ The hooded figure walks quickly into the dark and foggy descending dead end; but there was no sign of them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the figure was seized from the shadows; its arm was grabbed and mouth covered with as it muffles its voice for a cry for help. _'What the-Help!'_ As it struggles to break free from the clutches.

"Quiet now or you'll be—Hey now!" Eric demands as he tries to stop the unknown figure's resistance of breaking free. He grips harder to its arms and presses his other hand to silence it. _'Funny, it's not a galhot, but an escanor!"_ Eric says as he touches human skin and lips from the figure.

"I have a strong presence from our visitor right here, a spy of Phobos perhaps?" Ray asks as he walks from the shadows from the adjacent wall.

"Maybe, unless we check who this guy is." Eric forcefully flips the figure around to face him and grabs on its shoulders.

"No don't-!" a familiar female voice negates as Eric opens the hood from the figure. Unexpectedly, he instead sees a beautiful blondie girl with her signature twin braids on her sides.

"—girl, not a guy." Ray wrongs him as he was surprised to be familiar with the girl on front of them.

"E-Elyon?" Eric shockingly asks.


	31. Chapter 31

_(During Issue 7, Phobos questions Cedric)_

"So let me guess this straight, you were sightseeing throughout and around Meridian, and you then noticed the Phobos' Pill—Er-immoral guards pillaging and burning a dwelling and also you were one of the witnesses who saw that lame landing of ours, right Elyon—your highness?" Ray interrogates.

"Y-Yes." Intimidated, Elyon replies shyly. After the awkward revelation, Elyon peacefully straightened and clarified things up to them.

"Lame landing?" Eric annoyingly asks Ray. "Of all the things you could have said such as 'rescue mission' or 'saving an infant from the engulfing flames'?"

"I just want know if it was her magic that time when we knock ourselves during our fall." Ray explains to Eric. "I felt that your body somehow levitated before I braced my arms for impact. I also felt for a slight second that my arms hardened for a bit. I think she was the reason you didn't die and I didn't break my arms off."

"You never told me about that a while ago." Eric irritates.

"Never told it because I thought it was just a hunch and besides it were just only mere milliseconds before the impact. Shouldn't you be thanking me that I sensed something worth note-taking?" Ray replies.

Eric turns to her. "So it was your doing? You saved me for my fated death?"

"I-It was actually me." Elyon nods shyly and intimated. "It's an act of gratitude in behalf of my people of the child you saved."

"And we thank you as well your highness—" Ray says as he bows to her but Eric stops him.

"I also want to be grateful on how you save my back out there." Eric replies sternly to her. "But I don't think it would matter if you realize on the doings of your brother and the poor lively conditions of your people."

"And that is what I am here for." Elyon replies with guilt. "After you given me that horrible visions, I come to see Meridian myself."

Eric, in surprise asks, "Excuse me, but how did you know me?"

"Aren't you the one at the bookshop who given me that vision of yours? We even battled and you healed my hands afterwards? You seemed familiar when your hood was exposed after you gave the woman her baby."

"Yes—but I—" Eric tries to explain. _'Wait! She knew me from the bookshop? And was my opened hood earlier exposed my face too much?'_

"Wait hold on!" Ray cuts him. "So you and her met back on Earth? How did not I know of this?"

"Probably that was the time you were searching for Zagan." Eric replies. "I'll tell you the small details later but in summary, I just gave her a vision of what Meridian in from my perspective. We fought because she thought I hallucinated her. I then somehow won, but healed her hands from the battle, told her to see Meridian herself and left to find Vathek's invasion army. Is there anything I miss?" he asks to Elyon.

"None, apparently." Elyon simply replies.

"Eric, you stoop so low, fighting against a small girl." Ray teasingly replies.

"Well excuse me," Eric annoyingly replies. "You even lost to her before, and two of you in fact."

"Oh well, I bet she recognized you because of your large and broad sword." Ray says.

"But It wasn't the sword that I recognized him with" Elyon replies. "It was actually his face when his hood was uncovered a while ago."

"I never knew you face is unforgettable, so you fought her without to hide your identity?" Ray asks to Eric. "Isn't that prohibited in our code?"

"I didn't use a hoodie because it was to cover up my sword, but if I remember correctly, I was wearing only a mask." Eric explains. "So how did you knew recognize me?"

"I actually identified your—umm…your eyes and the look of your hair." Elyon explains. "And earlier when I somehow guessed that you really were the one at the bookshop, I followed you."

Ray then smirks at Eric and elbows him. "Eric, never would I thought that because of your exceptional good eyes, hair and looks, you may actually start another harem here on Meridian."

"She just recognized me because of what I look." Eric annoyingly replies as he removes his hood. "And 'another harem'? Who said that I had a harem to begin with?"

"H-Harem?" Elyon crosses her brows.

"No!" Eric and Ray both negate in unison. "It's umm-You—You don't need to know about it Elyon." Eric clears his throat as he says bashfully.

Eric continues. "So why are you following me-us then, Elyon?" he asks Elyon. Then in realization to his mistake, he quickly points his finger at Ray. "I know what you're going to say so better shut it."

"I just—just wanted to know where and what this so-called rebellion is." Elyon says.

"And why is that?" Eric sternly asks "I can't tell if it's a change of heart or being a spy for Phobos but you do understand that exposing our allies to you is our responsibility."

"To be honest, I am neither." Elyon replies with guilt. "I don't want to betray my brother nor would I want to join his cause. But please do hear me out. I just wanted to find the other side of the story. How could I judge truth if I couldn't see everything? I just wanted to make things clearer for me when I become queen. I wanted to open my eyes more to my world because I don't know what to do right now. I don't even know who I am to begin with." She monologues with sincerity.

Eric, in a bad position to make a quick decisive choice that would turn the odds with or against them, would likely choose the safer choice which is for her not to discover the rebellion at all. But then his mind echoes when he had a conversation with Grantaire. _"If only the Light of Meridian was on our side…"_ Grantaire echoes in the mind as Eric recalls.

Eric sighs heavily and looks at Ray as he waits for his decision. "Fine, Elyon, we'll help you, but if we find out that you spilled the beans to your brother about the whereabouts of our hideout, you do know what to expect." Eric dares and intimidates her.

"Y-yes, I p-promise." Elyon stammers in distress.

"Well then we better get going." Eric says as he moves out from the dead end and puts on his hood. "But first we must find at least something to cover up my uniform. Will you be so kind to ask her highness, Elyon to please help me?"

"U-uumm…S-sure!" Elyon says after she puts on her hood and finds farther away from him.

"You scared the hell out of her Eric." Ray teases. "She may not like you anymore. No Elyon, no harem."

"Oh please give me a break and help me find something that I could disguise with." Eric says as he finds among the thrown out garbage around.

"But all jokes aside, are you sure about this?" Ray asks quietly as he too searches "This is too risky and if the rebellion falls because of this…"

"When you were in isolation, the lieutenant's men confirmed that Elyon is truly the Light of the Meridian." Eric explains. "I think and I hope this is the best time when Elyon could make the right choice for herself and not be a puppet and a follower of her brother."

"So you think Elyon can turn the tables against his brother?" Ray asks. "Is this just a theory or a conclusion of yours?"

"A theory" Eric replies. "But hopeful at that." He grins at Ray.


	32. Chapter 32

_(During Issue 7, Phobos questions Cedric)_

"Hey, Elyon your highness, you alright back there?" Eric asks discretely, now in his disguise outfit as they walk through the crowded street.

"Yes, I am—excuse me." Elyon replies from behind as she squeezes her way through the crowds as she follows them.

"We're almost there to the narrower streets." Ray replies as he leads the line.

"You do sure remember where were going right?" Eric asks Ray. "Because, from what I recall we should be going to that narrow street that we have missed"

"Don't worry Atlas, Sorry sirs excuse us." Ray replies as he squeezes through two large galhots. "It's a shortcut, will get there in a jippy!"

"Never would I thought-Please, excuse me—that you memorized and analyzed these streets in a quick glance…" Eric says as he too squeezes himself through the dense crowd.

"Well, that's what you get when you have a smart guy like me." Ray boasts.

"—Just like back then when our group went missing for a day in a forest training campaign—excuse us—because of your so called 'shortcuts'." Eric sarcastically replies.

"Riighhtt…"Ray scratches his head in a slight embarrassment. "Oh well I guess—Off!" Suddenly not looking where was going he bumps onto a loud bang of metal and falls off to the ground.

"Ray!" Eric exclaims as he quickly moves toward him. "You all right?"

"In one piece, I guess…" Ray says as he's sight begin to swirl around him.

"Hey! Watch we're you going you filthy beggars!" grunts the large galhot soldier as he turns down on them.

"Why you—!" Ray challenges him but Eric closes his mouth.

"Sorry sir!" Eric apologizes. "Just stay down, you might blow our cover." Eric whispers.

"Well now just get along! Pathetic!" swears the soldier, he then turns to his fellow soldier beside him. "So where was I? Oh you were saying about a siege on the rebels?"

Eric and Ray eavesdrop as they slowly get up and clean their habits. Though, the disarray of voices are loud, their tough and deep voices, though they were supposed to converse quietly, are loud and clear.

"Information says they found one of their hideouts." The other soldier replies. "The rebels called it the 'Old Palace', it's the ex-Queen Weira's rest house, I believe. From what they said, it also houses the rebel settlements and their leader Caleb. From what I heard, the siege starts this afternoon."

"So it's not the main hideout? What do you called that—The Sanctuary?"

"That Jolras' hideout? I believe not…"

Eric and Ray slowly squeeze their way through the crowds. "Did you hear what I heard?" Ray asks.

"No doubt about it." Eric replies. "Another hideout will be sieged. This nicknamed 'Old Palace' is said to be a rest house of a said royal member. The problem is, where?"

"Why don't we ask Elyon—Where is she by the way?" Ray asks as he notices her gone out of their sight.

Eric turns behind him as he sees no sign of Elyon in the crowd. "Elyon, your highness?" he calls. "Elyon! Elyon!" he shouts far back but hears no reply form the loud and disarray of voices. "Darn, where could she be?"

"Concerned much?" Ray approaches to anxious Eric.

"Well of course I am." Eric replies. "She's our liability if something wrong has happened to her. Man, how could we handle these two problematic situations at the same time?"

"Relax, I bet she hasn't gone too far." Ray comforts. "Besides, the only ones endangered here are us, wanted outlawed rebels, and not her since she's a princess of her people."

"That maybe, but we still need to find her." Eric replies as he turns his head around to find her.

They then hassle back their tracks and again force through the dense and busy crowd. Suddenly, the crowd begins to get tighter and rowdier as loud screams dominate the air. "It's the soldiers!" "Phobos' Pillage!"

"I guess, we have a ton of problems at the same time now" Ray sarcastically says.

"Stop!" Elyon's angry loud voice halts as she removes her hood to reveal herself before the violent soldiers. Her disturbance causes the stop of the soldiers' rampage on a certain dwelling. "I order you to stop this!"

The soldiers glance to each other with confusion written all of over their faces. One of them sputters with a chuckle, his then contagious cackle creates an uproar laughter among the men. "Well, well, well," A large galhot soldier walks defiantly to Elyon. "What do we have here?"

"I-I am P-Princess Elyon—of Meridian!" she introduces herself anxiously. "I order you once again t-to stop this!" she commands again.

The grim galhot seriously walks to her as each stomp feels like the ground shakes as Elyon trembles with fear. She retreats with a few steps back. "D-Didn't you listened what I said? I am Princess E-Elyon."

"You? The princess? Dwelling among the poor and the needy? So what!? We're the guards of the palace and you're walking on our territory! Whatever is in here is ours!" he grunts as he places his scary face on front of hers. "Besides, I don't think these people around you recognize you."

Elyon surprised and struck of what he said, looks around her with a troubled crowd on the sides watches the scene. "But I-I am the princess…If Phobos hears about t-this!" she says as she shoves into her pocket.

"I am so sorry sir!" Eric enters surprisingly into the scene as he waltzes in between them. "My—umm—sister has just gone a bit crazy for today! Acting and wearing like a princess, crazy, huh?" He gestures frantically at them as he pushes Elyon away from the soldiers. "Don't worry this will never happen sirs!" he bows at them.

The soldier looks down on Eric's hooded faked crouched back with a brown torn habit that covers his entire body. "Fine, beggar!" he says. "Go! Before I beat you both up!"

"T-thank you!" Eric replies as he grabs Elyon's shoulders and drags her out.

"What are you doing?" she whispers to Eric.

"Just keep moving." Eric says as he pushes her. "We've caused too much trouble already."

"You beggar!" yells and calls the large galhot to Eric. "Your sister has a great magical gift in her, as the law requires she could be a great contribution to Phobos 'collection'!"

"Phobos' collection?" Elyon asks quietly.

"Just be quiet and let me do the talking." He replies as he turns around to face him.

"Oh she truly is!" Eric boasts as he puts Elyon behind him. "But isn't it voluntary and not required?" Eric asks.

He chuckles. "You see these men behind you?" his thumb points behind his back with his men with weapons on their hands. "So hand her over you beggar!" he commands.

' _So we don't have a choice but to fight our way out of this huh.'_ Eric says as he straightens his back up to his usual posture. "Well then, may his highness Prince Phobos, add these to his collection!"

"These?—Urrghh!" The soldiers ask as zipping downward arrows passes on front of them, explosions blast on front of them. "Arrghh!" "What the-!" the gathering crowd screams in fear as they run away from the scene.

"Now we run!" Eric says as he grips Elyon's hand and flees away. _'What a day! I even thought we could get out of another fight but no! Another déjà vu!'_ Eric blames himself as he recalls the day they saved Arminta.

"—From your friendly neighbors, from the Rebellion Army!" Ray ends with from the other side of the roof where he lies hidden from the enemy sight, he then leaps and parkours along the adjacent houses.

After the grueling minutes of escaping the desperate run from the get-go, Eric, Ray and Elyon hide themselves from the descending and dark stairway, alight with torches.

"Did we lost them?" Eric breathes heavily as he watches behind them.

"I guess so, I just projectile my arrows to stay hidden without uncertainty." Ray explains as he too with a loud breathing and rests his arms on his legs.

"Well I say they were spot on." Eric snickers. "And in addition to that, the soldiers were way more less than they should be, when we saved Arminta."

"I don't understand all this!" Elyon heaves a heavy from the run and a saddening sigh. "A Phobos' Pillage, his so-called 'collection'? What is the meaning of all these?"

"I don't know if you realize this by now, and I have to say it a hundred times if I have to. Phobos is not what you think of as I said a while ago. This taboo Phobos' Pillage of his forcefully steals magic from your people and uses it for his personal gains." Eric places his hand on her shoulder. "But I hope you, when you become the next leader of your people, you can break their chain of hatred and suffering and give back the stolen magic back to them.

"Even when my people didn't know me as their princess?" Elyon asks. "I am the heiress of Meridian but they think I'm just a stranger to them. I don't even know if it's my relationship of my brother or if it's his doing, but I think it's pointless and useless if I ever become their next queen."

"That's not true your highness." Ray says as he butts in. "He thinks you're worth more than what you think of." He snickers discretely to Eric as he elbows him.

"Really?" She asks with a hopeful yet confusing manner, as she crosses her brows at Eric

"Umm—well…" Eric annoyingly sighs and humiliating scratches his head. "You will, you'll see." He smiles conclusively.

"Thanks…" Elyon replies smilingly with hope in her eyes.

Eric approaches slightly to Ray as he guards and peeks out from their hiding place, he whispers. "Do you really have to say something that I didn't actually said, just to pair me up with her?"

"Don't you want to? She's a real beauty, though." Ray replies quietly.

"She is but I don't want to." Eric murmurs "So sorry, don't want to get your hopes up of shipping us."

"That's too bad." Ray replies emotionless as he uses his Farsight to see any following soldiers. "Guess the guards have sure lost us. We better get going to that 'Old Palace' to inform the rebels before the soldiers could even reach it."

"Yet we can't just ask 'anybody' around." Eric replies.

"Then we just have to ask where the rest house of Wiera? Or was it Wirea?" Ray thinks.

"It's Queen Weira." Elyon corrects him. "And she's my mother."

"Good going." Eric says as he smirks and bumps his elbow back to a humiliating and embarrassing Ray. "So you know where it is, don't you?"

Elyon smiles slightly at them and walks out silently from their hideout. As she takes a few steps from them she turns around with a small beaming grin. "What are you waiting for? Let's get going then!" She then leads the way.

"Woah…Never knew she looks too cute when she smiles." Ray compliments her as he and Eric follows behind her.

"Agree, but if you want I could ship the both of you." Eric teases.

"Nah" Ray replies "Don't want to get your hopes up either."

Elyon turns to them again. "By the way, after all of this, I didn't manage to get your names."

"aka Raymondus, ready to serve you, your highness." Ray introduces as he bows jokingly.

"And yours?" Elyon beams at Eric.

Eric thinks for a while and smiles back. "Well since you knew how I look, I guess you can call me, Eric. But please it's a secret just between us, alright?"

"Alright!" she says as she turns back again.

"You know." Eric whispers to Ray. "You just gave away your real name. I thought you'd use 'Farsight' as your alias."

"Well it's better than the usual, 'Ray'" Ray replies.

_(During Issue 7, Cornelia meets Caleb)_

A half hour later, they reach to one of darkest places of Meridian down the descending hills and away from the Phobos tall palace. Around them are the huge and vast rocky valleys that lead to a series of winding squatter houses. By the end of the winding and descending slope they arrived at a large and grand yet seemingly abandoned building filled with ornaments decorated on the stone walls filled with red-leafed trees and bushes.

"Too late!" Ray exclaims quietly behind the rocky stones. "The soldiers are already here!" Eric, Ray and Elyon gaze at an army of soldiers as they march and surround the building.

"Don't let the rebels get away! Search Caleb and that traitor Vathek too!" The guard commands as they arrest the Meridianite citizens and rebels and confiscate weapons. Some of them beat them to the ground mercilessly as punishment of serving the rebels.

"This is horrible!" Elyon cries in fear. "I-I didn't know they could do such horrible things to my people."

Eric and Ray calmly watch as they keep their anger and rage to themselves. "We could actually distract them and get away from here." Eric plans.

"Problem is, two of us against double—or even triple the times of Vathek's invasion army back on Earth! We can't manage that kind of number. In addition, I also see some Imperials of the Legion."

"But, I can help—" Elyon says as she creates energy beam out of her hands.

"No, don't, your highness." Eric stops her. "It might cause you to lose your throne if you helped us."

"Yeah, don't worry about us. Just leave this to the wanted men." Ray winks at her.

"We just distract them and try to get away, then die trying." he sighs with grief as he takes his sword from behind.

' _Die trying?'_ Elyon says to herself in shock.

"Aye aye captain." Ray's hand then materializes into a bow and prepares his arrow.

"On my count, we rush to the opposite direction and run away from the house as far as we could." Eric says. "Five…"

' _No! That can't be right!'_ Elyon qualms to herself.

"…four…"

' _These humans are protecting my people and they have risked their lives just for them!'_

"…three…"

' _While I sit here and do nothing? These are my people as well of whom I should protect as well because I am…'_

"..two—" Eric stops as Elyon unexpectedly walks out from the rocks and presents herself from the soldiers. She shoves into her pocket and wears a green and shining pendant; a symbol of royalty.

"Stop, right there!" she says as she bravely marches before the large and scary soldiers. The people around her watched as one brave small girl not only presents herself as authority but opened her eyes to reality.

' _I am Elyon, the princess and heiress of Meridian! And they will recognize my presence!'_


	33. Chapter 33

_(During Issue 7, Elyon before the soldiers)_

"Elyon—what is she doing?!"

Eric rhetorically asks as he is about to go after Elyon who incautiously and risks her presence before them once more. But Ray stops him in time before the soldiers notice. "Hold on! Those galhots were the ones during the Arminta raid. If we try to butt-in we'll be a sure capture!"

"Since when do tramps you like you wear jewels." The galhot approaches her as he grasps Elyon's shining pendant and begins to take interest on it.

"Remove your hand and excuse yourself you big monkey!" Elyon quickly gets ahold of her green pendant back. "I am Princess Elyon!"

The soldier then howls with a laugh of disbelief, "And I am a little butterfly!" He then snatches her pendant away from her and senses a powerful magic within her; a perfect addition to Phobos' collection. "Arrest her!" he commands as his fellow soldiers grab onto his arms.

"No!" Elyon cries out as she tries to break free. "Let me go! Phobos will make you pay!"

"Sure." The soldier examines and fascinates the pendant. "He usually punishes us when we follow his orders!"

"Let me go!" Elyon yells out once more. "I'm Elyon! The princess…" her soon cries fade out as she has given up the fight for what she truly was. _'I knew it! I'm just nothing to them here!'_ she says to herself as she was dragged out.

"This is going a lot worse than expected." Ray anxiously mutters meters away as they drag Elyon. "They really don't know who their princess is."

Eric sighs in frustration. "On my signal, we save the citizens and Elyon as well."

"Die trying?"

"Yap."

Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared a beautiful woman of long blond hair in a peculiar and familiar purple, turquoise outfit presents herself to the soldiers. "And I was her best friend!" as she stands boldly before them.

"Cornelia?" Elyon surprisingly recognizes as the soldiers who takes her releases their grip from the surprise.

"A Guardian?" Eric and Ray react in unison.

Cornelia waves her hand to the trees and the thick bushes as a glowing beam of light sparks around her hand. A then fast whizzing and flexible tree branch extends to the soldiers as it swirls and tightens around their bodies "Aarrghh!" they cry out.

"What are you doing?" Elyon asks. "You're the least person I was expecting!"

"What do you think about postponing our chat and helping me out?" Cornelia then bends down to the ground as she creates a spreading chasm on the ground leaving cracks and a glowing green beam of light between the cracks.

"Help!" the soldier cry as the rising fissure directs itself to them who try to get away from it.

Elyon joins Cornelia as more soldiers begin to approach them. "Stop them!" the reinforced soldiers from the Old Palace charge and rush over to attack them.

"Now what will we do?" Elyon asks Cornelia.

"Let's join forces!" Cornelia replies.

Elyon and Cornelia draw their energy beams around their hands and blast their powers at them in unison. "Powers of Earth!" Cornelia blasts her power. "Well I don't know which power this is, but I hope this works!" Elyon exclaims as she too bursts and joins her powers with Cornelia's.

A large beam of white and green light blasts through. "Run!" "Move! Help!" The soldiers manage to dodge quickly, but the beam hits the Old Palace instead. Their combined powers though did not destroy the large structure, but creates a swirling wave of light as it draws into the center; like a black hole.

"No—way!" Ray exclaims as the both of them witness the fight. "Did their powers created a portal just now?"

"…And maybe a large portal at that!" Eric observes

The large portal increases as the structure sucks the portal inside of its interiors. Then the earth shakes tremendously as large crack of ground around the building breaks off. The ground rumbles and trembles as the structure sinks into the ground within.

"What did we do?" Elyon yells as her eyes widen in shock.

"Ooppss…Maybe it was too much! I think we've caused an earthquake in Meridian!" Cornelia baffles as she takes Elyon's hand to run away from the sinking building as they rush to Caleb's escaped group. "

"Well, at least Elyon's safe, but right now is another huge problem." Eric says as he points out a swirling light building around the sinking building. "The portal increasing in size is too heavy to carry its load vertically and is now parallel to the ground! We must stop—"

"Hurry men!" shouts the soldier as the legionates from the hidden rocks overhears. "Let's get out of here with the prisoners!" he says as the soldiers follow his command and push a caged cart full of prisoners; probably for Phobos' collection.

"—'I' stop the portal before it swallows up the surrounding structures, since I get an amount of magical mana needed." Ray says as he pulls his hand out.

"While I stop and save the prisoners." Eric says as he hands over a small pocket book which transforms into a large leather book. He removes his cloak out to reveal his legionate uniform, jumps out from his position and boldly charges at the soldiers who have taken the prisoners captive.

Ray then rushes out to the portal as it swallows up more ground. "I'll be darned if this won't work!" he says as he flips the pages of the book to find a certain spell. He pulls his hand out front and concentrates, and chants the spell in a runic language. _'Barrier come out thee, eyes seen before me!_.

Then a large alchemy mandala circle appears above the portal as its side drop a curtain of aura forming like a cylinder-like object to the ground as it encircles the portal within. "Urgh! That hurts!" Ray says as his hand stings and heats up. His magical mana depletes as he gives more of it as the grow portal begins to go against the barriers. "I can't hold on much longer!"

On the other hand, Eric has problems of his own as he manages to make way and defeat the soldiers single-handedly by surprise. _'Yet this pace won't last long! The soldiers may be terrified by the earthquake, but they have enough strength to still take me down!'_ He approaches to one of the carts and breaks the lock off and opens it. "Go now! I'll cover you!" he commands the captives. The prisoners rushes quickly out of their cell and flees.

"Hurry—!" Eric says as out of nowhere something hits him hard in the cheek as he flies backward to the ground.

"You are the young boy Atlas?" says a stern voice on front of him.

' _What was that?!'_ Eric though sees birds swirling around his head in unconscious mind; he quickly gets up as he evades the incoming soldier attacks. _'What I saw back there was it, a legionate uniform?'_ He thinks. His sight becomes to clear off as he sees a stern escanor with a strong gesture in full on shining yellow armor and a blue cape behind him with his signature metal gear gloves.

"Never thought Kandrakar would send a boy to war." the escanor says. Suddenly he flies himself to him in an instant as he blows another fist to Eric and sends him off flying to a large tree.

' _Such speed! Even faster and powerful than Cedric's blows!'_ He observes as his back lands hard on the tree as he spits out saliva and blood. He falls to the ground. _'I should have known, this was the legionate that Nigel fought before! It's the Fist of Attacks!'_ he analyzes as he staggers to stand up.

In an instant as he approaches him once again. "Fist First Technique: Jab Fist." He chants as he swoops in his fist but hears a loud bang of metal.

"Oh!" says the escanor as his fist land on the broad width of Eric's sword. "So Zagan was right all along, you Vanguards are a hard to deal with!" he saysas he swerves his fist around _'Jab Fist!'_ as he lands another perfect hit on Eric's side and flies sideways.

"Urgh!" Eric exclaims as he then lands on the ground and tries to stand back up again to his feet. _'I'll be darned! Not only is it skill-based, but magic-based too!'_ He then poses to his fighting pose. _'Guess I just have to predict his movements!'_

"It seems like I can't sense any magic from you." the escanor says as he waltzes to him slowly. "Could it be possible you're just a simple warrior?" he then dashes to him again in a millisecond. "But then again, it's better off if you all the Vanguards die! Fifth technique: One-two barrage!"

' _Now!'_ Eric predicts as he quickly flips his sword around and blocks another blow. He then rotates his sword around frantically as he blocks every punching blow before it reaches him. The clashing of the iron fists and the large metal sword creates a tremendous sparks and loud banging noises, until the escanor manages a fatal hit on Eric's body and once again, flies off.

He then feels his hands are in pain as he looks to his metal gear on his hands. He notices blood dripping off; the sword manages to scar off his gauntlets. He chuckles. "Never would I imagine that a normal and young legionate just as yourself would bleed me! Yet is that all you could do—"

Suddenly, a large explosion from behind disturbs him as he himself engulfs in within it. "Aarrgghh!" he cries in pain.

Eric as he lies on the ground sees Ray, who still resists the growing portal, _'So who then? Unless…!'_

"Who was—Arrgh!" From behind he is knocked out by a long and crooked staff.

"Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter!" the hole on the edge of the staff shoots out a spark and projectiles to the escanor, and blasts him off.

"Now that's what I call reinforcements." Eric says as he staggers to stand to meet Nigel. "How's the date?"

"Better than you expected—" Nigel exclaims and stops as a battered figure stops before them.

"I should've killed you off, you Vanguard insect!" says the battered escanor as he rushes on front of them. "Second Technique: Hook Cross!"

"Look out!" Eric says as he tries to block the metal fist with the escanor's, but his fist didn't collide with his sword. _'Where's his fist? I knew that his fist could have made contact to my sword!'_

"Fourth Technique: Fake Reverse!" he says as he fakes his right and transfers his energy to the left and hits Nigel to the shoulder. "Ooff—!" they both cry.

' _Flames! Too fast just like when I first met him!'_ Nigel exclaims as he gets knocked over by the opponent's left swift swing. Nigel's body then knocks to Eric's and both fall to the dirt.

' _He can even change his techniques in seconds?! What kind of monster is he?'_ Eric says as he tries to get up.

"Too slow!" he says as he prepares his final blow on them before they could get up. "Third Technique: Blow Cut-!"

Suddenly, a dark and black beam shoots up to him as he blasts away. He lands and crushes his body hard on rocky mountain side and leaves cloud of dust behind. "Clever, just as you always were." He spits out blood. "…Grantaire."

The large lizard approaches them, in his legionate uniform, with an aura of darkness around him. "… You should retreat, Thenard. Your men are fleeing from the fight." Grantaire hisses boastfully.

Thenard gazes beyond and sees his fleeing men retreating from the battle as the rebels of Jolras' forces from the Sanctuary outnumber his soldiers. "This is not over Grantaire!" he yells as he vanishes in an instant. He then appears before his men and leads them out of the battle.

Grantaire then approaches the fallen Vanguards. "Are you alright, Atlas? And—uh this other comrade? Was it Nigel?"

"That's right lizard." Nigel replies as he stands up.

"Mind what you say, Nigel. We're alright, Grantaire." Eric says as he tries to stand up. "But right now we should help Ray. He's been hanging unto that portal for a long time now." He points out to Ray who tries and struggles desperately holding onto the large force field.

"You boys cover for your friend's force field." Grantaire hisses to them. "I'll take care of the portal."

"Yes sir." Eric replies and the three of them approaches quickly to Ray as he still reaches his arm out weakly and now kneels as his body trembles. The cylindrical force field becomes to wear off as it glitches. "Ray! Hold on a little longer!" he shouts from behind him.

"How long is a 'little longer'?" Ray sarcastically asks in pain. "Be more specific!"

When they approach him, Nigel takes Ray's turn as he pours out his mana to the force field as Eric supports the weary and tired Ray in his shoulders. "Flames! So Ray's been resisting this large thing the whole time?!"

"Complain all you want, but don't lose focus!" Eric says as he fixes Ray whose arm braces on Eric's neck.

Grantaire meanwhile scribbles runic letters to the ground on front of the portal, and he then did the same procedure on all four sides of the circle in a cross formation. He then stands up and stretches his hand out. He concentrates as a runic language comes out from his mouth as the writings on the ground begin to beam with light. "Nigel, can you feel any resistance?" he asks after the chant.

"Surprisingly, not anymore." Nigel replies.

"Then you can let go now." Grantaire replies.


	34. Chapter 34

_(During Issue 7, After Meridian and Earth earthquake)_

"Are you sure Ray's going to be alright?" Eric asks as he places cold ice packs to his bruises as he sits beside Ray who now lies and rest to one of the infirmary beds.

After Grantaire stops the growth of the portal, Eric and Nigel help the tired and fainted Ray into one of the improvised infirmaries in the surrounding settlements near the large portal, together with the wounded and the injured rebels. In a large hall, is a set of improvised beds where the injured are treated and are taken care of.

"He will be." Grantaire replies as he wraps bandages on Ray's burnt hands. "Just give him time to rest, to regain his magical mana back. No harm done!" he hisses. "You should thank your friend over here who came along with me, if it wasn't for him, no one can hold the barrier as much as he can!" he proudly points to Nigel.

"Oh right, I forgot to ask." Eric says to Nigel who sits at the other side of the bed. "How did you get here even in your legionate uniform? I never told you to come with us because of your date."

"And it's a good thing I did." Nigel crosses his arms. "After I walked Taranee home, Grantaire met me and asked me about Caleb's favor. I told him that you and Ray were already in Meridian discussing the matter. He was about to leave when I had a suspicions that something was wrong with the both of you, so I decided to wait up on me as I wore my uniform back in my home."

"And so when we entered here through Clearview Crossing, we learned about an upcoming siege to the 'Old Palace' by Phobos' men." Grantaire continues. "So we decided to join Jolras' forces, fought the soldiers off from our rebel bases and met you boys here."

"I'm sorry to what happened to your 'Old Palace'" Eric apologizes. "If we could have been here on time or did the right spell to save the building before it sinks to the portal, we could have saved it by then—"

"Do you think that the 'Old Palace' is just the queen's lodging house?" Grantaire cuts him off with a question.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric replies.

"The 'Old Palace' is not just the rest house itself." Grantaire explains. "What you're standing on, Atlas, is one of the 'Old Palace' settlements."

"So in other words, 'Old Palace' is just another alias to this location and the settlements here?"

"That's right." Grantaire replies. "Look around you, if it weren't for him, the portal could have been a catastrophe, as it will swallow up the surrounding settlements here. We should thank you instead." he explains.

"That reminds me, the reason why I became so doubtful in the first place was because it took your sweet time to answer Caleb's favor." Nigel says. "Why did it take you so long to deliver a single 'yes' to him."

"So it really is true!" Grantaire exclaims energetically. "You agree to help us then."

"I'll explain later about our long journey, but yes, we actually came here because of that." Eric explains.

"Lyndon." A low and grunting voice calls Eric from behind.

"Vathek?" Eric turns around to see a familiar large galhot behind him.

"Excuse me Gjhoel—I mean, Grantaire, but Caleb wants to see him now." Vathek points to Eric.

"He knows we're here?" Eric asks.

"And what you have done to fight for the rebels, to release the captives and to sustain the portal? Yes he has." Vathek explains. "Now if you will please, come follow me right away."

"Don't worry, Atlas" Grantaire says. "I can assist your friend here and if you want, let Nigel go with you in your tired friend's stead."

Eric and Nigel quietly follow Vathek from behind as they travel a series of damp rooms, long and shadowing narrow hallways and winding staircases that reach the upmost floor of the settlement. "Wait here." Vathek says to them as he enters one of the rooms of the tall dwellings.

Nigel sighs heavily. "Should they ever trust a big traitor like him?" he grumbles angrily as he finally let his complaints out.

"Calm down, Nigel. He might hear you." Eric says as he looks out from the window as he gazes the large portal outside. "Besides, it's been a while when he changed sides. From what I heard from the rebels, he evacuated all the poor citizens and rebels out of that fifteen-story rest house just in time before the structure sinks."

"Flames!" Nigel surprisingly says as he sees the portal from above. "Though I've seen the portal from the ground, but never knew this is one heck of a portal! How could anyone built a rest house on top of that?"

"Actually, it was Elyon and that Guardian of Earth who did this when they combined their powers against the soldiers."

"Cornelia? And Elyon? They did this?" Nigel surprisingly asks. "So the Guardians are here?"

"Never seen the rest of them throughout the fight. I bet she came alone."

"I think that seems legit." Nigel thinks.

"What's legit?"

"Before this Meridian and Guardian craze happened to them, Cornelia and Elyon are considered to be best of friends for such a long time." Nigel explains.

"Are you implying that Cornelia is here for Elyon?" Eric asks. "Or was it was miraculous coincidence that they did meet up here."

Then the door behind them creaks opens as Vathek signals them to get in. Eric and Nigel walk into the room as Caleb's sad eyes stares out to the window. Vathek then exits the room and closes the door behind him.

"Please take a seat Atlas and—" Caleb stops as he looks at Nigel.

"Lieutenant, this one of my comrades and another member of the Vangaurd, Nigel Ashcroft." Eric introduces Caleb to Nigel as he removes his hood

"Please to meet you, Lt. Caleb" Nigel says, bows his head slightly to him and then sits down.

"How's your other comrade by the way? And are you treated well here?" Caleb asks.

"Oh we're fine, thank you." Eric replies. "I just placed ice packs on my bruises and bandaged myself while Ray is resting to regain his mana back."

"That's good."

"Can you mind telling me what you called us for? Is it about the favor you asked of us weeks ago?" Eric asks.

"But before that, I want to say my thanks to you, Earth legion, for defending the 'Old Palace'." Caleb says as he sits on broken chair. "If it weren't for you, all of these poor people might be arrested and the portal outside would cause a massive disaster for us."

"Oh! Please don't thank us lieutenant—" Eric stops him.

"I would also like to properly apologize on Vathek's behavior when he tried to invade your world and all the hardships and time and blood you spent for my people. I would now understand if you won't affirm to my past favor." Caleb then bows humbly to them.

"But sir, we are actually here to agree on receiving and training your men on Earth." Eric replies.

"I-Is that so?" Caleb stutters with guilt. "But w-why?"

"We know it's a big risk on our side to let them in, even what causes us to refuse you because of Vathek." Eric explains. "But we would want to continue what General Oswyn has done for this army. But we couldn't resist seeing your people suffering because of Phobos and we gladly wanted to help you and your people. We have the provided spaces for your soldiers back on Earth and we have also the time to train them."

"B-But Atlas" Caleb cries out as he gets off from his chair then bends his knees and bows before them. "I am ashamed of everything that you have said but I am begging you to please consider an alternate request!"

"What alternate request?" Eric asks.

"It's not only the rebels who must not cross to Earth, but all the poor people of Meridian as well!" Caleb pleads. "They need to leave this place and find a home in your world where they will be safe."

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Nigel asks.

"I've been protecting my people since I became one of rebellion leaders here." Caleb explains. "I created this hidden settlement community, the 'Old Palace' to keep ourselves away from Phobos' rule. And now since the soldiers have found this place, anytime soon they will be back again finish us off! I'm not sure if I can keep up to save my people's miserable lives here in Meridian. It's impossible to live in this dark world here anymore."

"But what about Princess Elyon?" Eric asks. "Isn't she the Light of Meridian, the savior of the world? She will take her throne to replace his brother, right?"

"She is and she will be, yet I don't want to risk believing in such prophecies right now." Caleb doubts. "Truly, she is the Light of Meridian, but how can she be the savior and the light to the world if she is a puppet to her own brother when she becomes queen? Even worse, maybe evil as he is? I even don't have the voice to speak out her highness' true identity to the people because of his relationship with his brother. Even my men couldn't believe that she is the Light!"

Caleb kneels bends his body once again as his head reaches to the floor. "I'm running out of options! Please! I beg of you, save my people!"

Eric gazes at him as he feels empathy for Caleb. A proud and dignified lieutenant humbly bows before a young legionate, just for the sake of his people. It's because of his brave gesture that Eric would want to affirm his new request. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's a no." Eric sternly negates.

Nigel and Caleb looks at him with a shock written on their faces. "I-I see." Caleb stutters in disappointment.

"Because you forgot about one thing," Eric approaches him and makes him stand up. "Elyon is not what you think of. As of right now, she is still confused about who she is and we must help her find her a reason for being here."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks as he crosses his brows. "You met her highness?"

"When we arrived here to search you, we met Elyon as she strolled and observed around the life of Meridian. And did you know what she saw? She saw the sadness and depression around her. She even tried to stop the soldiers who were hurting the civilians, twice in fact. One, from another Phobos' Pillage and recently, here in a rebel base against his own brother."

Eric continues as he places his hand on his shoulder. "In other words, lieutenant, she's beginning to open her eyes to reality. We just need to help her to realize of who she needs to be. The light and savior of Meridian"

"But my people, how can they believe that she is who she is?" Caleb asks. "They might even doubt her. They may even doubt me."

"I don't think so, lieutenant." Eric replies. "These people you saved, they follow what you order and believe what you say because the place they trust in you. To be frank, it seems like you just doubt yourself, sir." He continues as he clears his throat. "Again, I'll be waiting for your soldiers as you send them to Earth. I'm sorry once again for refusing your second offer, because I still hope for Meridian, and I think you should too."

The long silence rules the atmosphere as Eric and Nigel gazes at their humble lieutenant who still arches his head down. _'I didn't say something offensive, right?'_ Eric thinks. _'If Ray were here, he could've done the talking!'_

"If you excuse me," Caleb sternly says as he suddenly breaks the silence. "We will talk about the negotiations later on, so you are no dismissed. I have an appointment to make." He says as he creates a portal on the wall and rushes through it. The portal closes behind him as he leaves the two boys puzzled and confused.

"Darn! I blew it!" Eric panics as he frantically scratches his hair. "I didn't think that he would be so offended!"

"Nah, I think you did well." Nigel refutes as he walks to the door

"What make you so sure about that?" Eric asks and follows him from behind.

"Because I felt something strange around here when I entered this floor." Nigel replies. "Two powerful yet different magical senses near us. Actually they're just two rooms away from here."

"You don't mean Elyon and Cornelia? So you mean Caleb…" Eric thinks.

"I bet he followed your advice after all." Nigel says.

_(During Issue 7, Caleb converses to Elyon for the first time)_


	35. Chapter 35

_(During Issue 7 Guardians meet up at Silver Dragon)_

"What's going on? And why's there a crowd outside?" Eric asks to Grantaire.

After a discussed meeting with Caleb, Eric and Nigel walks back to the large hall where the improvised infirmaries are located. But they met a scramble of Meridianites all over the place as they pack their belongings in panic. Others quickly carry the confined and injured out of the large hall as they gathered outside. Eric and Nigel quickly go to check out Ray and Grantaire.

"An informant announces another wave of soldiers is approaching a few hours by now." Grantaire worriedly says. "What's worse, they may be twice the size as the first."

"Another wave? Aren't they persistent!" Eric grunts.

"Phobos will do anything just to keep us in bay or even annihilate us completely!" Grantaire replies. "Now help me carry your friend here—"

"No! I can manage!" Ray says as he staggers his body up from the bed.

"You don't have to carry yourself, Ray." Eric says as he pushes gently Ray to his bed. "We can carry you out."

"It'll be lame if they see an uninjured person sleeping on a stretcher." Ray replies and tries stands up. "I heard another wave, am I right? We can act as the rearguard so the people can escape."

"Can you even act as rearguard, if your mana is still depleted?" Eric asks. "I bet you can manage just one arrow from your mana."

"I saw a bunch of unused arrows, I can use some of it as long as I have my bow." Ray says as he materializes his bow.

"Yet how can we even manage the four of us as rearguard against hundreds of soldiers?" Nigel asks.

"Some of Jolras' men are here, I suppose their here to defend this place." Grantaire explains "There are two paths to get here. One is from the main route where the fighting earlier took place and where we will set up our supposed rearguard, and another is a hidden route from the other side of this place which will be an escape route for the civilians." He hisses as he points to the direction of the pathways.

Grantaire then stands up. "Come, we must regroup before the soldiers could advance further." He says as he secures his dark blue hood and walks to the exit, Ray and Eric too fixed their hoodies and follow Grantaire.

"Doesn't Caleb have an army of his own, such as when Vathek used his army to invade Earth? Aren't they here to defend this place?" Nigel asks to Grantaire

"Caleb's corps? They are at the 'Dark Ruins' which is pretty far from here." Grantaire replies. "When Lt. Gavro, the previous head of the 'Old Palace', was slain in battle, Lt. Caleb took command on both settlements. Having his troops stay in the ruins and the poor citizens, here." He continues. "So this settlement lies on the reinforcements and guard of Jolras' men."

They walk outside to gaze and take pity on a gathering of a crowd as they carried their belongings. Most of them carried their bindle sticks on their shoulders while others carried their belongings on large carts while others use large stretchers. The injured and bandaged rebels also joined the crowd; most of them are crippled as they use canes to walk while the seriously wounded are taken away on stretchers.

They reach to two rebel men as they point and gestures their hands to the crowd to the escape route. "Go quickly! Move now!" they shout.

"You boys stay here." Grantaire leaves them for a while as he approaches to the two rebel soldiers across the side of the pathway. The three boys wait for him as they press their backs on the bricked walls.

"Hey Eric" Ray asks as he points to Eric's pocket. "What's that green light in your pocket? A lucky charm of yours?"

Eric then looks to his pocket and shoves out a green and shining pendant. "This? Elyon's pendant?"

Ray then gives a big smirk "How sweet! Never thought that you could go certain heights to steal a pendant as a remembrance from her!" he teases.

"Wait—you have a crush on her?!" Nigel asks in confusion.

"No and no." Eric annoyingly replies to the both of them. "You really think I could do that? When I fought the soldier who took the pendant from Elyon, during the fight, I manage to retake it back again from him. I plan on giving it to her, but I've never seen her since after the fight.

"Still, you would go great lengths just for her pendant! How romant—" Ray sarcastically annoys.

"It just so happen that the held the pendant all this time." Eric clarifies. "So when I fought and win against him, I noticed and knew the pendant from his hand so I took it."

"I think I've seen this pendant before somehow." Nigel examines as he gently takes the pendant from Eric.

"Mayday, you've got a competitor Eric." Ray jokes.

"Reminder, he's got Taranee." Eric replies

"Oh shut it the both of you! I was referring to the shape I mean, not Elyon's pendant itself!" Nigel replies. "I know it's some kind of ancestral pendant where the souls of your ancestors can reside here. My father told me about it when he showed me his dark and black pendant of his."

"Really?" Ray says as he then examines the pendant. "How could such a pendant hold a thousand souls? Can you communicate with your ancestors with it?"

"It can actually." Nigel replies. "I tried using a spell to open my father's pendant but it wouldn't open. I bet my father used a 'sealing magic' so I won't snoop it around.

"Maybe because your dark pendant seals your evil ancestors—" Ray jokes.

"It's Caleb!" one of the crowd exclaims as the Vanguards gazes from the back and take a glimpse of Caleb, Elyon and Cornelia. The crowd then squeezes to the back as they pave the way.

"Listen to me! I know you're pain and suffering!" Caleb preaches to his people. "You have been bearing the cruelties of Phobos for too long! With deception, the tyrant took all the energies of Meridian and with deceit, he seized the throne!" Caleb then calmly breathes. "But the Light of Meridian is not dead!" he exclaims.

Then a disarray of murmurs and mutters begin as the crowd talks to themselves. "What is he saying? It isn't possible!" "The Earth girl has made him crazy!"

Caleb then approaches Elyon and rests his hands on her shoulders. "The legitimate heir has come back! This is Princess Elyon, the Light of Meridian! She will bring back the prosperity and the magic back after centuries of darkness! We don't have to travel to Earth anymore, because there is still hope in Meridian!"

The crowd then walks slowly towards her as they greet and plead to their savior, as Elyon though confused happily receives them.

"Seems like you persuaded the lieutenant, Eric—What are you doing?" Nigel asks as he glances Eric as he reads a page on his leather book and places the pendant on top of a mandala circle inscribed on the page and performs a ritual on the pendant.

"Oh! It seems like he really wants to hold on to Elyon's necklace than returning it!" he teasingly says to Nigel.

"It says here that the descendants of the pendant can only converse with the souls in it." Eric says as the mandala drawing shines. "If I could get her to talk to her ancestors then I'm sure she'll learn to understand herself—"

_(During Issue 7, Elyon envisions her mother)_

' _Let yourself go! And you'll find the answers!"_ the pendant whispers to Eric's ear as it glows even brighter.

' _That must be one of her ancestors, or maybe her mother!'_ Eric thinks as he hears a fading whisper in his ear.

"Uh—Eric…" Ray cuts him off. "Looks like your magic stunned her with a deep daydream." He points to Elyon who pauses steadily as she stares to nothingness with her jaw slightly open.

"Your highness?" "Are you alright your highness?" the Vanguards hear as the crowd concernedly asks to her as they try to wake her up.

"Ooppss…" Eric rubs his head in embarrassment. "Never knew that was going to happen to her. But at least she's able to talk to her ancestors." He chuckles sarcastically.

"Lyndon!" Vathek calls as he runs toward them.

"What do you want Vathek?" Eric asks as he closes the book and hides behind him.

"Grantaire has already formed the rebels on the rearguard." Vathek pants heavily. "Phobos' hundred men under General Frost's Corps are marching only a hundred feet away from us!"

The three legionates look shock as they hear about the news. "And I thought it was a few hours before they could invade us?" Eric asks.

"No! It wasn't! The information given to us was a fake!" Vathek explains. "The other problem is the other soldiers who attacked here, retreated and regrouped and plans to assault the escape route."

"So that means…" Nigel says

"…we're trapped!" Vahek exclaims.

* * *

_(During Issue 7 Guardians enters the portal to Meridian; Phobos' men fought the rebels)_

Nigel, Eric and Ray then rush toward the rearguard line and after a hundred meters of running along the winding and ascending road. They met the opposing arrows as they hear its fast zipping sounds. Finally, they found Grantaire and a few rebel archers who shoot and hide behind toppled wooden four-wheeled cart that serves as their barricade by the street.

The three discretely bend their bodies down as they rush toward them. "What's the situation? Vathek just told us that we need to be here as the rest of the rebels handle the soldier's main force by the escape route." Eric asks.

Grantaire then hides and rests his back on the cart. "When we got here, we were almost ambushed by Phobos' archers. But good thing too this wooden cart manages to save our lives from the arrows. So far, one wounded, yet I don't know the other status of the other thirty men who hold their post beyond here."

"Could we even hold the line with just thirty men?" Nigel asks.

"No we can't." Grantaire hisses. "The situation's gets tougher when we face a ten-to-one disadvantage and they also get the higher ground of this slope! But I hope a miracle could come as I also heard that reinforcements would come from the Sanctuary, so we should hold this line before they come!"

Grantaire says as he reveals himself and extend his arms forward. "Erebo Third Technique: Beaming Darkness!" he chants as dark energy beams blasts from his hands and hits a soldier from the barricade. "I can't even reach my beams to the fullest potential this far!"

Ray takes a peek out from the cart and uses his Farsight. "They're at least three hundred yards away from us. They also have wagons full of weapons of their own. No soldiers are marching within the crossfire range as we're still keeping them at bay."

"But with the limited arrows we have, we can't hold them off much longer. They're trying to exhaust us!" says a rebel archer.

"What should we do now, Atlas?" Ray asks as he hides behind the barricade cart. "You don't want me to make another reckless decision do you?

Eric thinks as he observes his surroundings and the situation at hand. He then comes up with a plan. "I've got an idea."


	36. Chapter 36

_(During Issue 7 WITCH fights Phobos' men)_

"You sure you're going to do this? How are your injuries?" Grantaire asks after the Vanguards and he discusses the plans.

"After I break my back and take on the heavy bruises earlier? What else can I take on?" Eric snickers. "Just cover my back and charge when you see the signal." Eric replies as he readies himself.

Grantaire nods and turns to the rebels. "Alright men! You heard what the captain says!" he commands as his six men ready their arrows and expose themselves. "Take aim and Fire!" he commands as the arrows zips and shoots from their fingertips.

Eric then dashes out of the cart and runs within the crossfire range. The opposing arrows earlier were of random shots as they threaten and exhaust the rebel archers' limited supply of arrows. Now, takes aim on the exposed charging legionate. "Take aim on that escanor boy!" the officer commands as he points to Eric. The soldiers' marks their target on Eric and releases their shot from their bows.

As Eric sees the fast arrows approaching him in slow motions, His fast reaction time quickly maneuvers his sword around. In his normal grip mode, his sword blocks the shots as he continues to dash toward them. _'six…seven barricades in all."_ He counts as he passes by a rebel barricade

The soldiers bewildered as they see their shots being blocked off. "Fire! Fire! Don't just stare at him! Fire!" he commands as the soldiers prepare their arrows at him and shoots at him, but Eric once again blocks the incoming shots.

"Oh shoot!" Eric exclaims as an arrow zings and scratches his leg.

"We got him! Fire! Fire!—Arghh!" the leader shouts as an arrow shoots to his side. Phobos' archers then hailed by good aims as the rebel arrows hits their exposed bodies. Rebel arrows finally make their mark as Eric's exposure eyes all Phobos' archers on him.

"We exposed them on sight!" Grantaire yells. "Keep shooting!" he commands as he shoots his beam at the Phobos' soldiers as the rebels from Grantaire's barricade move forward to the next improvised rebel barricade.

"Round up all archers!" the leader staggers as he bleeds. "You focus on that escanor boy!" he points to the archers on his right flank. "And you, the rebel blockade!" he points to the opposite flank.

"Yes sir!" Phobos' archers reply as they crawl and prepare their arrows as they fill themselves between the gaps of the five meter gap barricade. "Fire at will!" A number of archers fire their arrows at will as Eric thwarts off the approaching shots and continues to dash forward with only ten meters away from their positions. "Don't let him closer!"

Suddenly, an explosion blasts on the barricade as the archers by the barricade falls to the ground. Arrows from above appear as they stick to the makeshift wooden barricades. "What was that!" one of the soldiers yells as they retreat a few steps back as they look around.

"Over there!" a soldier points to a hooded figure from the top of the roof as he aims his three arrows with flames on its pointy ends and instead of the confused soldiers, shoots the barricade.

"You! Shoot him!—" The officer commands them.

"Sir! The barricade is on fire!" the soldier yells as the initial explosion and the fire arrows soon engulf the wooden barricade on fire. The soldiers amidst the chaos, tries to pour water to ease the fire out while others in panic retreat back and leave their positions behind. "Don't retreat! Stay on your—!"

Unexpectedly, the hooded figure with a skirt cape, barges through the flames of the barricade as he flips around with his sword and swiftly knocks the archers out of the way. _'Finally! Through the enemy lines!'_ Eric says as he was followed and accompanied by rebels from Grantaire's barricade line.

"Move back! Retreat!" the leader says as he trembles in fright when the Rebellion Army flag, red in color with dark blue and blue stripes on its edges and imprinted Imperial Legionate sigil on the middle, rises through the flames. Terrified and confused, the archers flee back. "Let the swordsmen handle their small numbers!"

"Look!" a soldier points as fizzing sparks from the top of the roofs projectiles and lands on the ground and explodes to the ground as the soldiers behind the archers destroy Phobos' ranks.

"Arrghhh!" "Urrghh!" the soldiers cry and yell as they blast and drop to the ground from behind as a series of explosions blast inside the enemy lines. It was another figure who parkours along the adjacent roofs, waves his Incinerated Staff and shoots up his sparks to them below by surprise.

The rebels fight bravely as they overtake the fighting archers who did not retreat and hold their line back. "Quick! Take their wagons!" Grantaire commands as the rest of the rebels quickly take control of the wagon to regain their used up arrow supplies.

"No! Don't let them take our—Arrghhh!" the officer stops when a sniper shot pierces his leg.

Ray, after burning the barricade with his fire arrows, then turns to his normal arrows as he snipes from his position to take down the engaging soldiers. He then remembers Eric's earlier strategy, as he draws on the ground behind the cart.

* * *

_(During Issue 7 WITCH fights Phobos' men)_

" _Darn! It's too hard to draw on hard soil!" Eric complains as his stick breaks when the soil was too rough to draw on._

" _You're not a good illustrator, Atlas." Ray replies. "Just get on with it, captain! It's hard to plan when the arrows keep coming!" he says as he bends his tall body from being too exposed._

" _Nigel, Ray, you see these adjacent houses?" Eric points to the houses. "These houses stretch to a long winding ascending hill and if you could parkour on top of it, you could get close to the enemy lines." He says as he rubs his fingers across of what he has drawn._

" _But we can't just 'parkour' we still might be seen." Nigel negates. "Unless you want us to crawl slowly, we might not reach the enemy lines in time."_

" _That's why I'll expose myself to the enemy." Eric replies. "I'll block the incoming arrows as I rush toward the crossfire area."_

" _I couldn't risk a young legionate who would lay his life before an older one!" Grantaire butts in. "Let me do it!"_

" _No, Grantaire. You don't have to worry." Eric says. "Theory. All archers are on me when I exposed myself so I want you, Grantaire, and your men discretely move forward to the next rebel barricades as you cover my back, so when I reach their barricade, you will lead the rebels we will take their line."_

" _But their makeshift barricade is too high for such standing at least two meters in height." Ray explains. "And still you need to break it down when you get there."_

" _Do you know Victor Hugo's 'Les Miserables'?" Eric asks as he smirks._

" _And here we go again to your references!" Ray exclaims. "Even most of the rebels we met are named after that story's characters—Oh I get it! The barricade in the story?"_

" _That's right." Eric encircles his drawing on the ground. "Like a cannon that completely made way for the soldiers to get through the French rebel barricade, Nigel, as you reach the enemy barricade, I want you to blast the barricade to make way for us get through it. But your work is not done yet as I want you to exhaust most of your explosion magic as you get to the middle and rearguard of the enemy army columns. Parkour along the roofs as you blast them in succeeding explosive chains until you get to the end of the army column line. You understand?" he looks at Nigel._

" _Flames! I got my hands full but I got it." Nigel replies._

" _Ray, as you parkour with Nigel, I want you to stop before the barricade and set it on fire." Eric says._

" _You do know I can't use my mana right?" Ray explains. "I can't even use a single grenade arrow!"_

_Eric then reaches out to a nearby metal bucket with some rugs in it and gives it to Ray. "Then use it manually." He smirks as Ray takes it. "When Nigel uses his explosion to the barricade, I want you to use fire arrows to burn the barricade so no archer could ever use it as the rebels and I can close in to the enemy lines. Then start sniping when we take their wagons to resupply the rebel arrows and weapons."_

_Ray sighs as he starts to rip off the cloth and wraps around the arrows tips and takes two rocks to create a flint. "Aye aye captain."_

* * *

_(During Issue 7 WITCH fights Phobos' men)_

' _I hope your blitzkrieg attack work like a miracle, Eric Bonaparte!'_ Ray compliments jokingly as he snipes away the soldiers on the front.

Meters away from the fight scene, the rebel archers use the arrows form the large cart as they also use it to shield themselves from the remaining opposing archers. Eric and Grantaire, and the other brave rebels charge forward.

Eric flips around hastily and quickly as he makes fast blows on the soldiers as he reverses his grip into an all-out offense as they take advantage on the situation. "Quickly! Damage their lines before they regroup!" Eric says.

"Erebo Second Technique: Hands of the Gloom!" Grantaire chants as his hands surrounds with a dark aura. "What do you think we're doing?" With his quick agile lizard-body, he moves around more quickly than the less experienced Atlas. He misses the soldier attacks as he flips upward and blows a heavy fist damage on the soldier.

The overwhelming force is too much for them to take as their morale has begun to fade away from them. Even rumors from the center spreads out to the front as the surprise blasts caused too much casualties of soldiers and especially officers. Rumors also spread out that their rearguard has retreated and left the army alone to fight.

Soon, another active officer receives the news and hastily calls the soldiers. "Retreat! Fall back!" he yells as the soldiers finally let go off from their position and retreats.

Forty meters away from the retreating vanguard soldiers, Nigel continues to create a chain of continuous blasts at the enemy columns as the soldiers begin to retreat on their own as they flee from their positions.

' _Flames! Not now!'_ Nigel swears as he feels the pain in his hands. _'_ His mana begins to run low as the explosion magic becomes too hard to bear. Finally, he sees the end of the line as the rearguard begins to make its retreat to the right side of the intersection that leads them back to Phobos' castle.

Nigel then sees a familiar large galhot as he stands from behind the lines, who did not leave his position as he stands in the middle of the intersecting roads. _'Isn't that galhot who Ray and Eric fought before? Was it Zagan?!'_

He then waves his staff in the air and points to him. _'He says his too strong and I'm out of mana too! I just have to create a distraction then I'll come back to the barricades!'_ he says to himself and waves his staff at him. "Second Technique Dynamite Shooter!" a much large spark comes out from Nigel's staff to Zagan.

Zagan then uses the broad side of his butcher-knife like sword as he deflects the spark and travels to another direction away from him, then the explosion occurs with no casualties.

' _What he can deflect my spark? –Urrgh!'_ Nigel exclaims as the pain worsens as he then turns around and retreats back to the rebels, he sees Zagan as he uses Oswyn's bow and shoots a large sword at Nigel. He quickly manages to dodge in time, but the sword instead thrusts to the house like a fast missile and crumbles itself quickly within, together Nigel in it as he falls with the debris. The demolition aftermath leaves a cloud of dust and dirt in the air. _'He can even switch weapons that fast too!'_

The retreating soldiers as they witness the scene rushes to the crumbled house to capture Nigel. "Get back to your lines and regroup!" Zagan commands them as he walks toward the debris. "He's mine!"

As the cloud of dust begins to fade away, he then searches for the fallen legionate among the rubble. "I know you're alive!" he shouts as he surveys the area. In a glimpse, he then sees Nigel's staff pointing at him, covered around in the debris!

"By the Gods—Arghh!" the spark shoots from the staff and the spark hits Zagan's body. The explosion occurs then Zagan falls down to the ground.

Nigel then pulls himself out of the rubble covered with small bruises and dirt. "Never knew you would come. Remember, I've blown you up two times by now." He sternly threatens the fallen Zagan and points his staff at him.

"I shouldn't have." Zagan crawls into position as he tries to stand up. "Until I hear you were here!" he quickly punches Nigel and lands to the solid wall of the rear end part of the house.

"I presume no surprises and backups?" he grunts as he gets up and lifts his sword and walks toward Nigel.

"No—ne…Just you and me." Nigel says as he breathes heavily from the pain. _'Flames! I should have seen that coming! That punch was as average as any normal fist.'_ He looks at his hand burnt and exhausted as his mana is running out. He then poses his fighting stance as he gets up.

Zagan then rushes to him as he swings his sword at him but Nigel bends down as he gets away from the blow and the sword crushes to the debris instead. Nigel, now under Zagan's swung arm, flips his staff around and forcefully hits the side of staff at his body, but to no significant effect. _'Flames! I have no strength in me left!'_

"Only a ticklish hit?" Zagan smirks as he intimidates him. He then kicks him hardly as his body skids to the ground.

"Arrghh!" he yells heavily in pain and lies unconsciously on the rubbles as he groans in pain as blood sputters from his mouth.

Zagan daunts as he approaches the fallen boy. He grabs him by the neck with his other hand as Nigel still half-conscious, tries to resist and gasps for air. With the use of Zagan's other hand prepares to land a final kill on Nigel. "Any last words, Vanguard?"

"I-It's over right?" Nigel voice strangles as he pants and stutters. "T-The r-rebellion has agreed to make Elyon queen! Isn't what you k-king has wanted?! There is no n-need for further b-bloodshed!"

Zagan then makes a confusing face then laughs. "You and the rebellion are idiots!" he laughs hardly. "That was before, boy! But do you really think that pathetic Elyon would become queen?" he smirks with evil.

' _T-That can't be!'_ Nigel couldn't believe what he heard. With the staff in his hand, he hits desperately and frantically as he tries to break free from the galhot's large hand wrapped around his neck. _'Is this it? Is this how I'm going to end?'_

"You're weak boy!" Zagan shouts menacingly as he suffocates Nigel even more. "Even Atlas could make me bleed! He may be even better than you!"

As Nigel hears this and flashbacks his past years in training in the academe, his anger causes his adrenaline to rush around his body as he forgets every pain in his body. He drops his staff to the rubble and places his hands and grasps tightly on his arm as his body begins to get warmer.

"My hand! What's going on!?" Zagan yell as his hand and arm burns. He also sees Nigel's eyes begin to light with fiery aura.

"Don't you ever say I'm better than him!" Nigel yells as the hot pressure begins to rise around their atmosphere and with a snap, "BOOOOOOMMMM!"

His aura explodes as the ground trembles and quakes. Shockwaves sends out across the atmosphere as it cracks the surrounding structures. The witnessing and retreating soldiers are also frightened by the situation as they fall back to the ground and cover their eyes by the blinding light. The soldiers who have witnessed the scene, lost their coolness as they stampede back to Phobos' castle.

Nigel's body is then dropped to the ground as he appears lifeless with a steaming air that rises out from his body.

"Arrghhh!" As the binding light clears out, Zagan cries out in pain as he falls to his knees, his left forearm which holds out Nigel, disintegrates to ashes as he feels like amputation. "My arm! What have you done!" he yells as he tries to stand up and takes his sword to finish him off.

"Urgh!" he shouts as a dark aura beam zaps him off and is thrown out backward and skids along road.

"Someone has shot the general!" exclaims an officer. "You! Help him!" he commands as the rest of the soldiers. "And someone fond who shot the general!" he yells as the soldiers begin to follow his orders.

It was Grantaire from the roof as he blast away his ex-fellow legionate. He discretely blends himself in the shadows and reveals himself, he carries Nigel in his back and his staff.

"Over there!" the soldier points to the lizard-creature. But too late, Grantaire quickly makes his escape as he climbs up the roof, still with Nigel at his back, as he crawls along the roofs that leads them back to the flaming barricade.


	37. Chapter 37

_(Before Issue 7, During Cedric meets rebels)_

"Everything?" the rebel soldiers asks as they take the wagons of supplies left behind by the Phobos' soldiers.

"Yap. We can use the enemy's weapon as an addition to our armory. " Eric replies as he places Nigel over his shoulders. "Darn his hot!" he jerks as he then lays Nigel gently on the ground.

Few minutes earlier, the soldiers front lines retreated and left their burning barricade and fall back to Phobos' castle the soldiers cheered and rejoiced for a miraculous victory as they waved their flag in the air but, were interrupted when a large explosion blasted beyond them. Grantaire then checks out the situation as he finds Nigel by the debris.

"Never knew you got the hots for him Atlas!" Ray sarcastically says as he and the other rebels try to take out the fire which starts to engulf the adjacent buildings using buckets of water from a well nearby. "Darn we can't put out his fire! Was it really necessary to burn the barricade in the first place?

"Well sorry if I included the fire in the plan." Eric apologizes as he creates an improvised stretcher from the available materials he finds.

"You go help young Atlas." Grantaire approaches Ray. "I'll handle the fire." He says as he extends his arms upward to the large fire. He chants a spell as a mandala circle appears above the flames.

Ray approaches Nigel's lifeless body and touches his skin. "Ah! You're right his hot!" he jerks off away from him.

"So you have the hots for him too, huh?" Eric chuckles sarcastically as he has finished building an improvised stretcher.

"So what do you think happened to him? Any ideas?" Ray asks.

"Not the slightest and the faintest." Eric replies. "But I bet the explosion earlier was his, even though we never have seen him pull off such a large nuke before." He explains as he and Ray carry Nigel to the wooden and makeshift stretcher.

"It seems he has fought Zagan, the Unstoppable, an ex-Imperial legionate, earlier." Grantaire replies after has put the fire out in a short time and eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Zagan!" Eric and Ray exclaims in unison. Eric then sees Ray who anxiously bows his head with sadness written over his face.

"You know him?" Grantaire asks in surprise.

"We fought him before the last time we were here." Eric explains.

"And you survived?!" Grantaire shockingly asks. "It's a good thing that you boys survive his onslaught. Zagan has been one of the undefeated warriors and one of the best legionates of Metaworld! No one could ever escape his desiring rage."

"But we will!" Ray yells. "We just have to get stronger!" he snickers angrily with determination written on his face.

Eric as he surprisingly notices a huge change of Ray's will from the depressed that he was and now a strong-minded being, snickers to his reply. "Well we better get going back to the 'Old Palace' then to help out our frontlines and resupply with these wagons we have." he says as they hold both ends of the stretcher to carry the Nigel.

As they descend down the pathway as they pull wagons and carry the wounded on their backs, the rebels gaze at an arriving and marching battalion below in brown leather uniforms. As they organize and form themselves into army lines and columns as red and blue striped banners were raised.

"It's the Rebellion Army's reserve and main force!" Grantaire points out. "And they came from the 'Old Palace' as well! That means we won!" he cheers as the rebels rejoice as they wave their flag in the air to signal the reinforcements. A yell of hurrah can be heard from the reserve as they also signal their flags in the air of victory.

"I don't understand…" Ray confusingly asks as he thinks.

"The reserve army en routes themselves to reinforce our frontlines in the escape route." Eric explains. "When they attacked their enemy from the back upon their arrival, they somehow manage to outflank them, when they defeated them they come here to reinforce our backs."

"I somehow understood that, Einstein." Ray replies annoyingly "But they reinforce them than to our aid instead!" Then disappointment is written on his face.

"We're just the rearguard. It would be very likable if the reserve would come to prioritize the frontlines to save the civilians." Eric explains.

"I could say is, if it wasn't your brains, we could have been easily wiped out!" Ray says as the rebel's army reserve and the rearguard then marches back to the 'Old Palace'. Once they reached the settlements, the civilians have already made their escape through the hidden route. The other rebel reserves were the ones left who camped on front of the settlements. The abandoned settlements were used as infirmaries once more and the last time to house the doubled casualties. But the air was filled with rejoice and praise as rebels learned that they had won a major and unbelievable battle against their invaders.

As Eric and Ray, move their way through the high-spirited crowd and into the infirmaries, they place Nigel to rest along with the soldiers and curers.

"That hurt!" Ray starches his arms into the air and twists his back. "Never knew Nigel was this heavy to carry! It would be easier if the stretcher was made of textile, than of wood!"

"Do we have choice? He might even burn the stretcher as he did with Grantaire's cape." Eric replies as he too stretches to his side. "Well it's a good thing too he didn't slide over when we descend that hill."

"And he's still warm." Ray replies as he checks Nigel's forehead. "I bet anyone could die in this kind of heat! Yet he seems like he's just sleeping! Will you just look on how he snores?!"

"How warm is he?"

"Not too warm as of a while ago." Ray replies. "He's beginning to cool down a bit. When we get back home we'll just have to roll him up on the snow!" Ray jokes.

"Is that so?" Eric laughs.

Eric and Ray then sit on the floor as they rest their backs on the wall. "I wish we could remove our uniforms, or at least our hoodies." Ray says. "We need to take a breather after this long and stressful day!"

"And you know we can't." Eric fixes his hood as he places his hands behind his head. "Not only it's in our code, but we should protect our identity at all costs. I was surprised when you revealed your true name to Elyon earlier."

"But the Guardians don't have anything to disguise themselves with right? Doesn't that put them in danger?" Ray asks.

"I don't know. What I only know is they transform to taller and mature women in their Guardian forms." Eric replies. "But even their enemies knew them, I bet they can kick their butts off. If they were here, they could even easily obliterate Phobos' army in one full sweep."

"And that's just what they did." a familiar voice approaches them.

Eric and Ray turns to see Caleb as he approaches them. Eric and Ray then crouch to stand up to greet their arrival. "At ease, no need to greet." Caleb says as he gestures them to sit down. "Is he alright?" he points to Nigel.

"Don't worry he will be, sir." Ray explains.

"I see." He then sits down on the floor, leans on the wall to sit beside them. "If he needs to be well-treated on Earth, you can approach Galgheita for help."

"Thank you, lieutenant." Eric replies.

"Congratulations to your victory, sir." Ray says. "And what you said that the Guardians were here? You have double the reinforcements then."

"Yes, but unexpectedly." Caleb explains. "Together with the reserves, they appeared suddenly out of nowhere, reinforced our vanguard and fought and defeated the soldiers in one full sweep. After the battle and a cease fire we quickly evacuated the civilians out of here and move them out to Grendal, outside Meridian."

"There was a cease fire?" Eric asks. "They surrendered?"

"Apparently, not." Caleb replies. "Cedric, with some of his loyal legionates, came to take Elyon back to the palace and you were right though, when I talked to Elyon she seems rather confused of who she is. I hope what she had today would get her to senses and empathy towards her people."

"Doesn't that mean there is a peace pact between the rebels and Phobos' men then?" Eric asks. "Since both agreed to make Elyon as Queen of Meridian right?"

"True, but the rebellion still lives on until the magic is once again returned to Meridian." Caleb explains. "So if Elyon chooses her brother over us, then this rebellion stays alive."

"I see." Eric replies.

"Haven't I apologized for the late reinforcements that came to your aid?" Caleb asks as he changes the topic.

"We have our hands full at the rear." Ray sighs. "But don't worry about it sir, it was a miracle that saved us from battle."

"Indeed, so full that you actually driven Frost's Corps' main force back." Caleb explains.

"The main force?" Eric says surprisingly. "And I thought the main force was with you?"

"We thought so too, that's why we concentrate most of our forces there." Caleb explains. "But we only received only an attack of only a hundred soldiers. Do you know how much damage you did? not to General Frost's Corps, but to the entire Meridian army?" Caleb says as he shoves out from his pocket a small folded paper.

Eric and Ray look at each other in confusion. "All we can say is we did what we could sir." Ray replies.

Caleb opens the paper and reads. "First, you destroyed Frost's Corps with a hundred of the most well-trained and skilled soldiers of the army left wounded and injured, in which many of them, are high-ranking officers to the Meridian army itself. Second, you also damaged the only archer troop that the army has, with only a few capable archers left. And third, you savaged a third of all their weapons when you brought the abandoned wagons here."

Ray whistles in amusement. "Well done Captain Atlas! It seems like we took a true heavy blow on them!"

"That's why I'm here to say my gratitude, Atlas." Caleb stands up and bows before them. "Not only what you have done to win a miraculous fight, but also to the piece of advice that you helped me be enlightened with and also as to receive and train my rebel troops."

"As I said lieutenant, we are glad to help you." Eric smiles slightly.

Caleb then smiles back humbly. "I'll send Grantaire to you on when or where our rebel fighters will come. But for the meantime, you better get on the move. We may even have to leave later and abandon this settlement before Phobos' men regroup and counter-attack us again for the next following hours."

"Aye aye we will." Ray replies. "We're just resting for a bit, sir."

Caleb smiles and turns around to make his leave. "Alright have a good day!"

As Caleb walks away farther from them, Ray then breaks the silence. "So what 'did' you do when I was resting? Did you meet lieutenant without me?"

Eric then stays silent as then looks at Nigel and heaves a sigh. "And when Nigel wakes up, we too are obliged to tell him everything as well, huh."

"If he wakes up, that is."

* * *

_(Before Issue 8)_

"Where—Where am I?"

As Nigel blinks to clear the blur out, he sees Ray at his side and feels a warm pillow and blanket over his cold body. He finds himself in a well-conditioned and large bedroom.

"You're finally awake." Ray says as he reads places his book down on the bedside table. "You're back on Earth, in Galgheita's guest bedroom home. You should thank Grantaire, he saved you from the said debris. Heck! What happened to you back then? You almost got us worried!" he says as he pours out water to a glass.

"I actually can't remember." Nigel says as he rubs his forehead as he tries to remember. He sits up on his bed and sees a lot of bandages around him. "Is it really hot in here?" he asks as he removes his sheets out.

"Thanks!" Ray grins as he gives a glass of water to Nigel.

"Not you!" Nigel annoyingly replies as he drinks from the glass. "I mean why is the air here is so hot?"

"That figures, when we lifted you from Grantaire's back you were crazy hot." Ray replies. "So hot, that you even turn Grantaire's cape to ashes, literally. Good thing, your uniform is still intact with damages of course. And I still believe that warm skin of yours still remains up until to this day."

"—up until to today?" Nigel gulps. "How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly three months now." Ray replies worriedly.

Nigel almost faints and as he nearly drops his glass. "What?!" he exclaims. "I've been in a coma all of this time! What happened to the rebellion? What happened to my school life then? My friends? Taranee?" he frantically asks Ray.

"Well—" Ray bends away from him as he places his hand at the back of his head.

"You still asleep Nigel?" With the door opened, Eric asks as he walks in to the room. "Or are just gullible?"

"W—What?" Nigel confusingly asks.

"It's been a day since you were in a 'coma'" Eric explains. "Look out your window, it's still snowing. If it were three months then it would be spring by now."

Nigel then angrily glares to Ray as he whistles innocently. "Flames! Ray!" Nigel throws his water to Ray.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Ray laughs as he jerks off as he tries to avoid the water. "But we're actually glad that you wake up now than the next three months!"

"Oh! Is the patient awake?" says as a feminine galhot goes in the room with a tray of herbal leaves.

"Yes, he is." Eric replies as she comes in Nigel's bed side. "Nigel, this is Arminta, she was the galhot that Ray and I saved back then. Arminta, Nigel our colleague." He introduces.

"I've never seen her here—Flames! That burns!" Nigel cuts as Arminta removes the bandages and places the herbal medicine on his skin.

"When the 'Old Palace' was abandoned and occupied by the Phobos' men, where I recently live, I decided to stay here with Galgheita, a dear friend of mine, here on Earth as a maid of hers." Arminta explains.

"So we did lost the battle then?" Nigel asks with disappointment. "So the reinforcements didn't arrive to our aid?"

"It's—umm… complicated you see." Ray rubs his head. "We somehow won the battle, but somehow we didn't because the soldiers took the 'Old Palace'? The reinforcements did came but didn't came exactly as we wanted—?"

"Huh?—Ah! Flames!" Nigel asks with confusion as Arminta places another places another herbal leaf on his skin.

Eric groans and places his hand on his face. "Ray, I just told you what Nigel and I did when you rested, I think it's your turn to tell him from the very top."

"Even the conversations with Caleb?"

"Yap. Include that too."


	38. Chapter 38

_(Before Issue 8)_

' _What are you thinking Eric? You nervous?'_

Eric suddenly stops his deep thinking as he turns to Ray who calls him with his communication telepathy. They are now before the thirteenth portal as they wait for the rebels' arrival.

It was only two days earlier that Grantaire announced that the rebel forces are ready to transfer to Earth. Eric and Ray decided that the large abandoned barn with a huge snowy pasture would be a good location to hold a hundred rebels.

"Don't know why you communicated through mind but I'm not nervous." Eric replies. "Seems like you're enjoying your time" Eric points out to Ray's comic book on hand.

"I didn't have the weekend to read this because were in Meridian." Ray explains as he continues to read. "And tomorrow, I need to give this back to Rod, and I've just read only a few pages of _'2020: the Odyssey of Space'!"_

"Looks like an old comic book, a famous space theater classic I presume?" Eric glances it. "I heard it's based on a movie back in 1980s?"

"Yeah, but Rod and I can't find a CD or DVD of it in the stores. So I just have to read it instead." Ray replies. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nah, just thinking what Nigel told us about Zagan." Eric replies. The day after Grantaire's announcement, Nigel then suddenly remembered what happened when he fought Zagan, especially on what he said about Elyon. He talked and reported to Eric during their usual night shift.

"Oh that…" Ray replies as he still continues to read. "He even left the details on how he did that large explosion of his or even what triggered him."

"She might be in trouble for all we know." Eric replies. "Are you not concerned for Elyon here?

"Well I know you are. Heck! You never had the chance to say and intimate good-bye to her and returned her pendant!" Ray replies teasingly.

"I was, but we were caught up with these different situations that I didn't have the time to return it to her." Eric replies annoyingly. "And do you really have to describe 'intimate' for a simple good-bye?"

"I think you just have to stay calm, Eric." Ray says. "Her coronation is a few weeks from now, and I think there's still time to uncover Phobos' plans. But now, we have a hundred men in our hands now to train."

"You're right I guess." Eric says. "But I should just leave it to Grantaire when he gets here."

"Leave me what?" a voice comes out from the portals as a walking lizard creature crawls out from the portal. Like a visitor he inspects the grim and dingy barn.

"Grantaire, good to see you again" Ray says as he keeps his book away. "I'm sorry this isn't a good settlement that you wanted to expect. We don't have the materials to build this place on time." Ray describes the worn out barn with holes on the roofs and walls as light goes through it.

"That could be arranged." He says as he bends down to the ground and draws a large mandala circle on the dirt. "You should wear your hoods, they're coming just anytime now." He says as the Eric and Ray wear the hoods of their legionate uniforms.

"Is this the place, Grantaire?" a voice says as a group of Meridianites enter the barn through the portal. "What smell!" "We're going to live here?" "Are we at the right place?" says of murmurs of rebels.

"Mayday" Ray whispers to Eric. "Incoming bad reception"

"Yes you are." Grantaire replies as he a mandala circle from the ground brightens as an aura of light extends itself throughout the barn. "We just need a bit of renovation." He says as the debris lifts into the air and places itself to its original place. Rusting metal changes into shiny silver. Decaying lumber turns into varnished and painted wood. Shattering pieces of glass were also returned to their respective window sills. Sinking of mud and dirt were returned to its former elevation deep to the ground. Standing post forms into horse stables once again as the large doors hooks and establishes itself to be workable again. After minutes of major yet quick changes, the barn was as new as good.

The rebels who continuously come in and the two boys stand in awe in their surroundings and when the spell was done the large mandala circle below them disappears. Amazed and impressed by his magic, Ray whistles lengthy. "Wow! Grantaire, this was unexpected. Thanks for such a place!"

"If it's for the rebels and for you boys, I'm at your service anytime." Grantaire bows.

"Yet somehow I have never seen this magic of yours before." Eric flips through the pages of his leather spell book.

"It's not on there, Atlas." Grantaire points out. "This is an original. I called it "Time Restoration" it restores any object as time flies backward and stops within a certain period of time. It was my thesis back then to become a Master of the Magical Circles."

"Master of the Magical Circles?" Eric asks as he keeps his book away. "Isn't that the highest form of training that a legionate must achieved to become a master of magic? We should call you master then?"

"It's but a long, long time ago now. Besides, I didn't always use my skills as a master just as recently, just Grantaire is fine." Grantaire explains humbly.

"Sir Grantaire." An approaching intimidated galhot calls his name and interrupts their conversation. "Where should we stay for the meantime?"

Grantaire looks to Eric. "Let your captain, tell you what to do." He pats Eric's shoulder and pushes him forward to the front of the crowd.

"Oh—me!...umm.." Eric stutters he moves two steps forward, clears his throat and calls their attention. "Everyone!" his call then brings the silence across the barn.

"S-Since we can't be exposed for a while." Eric stutters. "I guess you just have to stay here for the meantime within this settlement…I guess…And a-also be sure to tell the rest who just came in! Thank you!" He then looks at Ray if there are things if he forgets, but replies to him with a shrug on the shoulders.

"Nice speech right there." Ray teasingly jokes as he elbows his arm.

"You do know I hate public speaking unlike you." Eric replies annoyingly. "If you want I could relinquish my Atlas title to yours."

"Hey, where not going there this time." Ray recalls about Eric's 'unworthiness'. "You're the captain of your unit so you should lead them."

Eric sighs heavily as he sees the rebels settle in to the sides of the barn and observes them. "These men of yours have they been trained before, Grantaire?"

"They're new recruits from Jolras' Corps a few days ago. Most of them, I believe are farmers and peasants near the Sanctuary." Grantaire explains. "It's a good thing too we were not spotted by the soldiers when we went to that abandoned store house where the portal is sheltered."

"Do we have enough space to hold the needed men?" Ray butts-in as more and more Meridianites enter the barn as they get rowdier and rowdier.

"I told them to bring tents just in case, but it appears as if you can't fit all the soldiers in the barn when you train them here." Grantaire notices. "This is actually the first batch, seventy-five of rebels who crossed the portal. The catastrophe is irreparable if more than a hundred men pass through that portal, such as the earthquake that happened between our worlds."

Suddenly, Eric phone rings. He then shoves his phone out to his pocket and he sees the screen as it flashes on the name 'Nigel'. He clicks the button to open the message and reads in all caps 'URGENT CALL ME'.

"Sorry, but I have to take this. Nigel's calling me." Eric says and places his hand on Ray's shoulder as he contacts Nigel. "Handle our visitors will you?"

"M-me?" Ray complains. "Why me?"

"Captain's orders!" Eric sarcastically commands as he run-walks away from the noisy crowd. He places the phone on his ears. "Hey Nigel, what is it?" he calls as Nigel answers the phone.

Ray annoyingly and irritatingly sighs. "Aye aye captain." He agrees sarcastically as he manages the incoming rebels into the barn.

" _I just came to report about something huge—very huge in fact."_ Nigel explains in his static voice trough the phone.

"What huge?" Eric asks as he continuous to walk away from the barn and across the snowy pasture.

" _May I ask again why we don't have to check the portal under the subway?"_

"I don't know what you're coming out of it or we already told you." Eric replies. "But to sum up, as we were leaving the Meridian with you on the stretcher, Vathek told to Ray and I that the Guardians closed the portal before they went back to Earth, leaving the ground barren. The usual, we decided to guard what was left of the active portals than the closed ones. If you liked to ask on how I know it was the subway underground portal that was closed without inspection is because of all the active portals left, not a single one of them was closed and untouched and that's how we concluded it."

" _Yeah yeah I got that!"_ Nigel replies. _"But I still surely think we should have inspected it days ago."_

Eric puzzled continues to listen further. "What do you mean by that?"

" _I became suspicious so I secretly went to the deserted room of the underground. What I found was a large somewhat ancient building! So large that I never understood how such a structure could fit inside the underground! It seems like a palace of some sort."_ Nigel exclaims.

' _Wait! Could it be…'_ Eric surprisingly thinks to himself. "Is this serious? You're not joking right?"

" _If I were Ray, I should have."_

Eric sighs and after seconds of a long silence replies "I'll meet you there in as fast as I can. Just stay there and don't let anyone enter."

" _Alright."_ Nigel agrees and hangs up his cellphone.

Eric ponders the situation and turns around back to the barn, but his body jerks to a shock as he feels the goosebumps and hair rises from his skin, when behind him is a lizard creature only a meter away from him. "Woah!—Grantaire! You surprised me!" he heavily breathes.

"Oh! Did I scare you?" Grantaire asks

"Well, you should not have done that and creep silently from my back." Eric says as he slowly recovers from the shock.

"Aren't I Grantaire, user of Erebo and Shadow of Attacks? You do know I always creep in the shadows." Grantaire hisses teasingly.

Eric chuckles. "Yes I do know that. So why have you came here? It's freezing outside." Eric and Grantaire then walk back to the barn.

"I was thinking if we could cut down the number of soldiers to the first batch and leave the rest to us." Grantaire says. "The barn is too cramped if we add more rebels. I think it's best if you handle what we you have here and besides, the war will be almost over if Elyon becomes queen."

"But what happens if she becomes liker her brother?" Eric asks as he recalls Caleb's words about Elyon.

"Have ye little faith." Grantaire expresses. "An informant from Phobos' castle says that Elyon still has a hard time on finding the truth, she's beginning to go up against Cedric's decisions too. So I must say, I do hope peace will come by when—"

"But what if there is someone conspiring against her from becoming queen?" Eric suddenly cuts him off and stops to walk as he recalls. Grantaire notices his sudden reaction and rotates around to see him.

"Pardon?" Grantaire asks confusingly.

"When Nigel fought and was forced to yield to Zagan, he told the same thing you said to me." Eric puts his finger on his chin as he thinks. "'There is no reason to fight when Elyon becomes queen.' But what Zagan replies to him as Nigel recalls is enquote _, 'But do you really think that pathetic Elyon would become queen?'"_

"What are you implying?" Grantaire hisses irately. "Phobos even announced it himself that he will step down to make her queen. Her coronation is only a few weeks from now!"

Eric gulps to Grantaire's controlled anger but still remains his composure. "T-Theory. I think Phobos is not to be trusted. I don't think he's not willingly eager to relinquish his crown just for his sister. From Zagan's own words, I believe Phobos and his men are trying to conspire a scheming plot against Elyon." Eric continues his theory. "I don't think Elyon is not the problem, but if she truly opens her eyes, then she becomes prey to her older brother."

Grantaire quickly grasps Eric shirt and he threatens him. "Do you understand how long I've waited for peace to return since the day I was born?! Are you saying that it is again impossible in Meridian?! Is that it? Maybe your colleague of yours just dreams of it!"

Eric, frightened and intimidated though only inches in height, replies. "I-It's just a theory Grantaire. I-I may be pessimistic and may have hurt your feelings, but I don't want to regret that I didn't speak up my mind before it's too late that it did truly happened."

Grantaire grits his wide teeth and out of desperation, he calms down and lets his shirt go. "I-I'm sorry, Atlas. I shouldn't have done that." He apologizes.

"All I'm asking is to consider my theory." Eric replies and continues to walk to the barn. "That's what Ray and I have been discussing when you arrived."

"Is that it?" Grantaire follows him. "So you really do need to train the rest of the hundred rebels then, so how can be that possible if you the barn cannot handle the needed space? Even if we place a magical curtain around the snowy pasture is not enough for training."

"Grantaire, if I may ask, how many minutes does it take for us to get through that portal and journey to the other portal in Meridian to go back to Earth?" Eric asks.

"Well, it's only an hour of walking from here to the next nearest portal. Why do you ask?"

"Because it would take me three hours to the next town in Heatherfield, and it would be much faster if we travel through portals and I would like you to come with me as well." Eric replies.

* * *

_(Before Issue 8)_

As Ray handled the rebels back at the barn, Eric and Grantaire reenter the portal to Meridian and travel to where another portal redirects them back to Earth. As they land on Heatherfield Observatory, they once again discretely under the snowing darkness Grantaire blends in with the shadows as Eric in his thick jacket, journey once more to the underground subway, where Nigel awaits for their arrival.

"Why this is—the queen's rest house! It's true then!" Grantaire exclaims as his eyes wander to the familiar large structure on front of him as he enters the deserted room. "Is this why you brought me here?"

"It is." Eric agrees as he removes the hood from his jacket and shockingly too gazes at the magnificent structure.

"So this is really the rest house you're talking about, huh." Nigel says as they approach the building. "I should've seen this sooner before the portal occurred."

"So when the large portal was created, this huge building sank to this very spot. This may be the reason why an earthquake occurred on both of our worlds on the same time." Eric concludes.

"I don't think that was the only reason." Grantaire says as he approaches and enters the building, Nigel and Eric soon follows inside. "This is what happens when huge masses enter portals between worlds. It becomes strangely disastrous."

They walk inside by the huge main entry doors as the large main hall greets them with a sense of awe; like a large ballroom are high ceilings like never before which they seemingly touch the sky with decorated columns on each side holding the floors above. A fountain is the notable feature which is at the middle of the hall and behind it is a grand staircase. The second floor which long hallways on each side show large portraits and paintings of the royalty.

"Amazing! I never thought that this were one of your hideouts!" Eric says as the echoes bounce back across the space.

"After Queen Weira died, this large lodging house was left abandoned." Grantaire explains. "Soon, the poor trespassers enter here and find a place to live in here and after years of staying, it became their home. The late Lt. Gavro took charge in maintaining this place and welcomes anyone who needs shelter."

Nigel knocks on the thick walls of the rest house as he examines its strength "Yet I don't understand how such a building could fit in such small space. I mean this height could even reach the above the ground!"

"It could possibly mean one thing." Grantaire explains as they walk up the stairs and gaze the paintings along the hallways. "I believe the portals are somehow active and are not closed entirely which the Guardians have done. If this pair of portals was closed then this building should have been crushed within the supposed space. But it since it did not, there seems to be a functioning connection between the traversing portals, and this building is proof that it lives between that 'link'."

"Flames! Hold it I don't get it." Nigel stops him. "I know it's not all scientific! But really I don't get it."

"I guess what he was trying to explain Nigel is that we're now inside the connection between the portals of Earth and Meridian, but somehow not transporting in some way to the other side of the universe. Am I right?" Eric asks to Grantaire for his correction.

"That's right." Grantaire replies. "We maybe actually return this back up to Meridian, but it'll cause a lot of magic and another earthquake."

"Grantaire, I actually brought you here not to show you that this building exists and alive, but I want your permission as well." Eric sternly says. "Remember how we need more space for the rebels?"


	39. Chapter 39

_(During Issue 8: events before Sunday)_

"Heck! Never knew teaching was this hard when you're in a field! " Ray says as he reads on another comic book on his lap, with the other hand holding out a flashlight as Eric and he sits along a fallen tree log, that overlooks the camp base, codename: 'Pasture Heights'. "Lucky for you, Eric, your voice echoes around the barn while I need to yell out my instructions."

Within the next four days after the rebels' arrival, the rebels positioned up their tents outside as their temporary shelters with campfires placed around the camp. A large invincible curtain around the field is provided by Grantaire to protect the Meridianites from the watchful and curious eye of the Earthlings.

Together with the Vanguards they also created training dummies for sword fighting and practice targets for archery lessons. Soon as the rebels were ready and introduced, Eric and Ray started to train the rebels. Eric teaches the basics of sword fighting in the barn. While outside the snowy pasture, Ray trains the others on archery fundamentals.

"Well, at least you have the ability to instruct than I do." Eric replies as he sips hot coffee from his tumbler. "I always think my 'students' never understood me well if I keep on stuttering and running through words so fast."

"You'll get used to it!" Ray replies as he pats Eric's back. "Didn't you just familiarize yourself with the names of each rebel and what they could do with just a wink of an eye? What kind of brain do you have in there, Einstein?"

"I just happen to know them that's all. I think nothing's really special if I didn't use my brain such as Math and History just as you ace them." Eric replies. "Besides, because of your talkative and communication skills, I think you made progress yourself within the past days."

"Made a few friends I guess, if that's what you call 'progress' but so far, most of them just shoot their arrows to the outside of the target." Ray replies. "Which is also frustrating as well when I have to use most of my mana just to recreate the arrows for them not to waste the spare!"

"So would you like to switch places then?" Eric snickers.

"Nah, I know you're good archer just as Nigel, but sword fighting ad hand-to-hand combat is not really my fighting style." Ray explains. "So just leave the best archer, which is me, to handle their archery lessons."

Eric chuckles for a short while and silence soon takes over. The only silence heard is the rustling of the trees by the breezing and cold wind. Small droplets of snow hail over the place as the sunset atmosphere gets to be a bit chilly as the Vanguards huddled themselves from to their thick cloaks over their uniforms."

"Speaking of Nigel" Eric breaks the silence. "Do you think it's alright to leave him to train the other rebels?" He asks with concern. It was also a few days ago, by the permission of Caleb, when the recruited rebels from Caleb's Corps decided to use the queen's rest house as their second base, codename: 'Calluna Fort'.

"I guess he'll be alright. I mean it looks like he wanted it?"

"Yap, I got that." Eric replies. "He looks even relieved when I announced that he won't have to 'babysit' the Guardians or to do our daily night shifts around the town because we have our hands full."

"Doesn't he have Grantaire at his side? He'll guide him all the way through."

"To remind you, Grantaire is a busy informant to the lieutenant. What happens if he's not there to guide Nigel?" Eric explains and pauses for a while. "Do you think it's best for us if we one of us trains there? I don't judge his skills though being a top notch hand-to-hand combatant, but not to offend Nigel or anything, but I never seen him teach nor lead since we started out the academe, considering training a hundred men right off the bat."

"I have faith in him that it'll work out even though his only half inch shorter than you are." Ray says. "Just as I have to you too when you started out being Atlas of our legion." Ray snickers.

"Well that's because there's just the two of you." Eric replies as he observes Ray still reading his comic book. "You seem calm from the start. Why are you so confident on him? Or aren't you just concerned with this whole situation?"

"You think too much Eric—" he stops when he looks at his watch. "And what you look at the time, it's time to get your butt off from your set because break time's over." Ray gets up from his seat and heads back to the camp and Eric soon follows.

* * *

_(During Issue 8: events before Sunday)_

"Flames! Break time's over and Grantaire isn't here yet!" Nigel whispers to himself as he peeps out from the subway door and waits Grantaire's arrival from Meridian for Caleb has called him. He promised to Nigel that he would reach in time before the break is over but to no sign of his coming.

The past few days were rough from the 'Calluna Fort' as rebel recruits from the Clearview Cross portal, where the railroad and telephone booth is found, were transferred discretely to the subway underground during midnight lead by Nigel and Grantaire. They watched cover them up with large thick blankets and erased snowy footprints on the ground as well.

As the rebels settled in the rooms of the rest house and created training equipment such dummies and targets, they started their training under the governance of mostly by Grantaire and the assistance of Nigel. The hall was arranged as their training grounds, mostly for sword fighting.

"Hey kid!" a familiar large and fierce galhot approaches Nigel. "Isn't time to get back to our training?"

"Y-Yeah s-sure, Gruul." Nigel stutters as he picks up his sword. "Everyone!…umm—please go—to your respective umm…lines." He calls them out awkwardly at them as the large rebels follow his orders with a bit of chuckle to themselves.

' _Flames! I'm off to a bad start! If Eric and Ray were here!'_ he then stands on the improvised elevated wooden platform podium on front of the stairs. _'I think I should be more like Ray who is more of the approachable type.'_ As the rebels get to their positions on front of their dummies, Nigel breathes a heavy sigh. "G-Good d-d-day!" he awkwardly greets on front of them with a crooked and somehow a forced smile.

The rebels respond to confusion and puzzlement written on their faces. Some look at each other while others chuckle silently to themselves, while others make small spurt of a controlled laugh.

' _Truly! Not to a start!'_ Nigel tells to his miserable self as he tries to smile and be Ray. "S-So umm—we will—" he starts to wield his sword.

"Hey kid!" shouts as the loud yell cuts Nigel off the from behind the lines behind as the rebels and Nigel glance to the source of the shout

"Excuse me?" Nigel replies confusingly.

Gruul marches to the podium as the rebels give way as they form a narrow aisle along the path. "Are you sure you're a legendary legionate you say you are? Because I think you aren't the kind that I was thinking of! I came here to learn from this Vanguard just as the lieutenant wanted me to, but all we get is just Grantaire's teaching! Not is all new!" he amusingly laughs as the rebels chuckles slightly.

"P-Please get back to your line." Nigel politely commands to him as he controls his anger. _'Flames! If I were Ray, how could have I handled this?! Just keep breathing and you'll be alright!'_

"You may have won last time when we were first met, before Vathek interrupted us!" Gruul says as he continues to march hauntingly as he recalls when the past when he and other Caleb's men invaded Earth but suddenly were stopped by the three Vanguards. "Don't you know me? I am Gruul! The strongest warrior of Caleb's Corps! No rebel fighter has ever dared me! I can even take you down in one blow!" he yells as he climbs up to the stage.

"I need you to get back to your lines." Nigel mumbles as he retreats with a few steps back and breathes heavily and controls anger. _'Just count…No need to be angry, just contain it. Calm yourself down just as Eric does! '_ He says to himself as he grits his teeth and encloses his fist fiercely.

"Afraid boy?!" Gruul yells at his small stature. "You may be the great legionate, but you're just a small and short Earthling kid! I mean were even taller than you!" he cracks up a joke as the rebels' chuckles echo around the large hall.

Nigel as he feels humiliated on front of the rebels tries to calm himself down, though already at the height of limit. _'Just calm down and talk the matter out! Just like Eric does—'_ But soon, his ears become deaf as the laughter becomes louder and rowdier as his world spins around him in a swirl, until his patience breaks down.

' _Screw it!'_ Nigel says as he madly and angrily thrusts his sword and breaks the wooden floor.

Gruul shockingly moves back from Nigel's sudden outraged gesture as the rebels stop their disarray of chuckles and laughs. Silence then begins to rule the air as they feel an invisible aura of rage from him.

"So you think you're better than me?!" Nigel furiously yells as he takes out his sword that sticks out from the podium. "Then why don't we settle things here?" he challenges him.

"Y-You asking me to a s-sword duel?" He stutters but still tires to intimidate him but also feels uncomfortable when he too feels a strong pressure coming out from Nigel. He pulls out his large sword from his scabbard and poses his fighting stance at him. "Are you sure you can take on me 'staff' boy—?!"

Suddenly, Nigel dashes before him in lightning speed as he launches his sword at him. But luckily in the nick of time, Gruul manages to block the attack. He then quickly maneuvers his sword quickly and rapidly strikes without a chance for his opponent to fight back.

Gruul then starts to retreat back from Nigel's difficult forceful offensive attacks and sees no opening for him to strike back. _'Too strong! Didn't expect for him to be so skillful with the sword as well and not just a staff-wielder! I just have to exhaust him to make my move!'_ he says to himself. After a few minutes of holding on, he finally notices his opponent slows down, tired from the brawl.

' _Now!'_ Gruul says to himself as he attacks his sword against Nigel and leads the offense and Nigel on the other hand clashes his sword against his to block out the strikes. "I am Gruul! I am the undefeatable—!" he tries to frighten him.

Suddenly, Gruul feels the pressure once more when Nigel's long hair got off the way from his face and in the fast yet slow seconds, Gruul sees the scary and dead eyes on Nigel's eyes as it looks directly straight at Gruul's soul. It's as if Nigel wants to kill him.

Frightened, he loses his momentum is caught off guard when Nigel blows his sword upward to his opponent sword then sends his sword flying to the air and sticks to other side of the podium. Gruul, in defeat kneels down tired to the ground and Nigel points his sword at him. "I may be half an inch shorter than Atlas, but never call me short again!"

Gruul grunts as he still does not accept his defeat. "I-Impossible!" Gruul grunts. "I'm defeated by a mere child! I am Gruul, the undefeated— "

Nigel shocks him as he then thrusts his sword on the wooden stage once more only inches away from his face. He jerks off from the intimidating gesture as he feels the true grimace on front of a terrifying legionate. "Then prove it" He grits his teeth. "Now take the sword and get back in line. Do you understand?"

Gruul as he feels totally threatened and the pressure suffocates his breathing, nods hastily. He quickly gets up takes the sword given to him from Nigel and runs back to the rebel training lines.

The rebels, meanwhile, murmur and gasp to what they have witnessed. A boy who won over the rebel's warriors that only lasted for only a mere minute.

"Silence!" Nigel yells out to the rebels as they also see the terrified and stern look on his gesture. He takes Gruul's sword from the other side of the podium and crosses his arms defiantly as he boasts his posture before them. "Let this be a lesson today you brutes!" he angrily yells loudly at them. "You're here in my trespassed, to be trained so you can be ready to kick-out the hell of Phobos' men! But if you're here for your sweet time just to make fun of me and to challenge me, then you're so dead wrong! Gruul ain't going to save you when the battle starts coming, even to just now when his defeated by so-called-kid!"

"T-Then w-what shall we c-call you sir?" stutters a rebel galhot on front of him.

"From now on, you brutes call me Ignitus!" Nigel reminds the crowd. "And from now on, everything that I say, you follow! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" "Yes!" the rebels reply in weary and disarray voices.

"Louder and together!" Nigel sternly calls out.

"Sir yes sir!" cries the rebel army as they straighten their backs and reply in unison.

* * *

_(During Issue 8: events before Sunday)_

"If you have the ability to understand your trainees while I befriended them so they can easily approach me, do you know what I notice in Nigel that you and I lack?" Sixty miles away from Heatherfield, Ray says to Eric as they walk away from the camp after the finished training of the day and return home.

"And that is?" Eric asks as he crosses his brow.

"His got the attitude and the guts he needed! Heck! I could think of him shouting at his trainees right now!" Ray jokingly says. "I always think of him as a great and disciplined general someday!"

"That figures, he's always yelling to other of our schoolmates in the academe if they first, can't does their work right, second, his height, and third..." Eric recalls.

"…when our schoolmates compare how skillful you are than him, yeah I know that." he continues.

"That's our Ignitus alright." Eric and Ray snickers.


	40. Chapter 40

_(During Issue 8: Will leaves with dormouse)_

"Finally Sunday! Yet I don't understand why we should meet here." Nigel says in a husky and raspy voice as he slams his body and arms on the diner table.

"Hey." Eric scolds. "Don't you just slump like that to the table. We're in a dine-in."

After the last six days of training, the boys rest on the last day of the weekend to rest their throats out, yet Eric and Ray travel to Heatherfield to meet Nigel at Golden, the famous fancy restaurant at Heatherfield as yesterday, Grantaire assigns a new assignment for them.

"Don't you tell me what to do Eric! Because I really am tired! After community service at the museum, then training, then homework!" Nigel yells but in a hoarse voice.

"What's wrong with your voice Nigel lately?" Ray asks. "Last time you your body's temperature was at all time high, and now you can't even bare any voice at all. Did another explosion occur in your throat as well?"

"No! I was shouting the trainees all throughout." Nigel replies. "Lucky for you two, you have each other's backs at the 'Heights' while I do all training myself without Grantaire's support!"

"Well at least you have all the space for yourself in the 'Calluna' and handle around seventy men." Eric annoying replies. "Me and Ray even have to train under the harsh snow—Achoo!" Eric suddenly covers his hand over his mouth and sneezes. "And even our hundred men can't even fit inside the barn alone.

"Well at least you have to train some new recruits who respect you!" Nigel points to Eric. "I on the other hand do not. Most of my trainees are even rude to me, especially that Gruul who even challenged me!"

"Now, now, now, there's no need to fight and boast on whoever has the unfortunate setup—" Ray calms them down but stops as he blows his nose with a handkerchief in his pocket. "We really do need layers of jackets next time." He says to himself.

Eric sighs as he calms down. "Anyway, Grantaire said something yesterday to me yesterday on how Gruul pissed you off or something? What was it that ticked you off?" Eric asks Nigel.

"Umm…T-That was nothing…" Nigel stutters.

"Your heig—" Ray replies teasingly.

"Don't you dare say it!" Nigel yells.

"Number seven?" says a waitress by the side of her table as they look at her. She then glances on the receipt on her hand and holds the tray with their food on the other.

"Yes, that's us. Thanks—Achoo!" Eric replies but sneezes suddenly.

The waitress rechecks their number then places their order on their table. She takes their table number stand and rushes over back to the counter to serve the other diners.

"Wasn't she the waitress who has the hots for you Eric?" Ray whispers as he takes his meal from the tray. "She doesn't seem polite like last time. You shouldn't have sneezed Eric."

"Or maybe she's too busy serving the people here." Eric annoyingly replies as he takes his meal off the tray and sees a long line of people before the counter. "Besides we aren't here for the waitresses aren't we? Since our meal is on the table I think we should get this meeting started." Eric says as he takes a bite from his burger.

"So Grantaire met you yesterday and what is it about this time? More trainees? Because I have enough." Nigel asks frustratingly as he takes a bite on a french fry.

"He's actually asking us if we could provide some help on rescuing important rebels from 'Dungeon Rock' he says. I'm assuming it's a Meridianite prison." Eric says. "He explains most of the imprisoned rebels are officers to the Rebellion Army, once freed they can solidify their army again. Yet again, it's not a requirement for us."

"I decline." Ray refuses quickly.

"I too as well!" Nigel raises his hand slightly.

"That was a fast response." Eric annoyingly replies.

"I know we wanted to help them but aren't training the rebels enough?" Ray complains. "They're actually taking too much from us, honestly."

"Yeah I agree with Ray here." Nigel replies. "Can't they use their men to raid the prison? And what about the other legionates instead of using the same old us?"

"I too actually agree with the both of you." Eric replies. "But I also heard the news from Grantaire that the Jolras' Corps is too exhausted from the previous fight, while Caleb's tries to ward off the soldiers who tried to invade Grendal and the other legionates of the universe are still with Commander Lamarcus, who is now more than forty miles from Meridian and still fighting the betrayed Imperials."

"Too bad were the only alienated legionates of Meridian if it weren't for those portals!" Ray sarcastically cries annoyingly as he munches his burger. "Is there anyone else who could fill the role for us?"

"There is actually." Eric says as he comes up with a plan. "With the amount of time we can actually use our trained trainees to fill up the roles. It's some sort of practice run so they can be ready when some kind of battle commence. What do you guys think?"

Nigel and Ray look at each other and considers for a while as they eat their food from the plate. "Eric don't you think it's too somehow 'advanced' or difficult for them?" Nigel comments.

"Yeah, it's been a week since and we don't have much time left to fill the necessary gaps needed for them to be full-trained." Ray adds. "And when is this 'raid' scheduled? If its next week then it couldn't be enough, and if it were a Sunday, I'm not even reconsidering"

"Surprisingly, he didn't specify the date." Eric replies. "But he said the raid should ensue within a month starting yesterday and it also depends on the number of volunteers and the planning."

"Within a month? That's a quite a long period to train them." Ray thinks. "Couldn't we just consider and asses the training of the men before the time comes?"

"So like if the men are properly well-trained, then we could reconsider them to enlist in the raid." Nigel says. "And if they are not and they still need more time to practice, then we decline?"

"That's right." Ray says. "But I don't know what should we do on our part? Should we watch them or something?"

"We could actually lead all throughout the rescue." Eric explains. "If you want we could do a surprise raid. Do you know the 1980's movie—I forgot the title—but it's about an embassy siege where the special air service took out the terrorists?"

"No clue." Ray replies.

"Was it _'Dares Who Wins_?" Nigel replies.

"Yap." Eric replies and snaps his fingers as he recalls. "That's the movie."

"Sorry for being left out by how you two could relate to such an old film, but could you explain further?" Ray annoyingly replies.

"I think what Eric's trying to explain is, we're going to use a short number of men than an army to siege the dungeon." Nigel explains.

"And after the assessment of each of the men, we could take the most capable men from our groups who could join the rescue mission." Eric explains. "At least thirty to fifty men is what we needed."

Ray thinks and considers. "Seems fine to me, unless Grantaire also considers our proposal" He then looks to Eric keenly.

"I think our plan is reasonable. For the next coming weeks we train then assess the most capable men for them to join the raid." Eric thinks. "I'll just have to say what we have discussed here to him when he comes up to me."

"Yet I still don't understand why within a month is the raid which is later of next year's January." Nigel suddenly says as he thinks it over.

"Maybe they need the time to celebrate Christmas and the New Year." Ray jokes.

"They are?" Nigel suddenly ponders and chuckles.

"Sure they do!" Ray exclaims. "Once Elyon becomes queen, she could declare the holiday herself!" he jokes once more as the three of them laugh and chuckle merrily as they finished their food after the next few minutes.

Suddenly, they hear loud thumps of knocks on the adjacent exterior window beside them. "It's Miss Rudolph!" Nigel exclaims as they notice the worried and anxious look on Galgheita's face. She points through the glass and gestures that she will come inside, then proceeds to enter the restaurant.

"Mayday, looks like Nigel's going to the Principal's office." Ray teasingly jokes.

"Principal in her office in this peaceful late afternoon Sunday?" Eric replies.

"Oh quiet you two!" Nigel says as he covers his head. "I hate seeing teachers in public!"

"Atlas, Nigel." She calls as she arrives to their table. She pants heavily like she comes from a tiring run. "Thank the gods I have found you! We have an emergency! A word from Grantaire!"

"Slow down ma'am you're making a commotion." Nigel politely says. "Do you need water?"

"Sorry, there's no time, but I just got word from Grantaire back at my home, there's an incoming wave of a hundred Meridianites coming here right now lead by a mysterious person named 'Raven'." Miss Rudolph says. "The problem is he doesn't know which portal they will enter to here."

"How many times should we take care of this kind of situation?" Ray complains as they all look at each other with doubts and confusion look written on their facial gestures. "How many portals do we have left unclosed by the Guardians?"

Eric quickly shoves out a small piece of paper from the right cheek of his bag pack. He opens it as it scribbles down a list of the portals. "According to what I have listed, the portals left active are Elyon's House, Clearview Crossing, Shell Cave, The bookshop, Futerdome, Abandoned Carnival, The Observatory and Nigel's own home. Only eight left active and unclosed."

"It's still a large number to deduce." Ray examines. "We can't make it in time to cross to all these locations."

"Is there any clue that Grantaire told you? Even a slight detail perhaps?" Eric asks.

"Well he told me that there a echoing and vibrating deafening noises and yells above the floor as you enter the portal but that was all he said." Miss Rudolph explains.

"I would bet that it would be in my bedroom." Nigel says with certainty. "I bet my mother is arguing again with my brother."

"Is that even a defening noise for you, Nigel?" Ray asks.

"Well could be." Nigel says.

"Nigel, Miss Rudolph" Eric calls out them as he sees a hidden flyer on the tray and reads. "Where and what time is Karmilla's concert?" he asks as he hands out the flyer to Nigel. Both Miss Rudolph and Nigel reads the info on the piece of paper.

"Karmilla? Her concert is starting now until night and at the—Futerdome."Nigel's eyes widen in realization.

Ray takes the flyer and reads. "So the noises were the merry screams and yells of rock music?"

"And since its above floor, it's on the basement level where they will enter." Eric continues. "I think we should better get going now." He says as they stand up to their seats.

"Seems like the flyer has saved Eric's theory once again." Ray teasingly says as the four of them exit the store.

"Hoping if I'm right." Eric replies.

Meanwhile back inside, a mysterious hooded figure behind the legionates' table, also stands up and sternly looks at them through the glass as they leave for Futerdome. The dark-green hooded jacket figure stops before their table and watches and recalls what he has heard and eavesdropped.

' _What are you hiding, Nigel?"_ the green hooded figure says to itself as he too exits and follows on his way to Futerdome.


	41. Chapter 41

_(During Issue 8: Will w/ dormouse stops before Futurdome)_

"Flames! Ray! never knew you were this heavy!" Nigel pants with clouds of cold opaque air appear before every huff. He stops his mountain bike before the bike track in the full parking lot as Ray gets off from the bike pegs. He then proceeds to park his bike on the side of the rack and they rush to the large coliseum.

Minutes ago as they leave the restaurant, Eric instructs them to head first to the structure. Nigel pedals along the fast roads with Ray behind him who stands on the bike pegs as he leans to Nigel's back.

"I think you're just skinny Nigel." Ray says as they run toward the large structure. "Are you sure we could do this without Eric's help?"

"Well it's his fault for not having to bring his scooter." Nigel explains. "Besides, he didn't even bring his sword. And he won't have to worry because Galgheita's along with him. He'll just have to catch up." Nigel explains.

"So where should we go now?" Ray pants as they got to the front entry of the vast structure oval shape structure with large curtain glass that blends with the wavy roofs. "There are a hundred guards around the area." He says as he uses his Farsight.

"We better get to the backstage, hoping we could use our teleport there." Nigel says as they once more run directly behind to the building.

"Hey! You're not supposed to go there!" shouts a supposed guard from behind them, but they never look back as they quickly wear their hoodies on and continue to dash on.

"Guards! Deliquents!" the guard yells as the both of them hear a set of clopping and running feet as they approach them.

"We're almost there! Only a fifty meters away to the rear side of the building—" They then stop and turn when people with black suits and earphones appear from behind the building.

"We're trap!" Nigel worriedly exclaims as the guards continues to run toward them and enclose the trespassers. "Flames! I hate being in the station again!"

Ray and Nigel thinks as the seconds gets faster with only less than twenty meters apart from them. They must figure a way out or the sudden mission fails. "Nigel, I don't know how coliseums and stadiums look like but aren't we already above the basement to start with?" Ray asks.

"That's likely possible!" Nigel replies with a spark of hope in him. "Prepare teleportation and take cover!" Nigel quickly waves and extends his hands downward. "Ignition Fourth Technique: Succession Discharge." he then flips his body in a circle while his his hands extended. "Booomm! Booom! Booom!" small explosive dust blasts encircle them that create a smoke screen of dirt and snow.

"What was that?!" "Urgh!" "What's happening?!" yells the disarray guards as they hide their faces from the small firecracker like explosions that surround the deliquents. "Quick just get them!" says one of them as they charge through the smoke.

But as soon as the smoke clears out, "Where are they?" says one of them as they turn around and look for the boys.

"These delinquent street magicians can't just run away from us!" says one of the guards "I bet they're still within the vicinity. Alert all the guards and catch those boys as possible!"

"Yes sir!" says the guard in unison as they reach out to their shoulder where their radios are attached to report on the situation. "Two unidentified delinquents from the right-side lost on sight. One wearing a brown jacket and the other a turquoise one!" says the guards to one another.

Meanwhile, Nigel and Ray lands inside the basement, but crashes their bodies on the wooden packages inside some sort of storage area that creates a large echo sound. With the use of the smoke screen, they quickly manage to teleport to the undergrowth to escape from the guards, or is it what they think it is.

" _Two unidentified delinquents from the right-side lost on sight. One wearing a brown jacket and the other a turquoise one! I repeat—"_ Meanwhile, underground the police officer stops his communication radio as he have caught the escaped delinquents in the light-dimmed storage room filled with connecting pipes and vents. "Never would I have thought that I see you boys again." He then helps the boys get up from the destroyed boxes.

"It's nice to see you too," Nigel greets and groans from the pain as the Vanguards brush the dirt off from their jackets. "Officer Lair."

"Hey Lair?" echoes the officer from far behind the halls as they see only a shadow on the wall. "Is everything alright there? Have you caught the delinquents?"

"Uhh…no, sir!" Officer Lair replies as he grins at Nigel and Ray. "Just checking the storage area."

"Alright, bring the two boys if you found them!" says the officer.

"Yes sir." Officer Lair replies as he points to their jackets and gestures them to take them off as soon the shadow of a police silhouette fades away into the light.

"Thank you sir, we owe you a ton after the carnival incident." Ray replies as he inverts his jacket in-out and wears it back again. From the turquoise colored jacket turns to gray when he wears it back on.

"Let me guess you're here to see Karmilla?" Officer Lair asks. "If you wanted, you should have asked me then. My daughter and her friends have accessed VIP ID's because of me." He chuckles.

"Sorry, but we're not here for the concert." Nigel explains as he too inverts in-out his jacket to dark green to black. "We're looking for a portal or even Meridianites in the area. Have you seen anything strange as of today?"

Officer Lair scratches his head as he tries to remember from the very start of his security duty of today. "Sorry, seems like I didn't—"

Suddenly, they sense a magical sensation nearby. A strong and powerful magical sense that is above all unique from the senses they could identify. "Did you also feel that?" Officer Lair asks.

"Was that a Guardian nearby?" Ray asks.

"In fact, it's the holder of the Heart." Nigel examines the sense. "And she's so close. I bet she's at the other side of this room. She must be following the portal as well."

"Well then let's get going partner." Ray says as he and Nigel put on their hoodies goes off quickly and exits the storage room.

"Hey wait!" Officer Lair says by the doorway as he throws two wrapped-laced ID's at them and Ray catches it. "It's supposed to be my daughter's friends ID's so just wear them to be safe." He says.

"Thank you, Sir Lair!" Nigel says as they wear their respective ID's and enter the next door by the hallway.

"Good luck saving the world kids." Officer Lair sighs and reposes as he closes the door behind him and continues to guard around the hallways.

As the boys quietly enter another silent and creepy dimmed light area with interval flickering wall lights on the bricked cracked walls. They meet a descending stairway with a ninety degree angled turn wide hallway that directs itself to the main storage room but more spacious this time. The room begins to become brighter as well as they see beyond the portal itself with a group of Meridianites before it. They once again hide behind the boxes and cleaning equipment.

"Should we stop them?" Ray quietly asks as he materializes his bow on his hand and bends his knee to the ground to hide behind the boxes.

"The Guardian is here, we can't be exposed to her as well." Nigel replies as he stands and hides behind the stack of boxes. He peeps over the boxes and observes a red cloaked figure leading the Meridianites. "We just have to listen to what those Meridianites are doing.

Meters beyond them, are the group of galhots discussing their escape from Meridian. "Isn't Meridian a mistake?" says the tall red cloaked figure. "Is it a mistake to leave hunger and misery behind? If it is a mistake well I'm happy to be wrong!"

"What you're saying is true, but Caleb—" says another galhot.

"Caleb! Caleb! You keep on saying his name! Caleb is all talk." replies irritatingly the red-cloaked figure. "While I offer you a real chance to escape!"

"Caleb is one of us!" rebukes another galhot.

"But I am a more powerful than he is!" boasts the red-cloak. "I can open passages in the great wall with my magic! I've already opened a few in the bordering regions of Meridian and now I'm here to help you join me! Leave Phobos! Nobody will notice you! Above your heads, a great number of Earth people are gathered! You can mix with them by changing your appearance!"

"But some of us can't change—" complains another galhot.

"Quiet! There's somebody here!" the red cloak hushes when he hears a thumping noise from the boxes.

Ray and Nigel freezes and stops to peep behind the boxes. They look at each other in confusion as they have been quiet all the time without a sound to make.

' _Was that you?'_ Nigel asks Ray through telepathy.

"He hides himself well. But I can feel him!" says the red cloak as he approaches the boxes

Ray then makes a hushing gesture and whispers. "Don't use telepathy. They might hear your mind." He says as they peep once again. They are relieved when they see the red cloak as he approaches to the one of the boxes beyond them. "Must be where the Guardian is hiding, she might be the cause of the sound—"

"Giinnk!" Suddenly, out of literally nowhere a brown dormouse appears as it leaps to the red cloak figure. By surprise, he manages to jerk off from it. "Flashes of Imdhal! Where did that come from!"

The dormouse then approaches the Meridianites who are terrified by it as they jerk and leap away their bodies from it. "Stop it!" "Aaahh!" "Yikes!"

"What a group of cowards! How could you be afraid of that creature?" says the red cloak.

"B-But it was so hair!" says the Meridianite. "It was so...hairy! Have you seen anything more horrible!"

The Vanguards then feel a fading magical sensation. "You feel that?" Ray asks Nigel.

"It must be the Guardian." Nigel replies. "It seems as if she's gone. Don't you think she teleported or went through that portal."

"Well at least she's gone. We could make our move now." Ray says.

"Sure." Nigel says as he materializes his staff and discretely points at them. "I'll just have to scare them off. Fourth Technique: Succession Discharge." He says as sparks shoots out from like fireworks and the small blasts occur in the air. ' _Boomm! Boom! Boom!'_

"Aaahh!" "What is that?!" "Urghh!" screams the more frightened galhots as more flashes of binding light blinds them into chaos and confusion.

"No more Raven! I'm out of here!" cries a terrified galhot as he runs back to the portal. The rest soon followed him behind.

"No wait!—Urgh!" the red cloak Raven says as he covers his head by his arm as more explosions keeps on coming. "I can—urgh! Stop this!" he cries as he falls back to his feet.

"Run! Run back to the portal!" the others scream as they rush out from the scene.

As the explosion stops and the smoke clears out of the way, the Merdianites are once again sent back home to their world as they leave Raven still utterly confused on the situation. "Who's there?!" he yells, still on the ground, as he only hears a reply of his own echo. He then turns around and sees his own people left him and his plan on in ruins. "I'll be damned if Phobos hears about this!"

"So you're working for Phobos, are you, Red riding hood?" says from the shadows as Raven shockingly looks at the dimmed hallway.

Then comes out from the light is a casual wear looking figure with a gray jacket and the hood that covers his face and brown jeans and points his bow and arrow at him.

"T-The Earth legionate?!" he exclaims angrily.

"Surprise red riding? Because it is I, the big bad wolf!" Ray laughingly intimidates.

"You think a simple fairytale would make him understand? And you should stop with the jokes already." Nigel annoyingly says as he comes out from the boxes and on front of Raven.

"So you knew I was here all this time?!" Raven angrily says as he stands up. "How many times should you get in my way?!" he says as a beaming aura surrounds his hands and zaps his powers at them.

"Move!" Nigel says as he pushes Ray to the other and opposite direction as the aura blasts the wall behind them instead.

"Looks like red riding is the woodcutter himself!" Ray says as he lands on the floor and points his arrow at him. "Farsight Fifth Technique: Arrow Grenade." the arrow materializes and shoots at Raven.

"Arrghh!—" Raven cries out from the explosion as the arrow hits him. "You little!" he then begins to zap at Ray but stops when Nigel charges in, swings his staff and strikes it on his body. "Ugh!—pathetic fools!"

Nigel then quickly flips his staff around him and points it at him. "Ignition Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter—!" He chants as a spark shoots up to him.

"Oh no you don't—!" at the same time, he says as he uses his available hand and grabs his arm and zaps him as the explosion occurs as the spark shots up to him.

"Ughh!" Nigel cries as he receives the zap of lightning from Raven as they both land on the floor from the attacks.

Raven then extends is weary arm at Nigel but an arrow projectiles and thrusts on the floor on front of his hand. He sees Ray as he stands above him and points his bow at him. "Surrender now, red riding!"

"My name is not red whatever! I am Cedric! The hand of the mighty Phobos!" Cedric, aka Raven, by now composed and ready for the fight, uses his gifted speed and kicks Ray off balance to the ground.

"Ooff!" Ray says as he lands on the ground as he recalls the last time they met was when he took Elyon. "Red riding is Cedric?! And you don't look human!"

"Because this is my true self boy!" Cedric yells as he zaps Ray with his powerful lightning aura.

"Arrghh!" Ray screams in pain as the lightning continues upon him.

Then, Cedric as he tortures Ray, dodges from behind as Nigel swings his staff at him. "You're not that fast as I thought you are!" Cedric grins.

"Dynamite Shoo—!" Nigel chants quickly when his surprise attack gets dodged by Cedric

"Oh no you don't!" Cedric yells when he quickly extends his at him and continuously burst his powers upon him. "You're just weaklings! Just as Oswyn was!"

"Urrghh!" Nigel continuously yells also in pain as Ray but tries to move his staff with it. _'Flames we're toast! I can't even chant my spells anymore from the agony!'_

Cedric hauntingly laughs with evil as bursts up more of his powers upon them. "Finally! I caught the legionates of the Earth! This time it's about time that you die—"

Suddenly, a loud bang echoes through the room with a small bouncing of metal from the floor as Cedric releases the boys from their anguish bewildered of a fast and small object that zips past him.

"Gunshot?" Ray pants heavily as he tries to get up once more.

"Don't know what it is!" Nigel yells as he charges up again and waves his staff at him. "But it's our chance to strike back!"

"Make him busy! I got an idea!" Ray says as maintain his composure. " _Not yet! Not now! I can't give in just now! I need to get stronger!'_

"Make sure that work!" Nigel replies. "Fifth Technique: Flowing Chain Reaction!" he chants as he swings rapidly his staff at him, but once again Cedric was able to escape the strikes

"You missed—Aarrggh!" Cedric laughs but suddenly explodes right on front of him as the intentional swing lines created by Nigel, becomes a looping chain of explosions that surrounds Cedric. "What kind of powers do you have?! I am Cedric and I can't be defeated by the likes of you! You're all just young weaklings!" he angrily announces from the blast as he still stands above the attacks.

"The powers we have?" Ray grits his teeth as he concentrates and breathes heavily under pressure as a powerful aura of magic surrounds his body. His mind then flashbacks and recalls the training he has done a few days back.

* * *

" _Training by yourself again?" Eric ask and continues "After the trainer trains his trainees." He chuckles._

_At the snowing pastures of the 'Pasture Heights' after the trainees settle around their tents, Ray and Eric were left at the target arrow fields._

" _I always train at my backyard ever since you slapped the heck out of me! Also, the trainees might soon get the better of me." Ray jokes yet with a sad tone in his voice._

" _I'm fine with the training for yourself, but it's almost nine and we have an exam tomorrow, you sure you want to continue?" Eric notices and feels his desperate sadness in him._

" _I told you before right? I'll get stronger so when the time comes I'll get my revenge." Ray sternly continuous as he pulls his string from his bow as large electric sparks appears on his bow. "I may be the weakest link of the legion or the useless legionate, that I'm just the joker and entertainer of the legion, but I'll prove to you Eric, that I can be stronger than what you imagine!"_

" _Then I'm hoping I'll see it someday." Eric snickers proudly at him._

* * *

"The better to fight you off, Red Riding Hood!" Ray then pulls the string of his bow and a large electrifying body materializes.

"Farsight Ninth Technique:" he chants as a large sword materializes magical energy as it perpendiculars itself to his bow, than the usual arrow. "Sword Aim!" he yells as the sword shoots away from his fingertips leaving an electrifying tail behind it.

"Isn't that Zagan's—What the—" The fast sword pierces through the red cloak as the momentum drags and pulls Cedric's body to the portal for it was too late for him to grasp on. "This is impossible!" he cries as the cry fades as he gets deeper and deeper into the portal.

Nigel and Ray breathe heavily as they succeeded bringing down the hand of Phobos. "You should instead aim for his torso or his head, Ray." Nigel complains. "But you instead deliver him back to Meridian—Hey!"

Ray suddenly faints as he drops his bow and lands his knees to the ground. "That last one was tiring, and too much mana to cover." He pants satisfyingly as he sits on his legs.

"You alright?" Nigel says as he approaches and supports his back . "Never thought you could make such a technique! Isn't that Oswyn's last technique?"

"Yeah it is and I trained myself on how to materialize it for half a month!" Ray says as he sees the peculiar hole on the wall near the portal. "But I think you should also wonder how that gunshot hole saved our life." He wearily points out to the bullet hole that pierces through the wall.

"It must be Officer Lair's doing." Nigel grins as they turn their heads around to the dimmed hallway.

"No it's not!" says a familiar voice as the green hooded figure from the restaurant approaches them as he points his gun at them and as he walks with fear into the light. "W-Who are you people?"

"W-Wait!" Nigel shockingly gasps as his eyes widen and mouth open as he recognizes the familiar person on front of him as he recognizes his face though the shadow cover the upper half of his face.

"You know him Nigel?" Ray asks confusingly

"S-Since I got you, Nigel Ashcroft! I-I need answers now!" the green-hooded figure stutters.


	42. Chapter 42

_(During Issue 8: Will and rebels fought Cedric in Meridian)_

"Do you think we're late?" Eric asks as he sees the coliseum right before him by the bus window. After a quarter hour that feels like an hour, they finally arrive at the coliseum bus stop lane.

"I sure hope not." Galgheita replies to him. "I do want to come with you, but I really have be with Arminta to take care the patients back at my mansion, so I need to go home, sorry once again."

"Don't worry, Miss Rudolph. I'll be fine. Thank you once again." Eric grins as he walks out of the bus and lands before Futurdome. He runs and climbs the slippery and snowy stairs and places his hands in a binocular formation on his face as he sees through the curtain glass. _'Looks like nothing's happening!"_ He says to himself as he sees the usual merry and crowded people around the large lobby.

"You kid!" says someone sternly from behind him and Eric turns around to see a guard with a black jacket and sunglasses. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing! I guess I'll take my leave now." Eric grins and takes his leave. _'Or maybe the successfully stopped the Meridianite entry…And I hope they didn't do anything crazy—'_

"Hey you!" the guard calls him once more as Eric again flips his head to face him. The guard then approaches him. "Have you seen two boys same age as yours who wears a brown and a green-blue jackets?"

' _I knew it!'_ Eric sighs to himself and with a fake confusion in his face he crosses brow. "Two boys sir? What have they done?"

"Trespassing and playing dirty magic on us to escape. Anyway nothing you could believe." the guard embarrassingly chuckles.

"Y-Yes right, truly unbelievable" Eric replies as he pulls off a fake chuckle. _'Looks like them it's alright.'_

"But please if you find anything peculiar just call one of us, alright kid?" says the guard as he points the guards around them and leaves him.

"S-Sure!" Eric replies smilingly as he surveys around and concentrates as a puff of steam surrounds him.

"Oh one thing kid—huh?" the guard again turns around to Eric but he was gone in an instant! "Where did he go? That's strange."

Underneath the ground above, Eric teleports to the basement in a hypotenuse direction and appears within the shadows of the lightly and murky lit hallways. _'Guess I'm in the basement now. Still nothing usual has happened!'_ he says to himself as he examines the hallways and wears his black face mask.

He then proceeds to check along the hallways as he hears the vibrating yells and rock music above. He places his hand along the bricked and cracked walls as he finds his colleagues. He also hides beneath the shadows as the guards pass by and listen to their conversations on the radios. Yet a few minutes passed, he never saw anything peculiar and neither the portal.

" _This One Alpha Bravo, no sign for the two delinquents."_ Eric listens and hides behind the boxes and listens to the static voice of the radio as another guard passes by him.

' _Boy, they're searching for them as wanted fugitives!'_ Eric says to himself.

" _This is Two Charlie Bravo and we have situation here on stage! It seems like kind of special effects but it somehow isn't according to the stage designers."_ says the radio. _"We have some kind of large bubble in the air and in it is somehow large green lizard beast and a costumed woman!"_

"Roger that! This is Three Charlie Bravo heading backstage!" affirms the guard on the radio and proceeds to run along the hallway.

' _That can't be right!'_ Eric says to himself as he too dashes quietly to the backstage.

As he got to the crowded and busy stage, he blends himself in it as the hectic and active staffers never seem to notice his presence as they were too occupied on themselves and never seem to care the people around them. He then proceeds to where the series of monitors are where every angle of the camera is taken used to show the live screenings on the large screen on the backstage.

"You see that transparent disco—thing?!" yells one of the stout and furious art directors who point out to the peculiar rays of colored light that shoots up to the strange and large bubble overhead. "What is that? And who did that? That was never part of the designs that were agreed upon!" he shouts angrily at the designers around him.

"But s-sir, that large prop was never our doing." explains one of the staffers. "It just appeared out of nowhere just like that!"

Once again, Eric blends in with the staffers and watches the monitor and in shock he finally realizes that it was no ordinary prop failure. _'It's a Merdianite and a—Guardian inside a supposed force field!'_ he says to himself as he then rushes to the crowded audience to see with his two eyes for himself as he wears on his hoodie from his dark blue jacket. _'That's not right! Is the portal somewhere in here? I can't even find Ray and Nigel! Dang, I should've charged my phone!'_ he complains to himself.

The music and yells even get louder as Eric climbs up the stairs to the stage and audience proper. He gazes at the stage beside him, he sees Karmilla herself singing with her band and the audience who sing and cry in unison to the song.

Above the huge and spacious stage above her, it's the flying lizard as he tries to get rid the Guardian off on its back. She then releases him and falls as another Guardian flies to save her from the fall. Then a burst of beams from the cardinal directions executes the crying lizard. He follows the end of beam of aura and founds out it was the other Guardians themselves, within the crowd, who were attacking it.

' _So the Guardians exposed themselves literally and the audience thinks they too are props as well!'_ Eric says to himself. _'Yet I can't find Nigel nor Ray! Where are they?'_

Then suddenly the large lizard fizzles with the light and then with flash of light blinding light, it disappears into thin air. _'He's gone! Looks like the Guardians disintegrated him!'_

Then he sees the guardians as they point to the other side of the stage. _'Nope, looks like the lizard is trying to escape!'_ He then goes through the less dimmed, empty and narrow passage way filled with wires and cables behind the screen, a shortcut to get to the other side of the stage than to descend down the basement to climb up to the other side.

Then at the other end of the narrow way Eric sees the large lizard creature again as he transforms to a human being. He then suddenly recognizes the tall masculine long hair blondie far from him. _'Isn't that Cedric?'_ He recognizes the last time he saw him was the first fight he had with him back at the Sheffield Institute. Cedric then quickly runs away from the passageway, as he probably tries to escape from the Guardians.

As he reaches the end of the way, Cedric is nowhere to be found as supposed he blends himself in the wild and dense crowd. _'Was he captured? Or did he escape?'_ he analyzes the situation as he also sees no sign of the Guardians' presence.

He then rushes toward the exit to check on the situation as he arrives to a wall corner and suddenly "Ooff!" His hoodie then comes off and jerks as he bumps into a person, a girl to be exact, as she appears from the hidden corner.

"Oooff!" the petite girl, black long hair with twin long ponytails on her back with the noticeable goggles, also reacts as she bumps into him and takes a few steps backs.

"Sorry!" he turns concernedly and apologizes to her as he quickly wears his hoodie back. Though in the dark with a only spotlights the only source of light, he takes a slow but a fast glimpse on the beauty on front of him.

"Sorry too." She says as she rubs her shoulder.

"Hey!" says another girl brown and short hair girl, assuming her friend, calls him and points his finger on him. "Watch where you're going pal!"

"On the run! So sorry again!" Eric then yells as he continues to run to the exit and makes way and ascends through the populated and wild crowd of young fans, until he makes it to the exit.

' _Dang!'_ he rushes out of the exit and searches for Cedric among the large and a sea of crowd before him in open and vast lobby. _'Well unless the Guardians captured him, there's no need to find him.'_ He pants and leans on a large circular post and takes his time to catch his breath.

"Eric?" a recognizable voice comes up to him.

Eric heaves a big sigh as he removes his face mask and hoodie off. "Nigel, Ray, how I'm glad to see you both at the wrong time. How's the portal going because I have lot of things to tell you both."

Nigel and Ray look at each other with concern and worry in their faces as they wait for the other to speak.

"Something wrong?" Eric asks as he notices. "Don't tell me you failed to find the portal or the mission was unsuccessful."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the portal and the Meridianites, the mission was a success." Ray commends, yet in a sarcastic tone.

"Then what's with your anxious faces then." Eric asks confusingly.

"Eric—umm…" Nigel says as he rubs his head as he approaches to a short and skinny blondie boy with the simple shirt and shorts attire and with the noticeable large round glasses behind him and introduces him on front of Eric.

"And who is he?" Eric asks.

"M-My name is Martin. Martin T-Tubbs." He introduces shyly but with sense of braveness in him. "A-And I demand an answer!"

"What answer? What is he saying Nigel?" Eric asks.

"He knows our secret, Eric." Nigel explains.


	43. Chapter 43

_(During Issue 8: WITCH goes home after concert)_

"So you guys were wearing these when Officer Lair met you?" Eric chuckles as he looks at the ID's with the names 'HAY LIN' and 'WILL' in all caps on top with the word 'V.I.P'. "So these ID's names saved your life from being arrested. " He chuckles.

After the Futurdome incident, the four boys meet out back at Golden's to clarify things up about what they had earlier, especially with their secrets exposed, to the nerdy yet honor student of Sheffield Institute.

"The Guardians' names' in fact saved us." Ray says. "Yet I didn't know why the five of them were present when you said that they attacked Cedric. Heck! We defeated him first when we sent him back to Meridian!"

"Wait wait wait!" Martin shakes his hands in the air as he stops them. "Hold on! Now what is this—Guardians thing then?"

"So far do you get everything that we told you?" Nigel asks.

"Let's see—umm…"Martin thinks. "I somehow get the concept of legionates, legion, Meridian conflict, and this Kandra—whatever thing this heaven place is, yet I didn't know what this 'Guardians' thing is."

"The five Guardians are the present protectors of a large and vast universe since the ancient times." Eric explains. "Their powers came from an ancient pendant known as the 'Heart of Kandrakar' which gave them the power to hold the each of them the four basic elements and energy. For each generation a new set of young Guardians were chosen."

"And these Guardians, one of them are Will and Hay Lin? My schoolmates!" Martin surprisingly exclaims.

"Yes yes! But don't be too loud and just keep it to yourself." Nigel hushes. "The rest of the Guardians are also their friends and our schoolmates as well, Cornelia, Taranee and—"

"My Irma?" Martin cuts him off and blushes.

' _My?'_ Ray and Eric say to themselves as they easily read Martin's shy and awkward gesture.

"Err—T-That's right." Nigel replies and sighs. _'Is he really this easy to expose himself in the open like that? And I thought he was just tense during the museum incident.'_

"So they're fighting off bad monsters just as the once I saw at the basement?" Martin shyly says.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about them, especially 'your Irma', because they are the 'Guardians'." Ray explains. "Their powers alone are enough to fight off their enemies. Heck! Even our powers couldn't match theirs." He says.

"I see that's good to hear—h-hey!" Martin says but blushes more as he hears a certain name. "Cupcake—err—I-Irma's just a friend of mine—er…and she declared it so!"

The three Vanguards looks at him with a flat and blank expression on their faces. _'He's too easy to read!'_

"Anyway, since we told you everything that you want to know." Eric says. "I think it's only fair that you should too tell us about yourself and how you find us."

Martin then replies with a silent gloomily stares blank at the window beside him as he tries to take everything in and thinks of a good start where to start his story.

"I wanted to be the smartest student of the batch because I think it's the only thing I'm good at." Martin explains.

"It's too awkward to say this but, I was born to be a helpless, dull and clumsy guy." Martin explains. "I realized I don't have the looks for the girls to like me nor do I have a body to play sports or even defend myself from big bullies. I'm happy though for who and what I am and I still do it anyway even though I'm clumsy as a dork, yet there was a time that I desire to be special and extraordinary from everyone else, so a single goal: the path to be the smartest and knowledgeable among the class."

"So you'd rather be a 'master of one' than a 'jack of all trades'" Eric relates on a famous quote.

"It's embarrassing to say it but yes." Martin continues. "I may be an extremist but through the years I trained my mind to the limits as I undergo tense pressure of studying and learning everything, and those years somehow bloomed when I finally achieved something that others couldn't, being the smartest students of the school, until Nigel said something to me…"

Ray and Eric looks at Nigel in surprise. "How could you Nigel?" he reprimands sarcastically.

"I just talked to him!" Nigel says and looks at Martin. "Wait I'm sorry Martin but I can't remember. Did I say something offensive back then?" he says as he tries to recalls.

"Oh no, don't worry it's not a deep issue." Martin negates. "I remembered the day I was frightened by a large lizard creature on front of me. For the first time since, I doubted myself of what appeared before me. I thought I knew everything or at least knew what I have seen what was on front of me."

' _Grantaire look what you have done.'_ Nigel blames to Grantaire to himself.

"But I just somehow remembered what you said to me after you believed everything that I said. That 'I may be the smartest in the class but you told me that there's more than I already knew', and that made me feel so kind of sad. You must understand, intelligence is the only thing left to redeem for who I am and I don't want anyone to get the better of me."

"Say, it seems that I remembered it now." Nigel says embarrassingly. "I'm sorry, Martin I didn't know it that hurt you a lot." He apologizes.

"Theory." Eric says. "So you researched about this lizard you find or you followed and stalked Nigel?"

"Actually—umm I did both, so I'm sorry Nigel for stalking you because I can't literally help myself." Martin hesitatingly apologizes. "When I tried to hit the books to research and found nothing on the large lizard, I followed him wherever he goes. But it's not like always, just sometimes whenever I had the free time."

"And what did you found out?" Ray asks.

"Nothing much actually because I never had the time during the nights and sometimes you would be with Uriah's gang or Taranee. "But there was one time that I followed you to Clearview Crossing, I followed you under the tunnel and realized you were gone in an instant, so that kept me wondering. Recently, I also noticed how you could sneak yourself through the subway station after you were done with your community service every night. Finally, I found out when I heard you conversing among yourselves of a portal in Futurdome this afternoon here in Golden's and after you left I soon followed you. Since I'm one of the staffers of the event, I am able to enter the basement and when I found you were in trouble as you were attacked by a more monstrous creature, I fired my gun."

"And it was 'your' handgun right?" Ray clarifies. "Aren't you too young to be holding such a firearm—"

"Ssshh…" Martin hushes. "I know I need to have a license and I need to be eighteen years old to hold such a firearm, but it was only for his day because I was in charge of the security. You don't have to worry a bit much. You see, my mother was a former soldier of the army and every two days of the month we would go to the firing range and she would often teach me to shoot firearms."

"And let me guess, you stole that handgun from your mother didn't you?" Ray points out.

Martin heaves a sigh with guilt shown in his face. "I-I-I did."

Ray whistles in amusement. "Such a rebellious phase."

"I-It's just for this one time!" Martin shyly defends himself.

"But, I guess we should have also expressed our thanks to you." Ray says a she gives a thumbs up. "Without you're hand dandy firearm we could have been cooked alive!"

"S-Sure." Martin replies timidly.

"You know what, why don't you join our legion, Martin?" Eric announces abruptly. "You could a formidable ally to us."

"Oh m-me?" Martin stutters. "But I don't have powers like you guys."

"Actually, to be frank you're actually born to be one, as Nigel said to me back then." Eric says as he rolls up his shirt sleeve on his right until his shoulder. "Didn't you have this kind of tattoo?" he points out on a certain tattoo displayed on his shoulder, the symbol of Kandrakar with the letter 'L' written in runic in the middle.

"Why that's the same tattoo I have!" Martin exclaims as he places his hand on his back. "Here on my right shoulder blade!"

"That tattoo is the 'Legionate Sigil' the symbol of the Legions of Kandrakar. Legionates received their symbols after years of training in the academe in Kandrakar. Yours is a 'Destined Tattoo' which is very rare." Eric explains.

"Let me guess." Martin says. "I'm destined to become a legionate as well."

"That's right smarty-pants." Ray compliments. "But since you already have it, you're apparently ready to become one."

"B-But I-I don't feel any magic and I'm not fit to fight!" Martin reacts. "I feel like an ordinary being."

Ray suddenly chuckles and snickers as he glares at Eric's blank face reaction. "You don't have to laugh about it." Eric annoyingly replies.

"Is something the matter?" Martin replies as he notices them.

"Well you see in order to be a legionate, one has to be a mage by nature in which you have a unique magical ability." Nigel explains. "And Eric here isn't one, he's actually a pure human being."

"Really?" Martin asks.

"I was found by a former Guardian to whom I called 'Master' when I was a child, and she actually thought I was magical for some reason." Eric explains. "And when I enrolled to the academe, I was almost denied to enter but my master persuaded the academe heads that I could be a great skilled warrior instead."

"Eric, it's late in the evening now." Ray shows his cell to him. "Looks like my mom messaged me in all caps because we're still here, and also, we have school tomorrow." Ray gets up from his seat as the rest follows him to the exit.

"Oh and where did you live? You must be far away from here." Martin concernedly says.

"We live a hundred kilometers away from here actually." Eric replies. "A town called Open Hill up north."

"Is that it?! I'm so s-sorry that you're here for me tonight!" Martin apologizes.

"I'll accept your apology if you think about our invitation." Eric says as they get out from the restaurant as they meet the starry sky above them. "You may be a destined legionate and there is no escaping from that and I won't force you to join us. You may not be magical for now or ready to fight for now but you said you wanted to become the most knowledgeable being to define who you are." Eric grins at him.

Ray bumps his shoulder lightly on Martin. "Joining us would be a good experience for you to add in your encyclopedia mind of yours. Who knows, you may even find something more valuable than the knowledge you have."

Martin thinks for a while and a few seconds later, "I like the offer, but please give me time to think about it."

"Sure." Ray replies. "Well, we'll be in our way then."

"And remember, what we have conversed today is just between us and no one else." Eric reminds quietly at Martin. "Don't tell the Guardians nor your parents and family, our identities should be between us only, is that clear?"

"Yes, Eric." Martin replies.

"Good to see you, Martin." Eric says as he handshakes his hand and leaves off with Ray to the other direction as they walk to the nearest bus stop.

As Eric and Ray walk and drag their feet on heavy snow, "Did you remember what we have discussed today with Martin?" Eric asks Ray.

"And why are you asking?" Ray asks.

"I still think there's a lot more important topics that we need to discuss with him further." Eric explains. "I think we didn't tell him about our legionate powers, or details about the portals, or even a more through narrative about Meridian and especially Elyon, who in fact by the way is also a schoolmate of his."

"Just relax, Eric. You can't just bombard too much information in one sitting." Ray says. "Besides, he's still isn't sure on whether he would join us or not, so just keep the other details to yourself and when the time comes, we can even tell a great epic on how 'your' Elyon became the Light of Meridian!" he happily exclaims.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eric says. "Yet I disagree with the additional 'your' before Elyon. When was the time, just like Martin, I would place a 'my' to my crush's name?"

"No idea but such a brave man Martin is!" Ray says. "He may not have the looks, but I gave him my salutations for trying his best to hit on the cute girls."

Eric laughs a slight chuckle to Ray's joke, then looks at the starry night above. _'Cute girls huh…'_ he says to himself as he recalls to the cute girl he bumps into earlier though lasted only a few fast seconds, he could still somehow remember her beauty during that blurry darkness as she somehow shines like a bright star in his eyes.

' _Yet somehow she seems kind of familiar to me and I don't know where.'_ Eric thinks thoroughly. _'Well whatever, I may not be able to see her again of a hundred people living in this town and it would be truly a cliché one if it will happen!'_


	44. Chapter 44

_(During Issue 9: Before play rehearsals)_

' _There were once four dragons that ruled over the skies of Ancient China, the Red Dragon, Yellow Dragon, Black Dragon and the Pearl Dragon.'_

' _One day, they heard from the Earth below as they received incensed prayers from the people were brought up to them. The people's crops and livelihood were suffering greatly from the drought for the rain has never come upon them. The Yellow Dragon, who sympathized the most, took pity on them. The dragons soon flew toward the Heavenly Palace, where the emperor lived.'_

' _As the dragons spoke to Emperor Jade, he hesitantly agreed and promised to solve the matter out. Yet ten days had passed, and no rain had come to fall. The women had nothing to nourish their children as they eat on tree barks and roots.'_

' _So the dragons decided to resolve the matter to their own hands as they scoop their mouths with water from the Eastern sea and poured the rain down to the barren land and the needy people cheered and thanked the sky above.'_

' _Outraged, the emperor wasn't pleased with their actions and arrested them and the dragons were brought before him in chains. He commanded the dragons to be locked up into four different mountains.'_

' _But the nymph Xin Jing, a woman of courage, angered his actions. She could not tolerate the actions of the emperor and thus she passed her powers unto the brave dragons to be remembered for eternity.'_

' _The nymph absorbed the dragon's essence and soon after the four dragons became the into flowing rivers that crosses through China and all that remains of the nymph was a crystal amulet, which contain the essence of the four dragons and her own.'_

Martin recalls as he works on the props after Hay Lin explained and told to every one of the class the story after the weekend. She has been appointed by Principal Knickerbocker to create a school play for the upcoming Christmas day, which should base on an Asian legend. It was definitely a right position for her to be the leading as director and story writer as her parents own a Chinese restaurant and comes from a family who lived from the other side of the world.

The whole class have been busy for the whole week as they create the props and the stage designs, while the others plan to cast the actors who will act out for the play. He especially and enthusiastically cheers on his girl, his beloved Irma who wanted to be casted on one of the leading roles of the story.

' _If magic is possible…then, is it possible for fictional legends to exist?'_ Martin asks to himself as a hundred questions linger and disturb his factual-based mind. As a bright and intelligent as he is, he would really deny the existence of magic. Every sane person would know that magic only exists in fiction and only in the imagination and minds of the being. As a book-worm into a hundred scientific and well-researched books, there is no clear evidence that these sorts of fantasies truly does exist.

"Hey Martin, Martin? Hello Earth to Martin?" says someone behind him as he his daydream and deep thoughts fades away.

"O-Oh y-yes?" Martin turns around to Hay Lin, who has been tapping his shoulder for quite some time.

"Lost in thoughts?" Hay Lin tiredly asks as she chuckles slightly.

"S-Sorry, H-Hay Lin." Martin apologizes. "What is it?"

"We need a light designer and someone who can be in charge of the audio." Hay Lin replies as she hands out the script to him. "Just read the script and see what you can do."

"S-Sure…" Martin says as he reads the large highlighted and all caps title 'THE LEGEND OF THE FOUR DRAGONS'. He sighs in disbelief as he couldn't comprehend on what is real or not. "Is this just a fictional legend or a true story? Maybe based on your powers perhaps?" he mumbles to himself.

"Huh? What did you say?" Hay Lin asks as Martin thought she had gone away.

He then quickly recalls that he should not have to reveal anything about himself and the legionates to them. "O-Oh no! Nothing's w-wrong!" he replies quickly. _'I hope she didn't hear me!'_

"Well, okay thanks again!" Hay Lin says as Martin looks at her she walks tired yet happily to her group of friends who greeted her in the corner of her classroom, Will Vandom, Irma 'Cupcake' Lair, Cornelia Hale and Taranee Cook. _'The Guardians of the Veil, and of the universe, are just ordinary high school teenagers right under my nose…"_

"I have to find out for myself."

_(During Issue 9: Hay Lin narrates ending scenes of 'The Four Dragons')_

Two days later as the students got too busy for the upcoming play, Martin though once again unethical, stalk the five friends around as he discretely follows them whenever he has the time, just as he did to Nigel. He founds them at the school outdoor terrace and proceeds to hide behind the elevated platform of the terrace where he could clearly hear them.

"Xin Jing?" Will asks Hay Lin as she buts in to Hay Lin's story.

"It means of Heart of Crystal, Will." Hay Lin replies as she continues the retell the story of 'The Four Dragons' to them as they were not present during her short narration to the class.

' _I knew it.'_ Martin says to himself as he somehow brought the pieces together of information together. _'Heart of crystal? Doesn't it sound like what Eric told me about where the Guardian's powers came from?'_ he ponders.

He continues to listen to Hay Lin narration until to the ending of the story. "Those dragons, the nymph…" she says. "That's us, you see? That legend tells us about the origin of our powers!"

"So the crystal amulet?" Will asks.

"Yes Will! It's the Heart of Kandrakar! This story was my grandmother's favorite. Now do you see why?" Hay Lin says.

' _Is that c-correct?'_ Martin says to confusingly in disbelief. _'S-so every bit of information that I got from those guys were true t-then?'_

"The Yellow Dragon loved the Earth." Hay Lin explains. "The Black Dragon flew better than others. The Red Dragon loved water, and the Pearl Dragon controlled fire…"

"…and the nymph, all by herself, made their transformations possible, right?" Will asks.

"Hmmm…A bit long and poetic." Cornelia says. "No argument there."

"What do you think about that? Dragons! Nymphs!" Taranee explains. "That's what I think of as real magic!"

"What does that mean?" Will asks sarcastically. "That you thought our magic wasn't real?"

' _Real magic…'_ Martin says as he gets up on his feet back and leaves quietly away from them and sits on a nearby snowy bench. ' _Even I an honor student and a proud intelligent student at that, couldn't tell the difference between fact and fiction.'_

"Hey Martin."

Martin then turns around to see Nigel as he waves his hand and approaches him. "O-Oh hey Nigel, but your friends—"

"Don't worry about it. I already left them." Nigel explains as he continues. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be working with you with the lights and the audio for the play, and since you're the manager, just call me whenever you need me."

"Sure." Martin says silently.

"You alright, Martin? You seem kind of gloomy." Nigel asks as he notices Martin's saddened face.

Martin sighs in confusion and rubs his head. "'The Four Dragons', is the story just a mere legend or did it really happened?"

Nigel sighs as he reveals a slight smile of amusement then sits next to him. "It seems you already knew behind Hay Lin's Asian 'legend'. I didn't expect for her to bring up such a 'factual' tale to the class about how the Heart of Kandrakar was created."

"So my ears were right, the girls—Guardians were right about themselves." Martin affirms.

"Listening to their conversations?" Nigel asks.

"U-uumm…I did…" Martin replies. "But it's just for this one time." He defends himself.

"You don't have to worry about it." Nigel says. "I used to keep a lookout yet secretly on the Guardians then when they were still new to their powers, and when they could handle on their own, we, the legionates, decided that we should let them go."

"So dragons? Nymphs? What other fairy tales are true?" Martin asks.

"Who knows? Others are truly just fairy tales and legends and others are true with a few 'cut' versions to the story to make it more appealing to the people, especially the children" Nigel explains. "Even 'The Four Dragons' has a 'cut' version on its own."

"Yeah? What is?" Martin asks.

"The Jade Emperor was known as the 'AntiAether'." Nigel explains. "He is a past powerful wizard who has the ability to destroy the four elements, he called the anti-elements. That's why he had the ability to capture the four dragons in the first place. Anyhow, that wizard is actually long gone now."

"I see." Martin says. "Is there something else that I should know? Because all this magic thing—really confuses me like it's challenging me what I see about reality." Martin sighs. "—Oh sorry, if I'm moody again—"

"It's okay Martin, you don't have to apologize." Nigel says as he stands up from his seat. "I know I can't understand how you feel being a smart guy and yet I know it's hard for you take in everything. But if you could just let go of yourself and take a leap of faith to believe, and through time you'll understand because there is and a hundred more out there than you can possibly imagine."

"Let myself go huh…" Martin says.

" _Congratulations on being the top of your class and being the smartest kid of Heatherfield!" Doyle cheers on his friend Martin as the Happy Bears Club members, who encircle around the campfire in a chilly night, raise a toast of soda to Martin._

" _Those extra hours for books in the library surely does pay off!" Ava adds on as they drink from their soda cans._

" _Thanks guys!" Martin happily replies._

" _So what are you going to do now since you became the first your class? Aren't you afraid that someday another will take your place?" Faris asks._

" _It'll take me a hundred years before they could take me down!" Martin sarcastically boasts. "Mwahahaha!" he laughs with an evil holler._

" _Don't joke on me, Martin." Faris replies_

" _Just kidding." Martin replies._

" _Jeez, don't let that pride of yours blind you." Doyle says. "Because I bet there are some other things you don't know as well."_

" _What else should I learn if I already achieved what I wanted?" Martin asks as he shrugs his shoulder._

" _Well, I don't know." Ava replies. "But If I were you, I wouldn't use my intelligence as a means of always being correct and understood. I think what's more amazing if you could discover knowledge more than just books but through new experiences around you too."_

"Well I'll be going now." Nigel walks away from him.

"H-Hey Nigel!" Martin, recalled and enlightened by his past, calls him as Nigel surprisingly turns his head to him.

"W-Where do I sign up?"


	45. Chapter 45

_(During Issue 10: Officer Lair enters Elyon's home)_

The days gone quickly as the Christmas season and the New Year's has passed, the Vanguards continue to train the men and evaluate each of them in the upcoming raid. In their ordinary and normal side of life, Martin and Nigel's play was a success as they operate the audio and lights very well and watched as the 'factual' legend was told to the audience.

After the New Year's Day, Martin sighs as he bikes along the Heatherfield roads in his raincoat as the rain showers upon them. "Some learning experiences it turned out to be." He disappointingly says to himself. "Yet these so called Meridianites, were something worth to be examined more."

When Martin signed up to be one of the legionates last year, Nigel showed him the underground where he trained the rebels. He was in awe when he saw the large rest house underground and he even almost fainted when he saw the weird looking aliens! Surprisingly, he also sees the inner darkness that Nigel has when he trains the rebel fighters, scarier than Uriah himself.

"Yet where am I? Patrolling these so called portals!" Martin complains as the rain keeps to kick on his raincoat. "And if I refuse, surely Nigel's demon side would threaten my dear life!"

As the news reached Eric and Ray to Open Hills about Martin's recruitment, Eric then just lets Martin to expose himself with the Meridianites at the 'Calluna' with a jacket as well to cover his identity, throughout the Christmas season. But two days ago, Eric then instructs to Martin, through Nigel, to patrol the remaining portals, just to avoid another Futurdome incident.

"Well I guess it would be very helpful to get a glimpse and to study on the portals, but I was also instructed to not go through it." Martin thinks as he arrives with only a hundred feet from Elyon's house. "Light of Meridian…" he recalls

Through the Christmas season Martin learns more about the world of Meridian, about the cruelty of Phobos, the destitution and hardships in Merdian, the Rebellion Army and the whereabouts of her batchmate, Elyon. That's where he discovered her identity as the long awaited Light and Savior of Meridian.

"And why is there flashes of light on that window?" he asks himself as he sees the focused light as it moves all around the window from the Brown's Residence. _'Why is there flashlight light coming out from the second-floor window? I thought the Browns are arrested in Meridian! Burglars?'_

He then sees a dark and black car that parks on front of the Brown Residence, with its gate open. He stops his bike and places it on a nearby tree. He then moves discretely to the car from behind and looks through the windows of the car from the backseat and glances on a messy pile of papers, folders and pictures of Elyon and her 'parents'.

' _With this files I'm presuming—'_ then as his comes across to certain logo on the folder printed on ink. _'INTERPOL?!—Why are they here?'_ he shockingly says.

Suddenly, from the Brown's residence the entry door opens and quickly hide behinds the car where he couldn't be seen. He peeps and overlooks to see a large and blond muscular man in a blue trench coat and also in a dark coat is a woman in a ponytail with round glasses who walk towards their car. _'This is even worse than a burglar heist!'_

"What do you think, McTiennan? You ever wonder what's the Brown's business here in Heatherfield and just suddenly disappear all of a sudden?" says the woman before she gets into the car by the shotgun seat.

"Neither do I know why they have to fake their documents at the city hall or even leave their car at Aubry, Medina." McTiennan replies. "All we know is we have mysterious and strange case in our hands."

"You think her 'five' friends are in this?" Medina asks as she gets in the car.

"They may be innocent girls, but I think it's worth interrogating with." McTiennan replies as he too gets in the car as they both close their doors behind them.

' _Five friends? It must be the Guardians! Oh no Irma!'_ Martin cries out in him as he uses his black raincoat to camouflage from the behind as he makes his escape from behind the car as the engine starts.

"I must tell Nigel about this!"

* * *

_(During Issue 10 after Interpol investigations in the Elyon's house)_

Meanwhile a hundred kilometers away from Heatherfield, the Eric, Ray, Rod and Mosquito shared and told their experiences among themselves on the attended the required Christmas Ball as they somehow enjoyed the last year's night away...

"It's funny how a number of girls invited you to dance..." Ray says as he laughs on the prom pictures taken from Rod as the four friends had pizza at Mosquito's place. As the snow dried up and as the spring comes, the season starts with nimbus clouds above and heavy rainfall pours down.

"I bet you danced a number of girls than the school's heartthrob himself." Mosquito, on the bed as he leans on the small table to reach for pizza, sarcastically as he also looks at the pictures of Eric who dances with a number of random girls on each picture. "Your date got jealous didn't she?"

"But I didn't have a date." Eric annoyingly replies as he takes a bite of the pizza. "I never invited anyone and no one invited me."

"Oh right, he doesn't need one." Ray teases. "Because he already has a harem of his own."

Mosquito whistles as he and Ray appears hands. "Ooohh… sleek man! And I thought harem exists in anime!"

"Knock it off you two." Eric annoyingly replies. "It was just a couple of girls, and besides where were you then? And how did Rod even take pictures if he's with Anita the whole night?"

"When Anita and I were having a short break from the dance." Rod explains as he taps the buttons on his portable gadget "I saw you dancing around the ballroom, so I just pictured you all the way."

"Sadly for us only one or two or none at all is enough." Mosquito dramatically says as he exaggeratingly covers his face. "All we need are—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eric continues. "—waifus because they never break your heart, yeah I got that."

"I was wondering Eric of all the girls you danced with who was the most prettiest—And heck! No way Eric! You danced with Monique!? The Monique Romano!" Mosquito cuts off as he takes a picture from Ray as he holds a picture. It was Eric who dances with a beautiful girl with the curly brown hair with fair skin in an extravagant white gown dress. "She's a real beauty back at the dance."

Eric sighs in a bit of embarrassment. "And I thought that would never have been pictured."

"I told you Eric, I pictured everything, man" Rod says as he taps the buttons harder.

"Wait how on Earth did you danced with her?" Ray says as he takes the pictures. "You do know that she's only interested in dating the jocks. I wonder why she's interested in a nerd like you and I heard she also rejected to dance with most of the guys who wanted to dance with her.

"Really? Because she seems rather nice to me." Eric explains. "I think it was after I danced with Amelia. After I let her go in the ballroom, I was about to go back to you guys when I turned around to see her in front of me, and we've been awkwardly staring at each other for a while when I decided to ask her to dance."

"You asked her to dance with you?!" Mosquito ask surprisingly. "Man, salutations to your guts!"

"Well it's better than to awkwardly bump into each other and do nothing, right?" Eric says. "And if she rejects me, so what? I have nothing to gain out of it either way. What's not okay if you Quito, did not give me back my air brushes you used for your waifu figurines."

"Oh r-right." Mosquito hesitantly chuckles as he rubs his afro-hair.

A half hour later, they decided to go home. They opened their umbrellas and out to the rain as Rod, Eric and Ray say their byes to Mosquito. Later as Rod also took another turn and say his farewell, Ray and Eric are left as they once again walk back to Eric's dorm, because as usual, they have to get there to be dressed in uniform before proceeding to the 'Heights' to train the men.

"Of all the girls you danced that night, even the beautiful Monique, you still like that cute girl you bumped into Futurdome?" Ray recalls to Eric about the familiar girl he met when he chased down Cedric.

"Now that you mentioned her, it seems like I forgot what she looked like." Eric tries to recalls.

"Seriously, Eric?" Ray crosses his brows in disappointment. "You're truly are hopeless when it comes to love."

"Good thing you notice, because I'm not interested." Eric says. "To be honest, I felt that night that I somehow prefer her than the girls who danced with me. But fairly enough all the girls are beauties especially Monique, but I prefer the girl in Futurdome whose eyes shine like the stars!"

Ray sighs with a blank on his face. "And there you again with the stars. I hate it when you metaphorically compare everything to stars. Didn't you say she looks familiar to you?"

"She is, but I can't remember on where I've seen her." Eric says. "I swear if I could only go back to see her and besides I should drop it already because I can't see a possibility for me finding her!"

"Oh I bet you will." Ray says sarcastically. "And when you see her once again, I hope your mind kicks in that she's a cutie or something and not something about stars!"

Eric laughs in relief as they approach the scooter. "Yeah sure sure—" he cuts off when his cellphone rings. He shoves it out and answers the phone.

"Nigel? What is it?" Eric asks

" _Eric, we have a problem."_


	46. Chapter 46

_(During Issue 10: Irma and Cornelia in Irma's room)_

"Have the goods arrived, Jehan?" Eric, who sits on the fallen log tree that sees the whole pasture night horizon, asks during break time as he asks to one of his trainees if the food and the needed clothing arrived from Meridian.

"Sadly, Atlas, less than before." Jehan, a blue skinned and skinny galhot with the noticeable fan-like ears, says disappointingly. "I heard the goods from the 'Sanctuary' were running out I'm afraid."

Eric sighs as he rubs his forehead reluctantly. "Here take this." He says as he gives out a large container of food beside him. "I hope you could enjoy our food from Earth."

"But isn't this your dinner? We could manage—" Jehan exclaims as he sees the inside of the container.

"Don't worry, you guys needed more than I do." Eric says. "And tell everyone to be ready when break time's over."

"Thank you sir!" Jehan bows with gratitude as he runs back to the barn. As he runs back along the way, he greets Ray and continues his way.

"You gave your dinner away again?" Ray teases rhetorically as he removes his hood down and walks to his side and sits beside him. "I adore you for your kindness, but don't allow yourself to abuse your hungry stomach."

"Why do you think my food is always in containers since?" Eric sarcastically replies, as he too removes his hood. "And besides I'm not hungry. I'm still thinking on our situation. It's getting a lot worse I'm afraid."

"You've been so anxious since yesterday when Nigel called you." Ray says as he takes out a sandwich from his pocket.

"A hundred percent anxious in fact" Eric hesitantly says. "I mean, can you imagine? INTERPOL, the 'International' Police, are on the Guardian's and on our tail? It's like we're up against the FBI and the SISMI combined!"

"Did Martin confirm that it was really INTERPOL who were investigating on the case and not just some amateur conspiracy theorists who were interested?"

"No, it was Officer Lair who confirmed it to me." Eric replies. "He gave me a call a while ago about the case and were fairly the same just as Martin reported. According to Lair, it all began when Brown's car is mysteriously found at Aubry Town, a fifty kilometer distance away from Heatherfield. INTERPOL agents of the Missing Persons Division, then took interest and investigated the case. They soon found out the other day that the recent friends Elyon had before she disappeared was with the Guardians."

"So they're the suspects now?" Ray asks in disbelief. "They're accusing five girls for the disappearances of three people?"

"They were actually interviewed and 'interrogated' yesterday, but as Lair said, they did fine." Eric explains. "I'm assuming right now that the Guardians are heavily guarded by those two agents. That's the reason Officer Lair called in the first places, he's asking for our help if we could actually do something about it."

"Any ideas on how that car ends up at Aubry? Because we do know that they were captured by Cedric and Vathek in their own home." Ray asks as he chews on his sandwich. "I suppose you have theories in mind?"

"It's a vague and I still lack the evidence, but I could suggest they left the car on purpose because they were hiding something or another theory is they teleported from Aubry to their house when they sensed the presence of Cedric and Vathek, I guess." Eric theorizes. "But still, I don't have any proofs to prove that those happen."

"And how about helping Officer Lair? You do know we owe a lot of debt to him. Twice, I believe." Ray reminds as he recalls Officer Lair's assistance to them.

"I know that." Eric groans in despair. "I would always want to repay him, that's why I decided and told Nigel and Martin handle the agents."

"You do know that Nigel's hands are full in training the rebels." Ray argues. "Besides, the upcoming raid might be announced anytime now. Or should we tell Grantaire that we need to back out? Anyway, he says his fine if we don't have to join him."

"No, you and the chosen men from the 'Heights' will take on raid on ourown." Eric says.

"Excuse me—what?" Ray picks on his ear with his finger dramatically. "I don't think I heard it right, but are you saying that we should rely on our men here than Nigel's? Aren't the most qualified rebels are there? We even conversed about taking more of Nigel's than ours."

"Because more bad news, this time from Nigel again before Officer Lair called." Eric tells him. "The portal at Clearview Crossing, which was used to transport rebels to the 'Calluna' was closed."

"You serious?"

"I don't know what happened but maybe it's the Guardians doing perhaps." Eric explains. "That portal was so convenient and important to Caleb's rebels because of its near distance, I couldn't imagine how Nigel can transport loads of goods to the underground if it would now be two times farther. We can't even blame the Guardians, can't we?"

Ray then keeps his sandwich as he shoves it back to his bag as he feels an anxious worried appetite.

"You troubled now, Ray?" Eric chuckles slightly at Ray's worried gesture. Eric then places his hand on his shoulder to relieve him a bit.

"Sympathy exists, I feel what you feel, remember that Eric." Ray says as he too replies on a joke. "But do you think we could pull the raid off with our men?"

"How's their archery training?" Eric asks.

"Still better than them I believe. They lately showed daily improvement from shooting the white rings of the target to a score of three to five average, the exceptional ones can shoot a score of six to eight. One of the best archers so far are Jehan, Uilly and Rius." Ray explains. "And since the announcement of the raid, I also trained the rebels in a hypotenuse distance."

"So that's the reason there were arrows on the roof?" Eric asks. "You were training them on how to shoot on walls and to climb over on it?"

"Well I think you're no different, you also trained the rebels to use long spears and shields." Ray says. "Heck! You even instruct them to build their own shields and to create their own preferred weapons. What's up with that?"

"Their sword fighting skills is not as good as I expected, quite frankly. The trainees can do the fundamentals with a lot of flaws and can't do the advanced skills. The only best in sword fighting among my trainees is Ferroris, I'm afraid." Eric replies. "That's why I adapt their tools to their advantage, and adding a shield, in which I called 'scutums'"

"Heck! So you have to tutor each one of them depending on their preferred weapon?" Ray exclaims.

Eric heaves sighs and exhales noisily from the stress his taking on and stands up. "We should better get going, break time's almost—What's going on there?" he gazes a commotion within the camp as they hear echoes of yells. "What are you seeing, Ray?"

"I'm on it." Ray says as he uses his Farsight and gazes the camp. "They're gathering around the barn for some reason, like a victorious angry mob holding out pitch forks and torches."

"Invaders?" Eric asks as he puts his hood back on.

"Hope not." Ray replies as he too puts wears his hood. The boys run across the muddy field to the as angry yells and shouts even get louder and louder as they nearly approach the barn.

"What's going on Rius?" Eric asks Rius, a blue galhot with the blond hair and at an average body type, as he turns around form the rear of the mob of rebels before the entry of the barn.

"Atlas, Raymondus, sir, an intruder has entered the portal!" Rius explains. "It's Vathek! Cedric's right hand man!" he says angrily.

* * *

_(During Issue 10: After Guardians and agents left Lair's home)_

"Sorry for taking your time, Nigel."

Officer Lair apologizes late that night, an hour before midnight, after the Guardians left from Lair's home to be interviewed and as well as the agents who also left. Officer Lair and Nigel met at the porch of the Lair's Residence as they lean on the railings.

"Is your daughter asleep? You sure no one's listening?" Nigel asks as he secures his hood to hide his face with the shadows.

"I'm sure of it." Officer Lair crosses his arms. "You sure Atlas agrees to help me and the Guardians?" the officer asks.

"Atlas instructed me to be in charge of the case. He and his colleague are occupied as of the moment." Nigel replies. "Do you know how to get rid of them?"

"They're international agents. We couldn't just simply get 'rid' of them." Officer Lair replies. "What I worry about are those agents who might discover something 'unnatural' in Elyon's place, like magic of all things."

"We once investigated the whereabouts of the Brown's in their home. As we suspected and concluded in our search, they were captured by Phobos' men." Nigel explains as recalls as he and Ray inspected the house. "We didn't find anything unearthly inside the house, except the basement. Did those agents find anything?"

"As far as I am concerned, they didn't tell anything about a basement." Officer Lair thinks and recalls. "The electricity was out then when they investigated the house, so I guess they missed it if the door to the basement was hidden. What's in it anyway?"

"The basement houses another portal to Meridian and it's still present and active, I'm afraid." Nigel explains. "If I could just go in and use a spell on it if the agents weren't there."

"You can actually, as of now they're following the Guardians, especially Cornelia."

"Why her?"

"She reacted the most when they interviewed her, isn't she Elyon's best friend?" Officer Lair asks.

' _Flames! Why couldn't the Guardians just keep their emotions to their self!'_ Nigel heaves a sigh and rubs his head. "I think it would be a good idea if I could seal off the portal right now. But do you have any ideas on how to stop them from tailing on the girls?"

"The girls are capable of thinking a way out of it." Officer Lair says. "What we should do now is to keep them at bay and slow them down for the meantime. I guess you boys can terminate the files they had now, while I can recreate the fake documents to prove their existence."

"You could do that?" Nigel asks

"Don't underestimate an old man, Nigel." Officer lair says as he grins. "Remember, I am an informant of the legion back in my day."


	47. Chapter 47

_(During Issue 10: After Guardians and agents left Lair's home)_

"Thank you, Bartholomew." Vathek says as he drinks refreshments from the cup given to him by Ray.

"Sure." Ray says as he texts her mom. "Now I have to text my mom for an extended curfew. It's almost midnight don't you know?"

When Eric and Ray reached inside the barn and up to the front of the crowd, they saw their trainees as they bound and tied up Vathek to the ground like a helpless animal, as he was still known to the new rebels as one of the high officials of Phobos' men. He tried to explain that he converted sides and is now with Caleb, but they did not listen to his pleas and lies. The mob finally ceased when Eric and Ray explained to the trainees that he told the truth. Ray then ordered to release and to serve him as a guest. The training was then dismissed as Vathek needed to speak to the legionates immediately as they meet up and loiter at the backyard wooden terrace of the barn.

"I'm sorry what our trainees did to you, Sir Vathek." Eric apologizes as he whirls his spoon in his tumbler as he prepares his chocolate drink. "You must understand that they're the new recruits from the 'Sanctuary' and the news of your conversion somehow never got to them."

"You don't have to apologize for that Lyndon, a hospitable punishment is what I deserved." Vathek replies calmly as he once again sips from his cup.

"And may I ask why you're here?" Ray asks as he prepares his hot chocolate. "You do know that you risked your life coming here only to send a message. If we hadn't been here, what else could have happened to you? Head on a pike?" he jokes rhetorically

"That's gruesome." Vathek replies as he ignores Ray's bad joke. "But if I were here directly from Elyon's behalf, is it worth risking my life for her to send a simple message?"

"Hear that Eric, 'your' Elyon—" Ray teasingly calls him.

"Loud and clear, Ray." Eric annoyingly replies as he drinks from his mug and looks at Vathek. "And what message did you received from Elyon? And how on Earth did you even break into the castle to meet Elyon?"

"Surprisingly, she came to us and not the other way around." Vathek explains. "She risked her life as she secretly came to the 'Old Palace' to ask for help."

"And I thought the 'Old Palace' has fallen?" Eric asks.

"Frost pulled back his forces from there because the Queen's rest house was gone, which was supposed to hold most of the soldiers there." Vathek drinks once more in his cup. "They rather sleep in the barracks than to clog themselves in the abandoned settlements. When we learned it was abandoned, I and a fifty of Caleb's rebels settle in."

"So what did she asked for?" Eric asks.

"Theory." Ray imitates Eric's concluding and theorizing gestures. "She comes and looks for the whereabouts of 'her' Atlas, didn't she?"

"When did I ever talked like that?" Eric annoyingly criticizes Ray. "And what's with the 'her' before Atlas?" he says as he drinks.

"Bartholomew is right, she's actually looking for you Lyndon." Vathek says.

Eric suddenly chokes hard from his drink and then coughs continuously as he tries to get rid of the liquid from his respiratory tract.

While, Ray dumbfounds from what he heard. "No way! So Eric finally does start another harem—"

"Shut it, Ray!" Eric wheezes from the cough as he pounds his chest. "I think Elyon wants to find 'us' in particular and not literally me. I'm just represent the group that's all."

"She wants you and the Guardians to help her rescue her foster parents at Dungeon Rock, one of the main prisons at Meridian." Vathek explains.

"See! I told you Ray—Wait! What did you say? Dungeon Rock?" Eric asks suddenly. "Isn't where Grantaire said about the raid would lay siege on?"

"That's right." Vathek replies. "According to Elyon, Commander Alborn and Captain Miriadel are now in grave danger and are to be executed soon, very soon. That is why I'm asking you boys to be ready and to take siege to the prison midday of tomorrow to not only free them but the rebels as well."

"Heck!—tomorrow?!" Ray exclaims. "Grantaire instructed us that we would at least be ready before the month ends! Could we at least wait for Grantaire's announcement?"

"Ummm…I hate to break it with you because sadly boys," Vathek says in a saddening and low tone of voice. "The reason I'm here as a temporary informant was because, Officer Gjhoel—Grantaire is now held prisoner there."

Eric and Ray then reply with anxiety written on their faces, with eyes wide open and jaw slightly drop in confusion and in disbelief. _'No! That can't be right! A strong legionate just as he is, is captured!'_

"He was caught spying in the Phobos castle by the Whisperers, the personal guard of Phobos created literally by Phobos himself." Vathek explains. "He may be interrogated or worse tortured by Phobos' men and anytime soon, he and the captive rebels might soon also meet their fates."

"Alright we'll go." Eric agrees hesitantly.

"Eric, don't you think it's too risky? Heck! We didn't even announced to our trainees about this early on." Ray argues.

"Our trainees may not be fully ready, but come to think about it Ray, we're not alone in this fight. If we have the Guardians on our side then sneaking in to the cells hiding in plain sight would be much easier." Eric replies sternly. "Didn't you mention Elyon asking for the Guardian's help, Sir Vathek?"

"Yet Elyon doubts if the Guardians would answer and affirm her favor." Vathek says as he drinks and empties his cup. "That's why I'm also here to ask and convince for the Guardians' help. I also need yours to direct me to Guardian's house and present myself to her."

"Well guess what, welcome to Open Hill!" Ray greets him sarcastically as he drinks hot chocolate to his tumbler. "Sixty miles away from Heatherfield, where the girls are."

"I thought you Earth legionates are in Heatherfield? Caleb even directed me to ask help in the 'Pasture Heights', where you guys are."

"Ashcroft is in Heatherfield." Eric explains as he opens the barn's back door. "Yet I think, this is a good opportunity for you to be here too. You have been familiar with the layout floor plan of Dungeon Rock haven't you?"

"I do. I was a guard once before I became legionate. Why are you asking?" Vathek asks.

"To plan out the rebel escape, of course" Eric says as he enters the barn as the two follow him inside.

The whole midnight until dawn, the three legionates rushed yet tactical planning. Vathek drew the floor plan on the available wall inside the barn using available markers, pointed out guard positions, time of guard mounting, traps and escape routes. With these information, they strategize out on how the movement of rebels would flow throughout the entire prison and how to escape without being noticed by the enemy. They also codenamed their operation: Operation Hegira.

"The sun's about to break." Ray says as he sees a glistening light from the horizon. He rubs his eye-bags and stressed eyes. "I hope mom understood what we've been through the hours of sleepless planning." He says as he watches a campfire outside as the stainless steel pot boils the hot water.

"How many drinks did you have?" Eric asks as he sluggishly rubs his face as he warms himself by the fire. "I took eight."

"Beat you, nine." Ray chuckles as checks and opens the pot lid.

"Well I'm on my way now boys." Vathek consents as he approaches them from the barn and wears his long cloak.

"I'll usher your way out." Eric says as they both walk back inside the barn and approach the front of the portal. "Remember, as you exit from the portal nearest to the 'Ruins' and inside an abandoned, and what we-call, an amusement park, a boy with the large glasses and blond hair will wait for your arrival. He will lead you then to the Guardian's home." Eric reminds him. Earlier at the struck midnight, he called on Nigel first, to take on the task, but was busy on that moment as he hides the portal at Elyon's home and also tailed the agents; so Eric called on Martin, who hesitantly agreed to help.

"Yes I got that." Vathek replies as he readies himself to step in the portal.

"You also don't have to tell the Guardians that you came from us right?" Eric asks worriedly.

"Remember what I taught you back then in the academe, Lyndon? Legionates secretly serve the underworld like we don't even exist." Vathek reminds. "You don't have to worry, I would just tell Will that I knew all along where she lived when I was with Cedric."

"That's good to hear." Eric relieves.

"Well good luck to us, Lyndon." Vathek says as he prepares himself to go through the portal. "I hope Operation Hegira would be a success."

"It will be, Sir Vathek" Eric replies with a proud grin.

Vathek then snickers in amusement. "You boys must call me Vathek from now on without the honorific, we're all legionates aren't we? I'm no longer your teacher and master anymore. It maybe a few months since your debut but after so much you've gone through, you boys are far more than I expected you to become." He smiles as Eric smiles proudly back at him. Vathek then finally enters the whirling and enlightening portal.

"Such an inspiring way for him to exit like that." Ray teases from behind as he enters and holds two tumblers up.

Eric chuckles as he approaches him and takes his tumbler with the hot chocolate in it. "Did your heart melt from his motivation or just felt the clichéd type of thing?"

"Neither, I just feel sleepy as of the moment." Ray says as he sluggishly drinks from his tumbler.

"Well you better put your mind and body to it because now or never, it's going to be longest day of our lives." Eric chuckles as he exits again to the barn toward the tents where the Meridianites rested.

* * *

_(During Issue 10: Next day, before Will wakes up.)_

Meanwhile a hundred kilometers away, in the Tubb's Residence, specifically Martin's room full of shelved books in each four corner wall, Martin drudgery wakes up and stops his continuous alarm from his clock. He has set his alarm at three-thirty as of a while ago when Eric told him to meet a certain Meridianite at the abandoned carnival.

' _Boy! Am I beat!'_ he says as he sits on his bed, rubs his eyes and stretches his arms upward. He takes his glasses from the side table and wears them and blinks his eyes and clears his vision. He stands up and sees through the dark window as dawn begins to break.

' _What were Eric's instructions again?'_ Martin asks himself as he drags himself to closet to change in his outdoor casual after using the bathroom. _'Right, gotta help a Merdianite to Will's house.'_ he snaps as he recalls. Because of his sleepiness, he wears his shirt at the wrong side and he even misplaces his leg to the wrong pants and soon he wobbles in imbalance.

"Oooff!.."He falls over to with his face flat on the floor, "I hope being a legionate is more worth it than this!" he irritatingly complains.

As he gets up, he prepares the things he needs to bring into his bag, especially the weapon to defend himself. He then wears his jacket and proceeds to down the stairs and out from his home. Finally, in the garage, he takes his bike out and rides off in the chilly and dark atmosphere.

As he arrives to his destination, he goes around in circles to find an opening. He then finally sees one when a broken wooden fence below that creates an entry hole. Due to his scariness and clumsiness, he trips from his bike and lands on the ground. _'Is it because of my fear or darkness that tripped me over?'_ he hesitantly says to himself as he stands up once again and leans his bike on the fences.

He crawls through the hole and enters the ghost-town-like place. ' _This gives me the creeps! I hate being in the dark!'_ He shivers and trembles from a mixture of the cold air and the upcoming fear and anxiety. From his bag, he does a Harries flashlight technique to both on his gun and flashlight: he takes his hand gun with a silencer out on his right hand with the flashlight 'ice-pick' grip on his left as both back of the hands stick to each other.

He investigates around the area as he points his flashlight around. His hands shiver in fear as the air around him becomes too hard to breathe, tears of sweat falls from his head and heart races as he hears every beat of it. _'Why do I ever have to agree to this! I hate the dark!"_

Finally, he founds the 'Tunnel of Love' devastated and abandoned as if it was worn out of hundred years. He gulps as he enters silently and quietly into the darker and haunted tunnel. He cautiously flashes his light all around but all he sees is fallen debris and thick cobwebs all around him. Then on the end of the tunnel his body pauses as he fears on a glowing light on the far end of the waving tunnel.

' _What the—is that?! A g-ghost?'_ he asks himself as he bravely tip toes near to the glistening light as it flashes brighter on the wall. ' _Or it might be—'._ Suddenly his mind snaps as he remembers Eric about the portal inside. His body and mind relaxes for a bit, he slowly walks to the turning point of the tunnel and finally, he stands before a weird mixture of light particles continuously revolving in to the center of singularity.

' _I'm not dreaming am I? Is this what you call a—portal?"_ He blinks twice and lowers his gun and flashlight. He approaches the vortex gradually as he takes every careful step of the way. He carefully reaches his fingers out to the mesmerizing plasma tailing ends of the portal and feels a small tiny amount of heat as the molecules and waves of light touches and warms his skin.

"Amazing!" Martin exclaims in awe. "How could such sentiment object such as this exist? So the existence of the bending and warping of space, is real?! And I thought sci-fi flicks are even better!"

"Hey!" says a grunt voice behind him. "Who are you?!"

Shockingly and surprisingly, Martin quickly takes his gun out and points behind him. "W-Who—are y-you?" his wimpy voice stutters in fear as his hand rattles and points the gun to a large and scary-looking blue—galhot on front of him.

"Easy now!" the blue galhot said. "I'm Vathek and I'm an ally! I came from a friend of yours."

"O-Operation?" Martin with a scared look on his face reassures as he still quivers and points his gun at him.

"Hegira." Vathek replies.


	48. Chapter 48

_(During Issue 10: Before Cornelia calls Will)_

"Why do I always go for the dirty work while the both of them get all the action again?" Nigel complains as he reads Eric's long message about Operation Hegira as he pedals his bike along the streets of Heatherfield to find the agents.

After Nigel conversed with Officer Lair about the agents that midnight, he biked all the way to Elyon's house and chanted a mage camouflage spell on the portal, which only mages could only see. He then went home to rest and plans to continue the search of the agents the next day. He then woke up by a sudden ring in his phone as messages from Eric were sent to his phone about the later operation.

"Well it's better than babysitting the Guardians, I guess." Nigel says to himself as he arrives at the Cook's Residence. He presses the bike's break and stops on the opposite side of the road. He looks around the area for any suspicious figures that hides and lurks around.

"Good flames!" Nigel sighs with relief. "No sign of the agents around the Cooks, I believe." He says to himself as he holds up a piece of paper written by Martin with the words: ' _INTERPOL. McTiennan-male, thirties, blond hair, muscular, long overcoat. Medina- female, round glasses, petite black hair, ponytailed, brown complex. Integra Black Sedan-VS 51299.'_

"He even memorized the plate number." Nigel says to himself with amusement. "Not a bad start for him—"

"Hey Nigel!" a sweet voice calls his name from the Cook's Residence.

Nigel quickly shoves the note into his pocket and glances at Taranee as she cheerfully waves her hand at him from the living room window of her home. He then happily and blushingly waves back at her.

She then signals her hand with a stop sign then points at him that says a gesture _'Wait for me!'_. She then quickly disappears from her window.

"I'm glad she's alright." He says to himself as lets out a relieving sigh. He then goes off from his bike and rests its pedal on the sidewalk to park the bike.

She then comes out from her door and joyfully runs to him in open arms. As she reaches to the opposite side of the road where Nigel is, he too opens up his arms to her and she leaps toward him for a tight yet tender hug. "Hey Taranee!" he greets gleefully. _'Yet I'm grateful for this wonderful opportunity to be with her!'_

"Why are you here all of a sudden?" Taranee asks as they let go with her hands braced on to Nigel's arms.

"Uh—you know, I'm just cycling around the neighborhood that's all!" he replies with white lie and big grin on his face. "And I just wanted to see you, actually." He bashfully and truthfully replies as he looks away from her gaze.

"O-Oh—is it?" she replies as she too blushes as her heart skips a beat and feels a love struck.

"So what are you doing?" Nigel asks as he breaks off after an extensive awkward seconds of silence.

"Nothing actually" Taranee replies as she looks down still blushing. "Do you wanna walk around?"

"Sure!" Nigel replies. "Don't you have to ask your mom—" He asks as he notices Judge Cook sternly and terrifyingly gazing at him by the open door. His mind flashes on that same stare she made when she intimidated and insulted him and his family.

"Oh don't worry about it!" she then pulls and embraces his arm and drags him away without turning back.

Nigel then pulls his bike with the other hand and still sees the distress look on her mother's face. He does an anxious slight bow of a head to greet her but she instead turns away and closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about Mom…" Taranee disappointingly and suddenly says as they start to walk along. "She seems upset that I'm hanging out with you. Though I tried to explain it to her a hundred times that you already left Uriah and his friends!"

"You don't have to worry about it." Nigel replies as he places his hands on the bike handles. "I understand that she doesn't want her daughter to date some guy like me."

"But you've changed didn't you?" Taranee asks. "What else can she hate about you?"

"I did after that museum incident, but it will take some time for her to realize that." Nigel replies. _'Seems like the judge didn't give off any information about my awful and shameless family, salutations to you ma'am!'_

"I do hope so." She replies with a sad tone in her voice.

"Yet in your kind of tone you don't seem to be." Nigel teasingly says to her. "Is there something else the matter?"

"None, actually." Taranee replies.

"You sure? Because I'm not buying" Nigel comfortingly says as he reaches to her soft hand and holds on to it. "You know you can count on me for anything." He consolingly says as he gazes her directly to her soul.

Taranee cheeks redden as she feels the comfort in Nigel's affectionate and perfect eyes. She then looks away and gazes the road beyond her. "It's about Elyon…" she says.

"And what about her? Didn't she move away from here last year? Unless that's what I heard." Nigel asks curiously. _'I knew it! It's going to be about her…'_

"That's what I heard too, but yesterday, there were two international agents named Joel McTiennan and Maria Medina, who asked and interviewed me, Will, Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma about the whereabouts of Elyon and her parents, since we were her friends before she disappeared." Taranee explains.

"Woah… International agents investigating in a small case?" Nigel says in admiration in his voice. "Well, why don't you just tell them what you know?"

"We tried to but they kept on pushing us a ton of questions, even some that aren't relatable, I mean would they ask on how her parents' car ended up in some place far from here. " She explains. "They even wanted to ask if we recognized this strange wooden chest they found inside the car."

"What chest? Like a treasure chest?" He teases.

"Likely I hope." She replies amusingly by his small joke as she bumps her elbow to him. "They showed us a picture of it yet we couldn't identify what it is. They said they even tried to open it through the lid or to dismantle the locks or its exteriors, but it was too strong to tear it off."

' _A magical chest huh…'_ He thinks as he tries to remember the time he conversed with them. _'What's Alborn secretly hiding in it? And why bring it all the way to Aubry?'_

"Anyhow, I guess those agents are still on us, especially Cornelia." Taranee continues. "She made herself to susceptible for being there. She let her rage out when they discussed the matter with her. And I guess it's normal for her since they were both great friends."

"So you think they won't be bothering you anymore?"

"I sure hope not, but my instincts tell me they will soon enough." She replies with a sad facial expression written on her face. "Yet with their files and documents in their hands, we still are vulnerable to them."

"Well if I could be invisible for you to take on those files and take those agents myself I could!" he proudly jokes to himself.

Taranee in confusion at first, smiles then chuckles. "If you could break into their car you can." She laughs.

' _Flames! She looks really cute when she laughs!'_ he says to himself as he notices her cute when she giggles and laughs. _'Yet—'_

"Their classified documents are in their car?" Nigel surprisingly asks. "Didn't they have some sort of secret base or something?"

"Don't they have to?" She asks. "I mean if I were the agents and I won't let anyone touch my stuff I'd rather bring them instead."

"Good point." He thinks. _'So Martin was right all along! They were keeping those files wherever they go! So I do have a chance to stop them!'_

He then feels as her hand let go from his then starts to feel warmth around his arm when she embraced it and leans on him. "And I think I'd rather choose you just as yourself right now than being 'invisible hero' for my sake!"

* * *

_(During Issue 10: Will and Vathek walks to Olsen's pet shop)_

"Oh heaven's sakes!" Meanwhile, Martin says to himself as he follows Will and Vathek who dresses his disguise that consists of a girly floppy hat, a feather scarf and large brown overcoat. "I hope I could get over with this! And sleep the night away!"

Earlier, Martin quickly ushers Vathek to Will's home before the sunlight breaks out and before people would notice his strange and alienated appearance. Yet Martin's mission is not over yet as he needs to text a message to Eric if Vathek succeeded to persuade the Guardians to help him, and if so, if they then cross the portal. Soon as Vathek teleported to Will's room, Martin waited outside across the street with his hoodie on. A few minutes later, Will and Vathek in disguise, exited out from her home, Martin then followed them from behind.

"Does someone gain knowledge by stalking?" Martin asks rhetorically by himself as he hides behind a lamppost. "No they do not!" he complains as he approaches to another lamppost to hide.

After trailing them for more than a half an hour or so, "Olsen's Pet Shop? What are they doing here?" Martin asks himself as he spots Will and Vathek enter a narrow alley beside the shop. He approaches and enters the messy blind alleyway where piles of carton boxes are stored. He then genuflects and hides behind a large garbage compartment and peeps and eavesdrops their conversation.

"You intend me to get around in this contraption?" Vathek points to a purple compartment van, with the license plate number 'OV 28736' next to him.

"I don't have any other choice! Step aside!" Will says as she takes a weird yet familiar looking pendant out front. She closes her eyes as the pendant lights up as pink rays of light glows out. Suddenly a puff of smoke appears before her and rises from the ground.

"No way!" Martin whispers to himself by what he had witnessed in awe and just like that, a short crouched elderly man with a bald head with hair left on his sides, long nose and glasses appears before her out of nowhere as the smoke clear out; like magic. _'Is that the so called Heart of Kandrakar? Just like the last year's play?'_

"Of all the might spells! An…old man?" Vathek surprisingly says as he sees the power of the Heart.

"It's a copy of Matt's grandfather! He knows how to drive!" Will explains as she goes to the back door. "Umm…wait for me in the van! I'll feed the animals and be right back!" she instructs as she quickly goes into the petshop.

"Psst…Vathek—Oww!" Martin calls but stops when he klutzy bangs his head on the garbage container lid which was hanging above his head as he gets up

As Vathek recognizes the voice, he looks around and sees through the glass window of Will talking to some good-looking guy. "Stay here old man." Vathek instructs the old man as he approaches the bins. "Hey kid? You here?" he whispers.

"Right I am." He replies as he rubs his head where the pain is. "You guys here to do something important than let Will feed the animals?"

"She says something about some 'bad people' at Cornelia's house." Vathek explains. "So she needs this 'contraption'—van, I guess, to go rescue her."

"Say what?!" Martin clasps his hand over his stressed-out face in frustration. _'It must be the agents doing! Such a bad time!'_

"But you don't have to worry about it, I think Will has a plan. That's why she created a clone of this old man right here to 'tame' it." Vathek explains. "She says she's going to rescue the Cornelia, meet the Guardians at Elyon's house then enter the portal."

"Cornelia then to Elyon's…" Martin thinks. "I've been following you on foot but I can't if you guys are going on a convenient and faster van. It will be hard to follow you guys."

"I think you should proceed to Elyon's place." Vathek explains. "As I said, I think Will has the hang of the situation."

"I guess so—" Martin cuts when suddenly the back door swings open.

"Hey Vathek, what are you doing there by the garbage bins?" Will annoyingly asks in a soft voice Vathek turns his head around to greet her. "And what's with that loud metal banging I heard from those bins?" she closes the back door behind her.

"I—uhh…" Vathek stutters as he takes a glimpse of Martin who was gone in an instant, hiding once again behind the garbage bins. "Nothing! I just hit my foot on one of these—large metal compartments." he grins and laughs as he approaches the van.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Will says as she opens the backdoors of the van. "Let's hurry!"

' _Owie…Owie! That was a close call.'_ Martin exclaims as he covers his head in pain as he crawls out of the alley way. As he once again jerks his body forcefully to hide behind the bins as the door opens. He once again hits his head again on the garbage bin lid that creates a much louder metal banging sound than the first, to which Will heard.

As he crosses the other side of street, still rubbing his head in the pain _'Why am I such a klutz!'_ he says to himself as he sees the van drives off from the parking alleyway.

"Well I better get going to Elyon's home." Martin sighs as he walks off to Elyon's place.


	49. Chapter 49

_(During Issue 10 Will rescues Cornelia from agents)_

"Who is it?" Nigel asks as Taranee approaches him.

"It's Will." Irma replies with concern as she shoves her phone back to her back pocket. "It's an emergency, I need to get to Elyon's place in a hurry!"

"Yet we're almost a kilometer away from your house, to get you on your bike." Nigel looks behind. _'Looks like Eric's operation is about to start!'_

"And if I walk there, it'll take another half an hour or so." She worriedly says as she takes her leave. "Well I better run! See you—"

"Hold on!" Nigel stops her as he gets on his bike. "Hop on! I'll take you there in a jiffy!" he pats on the top tube or crossbar of his bike.

"B—But..." Taranee mumbles. "I don't even know how to sit on there. Besides, we might fall or I might be to heavy—"

"Nonsense!" Nigel stops her with a big boastful grin on his face and points his thumb at himself. "Just sit here and leave the rest to me!"

"Umm…o-okay." Taranee smiles back at Nigel's honest gesture. She innocently and gently sits on the top tube of his bike. She holds on to the bar handles and lifts her feet from the ground as she maintains her balance. She then suddenly feels the bike tilt as Nigel pushes his feet to the ground to push his bike forward and starts to pedal on his bike.

"W-woah!" Taranee wobbles on her seat and grips and squeezes on Nigel's arm frightened to fall off.

"Careful!" Nigel chuckles as he maintains the balance of the bike. "Just relax Taranee and don't think of anything peculiar! Trust me!" he comforts.

Taranee, who looks at Nigel's self-assertive confidence, then steadily relaxes herself as she loosens her grip on Nigel's arm and on the handle bars. Not only did she forget or fear a sense of falling but she feels kind of safe whenever she sees Nigel's comforting and assured presence.

"There you go! You did it!" he grins as he uses his other hand to pat on her head. "The only problem is you truly are this heavy—Ooww!"

Taranee cuts him off with a pinch on his arm, annoyed by his teasingly yet friendly joke.

Nigel continues in pain. "—I'm just only kidding! I'm kidding!" he cries out.

After a few minutes of sweet and romantic riding along the long stretched winding roads of Heatherfield, through the busy roads and the free lanes, they finally reach to the outskirts of the town, The Brown's Residence. As they nearly approach the house Taranee waves her hand at Hay Lin and Irma who waits outside the gate of the house.

"Elyon's place." Nigel says as he slows down his bike and stops on front of the gate as he rests his foot to the ground. _'Come to think of it, the last time I've been here was only hours ago!'_

"Thanks for the ride." Taranee leaps off from the bike and shyly thanks him as she blushes from his one-of-a-kind act of romantic kindness.

"Oh don't worry about it!" he says as he waves his hand. "I'm actually worried that you might be late."

"Oh you're not." Irma approaches them with a _kilig_ grin on her face as she approaches Nigel and pats him on the back. "Don't worry Mr. Knight-on-shining-bike! Thanks a lot for bringing her here."

"Sure!" Nigel replies with a smile as he rearranges his pedal. "Well I'm off now, take care!" he says as he launches his bike forward and waves his hand a good-bye gesture.

"Bye!" Taranee she says as the girls too wave their hands at him as he rides off far from them. Taranee still gazes at him at distance feels an elbow call from Irma.

"So do you have anything to tell us?" Iram winks her eye at her.

"Details! We want details!" Hay Lin excites and looks at her with extreme curiosity.

Taranee smiles and blushes as she recalls the ride. "Well I do wish the ride was much longer." The girls laugh and chuckle on their usual girl talk as they enter the Elyon's home as they wait for Will and Cornelia to arrive.

"Next stop, finding those agents!" Nigel says to himself with an energetic and motivated tone in his voice as he pedals back to his search on where he left on earlier. He suddenly hits on the breaks at a turn when he spots a dark green hooded figure that walks along the sidewalk. He stops and parks on front of him. The figure replies with an obvious startle and jerk. "Martin?" Nigel asks.

"N-Nigel?" Martin asks and stutters as he also as he removes his hoodie to the back. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be searching for the agents?"

"I did, yet Taranee and I bump into each other so—I umm…" Nigel bashfully looks away. "…I brought her here on my bike..."

"Wait! So you're official?" Martin asks interestingly. "That's sweet! While I stuck in the friendzone still have high hopes for my cupcake!"

"We're not official!" Nigel annoyingly denies as he crosses his arms. "And you? You still have to confirm to Eric, right? Taranee, Hay Lin and Irma are at Elyon's actually."

"Really? Well thanks for the info!" Martin says. "And by the way, according to Vathek who was told by Will, the agents are at Cornelia's condo."

"The agents are at Cornelia's? So how can she come out then without being followed?" Nigel asks. _'Seems like Lair was right all along about the agents tailing and suspecting her!'_

"Vathek says Will has a plan to get her out of there." Martin replies as he recalls his conversation with him. "I think you better hurry."

Nigel nods as he launches his bike forward. "Before anything goes wrong." He then pedals his bike down the traffic road. "On the rush then! See you!"

"S-See you too!" Martin replies as he too rushes on his way to Elyon's.

' _So I was wrong after all! He was chosen for the right reason after all!'_ Nigel then thinks about what he judged about Martin before as a geek and weak being and not worthy to receive such a 'Destined Tattoo.' Yet unexpectedly as he joined them, he learned to blend with their secrets and magical activities. Nigel has seen Martin's committed and developed performance to the legion. ' _It's been only weeks since he first started and by the looks of it, Martin gets the hang of it! He really does have the potential to become one of us!'_

' _If he wants to though…'_ he says to himself as he sees beyond him an approaching purple compartment van, used by the Olsen's business.


	50. Chapter 50

_(During Issue 10: WITCH enters portal with Vathek)_

' _OPERATION HEGIRA IS A GO'_

Eric haggardly reads the text from Martin as it flashes on the screen of his phone. He displays the message to Ray. "Looks like we're on to phase two." Eric says as gets up from his chair and on front of the chosen rebels.

Soon as the legionates woke the rebels up after Vathek left, they had breakfast and announced on the unanticipated and sudden raid. The whole morning, Eric and Ray chose the forty of the best and suitable rebels and instructed their roles in the operation. They displayed the routes indicated as directing arrows on the floor plan, on how to get in by surprise and save the prisoners and how to get out of it without making a single sound of disturbance, as they wait for Martin's call.

"Right then, we better start." Ray says as he rubs his eyes with his wrist and drinks from his tumbler for the fifteenth time and proceeds inside the portal.

"Ten-hut!" Eric calls before his men as the rebels leave what they were doing and stands and forms into three lines across along the horizontal axis of the barn.

Eric walks parallel along their lines before them.

"I know you guys were surprised to my announcement earlier for we were too when the message arrived, complain all we want but it'll never lead us to anywhere!" Eric gruff calls, though his voice clatters to tiredness. "Take this as an opportunity to sharpen your mind and skills, because the real fight has not yet begun! What we're going to do today is only but the tip of the sword and not the blade itself! Just recall your trainings these past few weeks, the plan and your functions to this operation and always remember to…!"

"We pillage them right back!" the rebels cry in unison.

"What?! I can't hear you? We should what?" Eric sarcastically yells them back at them as he places his hand behind his ear.

"We pillage them right back!" the rebels cry out once more to enliven their motivation and spirit within them.

Eric nods as he places his hands on his waist in satisfaction. "Now ready yourselves and proceed to the portal on the double!" Eric commands as the rebels suddenly scramble to wear their improvised armors and large cloaks.

"Nice speech right there." Ray compliments as he claps his hands sarcastically and then drinks from his tumbler. "Last year you were all stutter and clatter with public speaking, that's a big improvement for you there."

"I guess so? Or maybe I think I drink too much caffeine since midnight?" Eric wonders blankly as he gathers the bows into the baskets. "How much did you drink, mine sixteen." He says as he places his tumbler on the table.

"Dang it, fifteen." He says as he bangs his tumbler on the nearby table.

"Uilly" Eric then calls for a standard build lizard looking creature that approaches him. "Cover the gathered weapons with the extra cloak we got as we load them up. We don't want any of the Meridianites to see those, do we?"

"Yes Atlas." He hisses.

As the rebels are ready to pack, they rush and hurry inside the portal where at the other side of the universe the inside of messy shelter in Meridian. Outside of it, are parked four-wheeled wagons, with bonnets to lay the covers on and are pulled by large rhinos that wait for their arrival. As planned earlier, they were sent from Vathek from Jolras' Corps, before he met Martin at the other side of the universe.

They go into the wagons discretely among the dense crowd of the market place. The weapons in baskets were also carried out as they covered it with a large cloth. They sit on the side benches of the wagon while the baskets are placed in between the middle of the wooden wagons. As the Eric and Ray, in their disguised long robes and being the last ones to ride on, the wagons start to roll out to their location.

"Nervous? Or praying?" Ray asks as he notices Eric's anxious gesture who bends his head down and hands close together after minutes of riding.

"Sleepy…while thinking the plan we had earlier, and still memorizing the floor plan in my head." Eric replies as his mind drifts to a flashback early morning…

* * *

_Two-thirty in the morning,_

_Eric summarizes after he scribbled notes to a piece of paper after he, Ray and Vathek discussed the present conflicting conditions of the raid and the general phases of the plan. He takes a quick sip and continues…_

" _Alright in summary of what we have discussed…" he continues. "Dungeon Rock sits on high hill with its hillsides completely barren and treeless, with seven basements down and seven more floors up. Though the floor plan is a sure labyrinth, all the floors are similar down to the basement. The estimated population of the guards is less than two-hundred wherein, most of them skilled and armed in archery."_

" _Those in our priority list are the prisoners in the sixth and seventh floors level of the building, including rebel officials and skilled rebel warriors, except for Alborn and Miriadel, who are at the second floor of the building." Ray says as he reads from his own notes. "The only way to get in is by first, the entry doorway at the façade or, second, an underground under the basement which has no access whatsoever to the basements such as stairs or holes or third, through the series of window openings at the right side of the building which are guarded by archers."_

" _So after all the situations are determined, we proceed to the operation itself." Eric continues to summarize onto the plan as he turns the paper around and reads. "Operation Hegira: first phase. Vathek, with the help of Martin, must persuade the Guardians to come to Meridian while we announce and train the chosen thirty men, the phase is ends when they take their leave to the underground passageway."_

" _Second phase, we deploy the thirty men to the portal on two wagons provided by Caleb's Corps." Ray then continues. "The wagons will direct us on the foot of the hills behind the trees before hillsides, where the rebels could unload. The signal of the raid starts from the foothill to half-kilometer run towards Dungeon Rock, when the Guardians appearance distracts the soldiers. As our rebels reach the top we must climb over to the windows, especially at the sixth and seventh floors. Meanwhile Vathek and his men from behind must make a way to break in the basement and clear the seven basement floors above."_

" _Third and final phase, we rescue the prisoners in surprise but in silence." Eric explains. "Prioritize the prisoners on the top floors then down to each floor if possible, if not, then go down directly at the back stairs down to the underground where the Guardians entered. If possible, remaining rebels must join up with Vathek to provide a convenient escape route that connects the underground and the back stairs. The rebels and prisoners go down, they must exit at the rendezvous point abandoned underground and we make our escape."_

" _Is there anything else we missed?" Eric then asks_

" _Breathing properly." Ray replies jokingly as he sees Vathek taking a nap. "We were reading our notes too fast I bet Vathek didn't hear what we said!"_

* * *

The convoy makes its way through the noisy and hearing and hustling and busy streets. "We're almost here." Rius points outsides from afar as Eric from the front, peeps and gazes to a large bulky structure with weird architecture covered in all black. It sits on top of a tall hill with a surrounding meadow hillside with only a few trees and shrubs. "Cadavigo Hill. It's the tallest hill here in Meridian and once an open public green park."

"And they would ruin such a place for a prison such as this we're looking at?" Ray confusingly asks.

"Atop of the hill, you could actually see everything from up there." Rius explains. "Phobos planned to create a wretched prison to those who defy him, at the same time a search tower to survey all of Meridian."

"So it's like the Big Brother of 1984, but a watchtower." Ray jokes and correlates an Orwellian novel.

"Big Brother?" Rius confusingly asks.

Eric annoyingly sighs as he places his palm on his face and continues to converse with Rius instead. "So this hill is the reason why it's easier for them to know the rebel movements and why the rebel bases are all underground or a lower and descending location, just like at the 'Sanctuary' where you have all been recruited, right?"

"Right." Rius affirms.

After long minutes later of pressured minutes waiting hoping they won't pass or be checked by soldiers, the convoy then finally makes a shortcut turn to a hiding dense tree cultivated area. The convoy then rides along the rocky and muddy provided pathway, along the bottom of the hill. They make a stop at a dead end of the path. The rebels get off from the wagons and bring out the weapons.

"Vathek's right, this is truly a great hiding spot, those guards from Dungeon Rock can't see what we are doing." Eric says as he surveys around the forestry area. Though the ground may be wet and gushy, the large tree canopies provided shadow and shade to their hidden location. He and Ray then remove their cloaks and places inside the parked wagons before they went back to the 'Old Ruins'.

As they arm themselves with the weapons from the container baskets, the small group of rebels approache to the other end of the group of trees before the open hill incline begins. They hide behind the trees as they wait for the signal.

"If we set foot on those open meadow and treeless hillsides we'll be exposed." Ray says as he gazes from the thick trees. He uses his Farsight at Dungeon Rock where guards who stand by at the windows, overlooks at the city from above. "It might be too late for a surprise attack if we were caught crossing from here to the prison."

"That's why we wait for the Guardians to make the distraction." Eric explains as he places his binoculars on his eyes. "And since Vathek isn't here as planned, means they're still in the underground. Just keep watch and if you notice a commotion, then we'll charge as planned."

"Aye aye captain." Ray keeps on the watch.

Though only for only a few minutes, emotions slow down into hours once more as the rebels and the legionates feel the tension they are in as they wait for the signal to arrive. The rookie rebels anxiously feel the tensed pressure. While Eric and Ray, though did not slept that evening till now, feel the waking awareness upon them, until Ray noticed the ruckus as the guards left their position from the window.

_(During Issue 10: WITCH enters dungeon)_

"It's time, Atlas." Ray says as he continues on the lookout as he materializes his bow on the hand. "Seems the Guardians are creating the distraction we wanted."

"Alright guys," Eric calls to rebel army out as he ready his bow and arrow. "Just told what you're told to do, but in if there any other improvisations that you need to do, don't think twice! And don't make any sound as we pillage right them back!" Eric dashes out to the open and rushes his legs on the steep hill. _'Wait for us, Grantaire! We're coming!'_

The rebels in fright loose themselves from it as they too bravely dash out to the open and cross a half-kilometer run along the risky bluish-green meadow towards the structure.

Ray, from the rear is the last one to dash out as he seeks unto the windows of the side of the building to see if any guards are on them. When he sees a guard overlooking outside the window, "Farsight First Technique: Snipe Shot!" he would instantly launch his arrow at the soldier hurting him before he could say another word.

Twenty-five hundred meters remaining as the rebels keep up their phase without being noticed at first, yet after five minutes of the charge the guards begin to realize the surprise and quiet rebel charge, only a number of soldiers begin to arm themselves with bows and arrows on the windows.

' _It's a good thing we could keep up the phase with the help of the Guardians' distraction!'_ Eric thinks as he sees the soldiers as they are hold off one-by-one by Ray and the archer's flawless aims from the rear. _'If it weren't for them I bet countless of them would be barraging with arrows by now!'_

After six struggling and tiring minutes, they finally reach the cold peak of the hill and adjacent to the tall and bulk prison walls as they hear cries and screams of the soldiers inside as they were offensively attacked by the powerful Guardians.

"Quick! Rope archers!" Eric commands as he, Uilly, Jehan and the five of the archers upfront take aim upwards. "Relax and steady your arrows and take aim! Ready when fire!" He says as he shoots his arrow tied with a rope, and it sticks to the ledge above of the fifth floor window. He wears his bow over his body then pulls himself up using the rope as he climbs the walls.

The rebels also shoot theirs as they were trained by Ray back at the barn. Four of the shots were successful while the other three didn't even make the cut. As the ropes were secured, the able rebel melee fighters climb up quickly as they get to the window.

"Don't let them!" calls a soldier of the guard with incoming soldiers from the other side of the building as they try to stop the rebels on front.

"Cover them!" Ray commands as Rius, and his seven-archer team from far behind shoots their arrows at the incoming soldiers to stop their advance while they also stop the incoming soldiers from the windows

As Eric reaches the window and climbs over it, he sees a dozen more soldiers who charge at him at both ends of the right and left wings of the hallway. He quickly takes out a fallen soldier's sword in a normal grip and he prepares to face them. The soldiers meet him with a quick flash of Eric's quick and nimble blows and take them out in a matter of seconds. _'I miss this old average weight of the sword, than the heavy Atlas broad sword!'_

The rebels who already climbed over the window, also join the fray as they use their own weapons to fight off the incoming soldiers. The guards are also in confusion as they are met not swords, but different weapons such as axes and pitchforks. The others who still doubt their melee skills, also take out their shields from their backs and strap to their arm as they use it to push the shoulders to a retreat.

When the pursue of the soldiers stop, as the rest of them are still on the guard on a powerful opponent, the Guardians, twenty of the rebels finally reach over the sixth floor. As planned earlier, the rebels from above continue to help to those who can't climb over as they pull the ropes up.

"I'll go first with these men here, where Grantaire is." Eric says to Jehan as he drops the sword and arms himself with the bow. "You go to that right wing escape the rebel prisoners. Meet us at rendezvous point."

"Yes sir!" Jehan replies as he helps a fellow rebel to climb over.

"Scutums out front and we move out!" Eric commands as he leads the charge to the right wing and the rebels with the large shields called the scutums, move to the front as they display their shields.

As they turn to the corner where the cells are on the left side of the wall, sudden flying arrow shots from the soldiers greet them but the large and rectangular shields defended their quick advance as they crawl behind in a continuous line along the hallway. Eric and the other rebel archers stand in the open and quickly shoot an arrow at them.

"Arrgh!" "Ugh!" the soldier-archers cry out as the arrows fly to their limbs while the others hide in the corner.

"Release the prisoners!" Eric commands as the disciplined rebel group advances quickly. For each prison cell they pass through. The jail breaker rebels break the prison locks as they hammer and smash it down until it breaks. The prison cells are then opened and the rebel prisoners are released. The weak and the tortured are carried by the rebels or the prisoners themselves.

The same procedure is also done as Jehan took the left wing of the building as he gather all the rebels to the sixth floor: Scutums on the front then archers, and lastly the jail breakers with the released prisoners through the torch-lighted and windowless labyrinth. As they advance further, more prisoners are released as they too volunteer to join arms.

"Uilly continue to lead these men down the floors as planned." Eric says as he shoots another soldier on front of them. "We meet rendezvous point."

"Roger that." He says as he shoots another arrow at the soldier from the stairs and crawls back behind the shields.

"Alright!" Eric calls out. "Those under me to the top floors! Follow me!"

The rebel group parted ways as make to the stairs. Eric ascends with a few skilled rebels behind him, while Uilly continues down the floors with the rescued prisoners. When they get to the next floor they were met with only a fewer guards who prepare to launch their arrows at them.

"Fire!" commands the outnumbered guards as arrows fly to them as they set foot on the next dark dungeon floor.

"Hide behind my back!" Eric instructs to his men for without the available scutums, he quickly deflects them using the sword as he maneuvers his sword around and cuts the arrows in to two.

As the soldiers seen that their arrows have been deflected, they run and retreat from their supposed powerful and great opponents.

"Take positions for we're the only ones here on this top floor! And start to jailbreak!" Eric calls out as the scutums take their position to protect the rear from sudden enemy attack from behind, while Eric on the front who leads the group as the once again break the locks to each of the advancing cells. _'According to Vathek this is the floor for the high ranking rebel officers!_

As they continue on the cells, Eric continues to deflect arrow attacks on the front while the large Roman-look-a-like shields defend their back as archers in the next line shoot them back. As they advance further through the puzzling yet memorized maze, their size grow number in size as the prisoners take arms or help those who need assistance.

"Grantaire!" Eric says as he finally sees him lying battered and bleeding unconsciously on the cell floor with his lizard hands are in magically chained cups that prevents him from using his magic.

"The padlocks sealed with magic!" says Laigle as he tries to hammer down the lock.

"Let me do it!" Eric says as he deflects an arrow shot as one of the rebel scutums proceeds to the front to take care of Eric's position.

"Not so fast!" Suddenly a shining and whirling light appears before the advancing rebel group, a portal out of nowhere appears on front of them. It was a recognizable large lizard and hideous lizard figure with the long blond hair, green scales and large pointed teeth. "And this time you're not getting away!"

Eric then widens his eyes in shock as he familiarizes the creature in front of him.

"Cedric!"

Meanwhile from the hilltop proper, the last rebel is safely pulled up. Ray, Rius and his team of archers, then quickly approach the unguarded façade, where its large doors are opened. Together with them are the other two wounded rebels who were caught by the arrows during the charge and aren't able to climb over the walls.

"Rius! You alright?" Ray asks as he bends to his knees

"I-I'm alright." Rius replies as he tends to a scratch wound that an arrow scratches to him earlier during the charge. "Just got a scratch, that's all. We finished the second phase didn't we?" He says as he ties a piece of cloth over his wound.

"We did and that's why we better get going and join up with Vathek and his men inside to engineer the stairs—"Ray cuts as he sees something peculiar as he gazes all of Meridian from above. He uses his Farsight and examines the area. "No way!"

"What's wrong Raymondus?" Rius asks as he too gazes down below and sees a group of a hundred uniformed men in columns marching on the hill.

"Heck! Looks like a hundred reinforcements are coming this way." Ray irritatingly and fearfully says.


	51. Chapter 51

_(During Issue 10: WITCH fights off scuttler)_

"Aarrghh!"

Eric cries as another powerful punch hits him and lands behind on the prison walls leaving cracks of chasm behind him. He holds on to the ordinary and usual sword that he took up a while ago, as he falls back to the ground. _'Why is he even here of all days! His presence was never part of the plan!'_

Earlier on, Eric instructed to his rebel team to retreat and evacuate to the backstairs and all meet at rendezvous point. He on the meantime takes and buys time as he fights off once again as the prisoners in the cells watch every scene of the fight, face-to-face with Cedric once again. Yet the fight seems out of hand…

"You've never change you fool! You're just the same weakling back at Earth!" Cedric bullies him as he points to his frail body.

' _And I thought I would become much faster if I used a lighter sword!'_ Eric then lands back to his feet as he then charges back at him as he prepares another blow.

"Charging me once again, are you?" Cedric exclaims as he continuously blasts his powerful beams at him.

Eric flips over as he runs on the wall in a momentum _. 'I could actually retreat now and meet with the others at rendezvous point… yet I can't leave Grantaire and the others here!'_ he says as he deflects one of his beams and goes for the strike as Cedric is in his fighting range.

Cedric quickly steps back as Eric swings his inverted gripped sword at him. "You're persistent as ever!" he says as he once again like the fight at Sheffield, blows a hard and fast punch at him in the stomach and his body is once again thrown back but Eric still remains back on his feet.

' _No good! With me just by myself, I can't do anything to stop him!'_ he breathes and chokes to himself as he turns to his side as he sees a conscious Grantaire trying to stand from his chained magical cups drains and locks his powers. _'Unless…'_

"It's a good thing I was here in this prison!" Cedric explains. "Her highness has been fond of Alborn and Miriadel here lately. That's why I was told by Phobos to execute those traitors!" Cedric laughingly explains.

"Such good timing, huh…" Eric compliments as he staggers up on his feet back as he inserts his hand on the nearby cell to maintain his balance. "Yet the Guardians are here, shouldn't you worry?"

"And as I said young legionate, Frost's Corps of a hundred men are coming their way." Cedric hisses. "You should consider your surrender by now! Besides, you even can't handle me!—What's so funny?!"

Eric snickers and chuckles to himself. "Though how many times did your plans fail because you were defeated by children such as ourselves and by the young Guardians?" he mocks with a scornful smile.

"Do you even dare me?!" He waves his hands on front of him and electrocutes him with continuous flashes of lightning.

"Urrgghhh!" Eric cries out as the continuous lighting shocks electrifies and heats his body up. His body falls in a crawling position, while still holding on to the wall as he staggers to survive the endless sparks. _'That's it! Keep on coming!—Urgh!'_

"I think I was too soft on you boy! But I won't make the same mistake that I did last time on those colleagues of yours!" He laughingly recalls to when he did not disintegrate Nigel and Ray completely back at Futurdome. "Now die— Impossible!" He suddenly weakens when he sees Eric, though in pain, stubbornly tries to get and move towards him.

' _It hurts so much that I'm disintegrating!'_ Eric says to himself as he keeps on slowly raises his sword up to try and deflect the current. Though his body surrenders to the powerful lighting, his mind and will stirs up his determination to progress forward.

"That can't be! No creature could ever move in that situation!" Cedric says as he pushes his power once more unto him. "Aren't you in pain?!"

"I am!" Eric replies hesitantly as he deflects the current using the sword on his hand and stops aiming at him. "But I think I'm used to it!" he yells out as he bends the current away from himself and reflects the charge at Cedric.

"Arrghhh!" Cedric growls as his own lighting reflects back at his eyes as he stops his attack. "My eyes!"

' _Now!'_ Eric exclaims to himself as he inverts his sword in an inverted grip hold and he pushes himself once again and dashes forward at the vulnerable creature who rubs his eyes in pain.

Cedric quickly senses his approach and begins to open his sight and quickly dodges a delivering vertical strike on him. "Why you little—!" he says as he tries to attack him, but Eric still continuously blows his sword around quickly and unskillfully as he stops Cedric from making another move.

"Fool! This same distraction was used against me when we had our fight back at Earth!"Cedric slowly moves his steps back as he recalls his first fight with him back on Earth as his distraction caused him for an opening of barrage of arrows that hits him. "I bet your other colleague is somewhere around the corner—Arrghh!"

Eric flips around to add more momentum to his swings to advance his swordplay blows and finally scratches his lower arm then quickly wounds the other. "You sure about that? Or I'm just alone to defeat you one all-out attack!" he dares as he glares pressure on his eyes.

' _W-What's going on!'_ Cedric says to himself as he tries to find an opening attack. _'Last minute ago, I thought I won when I beat him up and electrocuted him! Yet he still has the extra will power to fight against me and make me retreat! Is he even a human to begin with?!"_ Cedric then feels the pressure and intimidation in his resolved eyes. _'…or a monster within!'_

Cedric continuous to retreat down the hallway as he awaits for a deus ex machina that would save him while Eric persistently continuous to swing rapidly at him until he almost drives Cedric to a corner, yet as a human being, his swings tire down.

"Weak now aren't you, I bet there's someone out there—Ugh!" he screams as another blow slashes his abdomen. _'So he's not bluffing after all! He's all alone and trying to take me down after all!'_ he then quickly founds an opening after he dodges a momentous swing. He takes him on seriously as he quickly and surprisingly punches him back as he once again lets out a stream lightning on him.

"Urghh!" Eric interjects as he keeps his feet anchored to the ground as he fights off the agony. _'No not yet!'_ He then drives his unbearable arm as he slashes his sword to defy the lightning and stops the flow, yet because of the too much pressure done on the sword, it shatters and breaks, that on leaves a shard of metal left on Eric's blade. He still continues to charge on what he has left.

' _So determined! He may be even worse than the Guardians themselves!_ Cedric says to himself. "Your sword's gone! You think you could take me down using only pieces of your blade?!" as he waves his arms at him to give a final lightning stream at him.

"I can't, but he can!" Eric says as the determined charging legionate falls down unconsciously on front of him. "Look who's the fool now…."

Then beyond the hallway, where the initial fight begun a lizard figure staggers and stands on front as it places his scaled hands points at him. "G-Grantaire!" Cedric exclaims. "But you're in jail—Wait! Did that boy just released him out!'

"Erebo Third Technique: Beaming Darkness!" Grantaire battered out chants as a dark beam shoots out from his hands and an instant reaches Cedric who could before react to the attack.

"Arrgghh!" he cries out as the beam attacks him. _'He's been bluffing all this time, he really does have a plan!'_ he curses on his unconscious and restless body. He then blasts his powerful beams back at him when he sees an opening.

"First Technique: Submerging Shadow!" Grantaire chants as his body turns into dark sludge and blends himself in the shadows on the floor. The silhouette of a Grantaire then quickly approaches to him and jumps out before Cedric in an instant!

"Second Technique…!" he chants as a pair of gleaming sphere of dark energy covers his fist and is about to give a blow to him he lunges his arm back

"Oh no you don't!" Cedric surprisingly says as he waves his hands out once again.

"Too late!" Grantaire exclaims as he blows a powerful punch at his large torso. "Hands of Gloom!" he chants as dark energy bursts tremendously at him as the impact threw his body through the walls of the prison that creates a series of holes behind him.

"Agghh!" Cedric cries out as his body is now thrown to the outside of the prison walls together with some of the debris with him. His head still conscious as he notices he's now outside with his head that looks towards the sun and the blue sky.

' _Damn that boy!'_ he says to himself as he casts a portal behind him as he falls and enters the whirling and horizontal and flat rotating light behind him. The portal then suddenly collapses to itself a few moments later as he gets in.

"Looks like he got away…Ughh" Eric says as he staggers and peeks out through the hole on the wall. Suddenly he falls to his knees in the heat of the pain.

"Hey! You shouldn't stand now—Oww! You're too warm!" He says as he puts Eric's steaming arm around him. "Never knew you would come to save me, I thank you for that."

"Well, I never knew that my plan would work anyway." He replies as he recalls the plan he made. "Good thing you noticed."

Suddenly, a series of tinkling and clanging of metals echo. It was the prison locks as if it were unlocked. As the prisoners soon realize that their cell metal doors swings free, they open their jail door and run along the hallways in escape to freedom, with no questions asked.

"What's going on? The locks just free itself?" Grantaire asks.

"The Guardians are here, perhaps it was their doing and used their unquestionable powers to open the cells." Eric asks as he sees the free prisoners as they run and exit joyously along the hallway.

"By the time when you inserted your hand through my cell, I knew you were up to something." Grantaire changes the topic suddenly as they too exit down the hallway prisons. "I thought you wanted to lean on it to maintain your balance, but I saw how you drew a simple magical circle and I knew what it is…"

"An anti-mage circle…" Eric explains. "When we realized that your locks are chanted, I just have to reverse the magic. I used it occasionally back at the academe, to outwit my opponents during training. That's why without looking, I was able to draw the circle perfectly, even the foolish Cedric didn't notice it. The problem was that those magic locks were too powerful to undo."

"That's why you used Cedric's lighting energy to as an alternative?" Grantaire asks

Eric nods slowly. "I learned from my colleague legionates that Cedric has the power to control lightning, so I figured, I just absorb his lightning, direct his powers to my circle and finally, I undo the spell in your cell. I then bolted out towards him while waiting for you to recover."

"Yet you survived that stream of lightning." Grantaire asks confusingly. "No mage-less being could ever survive that! Unless you truly are one…"

Eric then shows his left palm another complex magical circle, drawn out of black ink. "I'm still human, Grantaire. It's a good thing too I've brought my black marker that is."

"Isn't that the circle to protect yourself from lightning?" Grantaire asks he recognizes the circle as a master. "You even memorized how to even draw such a complicated circle?"

"No, I think not…" Eric replies. "I had an opponent once during our exams who was able to do lightning, so I guess the cheat saved my life today. Still, with my less amount of mana, I still get the electrifying and painful experience!"

"Don't you know with less amount of mana one can have, it is possible to create a tremendous amount of energy on the magic circles itself?"

"Really? How?" Eric asks.

"I can teach you to become a master of the circles if you want."


	52. Chapter 52

_(During Issue 10: WITCH saves Alborn and Miriadel)_

"Viewpoint Second Technique—!" Vathek chants as he knocks out a large guard using his sword. "Bolting Glare!" he says as a continuous beams of lightning shocks blasts from his eyes as he stares down at the large guard.

"Arrghh!" the guard cries out as his body is thrown out from his feet and lands to the cold-bricked and stone floor.

Meanwhile, seven floors down to the basement from Eric's current position, Vathek and his one hundred volunteers, recruited by Grantaire before, finally clears out the seven basement guards. As Vathek and the Guardians went through the underground tunnel, the rebels also followed hidden in plain sight. When the Guardians made a piercing hole through the upper floors to save Alborn and Miriadel, the rebels also followed in but landed first on the lowest basement as they clear the each floor upwards.

"Is that every one of the guards?—Achoo! " he asks when Vathek's allergic sneeze from the furry and dusty atmosphere when he was inside the van earlier.

"That's everyone, Vathek, we already cleared the seven basement floors." One of the of the rebels replies as he breaks down the prison locks. "Lucky for us, the Guardians' appearance lessens the incoming guards. If were not for them we could still be at the second floor basement!"

"And how's the stairs coming along?" Vathek asks as he sniffs.

"The engineers are still on it…" the rebel replies. "…we're actually still waiting for the Vanguard's help—and are those the rebels?!" he unexpected yell as he sees a few men in brown peasant clothing as they run towards them with torches on their hands.

"Yet I can't see the Vanguard among them." Vathek suspiciously says as he looks for Ray or Eric among them. "Get behind me, it might be a trap."

As the peasant men arrive before them they then catch their breath. "Sir, we have a situation at the ground floor, we are from Raymondus—"

"I never seen you before." Vathek examines the arrived 'rebels' and holds on to his sword from his sheath. "How could I be so sure that you really came from Raymondus?"

The arrived 'rebels' look at each other in confusion as they catch their breath. "Does 'Bartholomew' ring a bell? That's what Raymondus said if ever you need to be sure." Rius asks.

As Vathek hears his former pupil's name, he truly believes that these rebels came from him. "Go on—Achoo!"

"We have an emergency!" says Rius. "We came all this way to quickly build the escape route. A hundred soldiers are coming to this way and Raymondus alone will buy us some time, so we must hurry!" Rius explains fearfully.

Meanwhile, at the ground floor outside the facade, Ray stands and blocks before the entry dungeon as he observes the soldier movements who are now almost at the peak of the hilltop in just a few minutes.

"Once again we're up to the said Frost's Corps!" Ray says as he uses as his Farsight. He recognizes the same soldiers he fought back at the 'Old Palace'. "Heck! I never knew who this Frost guys is! Nor Have I never seen this Jolras rebel leader either!" he sarcastically says as he gestures his hand like a binoculars.

"It's time I guess." He says as he materializes his bow. "Farsight Sixth Technique:—!" he says as three arrows appears perpendicular to his bow. "Grenade Barrage!" he chants as his arrows shoots toward the marching army. The shots duplicate and explosions occur a hundred feet away from him.

"Booom! Boom! BOooomm!" A bombard of explosions surprises them as the vanguard soldiers are once again fallen to the hillside road. "Arrghh!" "Not again! Urrghh!"

"Haven't they learned their lesson?" Ray snickers as he prepares another arrow launch at them. As the smoke clear out of the way, he sees the rest of the soldiers scramble from their position on the vast hill as they rush toward the building.

"Uh-oh! I was wrong they do have!" Ray frantically observes as the soldiers are now far away from each other as they run towards him. _'Distancing from each other could lessen the effect from the bombs! Which means fewer casualties on their side!'_

"Grenade Barrage!" he says as he launches arrows on one side of the hill and when the arrows hit the ground, the explodes occur with only a few soldiers fallen. He the turns to the other side with the same procedure, then the next sides, yet still only fewer than that of the surprise attack. As the soldier offensive approaches Ray, he vanishes his bow into thin air.

"No use!" he says and grabs a nearby sword. _'If Eric or Nigel were here! I really hate hand-to-hand!'_

The soldier then one-by-one as they approach the entry, Ray quickly swings his sword at them and successfully defeats them one-one-one with the mastery of the fundamentals of sword fighting. He then fights off the soldiers with his confident swings of his sword as he already takes down more than ten of them. He continues to fight on with no plan in my mind as he once again recklessly never gives ground.

"Urgh!" he says as a spear scratches his leg as he fights off a skilled spearman, his seventeenth opponent of the swordfight. He then blows the spearman off and sees at a glimpse of the soldiers as they run toward the dungeon and enters through it. _'Heck! I couldn't buy them time!'_ He says as he fights off another soldier.

"Raymondus! Get out of the way!" a vibrating echo calls from the dungeon entrance. Ray, as he familiarizes the voice, he quickly pushes the soldier front of him and rushes away from the dungeon entry opening without looking back. The soldiers then pour inside continuously, without anyone to stop them now.

"Third Technique: Flash and Expand!" the voice chants as an explosive large beam of light rays exits out of the dungeon doors. "Aarrghh!" "Ahhh!" The disarray of voices screams out as the energy causes the soldiers inside to be thrown out away once again.

Ray then quickly defeats another soldier with a horizontal blow and knocks him down. He finally drops his sword, materializes his bow and rushes to Vathek who appears at the dungeon doors. "You're the only one?" Ray sarcastically and chuckles as he calls out to Vathek, who now blocks the entrance. "I could finally use my bow and arrow you know!"

"Did you remember my introductory in the first day of class?" Vathek recalls as he clashes his sword with another approaching soldier. "I'm one of the greatest swordsmen in Meridian!" he says with one swoop of his blade, knocks down on another soldier.

Ray materializes his bow and quickly pulls his string. "Farsight First Technique: Snipe Shot!" he chants as he launches his arrow at the soldier at a distance, and rapidly pulls out again to hit another and another in a perfect shot in the limbs to stop them from advancing.

Vathek, by Ray's side, takes care of the incoming and approaching soldiers as his sword skillfully and swiftly takes them on before they could even try to swing their weapons at him. He spins his sword quickly around him after he strikes another and whirls again in a fast motion as he defeats them by ones, by twos or even threes, with just a heavy blow. Truly, he is a master of his own skills, without to rely on his powers alone.

"Never knew you could still fight on your own style even if you gain weight Vathek." Ray says as he continues to shoot rapid accuracy.

"Don't underestimate me Bartholo—Achoo!—Raymondus!" he sneezes as he swivels his sword once again as he blows a horizontal strike on a charging soldier and batters him off like a baseball! "Remember how effective Lyndon is with this style kind of fighting style—Achoo!" he sneezes once more.

"May your gods bless you!" Ray annoyingly says. "What's with the sneezes?!"

"Long story! Just keep on fighting and don't talk like you were back in the academe!—Achooo!" Vathek again sneezes as he bolsters a big kick from large and fat limbs. "Fourth Technique: Vast Rays, Flash & Expand!" he chants as his lightning flashes comes out from his eyes and electrocutes the soldiers within his line of sight. They then fall unconsciously to the ground electrified by the stream of lightning.

"You know you could've just instead of using your sword—Do you hear that, Vathek?" Ray cuts as he hears something peculiar.

"I told you to keep fighting—" Vathek continues.

"No, listen!" Ray says as he points his thumb back as they both hear an echo of cheers and a thunder of feet as they become louder and louder behind him, nearer and nearer to the prison entrance. "It's coming from the dungeons itself! And it seems as if those were—the prisoners!"

"Hurrah!" "We're free!" "Freedom!" the different yells cry out for joy as the cheers gets nearer as they turn around to take a quick glimpse of a large crowd of armed prisoners exit out the dungeons and rush to the outside atmosphere to once again taste the scent of freedom, which was stolen from Phobos. The crowd then pushes Vathek and Ray forward as they too join and blend in the rushing and cheering crowd.

The rest of the soldiers who still continue the pursuit as they confusingly and terrifyingly see large crowd of prisoners push forward as the descend the hill, retreats and runs back down to the foot of the hills. "Retreat!" "Fall back!" "The prisoners are free!" they cry out in fear and run back along the winding road.

"And I thought they were supposed to exit the underground—Ow!" Ray asks as he moves with the stampede as he tries to get out but to no avail. He then dematerializes his bow and secures his hood.

"I know but—Ouch!—I don't even know what happened—!" Vathek replies as he too follows with the joyous and parading crowd.

"Hurrah the Guardians!" "Praise the Guardians! Our saviors!" the free prisoners cry out.

Vathek and Ray look at each other in confusion and puzzlement amidst the rush as they turn around to take a noticeable glimpse on sea of Meridianites who carry five Earthling women, dressed in fancy outfit of colors violet, light-green and turquoise, out of the large main prison doors as they place the women on their extended upward arms.

"…unless the Guardians brought all of them out?" Vathek thinks.

After another fifteen minutes of descent down the hill, along the waving and winding bricked road the mob uprising finally reaches the foot of the hills and the town proper. A confusing chaos occurs among the townspeople as the news has spread out to them that the prisoners have now escaped and is about to start an uprising. The retreated and regrouped soldiers from Frost's Corps in the foothill settlements, told the citizens to protect themselves inside of their homes.

"Finally we are out!" Ray says as the dense and tight crowd disperses out when as they enter through the flat and even grounds. The few enable soldiers out front tries to control them as they try to shove their numbers back.

Ray and Vathek then move out to the side away from the parade as the hide beneath the shadows of a nearby house, not to be seen by the soldiers. They gaze the continuous procession of the multitudes that still carry the Guardians on their extended hands. "Hurrah!" "Praise the Guardians!" they still cry out.

"You know I wished we were praised as well." Ray says as he secures his hood of his uniform. "Having my back swim among hundreds of fans as they scream out my name…" he chuckles jokingly.

"And you we can't do that such as this." Vathek replies. "It's in the Code remember?"

"Sure sure! It was a joke Vathek! Don't you get it?" Ray cuts him before Vathek could lecture him once again. "I understood that. Yet what also irritates me the most is that this whole operation was useless after all, if they themselves can open those locks and let the thousand prisoners out!" he remarks as he crosses his arms and pouts. "I should have gone to bed after all this time!"

"You think we should get back, if they made it?" Vathek gazes the large dark yet empty dungeon.

"I think they'll be fine." Ray replies. "Our first rendezvous point is the underground as initially planned, yet we discussed earlier that we must all meet at the 'Sanctaury'—"

"The area is off limits! Move back peasant!" a commanding and grunting voice yells out from the front of the crowded prisoners. With his large and long whip, he begins to threaten a weak and scrawny Meridianite .

"You know what to do right?" Vathek rhetorically asks as he approaches the guard to stop hurting him.

"Why does everything today stop me from finishing my sentences completely?!" Ray wonders to himself and follows Vathek from behind. He then sees the crowd as they place the Guardians down because of the occurrence.

 _Wait! And who's that!'_ Ray says as he notices a hooded figure approaches the scene. It is a familiar petite size structure with hair braids down over her disguise, like he has seen 'her' somewhere before. _'Elyon?!'_ he says to himself, yet doubts.

The soldier then whips the ground as a warning as the prisoner falls back to the floor in fear "The prison is the only solution for a scum like you!"

"Hey—!" Vathek yells out but stops, when he hears a girly yet commanding and booming "NO!" from a hooded cloaked figure steps forward and toward them. It raises its arm on the soldier's hand as the whip flies off from his hand.

"That horrible place is no solution! It's a mistake!" the hooded figure says as a flash of beaming and flashing light energy shines out. The disguise couldn't stand the pressure, so it wears and explodes off to pieces. A small and beautiful yet brave young girl reveals herself before them.

' _So it was Elyon! Eric might be so jealous if I saw her today!'_ Ray says to himself as he sees a great change in her. Last time he met her, she was more frail and confused to stand and represent among her people, but now is a different vibe. She has resolve and courage to stand on her own two feet.

She then waves her hand at the prison like some kind of magical spell on it and with a twitch on her skinny hands, a stream of mist circulates around the building as it covers up entirely by a curtain of fog. Then a cyclone magical mist twirls on the building itself and suddenly with a wink of an eye…

"The dungeon completely vanishes to thin air!" Ray exclaims as he sees nothing left on the hilltop.


	53. Chapter 53

_(During Issue 10: WITCH returns to Earth)_

In one fleeting moment, the entire prison of Meridian disappears by Elyon's will. In one instant, in one glance and in one word, at times it takes very little to completely change people's destinies…

"It's her! Elyon! The Light of Meridian!" says a Meridianite who comes out his house and points to their savior. The full retreat of the soldiers, the townspeople begin to see outside. They excite to come out when they realize it is their future queen who appeared before them.

"Did you see that! She destroyed the prison!" says another as the crowd begins to encircle her presence.

"Long live the Light of Meridian!" says another as they begin to carry her on their shoulders and once again march through the streets in joy. "Hurrah!" "Cheers for Princess Elyon!"

The moments become too fast for Elyon as she confusingly just joins them as she sits on their shoulders. She then glances around as she hastily jerks her head around her, as if she looks for someone. Then among the crowd farther away from them, she instead sees a familiar friend in a legionate uniform and in hood, who was one of the first people to open her eyes.

' _If Eric were to see you right now…'_ Ray says to himself as he sees Elyon eye-to-eye, extends his arm out and makes a thumbs-up at her.

She smiles and waves her hands at them as she passes by and gets the hidden message. "Vathek! Raymondus! Thank you!" she happily calls out among the different yells and cheers of both prisoners and the townspeople alike.

'… _he would be really proud of what you did!'_ Ray proudly smiles at her as she drifts away with the free and hopeful Meridianites throughout the settlements.

"Let's go Bartholomew." Vathek whispers to Ray as they both walk away to a hidden alley way. "I found Alborn and Miriadel, it's time to bring them to our shelters. You sure your rebels are going to meet at the 'Sanctuary'?"

"So sure." Ray replies. "I can't see one of ours or neither Eric or probably the free Grantaire among them so I guess they should have gone to the underground."

As Vathek enters the narrow alleyway, Ray sees a tall, green scaled and green braided hair Meridianite man and beside him is a light and pale tone woman galhot with thick curly turquoise hair.

"Alborn, we're ready." Vathek says to the male galhot who then uses his powers to open a portal on the ground by the dead end of the alleyway, such as Arminta did when Eric and Ray escaped to the underground passageways. They then enter the hole and descend down the spiral staircase as the hole on the bricked-wall forms back to its original place. Vathek at front then leads the way as he lights a torch all the way down to the sewers.

As they reach down the sewers where the running sewage water is next to them, Vathek clears his throat and starts the introduction as they walk to the 'Sanctaury' on foot in the torch-lighted sewage. "Bartholomew, I like you to meet Alborn and Miriadel, former legionate and commander of the Royal Guard, and captain of the army respectively."

"Good to see you." Ray waves his hand at them and shakes their hands.

"Alborn, Miriadel, this is Raymondus," Vathek continues. "a young legionate from the Sixth Legion from Earth. He's actually here to help with the rebels in Meridian."

"Aren't you one of that—what's his name again?—" Alborn tries to recall.

"Ashcroft?" Miriadel recalls.

"Ah! Yes!" Alborn then remembers as he had a conversation with Nigel when he arrived at their place. "You are one of his fellow legionates I presume?"

"Yes I am." Ray replies and continues. "By the way, I apologize in behalf of—Ashcroft. As he promised, we didn't make it in time to save you when you called. When we arrived at your home we learned that you were captured." He recollects them with guilt about how too late they were when they arrived that they were gone at their house.

"Don't be." Alborn says as he elbows Vathek as he makes a guilty face. "Isn't that right Vathek?" he snickers at him.

"You don't have to mention that again." Vathek gulps and shakes his head away.

"When we were on a trip to Aubry," Alborn explains. "Miriadel and I sense that there were intruders who barge in to our house. Thinking, it was one of Phobos' men, we teleported immediately and called Ashcroft for help. But when we arrived, we were caught by Cedric and Vathek as they reversed our human appearance back to our original forms on front of our dear Elyon…"

Ray says as he recalls Eric's theory. _'So they did left their car at Aubry and teleported!'_

"…That depressed moment truly broke our hearts." Miriadel continues in a sad tone. "No offense Vathek, but I could still remember how disgusted she was when Cedric called us 'traitors'. She then couldn't even call consider us as her parents anymore. It was a horrible memory to remember for us."

"You're the worst, Vathek…" Ray teasingly and annoyingly says.

Vathek in more humiliation staggers farther from them in shame as he still holds the torch. "Yet it's because of them that they showed me some enlightenment while I guard and conversed with you in your cells."

"You still considered Elyon as your daughter? Even though you're not related?" Ray asks them once again.

"When we and Galgheita came here, it was all for the mission." Alborn explains. "It was to take Elyon to Earth and be her foster parents to protect her during a military coup. Yet as the years go by, we watched her grow and develop to become who she is now. We become so attached to her that we really think we're a real family! To the point we still even used our Earth names, Thomas and Eleanor, to each other. She may not be related to us, but we felt as if we were raising her as our own daughter and a part of us."

"And a while ago, she even searched and called me for the first time after months of hoping…" Miriadel says.

"She called you?" Ray asks. _'Is that the reason why Elyon turns her head around as if she's looking for someone? She was finding her…'_

"'Mom'" Miriadel replies as joyful tears flow from her eyes. "She called me 'Mom'."

* * *

_(During Issue 10: WITCH interrogated by agents)_

"Nigel…"

Nigel quickly hides his tools, moves away from the black car and he turns around to see Officer Lair's police car parks on front the black car, at the opposite side of Elyon's house. "Officer Lair, we meet again after a few hours. Why are you here?"

"The agents told me that they found the 'five girls' in Elyon's house so I drove here to fetch my daughter. The agents are also interrogating the girls again as of the moment in that house." Officer Lair says as he goes out of his vehicle and approaches to his side. "And what were you doing a while ago when I arrived? Were you trying break into the agent's car?"

"So you caught me after all huh…" Nigel snickers as he shows him a screwdriver and some metal shaped locksmith tools on front of him. "You're not arresting me for theft are you?"

"If it weren't for the safety of the Guardians and my daughter I would." He says as he examines Nigel's tools. "You came all this way to follow the agents?"

Nigel breathes a heavy and tiresome sigh. He bends on front of the car as he continues to break the car lock. "I've been finding them this whole morning and this is where I found them. To sum up, I've biked all the way at Taranee's, then here, at Cornelia's, then back here again where I finally found their rented car."

"Rented car? At the Hale Residence?" Officer Lair surprisingly repeats. He then watches around to guard as Nigel tries to barge in the car door. "So you also knew what happened to their former car?" he chuckles.

Nigel then does a slight chuckle. "Plants sprout from the asphalt and fasten itself around the car engine in such a ridiculous way? Only the Guardian of Earth could do that to stop them from following her." Earlier as Nigel arrived he too inspected the hood of the agent's car.

"You know how it all happened?" Officer Lair asks. "All I heard when they called to me is they need to rent another car and to also inspect the car they had." He says as he pats on the new black car that the agent's now use.

Nigel points to a purple compartment van across the side of the road with the sign 'Olsen's Petshop'. "They used that van to escape Cornelia from her house to Elyon's. The Guardians are needed and called again as usual. When you gave the agents the rented car, they followed once again and drove out here—Flames!" Nigel says as he stands up and hides his tools in his jacket.

"What's the matter?" Officer Lair says.

"It'll be another day when I have to figure out how to open these doors. How about you? Did your 'informant'skills served you well?" Nigel asks as he irritatingly shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I have already sneak into the records office and I place another fake yet realistic document of their existence before dawn."

"Already?! That was fast for an informant like you!" Nigel exclaims surprisingly and dismays with a sigh. "I guess I should bring the other locksmith toolkit I have…" he says as he takes his bike out from a nearby tree.

"Another locksmith kit? Are you sure you're not a real life thief?" Officer Lair stares at him with doubt in his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"If I were then I should've stolen those files in the back of the car." Nigel says as he points out the files and folders at the back of the black car, seen through the clear glass car door. "I hate to be honest confronted by a cop like you but these were my brother's apparently. By context you already know what I mean."

"I sure do." Officer Lair relaxes and replies as he relates to Daniel Ashcroft's unruly and bad attitude. "And I hope you aren't like your brother."

"After the community service and being a legionate, it seems as if I don't have time to." Nigel replies as he goes off his way.


	54. Chapter 54

_(During Issue 10: agents interrogated WITCH)_

"Raymondus, sir!"

Jehan salutes as he recognizes one of the incoming rebels who enter the 'Sanctuary' grounds. The trainees soon stand up as well and salute to Ray as he approaches his resting men.

After a long walk from the dark and seemingly endless tunnel, Ray, Vathek, Alborn and Miriadel finally arrived at the main headquarters of the Rebellion Army at Meridian. Ray then leaves them for a while as he founded the 'Pasture Heights' rebels as they rested and sat around among themselves, on front of a nearby house.

"At ease." Ray replies at them. They then sit and rest back down again on the bricked floor. "How was the operation?" Ray asks Jehan and Rius as they go through the reposing rebels.

"Well to start off, the operation seems like a success, we delivered the most of the prisoners out to the underground as planned, but there was a certain mix-up when all of the prisoners were suddenly free, and they exit out of the front dungeon gates instead." Rius reports.

"Most of us, such as myself, were driven out with the crowd, so we decided to meet here at second rendezvous point." Jehan continues. "It is likely that our missing men were still with the free prisoners or lost to get here."

"You don't suppose they also vanished with the dungeon?" Ray asks with concerned. "We're going to blame Princess Elyon if she does…" he jokes.

"I don't think so. We were at back most part of the crowd and I don't any see anyone left at the prison due to the crowd's excitement." Jehan replies.

"That's good to hear." Ray then asks. "And how about our casualties?"

"No confirmed losses but we've got five missing and only ten wounded, including Atlas. The wounded are already taken care of by that settlement over there." Rius then points to the house on front of the rebels as he leads him to the infirmary.

"Atlas wounded? I expected that to happen." He unsurprisingly replies as he surveys the condition of his men.

"You do?" Jehan asks as he crosses his brow.

"He would always put his life in the line as usual for others." Ray says as he goes into the infirmary where the unconscious wounded and sleeping rebels rested on their beds. As he then closes the door behind him, he then sees Eric at the corner as he sits on a chair and wraps his bruised arms with long bandages inside the small quiet room.

"You look different Eric..." Ray sarcastically rubs his finger across his chin as he meets up with the topless Eric, with a towel over hide head to cover up his face. Ray approaches him as he removes his hood to breathe.

"You think?" Eric annoyingly replies as he removes his towel and continues to medicate himself. "If you were on my place, you could've shown him again your Ninth Technique!"

"Cedric? You fought with him?" Ray asks suddenly. "It seems you once again have the taste of his punches again back in Sheffield's. Was he even planned in our operation?"

"He was coincidentally there to eliminate and execute Alborn and Miriadel, Elyon's parents, he said it to me." Eric replies. "I hope they're alright."

"Coincidentally too, I was with them all the way with Vathek when we made it here to the 'Sanctuary'." Ray replies, and then teasingly grins. "And if you were in my place Eric, you could have also seen Elyon's bright and hopeful attitude! She also thanked me, Eric. You jealous?" he snickers.

"And so I have heard what she did to the dungeon…" Eric smiles as he stands up and wears his inner white garment. "Jealous? I don't think so. I think what relieves me the most is that she thanked you of what we did for her." He smiles.

"Atlas! And—Raymondus." Suddenly, a lizard creature covered with bandages, legionate uniform with a hood on, barges through the infirmary door.

"Grantaire? What is it?" Eric asks as he wears his small vest.

"You've been called by Jolras, Raymondus can come along if he wants to." Grantaire replies as he quickly walks away and closes the door behind him.

"Looks like the industrious Grantaire though battered and previously jailed, is still an active informant." Ray comments as he wears his hood back again as he takes an envy gaze on the resting rebels as they lied down on each of the series of beds. "I wish I could have that same stamina as he is because really I really miss my bed—!"

"You should better lower your voice down." Eric hushes him off as he exits out the door. "Our trainees are sleeping." He sarcastically says.

"You even cared the trainees more than yourself Eric…" Ray hesitantly says as he too walks out the door.

The two Vanguards then walk to the other side of the arced settlements, where the largest house of the 'Sanctuary' is located. It is also where they first met Caleb and were officially recruited as the new rebels.

They once again approached the wooden door under the shadowing canopy. Eric knocks on the door and hears footsteps thump on the wooden floor planks as the creaking noise approaches them. The door opens as a good-looking escanor opens the door. "Atlas…" he greets with a nod.

"Lieutenant Caleb, what a surprise to see you here!" Eric exclaims.

"Will you please hold on and wait outside, I'll just announce your arrival." He instructs.

"Oh alright…" Eric replies as he closes the door and the Vanguards walk at the other side of the porch.

"What déjà vu this turn out to be!" Ray comments as he recalls the first time they met Caleb in the same gesture as he did today.

"I know right?" Eric chuckles. "And we might even meet another teacher of ours you know? The unseen 'Jolras' maybe?" he jokes.

"That's too much of a coincidence. I know Vathek and Sir Marcus were the only Merdianite teachers we had at the academe, so I bet he ain't!" Ray explains and changes topic. "Heck! Everyone keeps on saying Jolras' ever since this rebellion started, yet we never seem him yet."

"Beat's me." Eric repliesas he shrugs his shoulders. "All we know is that he is the head of this 'Sanctuary' and the head of the Rebellion Army here at Meridian. He was not even here when we arrived at his headquarters right?"

"If this was a story, I bet the readers are still wondering on who the heck is this 'Jolras' thing…The chapters keeps on ringing with the word Jolras with no clue or indication of who he really is." Ray breaks the fourth wall. "And if I were a reader, I would really want to find out who this guy really is soon."

The door creaks open as Caleb pops his head out. "Atlas, you can come in now…"then leaves the door open for them.

"If this was a story, I bet there's a plot twist coming out…" Eric comments as he goes in the room as Ray follows him from behind and they remove their hoods.

Like déjà vu, they enter the small conference room with a few chairs and with a battle map on the large table and inside are the key individuals and leaders of the rebellion such as the recognizable Caleb, Miriadel, Grantaire, Vathek and Alborn. On the edge of the table, where the lone principal position of the table is located, is a stout, gruff and stern pale-skinned white escanor with the red hair, thick sideburns, beard and a mustache. He wears in his distinguishable long cloaked-dark blue Imperial legionate uniform.

"Atlas—there is Jolras, the head of his own corps and—" Caleb stops to introduction as he sees fear in the Vanguard's eyes, as their bodies become to tremble in fright. He then senses an aura of nervousness as they slowly lower their heads. "Is everything alright, Atlas?"

"Y-You were wrong, Eric." Ray whispers in fear. "Jolras ain't a teacher! He's Sir Kandor in the flesh!"

"Y-You don't have to remind me! I-I know well who Mr. Prefect of Discipline himself is!"


	55. Chapter 55

" _You boys are such a pain!"_

_In the bright and heavenly majestic hallways in the Tower of Strength, where the academe is situated, a loud and angry echo vibrates through the school halls. It was from the Prefect of Discipline's Office as its very own Disciplinary Head, Sir Kandor, one of the most terrifying headmasters to both students and teachers alike, crosses his arms and shouts on the two scared and intimidated eleven-year old student Earthlings._

" _I'm sorry—" Eric explains as he and Ray's lower their head down._

" _Silence, Lyndon!" Kandor cuts him off as he glares at Ray, "Mr. Bartholomew! You once again pranked one of our very own teachers! And this time you have gone too far by using your powers as well! What can you say for yourself?!" Kandor yells at him as he shows an arrow with a sticking-rubber arrowhead._

" _Sir, it was just only a friendly snipe shot…" Ray explains confidently as he also feels his pressure. He was used to being the clown of the class. His jokes and noticeable pranks on others lead him more than five times in Kandor's office. "…I was –umm—practicing my hundred meter mark—"_

" _On a teacher?!"_

" _Umm—not exactly?" Ray replies as he shrugs his shoulders off._

_Kandor grunts and turns to a depressed and teary-eyed Eric. It was his first time being scolded in such a horrifying way which terrifies him the most._

" _And you Lyndon?! You have the highest number of tardiness in the history of this academe! And what drives my anger at you the most is the teachers reported about you sleeping during their class!"_

_The younger and immature Eric sniffs as he wipes his tears off from his eyes and bravely replies. "I-I'm not m-magical to relieve my tiredness…"_

" _So you think it's an excuse for you, since you're not magical, to do what you want to do? Is that it?!" Kandor moderately shouts at the crying and demoralized Eric._

" _Sir, I think you should understand Eric's limited—" Ray bravely tries to explain on behalf of his quiet and depressed friend._

" _What did you say?!" he then turns his gruff face on Ray and cuts him off_

" _Nothing sir…Just defending him that's all." Ray then slightly moves his head away as he mumbles to himself._

_Kandor then grunts and stands back away from them and a long tension of silence comes in between them as he tries to calm himself down. He once again crosses his arms and looks at them as he thinks of the next words to say. "I thought the nephew of the Oswyn and a student of Yan Lin would be great and model students to this academe, yet I was wrong then. I am greatly disappointed on you both."_

" _W-We're not what you think of." Ray, once again, blurts out as a tear flows down to his cheeks._

" _Then prove me wrong then." he then snaps his fingers as a door appears on the other side of the white and bright wall. "You're dismissed and I'm aware that you boys learned your lesson. I'm certain that we won't meet again like this…"_

* * *

_(During Issue 10: Cornelia and Will on front of Cornelia's home)_

"Lyndon?! Bartholomew?!" Jolras shouts as he points at Eric and Ray in a sudden high temper. "These two are the Vanguards? Why didn't you tell me Vathek, that the new roster of the Vanguards, are these students of yours?!"

"Didn't I tell you Kandor?" Vathek explains. "When the previous Vanguard gone, Lyndon is now the new Atlas, and with him are Bartholomew and Ashcroft."

"No! I would have thought Endarno would pick out some other being from outer space who would be capable to handle the Sixth Legion! This is unbelievable!" he comments out as he finally rests and dies his anger down in long yet painful silence.

"You should calm down." Caleb says as he approaches Jolras. "I don't know what kind of relationship you both have, but you must recognize, Jolras, their great contributions to the Rebellion Army. They have fought a miraculous fight at the Battle of the Old Palace and also held 'Pasture Heights' and 'Calluna Fort'—"

"Yes, yes, yes! I know that reports already." Jolras cuts him off and starts to calm down. He then sternly observes the frail and young but experienced Vanguards. "To be honest, it's actually unexpected and surprising to see how such troublemakers in the academe could turn out to be fine legionates."

Eric and Ray bashfully crooks a shying smile in their faces from such a compliment from their former prefect. "Sir—we—" Eric stutters to reply.

"Anyway, let us now start this meeting with a roll call and introduction to our key individuals…" Jolras suddenly says in a clear and loud voice as he clears his throat. "We have the leader of the 'Old Ruins' and the Third Corps, Lt. Caleb." He checks again as he glances on the paper on front of him. "We also have the leader of the newly created Fourth Corps back in the 'Old Palace', Vathek. Then we have the leaders and trainers from 'Pasture Heights', Lyndon and Bartholomew and—who is this leader of 'Calluna Fort' Ignitus? Is he here?"

"Nigel—Ashcroft, I mean, is not here as of the moment sir." Ray explains. "We'll tell the assignment to him when we get back to Earth."

"I will too." Grantaire hisses. "Since I too am a trainer there"

"I see. I hope Ashcroft's hot-headedness will be of good use." Jolras side comments. "And myself Jolras, head of the Rebellion Army in Meridian, the 'Sanctuary' and the Second Corps. Since Commander Lamarcus, is not here with us today, I'll be in charge of this meeting today."

Jolras then proceeds to the table where the flat map of Meridian is displayed with a few tabletop pieces scattered over the board. "First of all, as you well know, the coronation of Princess Elyon is now only five days from now."

"Only four days from now?" Grantaire asks suddenly. "And I thought it's only a week from now, or was it because I was still prison to long that I missed a day?"

"Not at all, it should be a week from now as announced before, yet the people are impatient. They want the Light of Meridian already crowned immediately." Jolras explains. "Just to be sure since everyone is here, are we sure that she favors us than Phobos? We rejected our previous goal to establish a democratic system because we risked everything to the foresaid prophecy. You do know if she sided with Phobos, the worst might come to us."

"I think we could trust her." Caleb replies. "She may be confused at first, but because of the Sixth Legion's and my help, I think she knows and understands where her place is."

"She even went to the 'Old Palace' to rescue her adoptive parents, to whom she considers traitors at first." Vathek explains.

"And a while ago, she even vanished that cruel prison and started to stop a soldier from beating a prisoner." Miriadel explains. "I think my daughter knows where her heart should be."

"Fair enough, so I trust you all on this." Jolras replies as he nods his head as he takes a pile of paper from his hands from the table. "Our next problem would be Phobos then. According to Gjhoel's intel from Lyndon here, it is possible that Phobos has something cunning behind his back. As if he wouldn't just relinquish his crown on Elyon. Would you continue this matter to them Gjhoel?"

"Sure thing." Grantaire says. "As I said, Atlas has told me about what Zagan told to Atlas' colleague—Nigel about how Zagan did not recognize her as the princess or her new queen. This is implying that Phobos truly does not care for Elyon whatsoever. Also, a few weeks ago, I was caught and imprisoned when I discovered out another powerful army created by Phobos himself to finally defeat the uprising rebels ion the day of Elyon's coronation ceremony."

"More dangerous than his Whisperers?" Caleb asks with concern.

"Worse." Grantaire replies. "He called them the 'Annihilators', more magical than Phobos' soldiers and his Whisperers, who are powerfully and pyrokinetically able. If I were to describe it, his new army could even burn Meridian to the ground!"

The leaders of the room suddenly gasp and mumble to each other about the worrying news and new information. "What a disgrace! So this means Phobos has no intent to handover the crown to Elyon and has plans to extinguish us completely on the day of the coronation!" Jolras anxiously and disappointingly says. "You think our rebels can take them down?"

"If our men were legionates such ourselves and Atlas, we could." Grantaire replies. "We need extra help."

"We can call on the Guardians for help." Alborn suggest. "They saved me Miriadel and I from the scuttlers. Besides, even Elyon is friends with them. Why not call them for help again and maybe this time they could bring Phobos down?"

"Hear!" "Hear!" "Hear!" the leaders yell in agreement as they nod to each other to Alborn's suggestion

"Very well, if the rebel leaders agree, then I will too." Jolras declares the turns to Grantaire. "Atlas Lyndon, would you mind tell Galgheita about what we have discussed here?"

"I will sir…" Eric replies.

"Yet do you know when and where during the day of her coronation would Phobos make his move." Vathek asks Grantaire.

"All I know is the day, not the time nor the place." Grantaire explains. "Nor did I know Phobos' actual plans."

"Then we should be ready when that time comes on that day." Miriadel says. "Do we have a plan?"

"I do actually." Jolras says as he looks unto the table map as he drags a small piece to the north of the map. "First of, I just received news this morning from an informant that General Brujon, the leader traitor legionates and one of the top cronies of Phobos, has surrendered to Commander Lamarcus and his Imperial First Corps. His Corps, only a mile away from the north, plans to enter Meridian through the northern gate by surprise."

"Well that's good to hear." Alborn replies. "So all we have to do is provide an opening for them to enter?"

"Exactly." Jolras replies. "But at the same we must also defend ourselves from a probable Meridian Army attack. My probable solution is a simultaneous offensive counter-attack. " He says as he rearranges the tabletop pieces across the map.

"The coronation and celebration will be held at the Meridian Plaza near the 'Old Ruins'. It is likely that most of Phobos' men will largely appear in the coronation and also where they will make their first move. Our synchronized battle will begin when Caleb will start his counter-attack against them." He says as he drags three pieces along the map on the said location.

"You mean I have to handle the most of Phobos' men at the Plaza?" Caleb suddenly asks.

"Third Corps, Fourth Corps and the 'Calluna' men, will all be spearheaded by you, lieutenant." Jolras explains. "Since the Guardians will be joining the fight, I'm sure that's more of a reinforced army for you."

"I'll do my best sir." Caleb replies.

"Before Phobos will make his move, I want the 'Heights'' men to move and secure a good position on the Cadavigo Hill, where the Dungeon Rock was. Are you listening Lyndon, I think you might fall asleep again." He sternly says at him.

"Y-Yes sir!" Eric says then he annoyingly hits his elbow at Ray who hides a slight chuckle to himself to the joke.

"Ever since that prison was placed, our rebel movements have been followed. Since it's now gone and vulnerable, we must take the hill to take into our advantage." Jolras explains. "I want you boys to secure your lines on that hilltop to first, inform me about the enemy positions so I may be able to plan out the attacks and second, to hold out your position and never let the enemy retake the hill." He says as he places the piece on the board.

"And if that hill falls on enemy hands…" Eric says anxiously.

"Then our war and the plan will be lost. But you don't have to worry, you have my guidance." Jolras explains as he draws another piece across the board. "My Second Corps will help you handle the hill, once we take the position I will now proceed to northern gate to open up for the Imperial Corps. If I succeed on opening up the gates, then it's a clear win for us. Lamarcus will relieve and reinforce Caleb's united corps, Lyndon's and the other front lines, so by that time then hold on to your positions."

"Yes sir."


	56. Chapter 56

_(During Issue 11: Galgheita delivers message to WITCH)_

"Flames! Hold on a minute!"

The next day afternoon after a long rest from raid two days ago, Eric and Ray traveled to Heatherfield to meet up with Nigel in 'Calluna Fort' during break and they told him what happen yesterday and the all the details about the upcoming and, hopefully, the final battle in Meridian.

"How could I bring these hundred men to Meridian if there is no nearby portal?! If only the Guardians didn't close the portal at Clearview…" he slaps his face in desperation. "Lucky for you two your portal is only a doorstep away from the barn!"

"Correction it's 'in' the barn…" Ray corrects and somehow mocks him.

"Eh—Who cares?!" Nigel annoyingly replies as he stares at Ray. "Are you here to joke me around?!"

"I'll try to ask Galgheita then. She might know I wait out to Meridian, yet again expect for the worst, Nigel and plan out ahead will you?" Eric replies.

"Of course I will." Nigel replies.

"Yet I'm surprised how you manage to deliver their goods here." Ray says as he notices a large load of goods in brown sacks that rests on the wall. "You must be getting meaty buffs for carrying those."

"I need some help of course." Nigel annoyingly replies. "When Grantaire disappeared, me and the half of my men here can transform to their human forms, traveled back and forth from the abandoned Ye Olden Bookshop to get the needed goods. It's a long distance from here but it somehow worked out."

"By the way how's the agents? You got any information on them?" Eric asks.

"Well I a few information about them from Officer Lair, their names are Joel McTiennan and Maria Medina. To sum up yesterday, they have been following the Guardians, especially Cornelia. Somehow they get away from the agents and met at Elyon's to enter the portal. When they got back at Elyon's again, the agents found them and interrogated the girls and found no sign of actual leads from them. The girls are finally out of agent's suspect's list. "

"So that settles then? I think that lightens up our burden now." Ray smilingly relieves.

"As I said, Ray, 'as of the now'." Nigel replies. "According to him, when the agents got there yesterday, they found the Guardians at the basement when the girls finally arrive back from Meridian."

"So that's why the agents interrogated the Guardians, yet the agent still find no leads from them…" Eric continues. "And how about the portal in the basement? Did the agents saw it too?"

"Well yesterday's midnight, I place a small spell on that portal wherein it can only be seen by mages. The portal is present but invisible to non-mages." Nigel replies.

"That's a straightforward insult right there for you Eric." Ray teasingly says.

"What insults me the most is that you have to remind me of it." Eric annoyingly replies.

"Officer Lair just called me earlier that the agents are now at Elyon's." Nigel explains. "They're trying to investigate something peculiar in the basement."

"Wait, then that means the portal can still be accessible right?" Ray asks with concern. "So that means they might have gone through Meridian by now!"

"I think the Guardians had in their right minds that they would be followed by those agents." Eric explains. "And since Guardians did not know Nigel's charm on the portal, I bet they did something to hide it anyway."

"That's right smarty-pants." Nigel replies then crosses his arms. "Lair told me about the agents found out a 'hollow space' beyond the bricked wall, they tried to break through it yet its walls are too durable to break. Lair asked if it was my doing and I replied with a no, and it figures, it might be one of the Guardians' doing."

"So this means this agent thing is not over yet as we would expect." Ray sighs in disappointment.

"Well as long they keep their noses on Elyon's and not on the Guardians or us, then its fine for the mean time." Eric replies and concludes. "What we should prioritize for now is this incoming battle for the next two days. By now at least, we should at polish the men before action."

"Aye aye captain." Ray salutes with a weak and playful gesture.

"By the way, how's Martin?" Eric asks suddenly and changes the topic. "Apologies if Ray and I didn't thank him when we got back here, we immediately slumped ourselves to bed after the long day and slept the whole afternoon."

"He's actually—umm…fine…" Nigel replies with no confidence in his voice as he shrugs his shoulders off. "I actually told him about what you guys told me yesterday and that was all."

"Uh huh…I find that hard to believe when you said he was 'fine'." Ray notices his uncertainty in his voice. "Is there something wrong with him that you didn't tell us yet?

"It's nothing all important really." Nigel replies. "It's just that Martin, yesterday is still baffled and confused whether to join us or not."

"Again? Well anyway, he's still up on the free trial and is unofficially considered to be legionate of ours." Eric confusingly sighs in disappointment. "What is it this time? Still not satisfied with his knowledge of his? Or was the work too hard on him?"

"No actually, he's fine with the work you're giving him in exchange of the new discoveries he has found. Yesterday, he told me he was amazed by the portal's existence at the amusement park and decides to study it. Flames! He might be even there already. He's actually willing to work with us in exchange for the new knowledge." Nigel says.

"So what's his problem then? No work pay?" Ray asks.

"Yesterday he also finds out that Uriah also has the 'Destined Tattoo' on his arm and he asked me about it." Nigel explains. "To which I reply that I knew about it, but never invited him to join us. He looked disappointed on what I said and never talked to me again since."

"Let me guess, this Uriah is bullying Martin am I right?" Eric asks.

"Much worse, Martin is Uriah's top priority lists of victims." Nigel explains. "I mean, you actually seen Martin's vulnerable behavior and the way he acts? I truly pity him when Uriah would play dirty tricks and pranks on him, just to satisfy his mood."

"And you didn't try anything to stop him…" Eric scolds him

"As I said, Eric! If you were on my place, you'd understand—!" Nigel raises his voice at him.

"Enough boys." Ray stops them before another argument ensues. "Yet don't you think that's a good thing for Martin?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Nigel confusingly asks. "You wanted Martin to be just bullied around like that?!"

"No, that's not what I meant." Ray explains and calms him down "Remember at Golden's where he related his story to us? He said he doesn't care if he's being bullied around or made fun of. He just sticks to his goals and nothing else matters to him. I may not know Martin that well but I think what we're seeing from him now is a developing feature for him. In other words like most stories do, we're seeing a character development in him."

"And you are implying…" Nigel asks.

"He now needs some self-respect and dignity to himself, and recognizes that he's not just some tool to be played with..."


	57. Chapter 57

_(During Issue 11: Principal Knickerbocker's announces the students)_

Nigel recalls what Ray said about Martin amidst the disarray of rowdy noises of the students in the cafeteria as the bell rings suddenly during lunch time. The next day school has started once again in Sheffield Institute and just like any normal school day, another chapter begins after the Christmas break.

"What's going on?" Nigel asks to his classmate of his as he chews on a donut. "We do have ten minutes before class right?"

"Knickerbocker's got an announcement to make and she requires everyone to be at the front garden right now." His classmate said.

' _This is a first…_ 'Nigel says to himself as he finishes his donut. _'An announcement within the day huh? Though this could be an important matter, what I should I think about now is how to deliver my trainees to the Ye Olden Bookshop by tomorrow!'_

At the front garden of the school where the students gather, Knickerbocker stands sternly before the students on the entry porch that acts as an elevated stage, with her by her side, is a gloomy and down student.

"Something very serious has happened, kids! Someone has truly disappointed me!" Knickerbocker's clear and loud voice says throughout the garden. "Someone has stolen a watch from your classmate, David Berlin. Nothing like this has ever happened before in my school! I should call the police to report on the incident, but I'm not going to do that!"

' _Such a privilege! Many stealing incidents have happened in this school! Why does David deserve such a treatment?'_ Nigel says to himself. _'Come to think of it, I heard his family owns a rich business firm here in Heatherfield and his mother is a dear friend to Knickerbocker…"_

"I would like to hope that the person responsible for this will think carefully about what he or she has done and will see to it that the given back to its rightful owner!" Knickerbocker announces. "I want that watch on my desk tomorrow morning! I've always had great trust in all of you and I would like to continue to do so…but this doesn't depend on me! And remember that if anyone knows and seen something and doesn't speak up, they are just as guilty as the thief!

"You are now dismissed!" she finally says as she goes in the entry door with Davd.

' _Well, I'm not part of this am I?'_ Nigel says to himself as the students disperse and goes back inside the school through the entry in a hurry as the others are now late for the next class. _'If I were the thief if I wouldn't mess stealing an expensive watch from a son of a wealthy family!'_

Nigel passes through the rowdy and crowded hallways where the lockers on sides are located, as he too rushes to his own locker to retrieve the books his needs for the upcoming and next class. _'And it's because of this announcement that we all got ourselves a ticket way to the Principal's for being late! Flames! I'm already three minutes late!'_

"Everything that happens around here is always our fault!" A familiar voice says as Nigel turns around to see Uriah, who complains as he removes his things from the locker and Principal Knickerbocker by his side. The students gradually surround them to see the commotion happening.

' _Seems like Knickerbocker accused my friends again…'_ Nigel says as he passes by them and heads out to his locker which is only a fifteen lockers away from Uriah's.

"I didn't want to offend you and I apologize if you thought that—" Knickerbocker apologizes.

"No, ma'am!" Uriah cuts her off with a stern tone in his voice. "If you suspected me, then you have to suspect everyone! Come on you guys! What are you afraid of? Open up your lockers!" he says.

The students then begin to look to themselves with the different opinions about Uriah's request but they soon finally give in and open their lockers. Knickerbocker and David, then searches the lockers one-by-one.

' _Finally!'_ Nigel finally reaches to his locker and begins to encode and rotate the lock. ' _Sorry! But I'm not going to join in your inspection because really I'm not—!"_ Nigel opens his door locker quickly in full swing as suddenly an object falls off from the top of the locker shelf.

He then turns his head on the fallen and unknown object. Stunned and shocked, his body pauses for a long pause. _'—the thief?!'_

"That's my watch!" David exclaims and points to the fallen object.

_(During Issue 11: After Nigel is sent to the Principal's Office)_

"Flames! Why does this come down to this? Why me of all people!"

Nigel irritates to himself as he rambles his body on the seat before the Principal's large wooden table, after all, he was alone in the room after Principal Knickerbocker leaves the room to call up someone.

After he, the 'thief', was identified when David recognizes the fallen watch from Nigel's locker. Principal Knickerbocker sent him to her office and it where there she lectured him. He tried to explain that he was falsely accused and the whole was a set-up to make him the thief. Yet in response to his explanation, she still doubted and denies him.

"What's bad about it is that I'll return to community service! I don't have the slightest idea on how to transfer the rebels by tomorrow afternoon!" Nigel covers his face in hesitation. The punishment given to him is janitorial services after class, and one absence would cause him an extension of his services or further punishment.

"What's worse is that Taranee saw the whole thing!" Nigel trembles and slouches to the seat as he recalls how Taranee witnessed the incident. His heart shunned in fear as he saw in her the shock and disgust on her face. She then turned around and dashed away without him to say anything. "I guess I should call her later about it…"

"The worst about is—" Nigel cuts when he hears the door of the Principal's Office swings open. A large stout blue-uniformed man with the gray hair covered by a police peaked cap. _'—they even called the police to investigate me further because of my records!'_

The policeman closes the door behind him with him and Nigel only the individuals in the room. "And I thought you said, after you learned your lesson from the community service and being a legionate, you don't have to be like your brother."

"Officer Lair?!" Nigel surprisingly says as he sees the police officer gets in the room. "Why are you here?"

"Hello Nigel." He sarcastically says as he sits the chair across him by the large table. "I shouldn't be until I heard word about you that got around the station, so I decided and volunteered to come here since I was the one responsible on two of your former cases." He says as he crosses his arms and gazes with a disappointment look on his face.

Nigel sighs in humiliation as he feels uncomfortable in his situation right now. "Look Officer Lair, can you at least hear me out? Because I'm telling you, from the bottom of my conscience, it was not me because I've been pranked or framed-up."

"You don't have to explain me anything, because I already knew what happened. I read written testimonies from yours, Berlin 's and some witnesses' and I think I read enough because they're actually the same thing." Officer Lair explains.

"And so? What's your verdict?"

Officer's Lair's response is but a long silence that awkwardly and kicks as the tension and the lack of oxygen becomes harder to breathe. With the tick of the clock as the only echo in the room, he just sits and ponders on the chair as he observes Nigel uncomfortably. After a minute of intense pressure, Nigel finally asks and breaks the silence between them. "Sir?"

"You're telling the truth, it seems." Officer Lair makes a responsive smile at him with relief.

"You do?!" Nigel excitedly and happily replies as he cannot believe of what he just heard; when someone finally believes in him.

"I heard that the opening of the lockers is optional to the students present and not required by the whole student body. If I were the thief, I wouldn't just voluntarily open my locker during inspection. And I hope you're not that dumb to do that?" Officer Lair explains with a slight joke. "Besides, I'm a detective. I can read people's gestures if they're lying or not."

"So you can actually get me off the hook then?" Nigel asks.

"I'm sorry, but no can't do." Officer Lair replies. "I'm here to investigate and further my research on you, especially based on your records in the station. Until the real culprit is found, you'll still be the main suspect."

"Flames!" Nigel desperately swears as he covers his hands with his face.

"Calm down son. I'll try to talk with your principal on your situation, but don't take my word for it." Officer Lair tries to appease him.

"Well it's a good thing you, specifically came to my aid, and I should thank you for that." Nigel eases somehow from the tense situation is in.

"I'm not actually here only for your sake, but for—" He turns his head around and checks the large and open-space principal's office. He then finally concludes that they were alone in the room. "—the Guardians'." He says as he shoves out folded papers out from his pocket and gives it to Nigel.

"And what is this?" Nigel asks as he unfolds them.

"Photocopied intel and more information on those agents that I found from the Commissioner's office." Officer Lair replies sternly. "It's not only their personal data though that I found but these are just detailed information about their do's and don'ts and some other useful long contracts that they signed."

Nigel scans through the five wordy pages given to him. "Never knew you'd be so reluctant to barge in your boss' office. Yet as of now, the legion's busy planning to prepare on the upcoming battle—and what's this?" Nigel reads at the bottom of a certain contract with a red penned signature over a peculiar and odd name."...Signed the Xerxes Project?"

"Even I didn't know what it is, but I believe they're here not because of Brown's disappearance anymore." Officer Lair replies in a stern and anxious voice.

"You mean the case was just a cover-up from what they intend to do?"

"Exactly." Officer Lair affirms.


	58. Chapter 58

_(Before Issue 11)_

" _Seems like you're going to be busy at the 'Calluna' for the next few days…"_

_Martin says as he squints his eyes to focus from his blurry vision. He tries to see how Nigel takes a quick glance from a leather book as he copies and draws the weird looking alchemy circle on Heatherfield's Park soil. He then places Martin's cracked glasses on the middle of the drawn circle beside the park's bench so it couldn't be seen from those around them._

" _It will be." Nigel replies. "Eric told me about the general plan of the final battle, and tomorrow he and Ray will come and meet me here to give me my specific orders. I also need to polish the skills of my trainees as well later…"_

" _Based on how I see you strictly train your men, I already think they're polished to the core—Woah!" Martin exclaims as he sees light that sprouts from the outline of the drawing as Nigel mumbles to himself as he closes his eyes to concentrate. The magic soon erases the cracks and breaks on Martin's glasses._

_The enchantment is finished and the light disappears from the circle. "There—good as new…" Nigel says as he gives back the fixed and clear glasses back to Martin._

" _Thanks Nigel!" Martin says in gratitude as he finally sees around him crystal clear and pats Nigel's shoulder. "Good thing we bump in to each other here in the park after Uriah broke my glasses a while ago. What kind of witchcraft did you do on my glasses anyway?"_

" _It's a restoration spell and it grants an object to restore its condition from the past thirty minutes" Nigel replies as he wipes off the circle on the ground and sits beside Martin. "Back at the academe we used to learn these basic kinds of spells, known as the Magic Circles, as part of our curriculum."_

" _I see." Martin replies with a low tone in his voice as he flips through the pages of Nigel's leather book and takes a glimpse of each of the different alchemy drawn circles on each page._

" _I'm sorry what Uriah did to your glasses." Nigel says as he notices Martin's quiet atmosphere._

" _I-It's alright—I guess…" Martin stutters as he still scans through the book._

" _Are you sure? Because it seems like you don't." Nigel reassures with a demanding tone in his voice._

_Martin sighs as he closes the book on the end of the leather cover and gives the book back to Nigel. He finally has the muster to reply. "You said something I belong to your legion because I have the tattoo imprinted on me, correct?"_

" _You sure are, but again we're not forcing you to—"_

" _Do you know anything about Uriah's then?" Martin asks._

_Nigel in shock and puzzlement responds an extensive silence of mere seconds between them. "So you already knew?" he finally says._

" _When heard his friends bumped into me, I saw his destined tattoo on his arm when he rolled up his sleeves." Martin explain as he recalls the bullying incident that happened. "Is he part of the legion?"_

" _Not yet." Nigel explains in an anxious voice. "He even doesn't know why that tattoo appeared on his arm but he thought it was cool to have it anyway."_

" _Yet he still has it, which means he'll be destined to join anyway, right?" Martin asks with more anxiousness._

" _That's right…" Nigel hesitantly gulps as he looks away from him._

" _I see then." Martin suddenly gets up from the bench and leaves Nigel as he takes a few steps away from him._

" _Hey! Where you going all of a sudden?" Nigel asks in confusion. "So what if Uriah's with us joins us then? Didn't you say that you never cared about what he does to you as long you have that pride of knowledge of yours? I thought you weren't even scared of him?!"_

_Martin stops and rotates his head slightly back at him as the sun reflects his shades that cover his eyes. "Well I do now. I'm sorry."_

* * *

_(During Issue 11: WITCH with Martin at Golden's)_

"I'm sorry to bother you guys." Martin apologizes. _'Though I expected Irma to come, I didn't expect the 'Guardians' themselves to be here…_ ' Meanwhile, the casual 'Guardians' eats with him at Golden's after he called them unexpectedly. He needs specifically Irma, for some certain advice yet he didn't expect a party to come, to which he gladly received it anyway.

Martin continues to explain as they eat their ordered meals. "But this is really serious. I called your folks Irma and they said you were out Will. So I called Will's place an her mom gave me her cellphone number—"

"Whatever Martin!" Irma stops her. "Start from the beginning and tell us everything you know."

"I really wanted to tell you everything at school today. But I was really scared…" Martin explains.

"Nigel had nothing to do with the theft this morning." Martin timidly explains to them _._ "It was Uriah who stole David's watch! I saw him!"

The Guardians look surprised as the truth finally comes out. "But…" Taranee suddenly asks. "Why didn't you say so right away?"

"And put myself up against Uriah and his thugs?" Martin terrifyingly replies. "Those guys can't kid around, but I can't let an innocent person take the blame either!"

"What do you think?" Irma rhetorically asks. "Tomorrow morning, you go straight to Principal Knickerbocker's Office and tell her everything!"

"Yeah, right." Martin doubts as he claps his hand to his forehead. "And then what'll happen to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia replies with a smile of confidence. "We'll protect you!"

"Suuuuree…And who's going to protect you?"Martin replies with doubt in his tone. _'Because with your said powers, you could…'_

"Oh, we know how to defend ourselves!" Hay Lin assuredly replies and does a sarcastic strong pose with her skinny arms flexed upward.

"Don't worry, my dad's a cop." Irma slacks him off and calms him down.

"My mom's a judge and my dad's a lawyer." Taranee initiates.

"If I talk, what I'm going to need is a doctor." Martin replies as he still doubts them. "Does anyone have a relative who works in the hospital? I'd even settle for a second cousin, because when Uriah and his pals are done with me, my face will look like a pepperoni pizza!" He says a stern and anxious gag as he shows a ragged pizza on his plate. He then remembers the shivers he has when feels a presence of tension and some-kind of darkness that terrifies him to the bottom of his soul.

"Why so worried Martin?" Irma places his hand on his ram to comfort him. "No one would notice the difference!—Martin?"

' _Easy for you to say!'_ Offended and annoyed by Irma's remark he stands up hesitantly and stops her from finishing. "I was hoping for some good advice…" he calmly says.

"We just gave it to you." Will replies. "You take care of talking to the principal and we promise that nobody will hurt you, Trust us."

* * *

_(During Issue 11: After WITCH with Martin at Golden's)_

"I trust you ruffians to do your job well!" Nigel sternly yells on the elevated stage on front of his coordinated and disciplined men later that night to give his final yet inspiring command. After weeks of training and serving as the head of 'Calluna Fort', it was his last day to give a somehow-motivated speech.

He walks across the stage parallel to the lined-up men as he crosses his arms and postures his body in a defying stance. "The battlefield is beyond hell than the brutal trainings you did here for the last couple of weeks! The future of Meridian lies on the skills you learned here, refined and polished! Never let that go to waste. If fear doesn't push you to fight, then let your anger rage out. Muster all the strength you all got and give it your all! Because remember, we bring the hell down to Phobos!"

"Yeah!" the rebels cry out triumphantly in a disarray of shouts as it echoes around the rest house. Yet unison when they are one in their inspired spirit to win back their freedom that has been taken away from them.

"Though I may not be truly involve in your conflict," Nigel continues. "It has been an honor of training you all!" he says as he salutes to his men on front of him.

"Thank you sir!" the rebels reply as they salute to not only their short-time leader and trainer but the respect that he deserved.

"You're now dismissed!" Nigel instructs as he walks off from the elevated stage as his men then leaves from their lines and goes to their quarters upstairs.

"That's some speech." Grantaire, covered with bandages and bruises, hisses and walks over to Nigel. "The last time I was here, the trainees are still mad about how you treated and disciplined them."

"And I thought you would never come to visit after the raid." Nigel replies. They then walk out from the rest house to the private space at the back.

"So what is it you asked of me? I never thought you would risk communicating me through telepathy." Grantaire asks.

"I'm in a tight situation right now because for some personal reason." Nigel explains. "But I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to lead the trainees in my stead tomorrow."

"Are you serious Nigel?" Grantaire asks. "And what could be possibly be important than the probable upcoming battle?"

"Look, all I ask is you to lead the men at rendezvous point to meet up with Celeb's Corps." Nigel explains. "I'll try and meet you there as soon as I can. I also told Gruul to be in charge while I'll be gone."

"Well, I won't be participating much in the battle." Grantaire sighs. "And about to transfer the men back to Meridian, should we do like the last time?"

"That's another problem that I want to ask from you." Nigel replies. "I don't know how to pull out the rebels from this place, since the nearest portal that we used before you were imprisoned has been closed by the Guardians."

"What—so you never plan this out yet?!" Grantaire shockingly says.

"That's why I'm asking your help if you have any ideas." Nigel says. "Even Eric who asked Galgheita for help doesn't have one either.

Grantaire then thinks around in circles as he tries to think about the situation. "I think there's actually a way but it will be too risky." He says as he gazes the tall rest house that still sinks to the end of the portal.

Nigel also looks up with him. "What is it?—Wait, you don't mean—"

"If all else fails, I hope our worlds will be ready for an upcoming earthquake tomorrow."


	59. Chapter 59

_(During Issue 11: Next day, after meeting at Golden's)_

"Do you really have to go?"

Mrs. Bartholomew, Sapeha, anxiously says behind Ray's small room as she sees her son as he takes on his legionate uniform. As the dawn approaches and the hours draw to a close, the time has finally arrived. The moment the Merdianites have been waiting for, the coronation of Elyon has finally arrived. The prophesied Light and Savior of Meridian will bring back the magic and prosperity after centuries of poverty and darkness. Yet the rebels knew, it might also be their end of Meridian.

"Mom, I told for twenty-seventh time, I'll be fine." Ray smiles for assurance as he wears on his leather armor and tries to strap the back of his armor in the back. "Besides, Eric's been waiting for me for the past five minutes now and I got to hurry!"

"But coronation starts in early in the afternoon, am I right?" she reassures

"The men will be leaving after lunch time so for the meantime, I'll just have to hang out at the barn for some final instructions." He replies.

Sapeha enters the room and helps him belt the leather armor. "I still remember the day when you decided to become a legionate, just as your Uncle Oswyn. I was so reluctant and worried even to the point I enrolled you to the academe, but I see something in your eyes that you truly desire to become one."

"Well you should blame uncle for inspiring me." Ray says as his mind flashes back to his past. "Before we live here on this world, we used to live in the barren wastelands of Arkhanta. I would always remember as a child how he could shoot his arrows in a really really far distance yet in a quick phase. He never missed a mark even if winds fly by because his aims are truly dead-on. The more I watch him train and do those cool archery skills of his, I decided to become just like him so I also take on the bow and arrow."

"You even cry a lot when you couldn't make an aim of your own." Sapeha chuckles. "You would always run off suddenly to find me to comfort you!"

Ray blushes and humiliated from her mother's memory of him. "That I do not remember as a child…" he lies.

"And now my proud son has become what he wanted, a true legionate." Sapeha says as she finally belts on the final strap of his armor. "You really have to do this don't you?"

"Twenty-eighth." Ray replies.

"You know me well son, how every time you go out in this uniform I always got too scared that you might never comeback…" she then finally sobs. "…I was so upset if you go home battered and beaten, and like recently…when you came home and learned your uncle's murderer…" she says and weeps as she leans on his son's back.

Ray then turns around to face her mother, takes her hand and smiles at her. "Mom, I'll be fine. You once accepted my childish demand to become a legionate and in return I will also give what you also want from me. I promise mom, I will return home back to you and our family." He says as he opens his arms up and gives a big and tight hug to the most important caring woman of his life than the anime waifus, his very own mom.

Meanwhile outside Ray's humble home, Eric waits on his motorbike scooter under the dawning blue sky where the stars still light up against the sun's bright light that shines from the horizon. _'Ray sure takes up a lot of his time…'_ he says as he gazes among the stars.

' _Such timing! Nigel in trouble in a time like this! Instead of leading his men, he's stuck in a crime that I believe he didn't do!'_ Eric says to himself as he remembers the emergency call he got from Nigel about his sudden situation. Eric continues to gaze and wander the vast universe underneath him. _'According to him, everything is under his control, with Grantaire to help him and I hope they do.'_

Eric then rubs his head hastily. _'Man! I should've sent Ray instead just in case!'_

"Stargazing?" Eric turns around to see Ray who asks and walks to him.

"Or were you thinking about the girl at Futurdome—or maybe Ely—"

"I was thinking about Nigel's plan." Eric stops him as he turns on the engine.

"Well you shouldn't worry about that." Ray replies as he sits on the backseat and holds on to the back of the seat. "Don't they have a plan on their own? And isn't Grantaire with him? I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"You sure?" Eric asks as he starts to drive along the lonely and foggy streets of Open Hills

"Then treat me to pizza if it didn't!" Ray jokingly challenges him.

As they arrived at the 'Heights', they begin to their final training the whole morning to warm-up their bodies to loosen up their nervousness and fright. They also prepare and gear up for the last touches on their weapons and armory. The melee rebels sharpen their blades, while archers create and add their self-made arrows to their arrow arsenal and scutums clean their shields as they desperately wait until their announced hour has come.

* * *

_(During Issue 11: Nigel, Martin and Uriah exits from principal's office)_

"Later on, I'll make an announcement to explain everyone what had happened." Principal Knickerbocker says as she opens the door for Nigel, Martin and Uriah to exit from her office. Earlier, Martin finally has the courage to tell the truth as he opens up to the principal herself the theft incident. Nigel and Uriah were called upon after his testimony and were later interrogated and interviewed by the principal. Soon, Nigel was acquitted from the incident and Uriah was given a five day suspension for what he did.

"One last thing Uriah" She calls to Uriah. "The whole thing ends right here! If anything happens to Martin, you know I will be extremely angry!"

"No problem, ma'am!" Uriah happily replies. "I promise."

As Knickerbocker goes back to her office, and closes the door behind her. Martin bravely approaches Uriah. "I-I'm sorry U-Uriah…" he stutters in fear. "But I can't be guilty for the rest of my life for holding the truth to myself—"

"Oh pish posh!" Uriah stops him as he sarcastically somehow understands his situation. "I understand how you feel!"

"What do you say?" Martin holds up his hand as he invites Uriah to shake his hand. He then too reciprocates in a friendly manner. "We let bygones be bygones, Uriah?" he smiles.

"Sure thing pal…"Uriah replies as he smirks. Yet in an instant, his eyebrows cross and looms his face over his small stature, in an intimidating and petrifying way as Martin leans back. "So get ready to say bye-bye,'cause you are definitely a goner! See you outside after school, you worm!" he grits his teeth. He then turns to Nigel who also sterns back at him.

"Enough is enough, Uriah." Nigel says sternly as they both look at each other in an intense moment.

"Easy for you to say…" Uriah replies as he walks off and leaves.

With the two of them alone, Nigel places his hand on Martin's shoulder. "Everything okay, Martin?"

"Oh s-sure." Martin stutters in fear. "I-I'm sorry by the way…I should've told the truth immediately yesterday…"

"Well you did cause a lot of harm, that you almost ruin our plans…" Nigel disappointingly replies.

"Oh! I d-did?!" Martin gulps with guilt.

"…But I think I should forgive you otherwise as well. It is better late than never you know" Nigel replies with a smile. "But please, don't ever do that again."

"Sure, it won't happen again." Martin replies back as he pats on Nigel's arm. "Besides, you know what to do now right? If I were you I need to go now."

"How about you and Uriah then?" Nigel asks. "Didn't he just threaten you?! If you want I could—"

"I'll be fine, Nigel." Martin replies as he makes a fake and tried and crooked grin on his face. "You said this mission is important to you, so I would suggest that you take your leave and I'll try to handle my situation myself because things couldn't get any better."

"Nigel!" a cheerful voice echoes appears from the hallways as the beautiful girl calls out to him.

"Hey Taranee!" Nigel greets back with a smile. _'Good thing, she knows about this too!'_

"I'm so happy the whole thing is over!" she happily says.

"For me, it's all over." Nigel replies and points his thumb behind his back. "But Martin's in a heap of trouble. Uriah must have threatened him."

Meanwhile, the four girls follow behind Taranee and approach to Martin. "Martin, don't worry about that creep!" Will says as he comforts him.

"It doesn't matter guys. I thought about it over again and I'm sure I did the right thing." Martin replies, removes his glasses and squints his eyes. "I'm going to work this one out on my own! And if they break my glasses, no big deal! It wouldn't be the first time that this happened and probably it won't be the last!" he says as he leaves them and goes off his way.


	60. Chapter 60

_(During Issue 11: Martin walks home)_

"Is that what I think it is?"

Ray chuckles as he observes Ferroris and Uilly attach a large stretch of colorful wool and silk to long wood pole.

"What do you think? I'm sorry if it's worn out and made out of rags." Ferroris, a lizard-like creature apologizes as he displays a large banner on front of Eric and Ray. Just like the rebellion flag that consisted of a blue field and red with dark blue striped outlines, the flag they made is an added Sixth Legion sigil that was displayed on the center of the flag.

"Amazing!" Eric compliments as the increasing rebels gather around them. "Yap, it may be worn out, but I never thought that you really outdid yourselves even though we didn't require you to. Besides, you all belong to the Jolras' Corps remember?"

"We know." Ferroris replies. "But I think we truly belong here in the 'Pasture Heights' under your good training. You prove these months that you may be the youngest of all of us here, but truly you were a great trainer. You also proved from the miracle raid that even a small army could even defeat a larger one with minimal casualties because of your great leaderships and strategic skills. This simple flag is just a simple recognition of your good service to us and to the rebellion."

"Hear!" "Hear!" "Hear!" The gathered rebels surround them as they cheer for the two young legionates. They raise their fists in the air as they alternate their arms by extending it upward and downward and repeat.

Eric and Ray are then flattered by their admiration to them. "This is a one of a kind thank you from all of you." Eric says as he turns around to all of them in gratitude. He then elbows Ray to say something as well.

"Since the day you came here, we thought that it was impossible to train you in such a short period of time because most of you are adults here." Ray jokes as the rebels also join in the laughter. "But here we are now and this is what we have been waiting for. From the first day until now, we proudly saw how we developed and trained you to be more skilled to fight. Yet I know most of you didn't have the experience such as the other rebels did during the raid, but if you focus on your training and the spirit to fight for your Meridian, then ours is the win! They brought you pillage upon you so…"

"We pillage them right back!" the 'Heights'' men cry out in motivation with morale in their will.

Eric checks the great morale of his men. "And if that is all I need to here, then pack up the weapons and armory!" he instructs as the men disperse around the barn and ready their weapons.

"We're ready to march to Meridian!" he shouts.

* * *

_(During Issue 11: Martin walks home)_

"Pssstt…Martin!"

Meanwhile at Heatherfield, a silent voice calls out to him as Martin who now walks home after school, turns around to see Uriah who hides behind a post. "U-Uriah!" Martin stutters.

"If it's me you're looking for, here I am!" Uriah says as he approaches Martin and braces his arm over Martin's neck and drags Martin to the entrance of Heatherfield Park where Laurent and Kurt waits for him. "I gave you my word, and you know me…I'm a guy who keeps his promises! I never stand people up, right Kurt?"

"Uh-huh…" Kurt replies as he pulls out a small notebook. He opens it up to a certain page and reads. "You even wrote it down in your assignment book Uriah, from 3:00 to 3:30, beat up Martin! Gosh it's already twenty past! If we want we could reschedule it for another day!"

"What do you say to Friday, same time? Now that I'm suspended, I have lots of free time!" Uriah says as he grabs Martin by the shirt.

"But it's not my fault!" Martin replies as he once again feels a dark grim in his aura. "I couldn't pretend like nothing happened and let Nigel get into trouble!"

"You'd have been better off letting him because you're the one who's in trouble now!" Uriah says as he clenches his fist and prepares to strike Martin.

"W-Wait, Uriah! Let's talk this over!" Just like the other day, Martin sees an aura of anger in his eyes clasps his face in fear, ready when Uriah delivers a heavy blow on him. Suddenly, he feels a shiver up down on his skin, as if there were someone else besides them who are present right now. The same feeling he had when they were always there. _'Irma!—The Guardians?'_

"Oww!" Out of nowhere, an acorn hits Uriah's head from behind. Uriah lets Martin go and turns around. "Who…Who did that?" he rubs his head.

"Nobody! It just fell from that tree!" Kurt replies as he and Laurent shrugs their shoulders.

Martin in amidst in the confusion in an instant runs away from them. ' _Impossible! I saw the whole thing happened! An acorn thrown in such an angle? You kidding? Physics can't apply to that kind of gravity…unless, it was the Guardians!'_

"The creep is getting away!" Laurent points out to Martin.

"Get him!" Uriah yells as his gang chases after him.

As he runs, he looks behind and still sees Uriah who chases after him. He also sees from afar that his pals were caught by phenomenal and probably magical incidents. Kurt was hit by a falling branch as Laurent was splashed by a looping fountain of water. At the same time the magical presence was gone out from him as he moves farther away and hides a large tree. _'Oh I see! If the girls are truly here then, they're here to protect me then as they promised!'_ He sits behind it and braces his backpack and pants heavily. "I think I lost them!"

"Guess again, Four-eyes!" he says as Uriah appears to Martin and pushes him back before he runs away and trips to his fallen backpack. "I don't know what happened to Kurt and Laurent, but it doesn't matter! I can take care of you all by myself!" He once again looms over the fallen Martin and again prepares to strike him down. "They're going to miss the show, but no big deal…I'll tell them all about it later on!"

"Then tell them about this part too!" suddenly, a voice says out of nowhere as Uriah feels a grasp on his wrist before he could punch Martin down.

"You, Nigel!" Uriah says as he turns to an angry Nigel who still firmly grips on Uriah's wrist.

"That's enough Uriah!" Nigel grits his teeth. He suddenly stops and feels a strong atmospheric pressure, not from the incoming the Guardians but from Uriah who emits a strong aura of darkness out of him. _"W-What is this aura?!'_

"You showed up just in time, old pal! There was something I wanted to tell you!" Uriah in rage quickly charges Nigel as he swings Martin's backpack at him. Nigel quickly dodges in time as he backs away.

' _I just have to kick him out when he—what the—!'_ Nigel says as he starts to fight him, but once again pauses when he feels a looming static pressure when he takes a quick yet slow motion glimpse at Uriah's destructive eyes. He is then shocked to see as he looks deeper into it is a swirl of darkness that blinds his pupils. _'Ragorlang?! And I thought they've been handled by the Hunters!'_

' _Oh no Nigel! Why is he here? And I thought he was at the 'Calluna'!'_ Martin says to himself as he recovers and witness Uriah attacks and swings his bag offensively at him. _'And he's in trouble too! Looks like I need to step a bit further!'_

"You forgot about our friends!" Uriah swings hastily at him. Nigel backs away once more but trips and falls back to a tree behind him. "But we haven't forgotten about you!" Uriah angrily yells as he extends his arms upwards and prepares to launch Martin's backpack at him.

"Go ahead Uriah!" Nigel challenges his old friend as he feels the tense pressure that keeps him unmoving from his position. "Because hurting me won't change anything…"

Uriah then clenches his teeth in humiliation. He pulls back the backpack behind him and starts to throw at him but his arms soon jerks to a halt. He still indecisively holds the bag in the air as his arms quiver to even hurt his friend. His aura then slowly dies and calms down.

Unexpectedly from behind Uriah's back, he feels a quick tap of a finger from his shoulder. "Excuse me…" the Martin's voice says from behind.

"But no one treats my backpack like that!" the small stature Martin blows a solid punch to Uriah's cheek, and knocks him to the ground unconscious with the backpack on above him. "Ow!" he yelps as he too feels the pain on his fist.

Nigel as he surprisingly witnesses the odd and funny scene, recalls what Ray predicted about Martin's development, to fight his fears and his dignity. "Nice shot Martin." He snickers to himself.

"N-Nigel? Why are you here shouldn't you be at Merid—" Martin starts to ask as he takes his backpack

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner!" Nigel cuts him off in a high voice and pats his back. "I started following you but the minute you got out of school, but then I lost track of you!" he lies sarcastically.

"Note your words, the Guardians are here. Please don't expose me." He whispers to Martin's ear as they both walk off away from Uriah and the approaching Guardians.

"Oh—uh!" Martin stutters as he tries to come up with a good reply. "Don't apologize! You saved my glasses friend!"

They both walk away for another few meters straight ahead away from Uriah and the approaching Guardians. "So it was really the girls that I felt earlier?"

"It was. It seems like they saved you from my Laurent and Kurt." Nigel replies. "I think they used their invisible powers to hide themselves. So much time their risking instead of going to Meridian."

"And you? Why are you here? I thought you were in Meridian with your men?"

"I'm off to head start with some of my men who can disguise themselves as humans. The rest of the men might be delayed in the fort and will follow soon after. When we pass by here, I saw you and Uriah in the park." Nigel says and snickers. "Besides, I can't just let you handle Uriah by yourself…"

"Is there anything I could help you with?" Martin asks.

"Well, the only problem was, one of our men, Grantaire, still needs to recover his magical mana after he was released. He doesn't have enough magic to—" Nigel stops as he looks at Martin briefly and thinks. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Martin gulps.

"Unless, you really really like to help…"


	61. Chapter 61

_(During Issue 11: WITCH with Elyon)_

"Such innocent celebration" Eric remarks as he peeps out from the wagon.

As Eric, Ray and their men finally arrived at Meridian, they once again are taken on large wagons with covers sent by Jolras to secretly send them on the next rendezvous point where they will meet and join Jolras' Corps. They once again pass through the dense streets of Meridian but instead a busy atmosphere, it was a joyous instead. Outside from their wagons, they could hear joyous shouts and street music outside. "Hail Queen of Meridian!" "Long live Meridian!" "Princess Elyon! Light of Meridian!" They also slip to see from the covers as the people march and dance around in celebration. Flowers and confetti are thrown out everywhere with Meridian banners and flags of a blue and its symbol flies across the streets with banderitas or small series of flags are tied up on the opposite ends of the houses.

"Yet it'll be over when Phobos' men strike and end their happy celebration." Ray replies as he leans back on the cover. "Caleb and Nigel should better get the civilians to safety if the battle ensues in a dense area. Any ideas when they will start their move, Captain Detective?"

"No idea, but I'm guessing minutes before the ceremony begins? I guess." Eric suggests. "As we planned and agreed to, as long as we're ready for them we're sure to succeed anyhow."

"Aye aye…" Ray replies as he hears the continuous hurrahs throughout the journey to the foothills. During the fifteen minutes of the ride, the once cheerful noises outside their wagons, soon slowly dies and fades away as they travel away from where the coronation will take place. The people also became fewer and fewer as well as most of them were at the other side of the city from the west-side to the outskirts of the far-east where the lavish green areas are found, and the tallest hill is found.

"A river?" Eric steps down from the wagon as they arrive at the forestry rendezvous point. On front of him is a belt of large shady trees. Above is the tall Cadavigo hill, while beyond it is a shimmering reflecting light of the deep and wide river. "Was there a river went we raid the dungeon here?"

"Didn't know there was river here when I was up there" Ray says as he too walks out of the wagon and gazes at the river. "Guess, my Farsight failed me."

"The River Royal the widest and longest river here in Meridian, that passes through from the west to the east part of the city." Jolras approaches the two Vanguards and they salute before him. "The location where your raid took place is at the other side of the hill, where the town is. The problem is it's hard to get through the busy streets without being noticed so we decided to take our camp here.

"N-No wonder o-our meeting place is here…"Eric gulps as he once again feels the chills of his former disciplinarian. "And our journey was longer then last time."

"Couldn't we just take the underground and up towards where the seven basement floors are to get to the top of the hill?" Ray asks.

"According to our scouts, when Elyon magically disappear the dungeon, the lower floors were included as well." Jolras explains. "What remains of the hill is what originally is before the dungeon stood up, a lonely flat yet sloped grassy top."

"Jolras, sir!" One of Jolras' men calls up to him. "We found mason builders of the Phobos on top of the hill and they're starting to build structure it seems."

"Mason builders? Not soldiers?" Jolras asks as he looks above to the tall hill.

"Affirmative, only builders and few them actually." The rebel replies.

"Well then I can count on you on this one, Lyndon." Jolras chuckles as he pats Eric's back.

"Sir?" Eric asks in confusion.

"Take your men across that bridge and charge on the top of the hill and take your positions." Jolras instructs, "Just drive and scare off those ordinary Meridianites. We will follow you soon after to cross this bridge too. As planned, you stay on guard while my corps moves north. You can do that can you?"

"We're men now, Sir Kandor!" Ray teasingly elbows him. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"You, in fact." Jolras roasts him as he sternly crosses his arms. "Are all instructions understood?"

"Understood, s-sir…" Eric replies as he secures his uniform's hood.

"Crystal!" Ray replies as well.

"And you should, because your position is dependent on the success of this war." Jolras then salutes them, as they too reciprocate. He exits his way out from them as he returns back to his corps, who waits under the shading trees.

Eric approaches his men who wait outside the wagons. "Pasture Heights! Move out and head to the bridge!" he commands. The Pasture Heights' men instantly obey his order and quickly prepare and gear their weapons up. Soon, Eric and Ray on the front, lead their hundred marching men across the extensive sturdy wooden bridge in four columns above the rushing river. With them are Jolras' wagons pulled by armored rhinos that deliver their weapon arsenal and armories.

"We charge silently!" Eric commands his final instruction to his men as he brings his sword on front from behind his back. As they finally reach the other end of the bridge, they start to silently climb towards the grassy yet countless and scattered area of trees. They disperse themselves and move along to the next nearby trees as they get close to the hilltop.

' _Looks like the ceremony's about to start…'_ Ray observes the echoes of happy yells from the eastern part of Meridian as he materializes his bow and starts to run from on tree to another. ' _...can't wait for the reception!'_

* * *

_(During Issue 11: Ceremony procession continues)_

"Long live Elyon!" "Long live the Light of Meridian!" "Long live the princess!"

Meanwhile at the east side of the city is the joyful celebration as the procession of the guards, lords King Phobos and Princess Elyon walk slowly through the series of roads to Meridian Plaza, where it is a royal custom for queens of Metamoor to be crowned. The people gather at the side of the aisle as they also witness the long streaming line and they cheer on for Elyon as she passes by them. The residents nearby the procession also take part as they toss petals of flowers from above.

"Is this the said place, Bahorel?" Nigel asks one of his fifty men he brings with him. Earlier, they were the rebels who once transformed into humans earlier to get to the 'Ye Olden Bookshop'. His men lead the way all the way to the plaza where the coronation will take place.

"This is it Ignitus…" replies one of them, Bahorel a blue skinned braided Meridianite, as they hide behind a blind alleyway that overlooks at the stage on front of them. "Say we're just in time, the procession is already here."

"Where?" Nigel asks as he swings his head above beyond the sea of crowd to see as he hears the cheerful yells of the people. "Flames! I can't see them!"

"U-Uhmm…Do you need to help, sir?" says one of his large stout rebels named Lesgle. "If you want I could carry you on my back…"

"Huh?!" Nigel sternly looks at his rebel. "What did you say Lesgle? Is it because I'm too small?! Is that it?" he angrily looks to him straight in the eye.

"Err—" Lesgle gulps as his men also retreat back from his daunting and tempered short stature. "I-It's nothing s-sir!" he yelps.

"Flames! Why am I the shortest one around…" Nigel swears and mumbles to himself humiliatingly takes a nearby wooden box cart and places on to another. He then steps over it and sees the procession clearly from afar.

"That's Phobos?" Nigel sees a tall man beside Elyon who dresses on a beautiful violet and purple dress. It was a handsome tall man with a red beard that covers his sharp chin, and who also has the same blond long hair with long twin braids on front of him as his sister. Behind them is the human-form Cedric who carries the crown on a presented crown pillow.

"That's Phobos alright…"spits one of Nigel's men. "That scum should've stepped down years ago!"

"Keep your anger to yourself and save it for later." Nigel leaps from the boxes and fixes his long cloaked disguise. "Stay here, and don't move from your positions until its fit to do so. I'm going to look for Caleb and Vathek's men. If a fight starts to begin then just roll with it. We meet all at that stage, understood?"

"Yes Ignitus." The rebel replies as Nigel leaves and goes through the large crowd to the stage beyond him, where Phobos and Elyon land on the stage small yet magnificent round stage covered by red triangular open tent.

Phobos extends his arms to them for a moment of silence as the noisy crowd falters. "People of Meridian!" Phobos announces with his deep and thunderous voice. "Today is a joyful day in our city and for the entire kingdom of Metamoor, a kingdom that has been deprived of its legitimate queen for too long and wrongfully ruled by a brother long deprived of his beloved sister!"

' _So honest!'_ Nigel says as he makes his way through the large crowd and searches for Caleb.

"Elyon…" Phobos takes the crown from Cedric, places the crown above Elyon's head and slowly descends it upon her head. "It is with great pride and joy that I offer you the Crown of Light! I bestow you upon you this symbol of justice and wisdom of honor and loyalty. May your eternal power illuminate the spirit and the path of your loyal subjects! You shall no longer be called the Princess of Meridian!"

As Phobos releases the crown from Elyon's head, "Aaayeehh!" she cries out as continuous sparks and zaps of lightning electrifies her entire body in pain and she then falls off and lies unconsciously lies on the stage before her brother.

"…And no longer among us!" Phobos laughs as he approaches her lifeless body. The shocking audience soon yells angrily at him of the betrayal he has done.

' _Flames! Phobos has already made his move!'_ Nigel grits his teeth. _'He has her powers now! And we're too late to stop it now!'_

_(During Issue 11: Phobos betrays his people)_

"What was that?" Eric asks and stops as he sees down below the foothills where the origin came from as he hears screams of falling men. "Can you see something, Raymondus?!" he asks to Ray who is at the other tree as 'Pasture Heights' rebels and the advanced Jolras vanguard advances ahead from them.

Ray then uses his Farsight below him to see the incident down below the river. "Heck!—someone destroyed the bridge in to two!" he reports as he sees the bridge collapsed to itself and now sinks below the deep river. Luckily no one was hurt as the rebels on the bridge earlier swim to shore.

"Oh no!" Eric approaches Ray's location. "Did our men cross the river?"

"They did…" Ray still gazes down below. "It's Sir Kandor's men who got nearly drowned."

"And Sir Kandor?"

"He's still at the opposite side of the river!" Ray exclaims worriedly. "Only his vanguard crossed the river—"

"Charge! And destroy those rebels!" a loud grunting voice commands from the hilltop. A soldier in blue armor says as he crosses his arms in delight beneath the struggling rebels.

"Atlas! Up ahead!" Ray yells out as they see above, a thousand soldiers as they rain down from the hilltop and charge the incoming advancing rebels. The Pasture Heights then desperately fight back as they terrifyingly fallback and descend down the hill. ' _Oh no! I thought the builders were up there!'_ He fearfully says as he tries to take the soldiers down in a desperate attempt to stop them. "Farsight Third Technique: Arrow Barrage!" he shoots.

"Retreat!" "Fall back!" the Pasture Heights and the advanced Jolras' men cry out as the others were slain in battle, by the quick advance of Phobos' soldiers.

"W-What?!" Eric shocks in horror as he sees the descending and thundering of a thousand soldiers against their small army. To surprise is to also be surprised. He lays still as he watches the horror of his death incoming to him in slow motion. His mind delays for seconds, and ears only hear echoes of screams. He also sees his inexperienced men, to whom he trained with for months, now with fear written on their faces run down frantically down the hill to save their own lives from the surprise attack.

' _We're trapped!'_


	62. Chapter 62

_(During Issue 11: Phobos approaches fallen Elyon.)_

"These miserable peasants will be the first to taste my new power! Elyon's energy lies within this crown, but in a moment it will have a new master!" Phobos laughs as he finally places the crown over his head. He then feels an immense and unimaginable power that looms over his entire body.

"Traitor! Traitor!" "Phobos is a monster!" "Villain!" "Criminal!" the crowd starts to shout as they try to barge to the stage yet were measly blocked by the incoming guards.

' _Oh no! This isn't going well! I even can't launch an attack without an order!'_ Nigel hesitates and swims among the crowd as he begins to materialize his staff but stops when, _'If I could only find Caleb—Ooff!' s_ uddenly, someone pushes him from behind and he bumps forcefully onto another large hooded citizen. "Hey watch it!"

The unknown large figure turns around to Nigel as also another hooded figure beside him. "That voice, Ashcroft?"

"Sir Vathek? Lt. Caleb?" Nigel greets suddenly as he recognizes beneath their hooded their disguise. "Sorry for such a bad time. Should we proceed now?"

"No, you're just in time actually." Caleb snickers and turns around back to the stage. "Wait, for their signal, and then we'll begin our attack."

"Huh? Their attack?" Nigel asks as he too gaze the next events.

"I will do away with these worthless creatures with a wave of my hand! The detestable people of Meridian! I have always longed to do this—!" Phobos says as he extends his arms over the rowdy and useless citizens to test out his new powers.

"Don't strain yourself, Phobos! Your new powers don't exist!" says a girly voice among the crowd. Another hooded figure unveils herself on front of Phobos on the opposite side of the audience.

"Will?" Nigel says as he recognizes the red-head.

"Because what you've absorbed on that stage wasn't the power of the real Elyon, but only the power of a living replica that we created before hand!" she points out to the fake and fallen Elyon on stage. Then another set of hooded figures appear before him as they too uncover their hoods.

' _And the Guardians are all here as well!'_ Nigel says to himself. _'They were quick to get herel!'_

"The real Elyon?" Phobos gasps in realization. "What does this mean?"

"It means, I'm right here dear brother." Then another hooded figure appears before him and unravels her hood and appears before the aisle. A familiar young blond lady appears before him.

"Elyon?" Nigel says. _'So the Guardians created an astral drop of Elyon? What a perfect replica too! No one can make such a perfect replica!'_

"I've been tricked!" Phobos yells angrily at a humiliating sight.

"The day of reckoning has arrived, Phobos!" Caleb proudly shouts as shoves out his sword in the air as Caleb's men shove out their weapons and overwhelm the resisting guards.

"Attack them!" the hidden rebels among the crowd cry out as they too bring out their weapons and clashes their weapons against the soldiers. The ceremonious street then turns to a surprised street brawl.

"Get them everyone! This is our chance!" Vathek quickly pushes a soldier off balance. "You too Ashc—er—Ignitus! Be careful with your hood though seems kind of loose!"

"No need to tell me!" Nigel fixes his hood as he charges to one of the soldiers. _'Ignition Third Technique: Touch Blast!'_ he chants as he pounds palm on the soldiers armor and blasts his explosive spell to his hand.

"OOooff!" the soldier yells as his body flies from the explosive reaction and directly lands on the wall.

"One…" Nigel starts to count as he then forcefully shoves his two fists at the two charging soldiers. _'Touch Blast!'_ he chants once more as the soldiers once again fly to midair "…two…three…"

"I'll do away with them! Every last one of them!" Phobos irritably yells and extends his arms to the ground and blasts his electrifying powers. "Arise Annihilators and destroy those who dared disobey me!"

Suddenly, the ground shakes as muscular green-scaled and terrifying unconscious homo-sapiens beings rises beneath the soil. The Annihilators start to blast beams of fire from their dead white eyes at the in all directions as they blast the rebels or the nearby settlements. The rebels then soon retreat back for they are no match against a powerful magical army that has risen from the ground.

' _So these are so called Annihilators?'_ Nigel dashes and approaches to one of them. He leaps behind and grasps its white hair head. By the use his jump momentum at the same time, he pushes its head downward to the ground during as he genuflects with a land. _'Touch Blast!'_ he chants. He transfers his mana to his hand and blasts his magic out from his hand.

"Easy…" he snickers slyly.

* * *

_(During Issue 11: Caleb charges the rebellion)_

"…Retreat!"

Eric snaps back to reality as he knocks down another incoming soldier on front of him and hears his rebels who call off for a retreat.

"Sir!" Rius cries out to Atlas from the front. "What shall we do know?! You are highest ranking official here!—" he cuts off as he shoots his arrows at the enemy and falls back. "Retreat now sir!"

' _There's nothing to do here! But let the soldiers take the hill!'_ He decides to descend down the hill and regroup afterwards. He shoves Ray shoulder who still continues to shoot them off. "Retreat, Ray!—"

But Eric stops as Ray does not respond to him and notices Ray's facial gesture of determination is written all over his face. Ray's eyes glares to Phobos' men and clenches his teeth as he continues to fight the advancing line and he shoots one arrow after another, though he also knows it's unstoppable to bring it down. Ray then suddenly charges all by himself as continues a desperate charge towards the enemy."They can't have the hill, when I'm here!" Ray yells out.

Eric then notices a familiar 'Ray' that he didn't see from him recently. In a déjà vu moment, his surroundings begin again to slow down as his mind snaps back to past…

* * *

" _Let's give up, Ray!"_

_Eric cries out as he covers his head with his arms and hides behind a large rock as the opponents pursue the outnumbered team. "If we give in we might even score higher in our finals exam than being defeated!"_

_In the academe, where the students hold their training is the exams of the students, the finals of the first years' examinations took place. The battleground is a thick forest battle with large trees and large rocks around their environment. Yet Eric and Ray are now cornered and outnumbered by the opposing and advancing team._

" _Bah! Either way Sir Marcus is going to give the same grade!" Ray says as he confidently keeps on shooting his arrows._

" _But we can't win a perfect grade Ray—Arrggh!" Eric says as another blast from the opposing team almost hits him. "There's the three of us and we're up against Nigel—! You need to give in just for once—!"_

_Eric then notices the determined look on Ray's face, the same look as his great uncle Oswyn. His eyes look forward and stern yet trembles to shoot a desperate attempt to hold their line. "You're afraid, aren't you?"_

_Ray chuckles as his hides behind the rock. "Can't you tell? I never back down a challenge Eric!" he asks. When the attack was gone he left him behind their hideout. "Don't fall back or you'll be left behind!" he says to him. Soon, his other teammates soon join him in a final attempt to get that high grade back._

_Eric then gazed Ray's dignified back as he charged toward the impossible. In a slow glimpse of mere few seconds, it was a memorable sight to see his dignified and burden back as he dashed off. Somehow a miracle happened in that fight as Ray's team won and overcame the situation._

_From that time then on, Eric knew who Ray really is as the years went by. He knew he didn't want to win just for the sake of his grade or for victory, but his daring courage was already innate in him. No matter how risky the situation is he would still dare the impossible. Though may be frightened within in a terrifying and horrifying situation, Ray continues to muster the courage left in him to…_

* * *

"Move forward!"

Without thinking twice, Eric yells out as his voice echoes across the vast hills. He charges boldly like no tomorrow behind Ray. The retreating rebels turn their heads back to gaze a short figure that holds up his sword and charges to the enemy. "Push forward! Take the hill!" he cries desperately out once more.

The rebels, especially from the 'Pasture Heights', witness their good leaders and trainers charge forward. Though only a few months of being with the young boys, they somehow feel a connection as their emotions reach out to them. Eric's command repeats and rings in their mind as it also overcome their fears and thoughts of even dying.

"Don't leave Atlas and Raymondus behind! Protect them at all costs!" Ferroris, a rookie rebel, yells as he turns back around and carries on his created flag into the air. Their rebels soon join him as they turn back around and charge back. In the intense and motivating moment, they don't fight for their Meridian, but to the Vanguards who served to their cause in the first place.

"No retreat!" "Push forward!" the rebels cry out to each and boldly and charge at the enemy once more. Jolras men, who also see the flying flag in the air, also ascend back to the hilltop and follow the ragged flag beneath them. Even the retreating men before Ray and Eric's charge also turn their backs to them as they too fight off the enemy lines.

"Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage!" Ray yells furiously as he launches his barrage at them and the explosions causes them to fall to the ground.

Eric finally clashes his sword with the enemy and quickly brings him down with his large sword. He swings his sword fiercely and skillfully in his reverse grip as he one-by-one knocks down every soldier that charges to him.

Ignored by their fears of death, the inspired rebels charge back not knowing if their odds will win or not. The melee warriors collides their weapons against the enemy swords and ferociously fight against the unknown. The archers too pull up their strings and launch their arrows hastily while the scutums use their large shields to push the soldiers away.

The small outnumbered army of rebels holds off their position and slowly advances forward as they fight bravely against the hundreds and waves of soldiers. Against all odds, the soldiers to retreat back from an intangible force: the dire willpower and the fierce determination of the rebel scum.

The soldiers are then powerfully driven back by the opposing small numbers. Until finally the enemy lines collapse as they slowly retreat, but still maintain their ground.

"We're almost there!" Eric yells as he and the rebels advance forward with only a few feet away from the hilltop. The rebels yell and grunt as they too fight on with every single step on the way against the experienced soldiers.

Soon, as the rebels land on the flat sloped hilltop, more soldiers begin to flee as they descend to the other side of the hill where their camp is. As Ferroris, the brave flag bearer, stands on top of the hill and waves the large Pasture Heights flag through the air to signal morale to their comrades on the foothills and to bring fear to the soldiers on the other side of the foothills.

"Fall back!" "Retreat!" "The rebel army—" the soldiers cry out in fright as they see their large banner in the air. The soldiers then leave their positions and desert the hilltop.

"Hurraahh!" "Long live the rebellion!" "Hail the Pasture Heights!" Eric, Ray and the rebels cheer and jump for joy as they finally take the cold and foggy hill after a grueling and impossible battle under the victorious flag beneath them.


	63. Chapter 63

_(During Issue 11: Rebels take arms against the soldiers)_

"A street fight in the plaza…"

Ray gazes at the east side of Meridian as he uses his Farsight and echoes of yells can be heard all around Meridian. After the rebels take the hill, they begin to defend themselves from another and likable counter-attack from the enemy camp below by using the scutums' large shields as barricade. They form the first and second lines of defense.

"Phobos has already made his move? During the coronation ceremony?" Eric grunts as he pulls the ropes of the wagon to the hilltop with some other rebels. The rhinos become too unruly to carry the wagons as it ascend up the cold hill, so the rebels solve the matter to themselves.

"Aye…since most of the rebels are there, I presume they can overwhelm the royal guard." Ray explains as he overlooks at the quiet enemy camp at the other side of the hill, where the settlements are. "Yet I still wonder how such a strong bridge could even collapse on its own…"

"I heard that the bridge collapsed because it was manipulated by the enemy. They break its posts but not entirely, just the right breakage to keep the bridge working." One of Jolras' men replies as he too helps push the wagon uphill. "When we start to use it, our shear and heavy weight then wears out the bridge's posts until it finally collapses. That's when the soldiers make their move…"

"So we fell right into their trap." Ray continues. "So Phobos' men knew that we were coming here?"

"Probably, I bet they knew from the start that we'd be here, since this hill is a special strategic position. The only way to successfully win against us is to divide the army into parts…" Eric grunts.

"And the broken bridge divides us then, right Napoleon?"

"Yap. If they won us over earlier, they can maneuver their forces quickly to take down Jolras' present army." Eric grunts as he pulls once more as the front wheels of the heavy wagon finally meet the hilltop flat surface. "By the way, how many men do we have here on this hill? And the enemy's?"

"We have at least three hundred men both from the Pasture Heights and Kandor's vanguard including Jehan and the twenty wounded." Ray then gazes down below the enemy camp. "The enemy camp on the foothills, where I recently met 'your-Elyon', is a rough estimate of more than six hundred to a thousand men." Ray replies.

"So we're at a disadvantage of two to one…" Eric and the dire rebels finally pull up the wagon on the hilltop.

"Yet I heard down below that Jolras is planning to use his rebel engineers to rebuild improvised bridges across the river to reinforce the hill." says one of the rebels as he rests on the wagon.

"Then we have to take hold on this hill until Jolras' other men and the officers get here." Eric worryingly replies as he wipes his forehead.

"Speaking of officers, we don't have an active communication with Jolras on his specific orders. As far as I am concerned you are the highest-ranking officer on this very hill, captain." Ray explains.

"Is that right?" Eric rhetorically asks.

"Atlas!" Rius cries out as he approaches Eric from the scutum line. "The enemy is advancing!"

' _Why now?!'_ Eric rushes toward the frontlines as he gazes below the vast hill and gazes a battalion of soldiers who march up the hill and lay siege against their tiny army once more.

"What shall we do now cap?" Ray asks as he approaches Eric.

Adrenaline and frustration boils Eric's blood in the tense pressure he's in. Yet with no time to lose and spare, "Call up on every available men available!" Eric reluctantly instructs out to them, approaches to the wagon again and hesitantly removes its cover. "Jolras' men take the shields from the wagon and Pasture Heights will take range behind the scutum line! Move now!"

Rius quickly steps into the wagon and quickly takes out the spare shields and distributes out to the incoming rebels who surround the wagon to take up their heavy Roman-like heavy shields. Uilly on the other hand at the other side of the wagon, distributes baskets of arrows to the rebel archers

"Align your shields with the rest of the scutums and archers take your position behind the line on the double!" Eric instructs as more adjacent shields barricade and face the enemy down below. The archers kneel down behind the shields as they prepare to launch their arrows.

Eric pulls their flag up into the breezing air and thrusts its pole it unto the hilltop soil. "We must defend this hill at all costs…"

* * *

"Caleb!"

Phobos calls out to former Whisperer as he climbs up to the stage. "I've heard your name mentioned a great deal lately! So it's true you've rebelled against your master!"

"You're no master of anything Phobos! Nothing you see around you is yours!" Caleb then swings his sword at him.

"And to think that you were nothing!" Phobos quickly dodges Caleb's attack. "You were only a poor Whisperer, a Murmur, my replica!"

"I was a Whisperer capable of reason! When I opened my eyes I understood right away what side I should be on!" Caleb angrily replies as he swings quickly at him once more and gain a small progress as he slices a part of Phobos' robe.

"How dare you ruined my sacred garments!" Phobos' hand glows an aura and blasts his energy beams at him. "A Whisperer with a mind on its own is a mistake…and there's only one thing to do with mistakes!"

"Arrgghh!" Caleb yelps as the energy beam hits him and falls off to the wooden stage.

"You may be one of my best warriors among the Whisperers." Phobos says as he extends his arms down upon the fallen Caleb. "But you can't defeat your master—!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a mysterious figure from the battle comes to Caleb's aid as he dashes to Phobos and punches his palm against the body! "Arrgh!" Phobos reacts to the pain.

"Ignitus!" Caleb recognizes the small stature cloaked figure.

"You're going down! Touch Blast!" Nigel chants as the thunderous explosion shoots out from his hand, unto Phobos torso.

"Arrghhh!" Phobos cries out in pain as his body lands on the ground offstage. "What was that?!" he yells out as he staggers to get up.

"Thanks!" Caleb replies to Nigel as he gets up from the stage floor and charges at him with his sword ready to blow at him.

"Guards! Do something!" Phobos commands as his blue-armored guards block Caleb's advances.

The guards attack their axes and clubs at Caleb, but he manages to dodge their attacks as he bends his body down and does a quick spin move as he still continues to rush out at Phobos. As he gets pass through the series of the three guards within less than a second, he then finally meets up with his master.

' _Woah!'_ Nigel surprisingly astounds while he runs behind Caleb and avoids the guards. _'If Caleb were a basketball player, he would pass any defender in his kind of level!'_

"Useless guards!" Phobos condemns them as he finally gets up back to his feet and blasts his energy beams to stop Caleb.

"No use Phobos!" Caleb deflects the incoming beams using his sword as he continues to dash toward him with them only a meter apart to decide their fates. He then decides a horizontal final blow to end him up for sure as he know passes through his stretched arms.

"You can't win over me just yet—!" Phobos retreats back and dodges in time, as Caleb's attack only slices the end tips of his master's long golden hair.

Once again, Nigel runs and swoops in beside Caleb. He then extends his hand and arm to Phobos as his Incineration Staff finally materializes and points directly at him! "Second Technique—!"

"Don't you mettle with my affairs!" Phobos yells as he throws his hand at Nigel with a sphere of aura around his hand.

"Dynamite Shooter!"

"Foolish legionate!"

At the same time, both blast their powers to each other as they also pass by. The spark hits first and hits Phobos the second time. "Aarrghhh!" he cries out as his body is once again thrown out to the back but still remains standing. Then Phobos electrifying beam blasts Nigel off as he too is thrown off to the stage.

"Your soldiers will never manage to stop the rebellion!" Caleb yells as he points out the rebellion waving flag on Cadavigo Hill beyond the horizon. "Our victory is at hand!"

Phobos observes the scene as his Rebellion Army and the Guardians overwhelm his soldiers. "That may be true…" he grunts as he once more blasts but a continuous lightning current at him. "But you won't live long enough to see for yourself!"

"Aaahh!" Caleb cries out as he the continuous current him and drops to the ground.

Phobos continuous to electrify him mercilessly. "You've gone beyond my control and even become the leader of the desperate scum of Meridian. You brought them together and turned them into a threat against me!"

"Aaahhhh! S-Stop…" Caleb stutters as he tries to get up. Then his appearance soon changes as his skin becomes green and his hair becomes long and white, his Whisperer form.

"…And for this, I condemn you, Caleb! I created you as a Whisperer…and a Whisperer you shall be once again, in its most primitive form!" As the lightning current continuous, Caleb then magically transforms into his origin being, a white glimmering daffodil flower, leaving his a memory of his clothes left.

"Farewell Caleb…" he says as he leaves off the battleground with the arrival of the royal guard to escort him back to the palace.

"Call up our forces and destroy the city!" he commands.


	64. Chapter 64

_(During Issue 11: Phobos goes back to the palace)_

"Hold and steady….Take aim and fire!"

Rius commands as he and the Pasture Heights' archers begin to counter the incoming invading soldiers. They launch and descend a hundred arrows in unison like rain on the soldiers' charge. The siege has gone about for minutes as the rebels continuously release their arrows within their range as the soldiers persistently charge and fight back.

"Aarrghh!" "Aahh!" the soldiers cry out as though most of the shots were amateurish and random, they are no match to evade or hide. Between the scutum lines and the wave of soldiers is only a vast, grassy and empty hill with less trees and rocks for the soldiers to hide from. With nothing else to hide from they usually drop to the ground and crawl towards the lines, yet the farthest soldier who made thus far was only a few feet away from the first scutum line of defense before he was then taken down.

"Retreat!" "Fallback!" After minutes of punishing minutes, the soldiers declare a retreat back to the foothills and to regroup once more. Then as the archers cheer and lay to rest, the other men scramble to the wagons to once again refill the archer baskets with arrows before the enemy strikes with another wave.

As Rius and Uilly take charge for the hilltop's defense for the meantime, Ray gazes his Farsight on the on the situation of the battle around Meridian. He seeks out the positions of both the rebels and the enemy. He calculates in his mind the number of men of both sides and the armory of each sides. His eyes then squints beyond the plaza where fire and smoke suddenly abrupt to the sky. _'Oh heck no!'_ he sighs as he rushes to Eric.

Eric sits on large rubble of stone with another Meridianite officer from Jolras vanguard, Corporal Jhaoully, around them as well are large stone walls which as supposedly used to rebuild the dungeon. He then uses a piece of stone to draw symbols on the map of Meridian, given to him by the lower ranking officer, as Ray dictates back and forth to the edge of the hill and back to them theirs and the enemy's present positions. Eric and the officer continues think, discuss and strategize the next phases throughout the mapping process.

"Since the bridges are down, Jolras' men can't cross the river and can't get to the northern gates as planned." Eric says.

"And without them, Lamarcus' Corps can't enter Meridian walls and reinforce Caleb's Corps." Jhaoully replies as he points out on the map. "We will be soon be trapped and overwhelmed by Phobos soldiers and Annihilators alone."

"So in summary, what we're dealing right now is the combined Meridian Third and Fifth Corps on the foothills, Fourth Corps who now marches toward Jolras' Corps and the Royal Guard and the Annihilators at the plaza?"

"That's correct." The knowledgeable corporal replies. "What we don't know yet are the positions of Frost's Corps, Thenard's Corps and the Army of the Annihilators."

"Atlas!" Ray calls out amidst the busy and rushing men. He approaches to Eric and points his finger on the map. "The rebels may have to lose ground at the plaza, and may soon retreat afterwards."

"Huh? Didn't Caleb's Corps overwhelm them earlier? And you said that the Guardians are with them?" Eric asks.

Ray drags his finger across the map. "The so-called Frost's Corps and the Annihilator army are now reinforcing the Royal Guard to take down Caleb's Corps." He then points out to a puff of smoke in the east. "As Grantaire said, a series of likely fires is about to start once they go all out."

Eric sighs as he thinks and strategizes. A tense and awkward silence then begins to dominate the atmosphere as the only noises they could only hear are the rebel yells and exchange of commands as they resupply the needed weapons. "We need to rethink our strategy once more. For now, Caleb's Corps and the Guardians must retreat and regroup to an undisturbed location so they can plan out, any ideas?"

"They can retreat to the south and enter the underground sewers by entering the manholes that leads to the sewers of the 'Dark Ruins'." Jhaoully replies.

"That settles then for now." Eric writes on a piece of parchment.

"Ferroris!" Eric continues to write as he calls out to one of his men who, with other men at his side, create more arrows before the archers could run out.

"Atlas, sir you came for me?" he runs toward his officers.

Eric folds the paper and gives it to Ferroris. "Are you're archer skills still good?"

"Not as much as I can tell." Ferroris replies. "I'm more of a melee fighter, not a range. But I could still shoot from afar."

"Good then…" Eric replies as he pats his back and points to the other side of the hill where their comrades are. "I want you to descend town the hill as quick as possible. When you get to the river, tie this letter to your arrow and send it to the other side across the river for Jolras to intercept the message. This is urgent and I want you to hurry before the enemy starts to move. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll do it right away." He replies and runs off to his way.

"The second wave's coming!" Rius yells out across the hilltop as the rebels suddenly rush again to their positions to defend the lines again.

Ray heaves a sigh as places his hands on his waist as he looks down on the construction of the bridge. "How much longer do we have to wait and hold out…?"

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait, Grantaire?"

Gruul grunts as the other 'Calluna' rebels wait impatiently in the training hall in the rest house as Grantaire casts a magical spell on a large circle he drew around the majestic hall using black ink earlier. A large rotating aura alchemy disc rotates above the said drawing in mid-air.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" the hooded uniformed Grantaire yells back as he continuous to extend his arms and focuses on the spare mana he has. He tries to use his magic to lift the Queen's rest-house through the portal for the past hour by now. Yet nothing happened as the left rebels are now delayed to meet Nigel at the 'Dark Ruins'. "No use! My mana needs to be replenished since most of them was taken away from me when I was arrested. If I at least replenished my mana somehow or I need another mage who could share some of the mana to me! We're going to delay for another an hour so, I guess." His weary arms almost drop when they hear the unlocking the 'Calluna' entry doors.

"G-Good d-day, everybody!" a small boy with the round glasses appeared in before the doors and approaches them. "I'm looking at—wow!" His eyes sweep in wonder as he sees the majestic circle in the air.

"And look who it is…" Gruul crosses his arms. "It's Martin."

"Martin?" Grantaire asks.

"Oh, I see you didn't meet him yet." Ignitus says. "Martin's a usual visitor here and a friend of Ignitus. He casually talks about some stuff which kinda' annoys me for a while."

"And why would he be here—" Grantaire asks but stops when he feels an increasing strong magical presence out from the boy as he weakly fast walks towards them. _'A legionate?! And a strong sense at that as well like he has the 'tattoo' in him too. Say, have seen him somewhere before…'_

"Kid, this is Grantaire, an informant and Imperial legionate." Gruul hesitantly introduces. "And why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in some mission such as to guard the portals or something just as Ignitus tells you to do?"

"Nope, not today my good friend" Martin amusingly replies. "I asked Nige—Ignitus, I mean, if he needed some help so I came here as he told me to. He said me about sharing some of my so-called magic I think? to him—Grantaire, he says." He explains as his explanation stammers.

"Sharing some of your mana?" Grantaire reassures as he releases his arms to rest and the circle in the air disappears. "And you voluntarily wanted to help him?"

"W-Well, it's some kind of pay to him and to the Meridianites and besides I think roaming around the and guarding the portals isn't enough to express my gratitude—" Martin embarrassingly says.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Gruul annoyingly stops him. "Grantaire, could you please do it now!"

Grantaire then quickly forcefully grabs on to Martin's hands. "Are you sure you're fine with it?"

"U-Uhhmm…y-yeah sure." Martin mumbles as the situation gets a bit too fast for him to cope.

"Alright then..." Grantaire says as takes out a bottle of black ink and dips his scaled fingers in it. "Hold still, I'll be drawing something on your hand." He says as he draws a different kind of magical circle on Martin's hand.

"That tickles!" Martin chuckles as his hand jiggles.

"I said 'Hold still', please!" Grantaire annoyingly hisses. "We need to do this quickly…"

"S-Sorry!" Martin apologizes as he tries to control the ticklish sensation he feels on his hand as Grantaire draws the same circle on Martin's both hands.

"Done!" Grantaire then shoves back his black bottle of ink to his pocket.

"Well that wasn't so bad!" Martin happily says as he looks at his hands, thinking that the magical process is over.

"That's just the drawing…" Grantaire sighs as he looks at the men who witness the uncomfortable scene between the two legionates. They begin clasp their hands on their faces while others chuckle to themselves. _'Now I know why they're so annoyed by this young legionate over here…But I guess I have to thank him for helping us out here!'_ he then quickly grabs on to Martin's hands.

"Bu-But Nigel told me that it stings a-a bit, right?—" Martin worryingly asks.

"Don't worry…" Grantaire then mumbles to himself a small spell in runic. _"Magic be shared, not flesh nor blood! A part of which I take part!'_ he chants and focuses on the advanced magic he uses. "…I'll hold unto you…"

"Huh?—OWwowwoww!" Martin yells as he feels a shrinking pain and feels as his skin drains towards his hands. He tries to pull his hands away from him but is skinny arms were too weak to pull away from Grantaire's large lizard-hands. "Let go! Let go!" he cries.

"Almost there…" Grantaire still holds onto Martin's hands as he continues to replenish his mana through the share of Martin's. A half a minute has passed when Martin then becomes weaker and weaker by the seconds as Grantaire finally regain the mana he needs. "Gruul, take Martin's body…" he instructs as Gruul obeys. Grantaire then releases his hands from him as his unconscious body lands on Gruul's large hands.

"What should we do about him?" Gruul asks.

"We can't just leave him here alone. Tag him along and we'll leave him at the 'Sanctuary'…" Grantaire says as he extends his arms upward once more to the drawn large circle around the training hall. He then chants a spell once again in runic. _'Levitate! Through the air and to the sky! Through places for another time!'_ he closes his eyes and focuses.

Then a large alchemy circle rises once again from the drawn circle and rotates in a spinning disk. Suddenly, the building starts to tremble from below as the rebels bend down to maintain their balance. "Expect another earthquake gentlemen! We're going up!" Grantaire exclaims as the building then levitates from the ground as it goes through the portal.

Martin, still unconsciously awake feels the earth trembles as he lies on Gruul's large hands. He chuckles and coughs at the same time to himself as he tries to relieve the pain "W-Well I'll be…"

"…Damned that Phobos."

A few meters away on the broken stage where Nigel has landed, he then sits up and rubs his head and groans as he gets up and takes his staff and secures his hood as he looks far ahead as he sees Vathek who holds up a glimmering flower on his hands. Beside him are the Guardians who also look upon the flower sorrowfully. _'What's with the flower? And isn't that—what do you call that again? In our Biomagic class?'_ He then gives the flower to Cornelia and the Guardians take off to where Vathek instructed them too.

"Ignitus!" Bahorel yells as they fight their way off to his aid and approaches the stage together with some of the 'Calluna' men. "Are you alright?"

"You think?' Nigel rhetorically replies as he shoves the dust from his cloak. "Where's Phobos? Caleb? I have a score to settle—"

"Caleb's gone!" "We're finished!" the rebels anxiously yell out the news in the disarray of the battle as discourage they are now without their leader gone, soon retreat from the battle.

"C-Caleb's gone?" Nigel asks anxiously to Bahorel.

"He's turned into that flower Vathek's holding." He explains. "Phobos turned him into his origin being, a flower. He was a Whisperer who once served High Court."

"W-What?! Flames!" Nigel swears with guilt as he throws his staff to the ground. "I should've aid him while I can!"

"You did everything you could do sir…" Lesgle heavy voice replies.

"Retreat!" "Fallback!" the Third Corps orders a retreat. Without their inspiring leader, they soon become demoralized and discouraged to fight on. Their overwhelming strength earlier has left them as the soldiers and the Annihilators soon take control of the battle.

"Flames! When things aren't going as planned…" Nigel says as he sees the soldiers and Annihilators chase the rebels away, leaving a few fights in the plaza left. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming this way Ignitus. They're just fighting off on their way here." Bahorel replies as more and more 'Calluna' men arrives at stage.

"Ashcroft! Nigel!" Vathek calls out to him as he approaches the broken stage and makes his way through the soldiers.

"I got news from Lyndon, who's on the hill right now…" Vathek explains as he huffs. "More soldiers and Annihilators are coming this way and they plan to destroy the city! I need you and your men to be the rearguard while I evacuate the citizens and regroup and encourage the retreating rebels at the 'Dark Ruins'. Can you do it?"

"We can, yet no promises though. Half of the men are here are we're still waiting for Grantaire and the rest." Nigel sighs as he takes up his staff from the ground.

"Thank you, Ashcroft!" Vathek says as he goes off his way.

"Sir Vathek!" Nigel calls him out as Vathek turns back at him. "And I thought you were concerned for boys going to war? Just as you told Atlas, and now you're placing me in charge of the rearguard?"

"That was back in the academe, Ashcroft." Vathek calls out grins. "But you're no boy, as I see you now, you're a legionate!" he says as he takes off.

Nigel proudly snickers back at him as he vanishes from the streets. "Well then we better get the rearguard on the line!" he orders his men.

"Yet what about Gruul and the—!" Bahorel stops when suddenly the ground shakes wildly, another earthquake abrupt in Meridian. Nigel and his men bend down to regain their balance as the trembling earth continues and prolongs for the next thirty seconds.

"Speak of the devil! It's about time too!" Nigel says as he holds on to the ground.

"Here comes the rest of the 'Calluna'!"


	65. Chapter 65

_(During Issue 12: Meridianites retreat)_

"We finally arrived!"

Grantaire says as the alchemy circle above the training hall disappears. After a rough travel from the other side of the universe, Queen Weira's large rest house has finally emerged back to the barren land where the main 'Old Palace' settlement is located. After months of staying on Earth it finally founds it way back home.

"Hurraah!" the rebels cheer out as they finally see out from their windows that they finally get back to their home city after months of worth training.

"Save your hurrahs! We better get going!" Gruul sternly grunts to the rebels as he gives Martin's unconscious body to Grantaire. He covers him with a nearby cloak before he carries him on his back.

The rebels quickly move out of the large rest house and to the front yard where they notice the empty atmosphere around the settlements of the 'Old Palace'. While they ascend up the winding road to the natural ground, they hear not only the rustling winds of home but the echoes of screams and yells far ahead away from them and the large puff of dark smoke beyond the horizon.

"We're too late!" Gruul grunts.

"Phobos has already made his move." Grantaire worriedly comments as the 'Calluna' rebels talk worriedly talk to themselves.

Suddenly, they gaze to see an anxious citizen Meridianite runs to them, as if he was chased away from someone behind him. "Help! Phobos' men are destroying the city!" his voice yells out to them.

"What happened? The rebels?" Gruul asks as the Meridianite approached the rebels.

"Caleb's gone! And the rebels are on the retreat!" the crazy citizen cries out frantically as he passes them by. "Help! Help! Meridian is burning!"

"Then we're too late to stop them!" Gruul angrily irritates and clenches his fist and looks at the small hooded Grantaire who carries Martin on his shoulders. "…if we could have gone sooner, we would have won the battle by now!"

"Either way, we will be overwhelmed by the Annihilators!" Grantaire reminds. "I think we should regroup with the rest of Caleb's and Nigel's forces before we make any risky attack ourselves."

"Alright, yet where should we find them?"

"At the 'Ruins' perhaps? We better check it out right now." Grantaire replies as he leads out the 'Calluna' men must take a long run along the stoned streets as the rebels make their way back to their original base, before they were enlisted to the 'Calluna Fort'.

Grantaire then takes a glimpse on the hill as they see the rebellion flag with the 'Vanguard sigil' in the air and hears the distant explosions that come out from heir location. _'Atlas has taken the hill! That gives me a bit of hope…'_

* * *

_(During Issue 12: Vathek and rebels escape to the underground.)_

"Don't lose hope men!" Ray yells as he reveals himself before the scutum line and pulls the string of his arrow. "Farsight Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage!" he chants as he releases his fast electrifying arrows down the hill and multiplies during the flight.

"Boom! Boom! Boom!" the arrows lands before the enemy front and create a series of explosions before they get nearer and nearer to the first line of defense. "Arrghh!" "Ughh!" "Ahhh!" they cry out as the men roll back down the hill.

"Retreat!" "Fall back!" "The lieutenant has fallen!" the soldiers yell out as they retreat once more down to the foothills. They once again run back to the camps down the foothills.

"Cease fire!" Eric calls out to the archers as he lowers his bow and arrow. As the rebels hear the enemy's echoing command. The rebels once again tirelessly rested and exhaustedly waited for the next attack. Ray, on the meantime, returns back to east edge of the hill to see the situation again once more.

"How long should we keep this up, Atlas?" Rius asks as he wearily approaches Eric. "It has been seven onslaughts and the enemy keeps on coming. The archers especially are getting too tired."

"Phobos men are trying to exhaust us our army in any way possible to take their position on this hill. We have no choice but to counter for what we have now." Eric explains. "How's the left flank of the hill? Ever since they took position on the long stretch of trees where we our first raid began, they somehow used it against our disadvantage." Eric recalls when the Vanguards and the chosen men used the trees to hide before they climbed the hill and raid the dungeon.

"Ever since they have been charging at our front and left flanks, our scutum lines becomes too thin and the archers need to spread out. But Uilly and I still hang on to the situation fairly enough." Rius explains. "The Meridian Army also had their archers and they begin to shoot at us since the fifth onslaught. Yet they manage to only take down twelve rebels since because as you said, the enemy archers are presently amateurish and poorly trained because you defeated their well-trained archers at the Battle of the Old Palace." He slyly praises.

Eric chuckles to himself. "Complimenting are you? We also defeated some of their archers here at Dungeon Rock right? I think you also take part of taking down those well-trained archers yourselves." he crooks a smile.

"And the bridges? How's the construction going on?" Rius asks.

"A while ago, Jehan, though badly injured, voluntarily went off in Ferroris place to the riverside. Gladly, he safely came back and reported that the bridge is half nearly done, though it might still take a while, since the Phobos' Fourth Corps is now after them."

"So we need to survive seven onslaughts more?"Rius sighs.

"In case we run out of arrows, then we can still use this Jolras' wagons and building stones for another purpose." Eric replies as he points out to Cpl. Jhaoully who manages the other rebels who work on the stones and the wagons. "You don't have to worry Rius, we could still keep this pace up."

"Atlas!" Ray calls out from the edge of the hilltop and fast-runs towards Eric.

"I'll better go now sir, and guard the left flank." Rius salutes and makes his way off to the other side of the hill. "I hope your plan works!"

Eric salutes back to Rius as Ray approaches him. "So what's the situation out there? I already see the blazing series of fires from here."

"Well I don't know if Caleb's Corps have received your message. But I do think they're on the verge of hiding for now together with 'your-Elyon' and the Guardians."

"So where are they now?" Eric asks as he unrolls the map out from his pocket.

"At the south." Ray points out on the map. "Yet I couldn't see them beyond this location. As the corporal said, they might have escaped to the underground."

"And the Frost's Corps and the Annihilators? I presume they still continue to follow them."

"Surprisingly, they actually left the 'Calluna' men as rearguard to slow down the enemy advance." Ray scratches his head and points out to the horizon.

"Nigel's here to begin with?" Eric crosses his brow. "Didn't an earthquake occur fifteen minutes ago, which means they used the rest house to get here? How could they be the rearguard if they were in the south in the first place?"

"That's what I also thought. Or it might be a coincidence that it was some earthquake that rocked Meridian since I can't see the rest house from here." Ray explains as he points out to the south outskirts of the city. "Yet I saw a series of explosions down below, a flicker blast of light and smoke. I also saw some familiar faces when we were at the 'Calluna' one time. So I'm pretty sure Nigel's and his men are here."

"How about Grantaire and Gruul? Have you seen them?" Eric asks.

"Funny you mentioned it, but I didn't see them during the fight. Unless—the earthquake?"

"It might be." Eric nods as he takes out a piece of paper and writes once again the commands. "The corporal and I were thinking earlier for some way for Caleb's Corps to regroup and at the same time counter their attacks against the Frost's Corps and somehow open the northern gates."

"Seems like a complicated plan, is it Captain Napoleon?" Ray sarcastically compliments at his smart friend. "You know where we are right? And you plan with a counter-attack against them?"

Eric snickers. "It's our turn to turn the tables to our favor…"

* * *

"W-Where are w-we, Grant—oire?"

Martin stammers as lies cold with his back on the rough stone. His hearing then becomes clear as he picks up on the commotion around him with a lot of disarray of voices around him. Though with his glasses on his eyes are still blurry in the less-lit environment.

"It's Grantaire and it's a good timing for you to be awake." Grantaire replies. "What did you say again?"

"W-Where are we?" Martin asks as he removes the cloak over him and rubs his eyes. He then sees more weird looking aliens around than in the 'Calluna' around him as they sit around the open area as more and more people came from the stairs opposite to the other side of the flowing water. "It smells kind of stench in here."

"We've just arrived in the underground tunnels of the 'Dark Ruins' where we suppose to meet up with Nigel and the rest, yet their still not here though." Grantaire replies as he covers him again. "And please wear this; the people in here might think you of as an alien here—"

"Wait! We're in Meridian—!" Martin surprisingly and mindlessly blurts out shockingly but Grantaire covers his mouth to shut him out quickly. He looks behind and see a few rebels who unknowingly gawks at him.

"Sorry! Some newcomer…" Grantaire replies to their strange gesture. He then turns back to Martin "Quiet down! Please don't make a scene and just calm down. Alright?" he hushes and quiets him.

"I'll do my best…" Martin nods weakly.

"Jeez, aren't you a legionate? As a legionate you should at least wear a disguise as I am." Grantaire says as he fixes his hood of uniform. "That's why I put you on a cloak to hide your identity."

"Well I'm not actually a legionate." Martin replies as he fixes the hood of his cloak.

"You're not?" Grantaire surprisingly asks. _'That's no surprise…'_

"Ignitus says it was some kind of test run for him whether he wanted to be part of their Vanguard or something." Gruul replies on Martin's behalf.

"Oh is it?" Grantaire says. "So how was it?"

"Well, I think—"

"This my fault! All my fault!"

Martin stops when he hears a yell from the descending stairs beyond him. He stares at the beautiful yet sad young girl with the noticeable blond hair and golden lengthy locks over her body as she wears the same cloak as he is. _'Elyon?!'_ Martin recognizes as he stands up shockingly and squints his eyes from afar. _'So Eric and his Vanguards are right! Elyon is really here!'_. He then sees how Elyon hug the two Meridianite couple. As it turned out it, he overhears their conversation that sheknow is reunited with her adoptive parents, Alborn and Miriadel.

His eyes then stare to five human mature women with her earlier. They wear these fancy and fashionable Halloween costumes of colors purple and they may be mature, Martin still recognizes each of them. _'Will! Cornelia! Irma! Hay Lin! T-T-The G-Guardians!'_ he slyly blushes at the great and bizarre beauty before him.

"C-Cupcake!—" Martin clasps his hands as he remembers to shut his mouth. Star and heart-struck, his brain blanks and face reddens as he eyes fixes on the love of his life, Irma. He was ever more dazzled and dumbfounded by her gorgeousness _'Woah! I never knew my cupcake would be this attractive!'_ he falls in love with her even more so. It was a good thing too, his awkward stare and his facial expression hides deep under the shadow of his own hoodie.

"We got another message from Lyndon's Corps—!" Vathek yells carelessly out after he reads the recent letter sent by the rebel messenger from Cadavigo Hill. "—I -I mean from the 'Pasture Heights' rebels!" He mistakenly rephrases as he gives out the letter to Alborn, who is now the next leader after Caleb's sudden demise earlier.

"Our enthusiasm would do little against Phobos' soldiers and his Annihilators." He says to the rebels after he reads the message.

"What we need is a surprise attack." Vathek says.

"That's right, in order to fulfill this—Lyndon's Corps'—decisive attack, we have to surprise our foes in the streets of Meridian! We need to distract and divide them. It's the only way we could weakened them. We' will make our move when they're all busy tracking us down as a small group will sneak into the palace and take Elyon's crown—"

"We'll take care of that Alborn!" Will voluntarily calls out to his attention.

"I'll go with them! I know the inside of the castle well so we can easily find our way around." Elyon says.

"Elyon, honey, are you sure about this?" Alborn asks with concern.

"It's what I want more than anything else dad!—" Elyon replies gladly.

Suddenly, the ceiling debris falls off from the sewage tunnel as thunderous marching of a hundred of men from above vibrates the underground. "The Annihilators are almost here!" Vathek says.

"One more reason to get going!" Will says as she, Elyon and the Guardians say their farewells to Vathek and go on their way to Phobos castle.

"What did you say?" Meanwhile, Gruul asks as he grabs on to the collar of a certain Meridianite and lefts him up to the air... "The 'Calluna' men are still outside?!"

"Y-Yes!" the rebel gulps in fright by Gruul's scary written face. "They were the rearguard for us to escape!"

"Then we better get going now. We should reinforce them by now!" Gruul lets him go and directs to the 'Calluna' men.

"Grantaire!" Alborn overhears Gruul's loud voice beyond the wall and recognizes the Imperial legionate uniformed figure with a band of men. "Not only are you going to rejoin with the rebels but Lyndon has a mission for you to do too…"


	66. Chapter 66

_(During Issue 12: Phobos tries to destroy Crown of Light)_

Meridian.

This city tasted the wrath of Phobos a few moments ago. The King of Metamoor forced his subjects to peer into the depths of his black heart and what they saw within was pure terror. Phobos' heart is a dark abyss where every sound is an endless, ominous echo.

' _Flames! They just kept on coming!'_ Nigel hides behind an abandoned wagon as Annihilators blasts their pyrokinetic beams. They blast their fires at random and not only to the 'Calluna' rebels but also the houses that they pass by.

"Ignitus, we need to retreat—Ugh!" Bahorel yells out from the opposite side of the street as the pyrokinetic blast almost hits him. He then hides behind an alleyway. "There's too many of them!" Earlier the 'Calluna' men stretched their forces into two flanks to defend the south, connected by alleyways. The right flank secures the Annihilators advance while the left secures the Frost's Corps attacks. Yet because of their overwhelming numbers, Nigel's men soon retreat and have to defend another line.

"We've been retreating all this time since, you brute! Help is on the way!" Nigel replies back as the Annihilators keep up the pace. He exposes himself from the alley and points his staff at the Annihilators. "Succession Discharge!" he chants as random sparks shoot from his staff.

"Arrghh!" "Urraghh!" the senseless Annihilators scream unconsciously and weirdly like wild monsters as the series of explosives abrupt and stop their attacks.

' _Sixty-seven….around seventy, I guess.'_ Nigel estimated his kill count and hides again behind the abandoned wagon. He then also removes and tosses his large disguised cloak. "How's the left flank and the rest of the men then? I've been holding this line all by myself against the Annihilators!" he asks at Bahorel.

"We've been holding out as well! But—urgh!—we've lost almost half of the group!" he yells out as he uses his arm to cover his face from the debris falling caused by the continuous blasts of enemy fire. "We're planning a retreat! So I think you should too!"

"Flames! Fine then!" Nigel hesitantly agrees and adjusts to their plans. "Tell them to retreat and find another line that we could defend, again!"

"Yes Ignitus!" Bahorel replies and dashes along the alley and heads towards the left flank at the adjacent street

"I don't think that won't be necessary!" From behind, a hissing voice yells out. "Erebo Third Technique: Beaming Darkness!" Blasts of dark beaming energy from behind the rearguard, shoots to the incoming Annihilators

"Finally! Grantaire!" Nigel relieves as he turns around behind him and gazes at Grantaire and the rest of his rebels who comes to their aid. They hide behind improvised barricades as the red beams continue to shoot at them and get closer to Nigel's position.

"Hey Nigel!" Grantaire says as he leaps behind the wagon before the Annihilators could hit him.

"Gruul and the others?" Nigel asks.

"At the other side of the adjacent street from here, the right flank." Grantaire shoves out a piece of paper and gives it to Nigel. He then exposes his hand out only. "Third Technique: Beaming Darkness!" he chants as he blasts his magic to the Annihilators.

"What's this?" he asks as he unfolds the paper and reads.

"A message from the Atlas and his Pasture Heights from the hill" Grantaire says. "He's entrusting us to proceed northwards and siege the northern gates through the east outskirts of the city. According to Alborn, Jolras' Corps is stuck by the foothills and can't march with the bridge gone down."

"You serious? Well, if Atlas wants our enemies to reach the vulnerable Caleb's Corps, then I would likely agree to do it!" Nigel angrily replies and crosses his brow in puzzlement. He then too exposes himself from the barricade and points his staff at the enemy. "Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter!" a spark shoots and explodes on front of the opposing Annihilators and hides again.

"Such sarcasm!—I'm not sure either on what he's planning but as long as Atlas and his flag is on that hill, I'll trust him that he know what he's doing!" Grantaire says. "And I think you should too—Urgh!" Grantaire yelps as he feels a bandaged bruise.

"I thought you said you need rest from your injuries? And here you are in the brink of the crossfire!" Nigel notices his bandaged arms.

"I don't have a choice do I? I'll manage since your new legionate shared some of his mana to me!"

"Martin? What happened to him by the way? Is he alright when you left him?" Nigel asks.

Grantaire scratches behind his hood and clears his throat. "Sad to say but he's with—um, us. His actually with Gruul right now…"

"What did you say?"

* * *

_(During Issue 12: Frost and his men enter the underground)_

"I said let it go!"

Eric commands as the scutum line gives way to form an aisle in the middle. Ferroris, Jhaoully and the other remaining rebels push the wooden and large wagon to edge of the hill. When the wheels begin to reach the slope, the wagon then runs down the steep hill towards the enemy camp. As it goes further and further, its speed and momentum drastically increases.

"What's with the wagon?!" "Watch out! The wagon's approaching!" the rebels hear the confusion and fear of the approaching wagon.

"You may release it Ray…" Eric instructs.

"Aye aye captain…" Ray says as he shoots his three arrows with the burning fire on the head of its tips and descends down the hill and catches the fast wagon on time. He then quickly takes another fire arrow from the burning metal bucket and takes again another three shots and again until his fire arrows were none left on the bucket.

The fire then quickly spread out when the rebels placed the fabric cover of the wagon itself on it beforehand. Like a dropped comet, the blazing and fast wagon reaches the enemy camps. The soldiers panicky move aside to avoid it and so the fiery wagon soon raze and knock down their stationed armory and tents on the foothills.

"Quick! Put out the fire!" the soldiers yell out as chaos and panic spread throughout the camp as the fire-prone tents knocked down by the wagon , soon caught fire instantly and spreads to the next adjacent tents.

Though it may have been a rejoicing and advantageous slight victory over the enemy, they gaze quietly in awe by the frenzied shouts and the rising flames across the camp. The rebels, after the twelfth advance and retreat of the enemy, are now ever more exhausted and worn-out to fight. Supply of arrows begins to decrease in number as more and more onslaughts came persistently. Ferroris and the other rebels, the on-site bowyers, may not keep up with the archers' demands.

"It's a good thing you somehow came up with this idea." Jhaoully approaches Eric while the men rested. "Just watch their tents burn to the ground, and since the houses are made of durable stone, it won't be caught easily by the fire."

"Yet it won't be long enough when they'll take out the fire anyway. This is just a buffer to rest longer and to create a wall using these building stones and let the shield-men reinforce Rius left flank." Eric says as he and Jhaoully place a stone on top of another stone and so the other abled rebels. The scutum rebels soon move from the front lines to Rius' side of the hill.

"Yet since the eleventh attack, we have been defending our positions using our melee attacks when we ran out of arrows." Jhaoully explains when the last two attacks are defended by clubs and swords, and were almost overrun by the skilled-melee fighting soldiers. "What's the use of a stone wall then?"

"Ferroris assures me that they could still keep up with the demand of the improvised arrows." Eric grunts as he aligns the stone. "Besides, it's too show where the soldiers shouldn't mess with us when they crossed this line." Eric crookedly grins.

"You really wanted to push and continue this archery defense line, do you?" Jhaoully asks.

"The 'Pasture Heights' men are more skilled with the arrows, than their melee." Eric chuckles.

"Well, it maybe your legionate archer is the better trainer." Jhaoully jokes slightly as they place another stone.

"I guess so." Eric chuckles and notices Ray gazing the east side of the hill. He stretches his arms and back out and takes his leave. "Well, I better get going now. Make sure we finish this stone wall before we another onslaught comes."

"Yes sir." Jhaoully salutes as Eric salutes back to him.

Eric then walks Ray who still gazes far from the continuous blazing east. Along the way he takes up an abandoned long fabric and wears it upon himself to cover himself up in bothering and increasingly cold temperature and secures his hoodie to keep the warmth on his face.

"What's the situation?" Eric asks Ray.

"Well, so far so good." Ray replies and points his finger to the east. "The reunited Calluna is on their way to the northern gates as they take some secret passage to get there and avoid the enemy advances. Since they left their positions, Frost's Corps have now entered through the tunnel and soon will be washed away down to the sewers." He then points to Jolras' men's location. "Meanwhile, Meridian Fourth Corps is on the retreat as Kandor's well-trained rebels hold their ground."

"And the bad news?" Eric asks.

"The Annihilators meanwhile continue to ravage the city and the Guardians and 'your-Elyon' somehow went northward back to the palace—"

"Say what again?"

"'Your-Elyon'?"

"Not that. You said about the Guardians and Elyon going northward?" Eric asks.

"Aye, I don't even know why, but I guess it seems really important? I hope Vathek could give us some response to know what's going on." Ray explains and shuts his Farsight off.

"But if you really want the real bad news, it's actually us, Eric." Ray sighs disappointingly and turns to the rebels, the abled and injured, gather and rest around the small campfires as the atmosphere becomes to get colder as the sun begins to set out in the horizon.

"Ever since we fought them mano-a-mano, half of our fighting men are now heavily injured. Even Uilly is injured in the fight earlier, leaving Rius to command the left flank. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, if this situation continues we have to continue to fight against three to one." Eric explains.

"Couldn't Phobos just leave us alone?" Ray hesitantly says. "I mean, he has the tall castle all to himself and his men could even survey the area in a blink of an eye! Why does he need this hill anyway?"

"He wants us manipulate and control us completely and not let us know what they're doing." Eric explains and crosses his arms. "Since we took the hill, we're off to equal grounds like a chess game, what matter is now is how we play the pieces across board."

"So are we near checkmate, captain?" Ray amusingly asks in chess reference. "We've only burned and stale their knights and bishops." He gazes down the continuing blaze of the enemy camp.

"We've gotten and survived checkmates for almost twelve times without our counter-attacks taken-off!" Eric replies and chuckles "I just hope when they did drive us back down to the foothills, we've accomplished our objectives and it's too late for the enemy to maneuver their pieces around."

"Atlas! Raymondus!" The Vanguards turn their heads around to the call and sees the injured and crippled Jehan running towards them.

"Looks like you've been chased by a monster." Ray says. "How's down below?"

"News from Vathek and Jolras." Jehan huffs out and lends out two folded papers to Eric. "Both good and bad news, I'm afraid."

"That doesn't seem so convincing." Ray replies as he too reads from Eric's open letters.

"Vathek just announces Alborn as overall head Caleb's Corps while the Guardians with her highness must fight off Phobos himself to retrieve the Crown of Light." Jehan says.

"So that's why the Guardians and 'your-Elyon' move out from the underground earlier. " Ray comments on the letter.

"'Your-Elyon'? Is that some kind of another title?" Jehan asks confusingly.

"Don't mind him—'Lyndon Corps?'" Eric asks suddenly as he surprisingly notices his real surname at the back of the paper written by a familiar handwriting, from Vathek.

"That's the name of our forces on the hilltop ever since news reaches out about us defending this hill. Do you know what 'Lyndon' means?" Jehan asks.

Eric stays bashfully silent for a while as and scratches his hood in confusion. He then feels an elbow bump beside him. "Why do you get all the credit? Shouldn't it be Lyndon-Bartholomew Corps?" Ray whispers in an envious yet jokingly tone.

"O-Oh shut it, I never wanted this…" Eric shyly hesitates as he switches the papers. "Lyndon is s-some kind of name I-I guess. But I think it's proper if they still call as the 'Pasture Heights'" he explains to Jehan.

"Yes Atlas…" Jehan replies.

"And Jolras?" Ray changes the subject as he reads on the next message.

"To start off, the engineers have now completed the bridge and maybe within the next few minute Jolras' Corps will be starting to position themselves first by the crossing and they'll make their move."

"That's good news and what's the other?—No way!" Ray suddenly squints his eyes anxiously as he grabs onto the paper and reads the rest of the text.

"I can't believe it too as well but Jolras is heavily wounded, from the battle against the Fourth Corps."

* * *

_(During Issue 12: Frost and his men enter the underground)_

"I can't believe you're here Martin!" Nigel irritatingly says to Martin.

Soon as the 'Calluna' men were complete and reunited, they left their as rearguard, to the east outskirts near the city walls. They pass-by the shadowy narrow alleys in between the tall stone structures. Its narrowness causes them to march along the pathways into two lines.

"Isn't it amazing to be here!" Martin happily exclaims in his disguise and wanders around him ever since he comes out from the underground. "I mean look around you! I'm in another world! More aliens in a fantasy world! Pinch me Nige—Ignitus! I must be dreaming!"

"And it's a bad timing too! We're in a middle of a war!" Nigel scolds out angrily. He then sternly gawks at the men behind him, especially Bahorel. The rebels quickly jerk and feel the tense pressure from his haunting appearance, especially from his intense glare though his bangs cover and shadow the side of his face. "You should've left him at least at the undergrounds where he could be safe!"

"B-But—h-he forced us too!" the six-foot large Lesgle stutters in fear. "H-He forcefully said he w-wanted to discover our world w-world s-so…umm—!"

"Why did you—Never mind!" Nigel clasps his hand to his face and stressfully grunts in disappointment and frustration."Aren't you scared of anything to all these chaos around you?" He asks to Martin. In amidst of the chaos are the distant screams, yells and blasts from the scenic battle.

Martin lowers his head in fear but speaks up. "I g-guess, I was bit of a r-rush. I just w-wanted to muster and experience everything I wanted to know. This is a b-big chance for me t-to step up y-you know—umm…" he explains and sarcastically grins.

"Yet who's going to protect you?" Nigel asks sternly. "No offense Martin, but you may be a bothersome in our mission."

"Ignitus" Grantaire calls out to his name who overhears their conversation. "I'll be responsible for this young man's safety. I won't be much of use to this mission anyway due to my injuries."

"But—"

"I heard that he is in a test trial, am I right? This is his chance to experience it more." Grantaire reassures. "He's a brave friend you have there."

Nigel sighs and rests his shoulders down. He sees Martin who shrugs his shoulders and awkwardly smiles. "Fine…" Nigel relieves.


	67. Chapter 67

_(During Issue 12: Vathek and rebels fights off rebels on the streets)_

After Phobos' men cleared the fire out, they recall the retreated Fourth Corps to their aid and charged the hill with their overwhelming numbers. The abled-rebels once again barely defended the hill again at a high cost. The less demand of arrows was not enough to supply all the archers and soon fought hand-to-hand combat. Though they tried everything, even for Ray to use his explosive arrows, the enemy still entered the stone and scutum lines and made it to the hilltop.

The soldiers and rebels fought bravely, but the rebels were more determined. They still fought like a hundred more when Eric and Ray again defend their positions bravely. Their firm and resolve instill in the anxious rebels the willpower to fight on. After ten grueling minutes of dire combat of the opposing sides, the unlikeliest side still remains firm.

"Retreat!" "Fall back!" Phobos' officers cry out as one-by-one, the soldiers then flee down the hill as more soldiers are beaten in battle than the rebels themselves. The dense and rowdy men soon decreases in size as the remaining rebels are left on the hilltop dumbfounded and more tiresome than ever before. The hilltop is left but the silence of the cold breezing wind for the incoming sunset.

Eric exhausted, breathes heavily and loudly as his thinking drives him mindlessly blank. His sight goes blurry and blind and tries to relax from the events that unfolded. He suddenly releases his large sword to the ground, drops on his knees to the ground and lowers his half torso forward.

"Eric!" Ray calls him and vanishes his bow from his hand and runs to his help. The rebels who also witness their captain fall also come to their aid. "Atlas!" "Sir!" they rush toward him and surround him.

Ray grabs on to Eric's shoulders and rapidly shrugs them. "Hey, Captain! Atlas!...Eric you alright?"

"Sir, here have some water!" one of the rebels gives his canteen to Eric's hand

Eric gently takes the canteen and drinks from it with large gulps. He then tries to stand up and grins at them. "You worry too much… I-I'm alright. D-Don't worry about me…" he says.

"You sure?" one of the rebels asks.

"I'm fine. Don't worry!" He then gives them a big grin on his drained face. "I'm just—exhausted that's all. Just take care of the injured for a while, while you wait for my instructions."

"Yes sir!" the rebels reply and rush on their way to help the injured and the fallen.

"You're not exhausted like you usually are." Ray asks. "I know you stack up a lot of physical endurance in fights like these—"

Eric elbows him and grins at him. "What are you talking about? I have my limitations?" he chuckles.

"You're afraid, are you Eric?" Ray replies as he glares at Eric's rapidly shaking and trembling hands. "Your hands always tremble after every fight in our first years in the academe."

Eric quickly shoves his hands under his ragged cape-cloak and clenches his fist to stop the shaking . His fake high-spirited face turns into a gloom yet expression. "It was the same feeling I had after I had fought Zagan. I thought I overcame my mental breakdown, yet the recent attack proved that my fear came back to me. I thought of being unexpectedly defeated and overwhelmed by a thousand men against me. I had faced near death but I once again, avoided it."

"And you lied about the rebels on your condition? You could have at least told them the truth."

"I just don't want them to worry…" Eric crooks a grin and picks up his sword. "Besides, I'm the captain of this hilltop we're defending, who needs to see the coward side of me?"

"Why you—Corporal!" Ray scolds him when he was shocked to see in the distant a battered and bleeding Jhaoully staggers to walks to them.

"You alright, Cpl. Jhaoully?" Eric asks he too in shock takes a horrid glimpse of the battered corporal as blood of tears flow down from his head.

"I-It's only a cut in the head. You don't have to worry about it." the injured Jhaoully explains. "I've checked and conducted the battlefield, and I have counted the casualties we have now. We have double the casualties and left with fifty plus abled men, around thirty from Pasture Heights, and the rest from Jolras. Rius, now injured, can't defend the left flank of the hill, with only five of them remaining."

Eric crosses his arms and thinks. Though in a breakdown he tries to stay focused and calm as he clenches his fists and teeth. "Has Jehan arrived?"

"No sign, but I'm assuming he's on his way." Jhaoully explains.

"We can't leave the hilltop if Jolras' Corps isn't in position to march the hill and also, we can't leave this situation if Caleb's Corps and the 'Calluna' men are still dependent on us. We need to buy some time."

"But after the next onslaught will be over for us, either if we fight back or retreat instead and I chose the latter." Jhaoully explains. "Since the bridge is complete, I saw beyond the foothills that the almost Jolras' men across the river. Why don't we rejoin them and leave the hilltop to them?"

Eric sighs heavily miserably. "I'll let decide to that if Jehan comes back. But for now we must still defend the hill nonetheless. I'll prepare the abandoned wagons and start to roll them to the enemy, just to buy time. You tell the five remaining rebels to leave the left flank and reinforce the front instead and also tell Ferroris to deliver a message to Jolras' men to get the injured and wounded down the foothills. Further instructions will be given later."

"Yes sir." Jhaoully salutes and turns his back on him and dashes towards the west side.

Eric turns to his side and notices the silent Ray gazing the blazing east. "Any reports from Nigel and Caleb's Corps? Because I don't have my hopes up on defending this hill no longer" He then takes the map of from his pocket and unfolds it.

"Caleb's Corps and the rest of Frost's Corps have started another street brawl again." Ray uses his Farsight. "They somehow emerged from the underground a while ago I guess.

"So they succeeded flushing down half of the men down to the drain, huh?" he chuckles.

"Well you told them to divide the enemy's forces to defeat them right? I think you deserve the credit for their success." Ray cheers him up.

Eric chuckles slightly yet not amusingly. "And Nigel's?"

"Well—umm…" Ray stutters and scratches his head.

"Bad news? Just tell it to me anyway." Eric melancholy asks.

"I think Phobos' men know where the 'Calluna' men are heading, and Thernard's Corps are in pursuit heading towards the northern gates." Ray explains.

"Who do you think who'll get there first?"

"I'm hoping it would be Nigel's because if he doesn't, reinforcements would delay us."

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon meets Dalther)_

"Flames!" Nigel pounds his fist on the stone wall along the narrow aisle. "Why are they here?!"

After an hour of travel from the Meridian Plaza to the northern edge part of the city, along the long narrow pathways they finally made it to the twenty-feet tall extensive stone and its huge hinge wooden doors. It was the gates that connect Meridian and the north of the outside Metamoor world where Lamarcus' Corps to enter, yet an arriving opposing corps has arrived first to barricade the gates.

"Phobos' men may be in the castle right now." Grantaire explains as he gazes at the tall castle that looks below them. "They must have used it as a watchtower, when we occupied the hill."

"Does it really have to be in the northern gates?" Nigel asks the Battle of the Old Palace aftermath. "Didn't Caleb have some kind of route way at the 'Old Ruins' where the civilian refugees escaped to another town?"

"Vathek magically sealed off the opening when they escaped to Grendal." Grantaire explains as the soldiers build an improvised barricade. "We may need reroute—"

"I think there's not time for that!" Nigel dashes out from the hidden alley and out to the open area. "I'll take the charge from here and blast them off, you guys do the rest!"

"But w-wait—" Grantaire startles and stammers.

"You heard him, men!" Gruul yells behind the lines and brings his sword out from his scabbard. "Onward! For Meridian's freedom!" He too charges from behind so as the columned men also yell fiercely and run out to the open. Yet Grantaire stays behind along the corner and shoves Martin behind him to the stone wall to make way for the stampede to pass through.

Nigel materializes his Incineration Staff and points it at the surprised soldiers' built barricade. "Ignition Second Technique: Dynamite Shooter!" Sparks blasts from the tip of his staff at a projection toward the unfinished barricade.

"Look out!" "Take cover!" The soldiers escape from the barricade before the sparks hit. "Booomm!"  
"Booomm!" The wooden debris takes their random reaction course from the large series of explosions.

Nigel charges through the barricade's holes and continues to blitzkrieg the enemy ranks. He flips and gives his staff a whirl and begins to fight the incoming soldiers. He disarms them with his staff as he thrusts the tip of the soldiers' armor and chants his second technique and also pounds his fist to the rest of them with his touch blast. "Booom!" the blast explode in unison. _'Seventy-one….seventy-two…"_

"Argh!" "Ugh!" The soldiers yell out as their bodies fly back from the explosive upshot.

"Get him!" one of the officers commands them and points at Nigel's threatening and alarming appearance.

Nigel then dashes through the disarrayed soldiers and continues to skillfully strikes the arriving men. He thrusts swiftly in a momentous pace and blows their robust armors and swings at their tough helmets skillfully. _'…seventy-three…seventy-five…seventy-seven…'_ he counts to each soldier he blows with his long and crooked staff.

"Arrghh!" "Urgh!" the soldiers yelp in defeat as they are too late dodge the swift attacks.

"Fifth Technique: Flowing Chain!" Nigel yells out as more soldiers continue to approach him. Suddenly, a series of explosions from behind detonates along the winding path from the the tip of the staff's direction earlier.

Phobos' men who are shadowed by the large explosion, looked on awe upon the glaring and radiant red horrified pupils from the legionate's eyes. Shaken and trembled by the frightening scene set before their eyes, "Run!" "Back-up!" They pace their steps back away from Nigel's disturbing griming pressure.

' _This is our war now!'_ Nigel says as soon as the smoke clears out behind his back, tenacious yells come inside the barricade. Once known as the former rebels under Caleb's Corps, rushes into battle scene as they cross the abandoned barricades and into the soldiers' scattered positions.


	68. Chapter 68

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon enter the Palace)_

"Abandon hill! Abandon hill!" Eric yells across the hilltop as the rebels follow his command and run and flee down to the other side of the hill to meet Jolras' men. Ferroris takes their flag, which symbolizes their determination to defend the hill to the very end, is now lowered and descends down.

The overwhelming fourteenth siege was no miracle just as the recent one. Though they delayed the incoming attack from the foothills for a mere twenty minutes of pushing down wagons and rolling down stones, the soldiers were never tricked twice as they handled the situation effectively. "Attack! Ours is the hill!" They then charge the uphill once again at all sides with overwhelming numbers. Phobos' men were doubled than the recent attack as men from all the three corps rejoined and cooperated to finally end the lasting siege.

"Retreat!" "To Jolras' men!" the rest of the rebel men cry out as Eric and Ray are the last ones to follow the retreating rebels from behind.

"Is that all of them?" Ray asks as he surveys the hilltop and sees no one left on the hilltop.

"Yap! That's all of them." Eric replies as he too gazes around the area. They then race down the hill as the enemy line draws nearer to the hilltop with their royal blue and white flags and blue armors charges and leaps over the toppled stone wall earlier.

Ray and Eric runs down the hill with caution as they avoid the trees and the thick bushes along the way. "You think this is fine, to let them take their position for a while?" Ray turns around to see an increasing number of soldiers on the hilltop. A hundred feet away from them, Phobos' men hurrah and cheered for joy when they finally landed on the cold plateau hilltop. After a hard fought brutal and ensuing fourteen sieges, their mighty flags wave with pride across the hilltop and helmets are tossed to the air.

"As long they don't know what we're up to!" Eric replies as he follows Ray from behind. They then hide themselves behind a tree and observe the celebrative victory.

* * *

" _Jehan!" Eric says as he notices the tired and injured Jehan who runs towards Eric and Ray, who carry the injured into the wagon. It was after they spoke with Cpl. Jhaoully pushed another wagon down the hill that news below arrived. "Any news?"_

" _Good news, Jolras' Corps has already crossed the river and is now in their positions to reinforce us and to lead the counter-attack…" Jehan replies._

" _And what positions are they taking up?" Ray asks. "Shouldn't they be marching towards here and reinforce us?"_

" _He wanted a surprise attack against Phobos' men." Jehan points to the thick bushes and large stones down the foothills with Jolras Corps behind it. "As far as he's concerned the enemy still doesn't have the slightest idea that our rebels crossed the river, with the Fourth Corps recalled to the other side of the hill. The watchmen from the Phobos castle also can't see the south side of this hill. And there's the fact that their three corps against our corps isn't enough to fight off the enemy."_

" _So he wanted a surprise attack to counter their overwhelming numbers." Eric says._

" _Yet you said it's a three-to-one corps battle, could we even win this one like we did for the hilltop?" Ray asks._

" _He says he still doubts our numbers, so he entrusted the success of the Calluna men and the arrival of Commander Lamarcus Corps, but until then we must hold off our positions in place once more."_

" _So what does he want us to do then?" Ray asks._

" _He asks for the remaining rebels here to bait and lure them on the hilltop. When the next siege arrives, he wants you to call a retreat down the foothills and hide. When the soldiers celebrate their victory as they take up the hill, you, Atlas call in for the charge of Jolras' men to counter-attack."_

" _And when will I know if it's the right time to call in the charge?" Eric asks confusingly._

" _It depends on your intuition, Jolras says." Jehan explains. "The more vulnerable they are, the better chances of overwhelming them. It's up to you Atlas."_

* * *

"Now!" Eric commands out to the rebels below him after a survey of the hilltop of a joyful atmospheric acclaiming victory. He presents himself above his hiding place and points his large sword to upward once more Jolras' rebels suddenly appear from the rocks and the trees as they quickly arise from their positions and rush towards the hill.

"Charge!" "Onward!" the rebels pull out their clubs and swords and emerge from their hideouts and rush and toward the cheering enemy.

"It's the rebels!" "We've been countered!" "It's a trap!" Disrupted and confused by the rebels' presence, the soldiers almost take flight down the hill by the shocking rebel numbers that appeared, the others take up arms again and are ready to fight the counterattack.

"Don't be fooled! We have the higher ground!" One of the officers commands to the front line as the soldiers form defensive line. Jolras' men clash against the soldiers and another on the hill ensues.

In the meantime, the known Lyndon Corps rests behind the rocks and the trees as they were ordered by one of Jolras messengers. While they rest, Eric and Ray continue to navigate the east. "How's the situation?" Eric asks Ray who uses his Farsight.

"So far I only hear distant explosive noises on the north side of this city." Ray says as he points north to the foggy silhouette of Meridian kingdom walls and echoes of distant explosions. 'It must be Nigel and Calluna's.'

"And how about Vathek and Alborn?" Eric asks as he brings his map out analyzes the battle once more.

"With Frost's Corps leader being washed off to the sewers, I think the rest of their reduced numbers are soon falling apart by the rebels. The Annihilators, handled by Vathek and his men, are still on stale as neither sides give ground." Ray says as he points on the location of the forces on the map.

"As long as they hold their lines, I don't think that won't be a problem for now." Eric explains as he analyzes the map. Eric crosses his arms as he rests his tired body on large stone. "Yet if those Annihilators were not destroying the city, I think it would be better if they should aid the Calluna's."

"That's why their called the 'Annihilators' am I right?" Ray chuckles as he also takes a breather from the fight. "Besides as long as they hold them off, it won't be a big deal right?"

Eric analyzes and scratches his head. "Call on Jehan or Ferroris, I think we should have Vathek hold the Annihilators and the soldiers off and recall Caleb's corps to support Nigel."

"You sure about that? Vathek may lose ground if you send Alborn to northward." Ray asks.

"Yet the outcome of this battle lies on the success of Nigel and the Calluna's. If they don't make it then we won't survive this war, no matter how were able to endure the enemy's attacks. We could at least send another group to win by the numbers."

* * *

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon travels inside the Palace)_

Meanwhile, behind the alleyway, Grantaire and Martin watch the battle scene unfold. They are the ones left when the men charge and follow in and followed Nigel's hesitant charge. "This isn't going well." Grantaire dissatisfying describes on the battle scene.

"You saying?" Martin asks as he too watches the battle from afar.

"Fifteen minutes has passed and our rebels haven't reached the gates. I supposed the rebels have lost their advance and are losing ground." Grantaire says as he and Martin continue to watch the battleground. He continues to analyze the situation and the strange explosion patterns that occur beyond the battle. He believes that Nigel's strange engagements affect the present performance of the rebels. "Nigel's in trouble."

"Nigel's—what?" Martin gulps. "And you're going to leave me here?"

"Stay here and don't follow!" If something bad happens run away from here!" Grantaire instructs and fixes his hood. "You understand?"

Martin quivers and nods frightfully and Grantaire leaves and dashes away from the alleyway, though still not recovered from his injuries, limp toward the fight. "Erebo First Technique: Submerging Shadow!" his body soon melts to the walls like goo and crawls through the battlefield to find Nigel. _"I hope 'they' didn't meet yet!'_

"Arrgghh!" Nigel's body flings out to the air and lands his feet on time on a solid bricked wall and lands on the ground. Meanwhile, a kilometer away from the alley, Nigel rubs his face as dirt and sweat get in the way. "Never knew he could take such a bold move against me again." He says to himself.

Not before long after Nigel surprise attack, they almost defeated the Meridian's Second Corps and almost reach the gates but the unexpected Second Corps' general enters the battle and puts a quick halt from the rebel advance.

As the dust and smoke clears out, he then sees amidst the fight is a familiar stern and strong looking figure on front of him. "My my, what a scornful display you behold young legionate." Thenard dauntingly and intimidatingly mocks on the beaten Nigel. Surrender young legionate."

' _Flames! Not good! If I keep this unsightly appearance to the rebels their morale isn't going where it should be!'_ Nigel says as he notices at the background of the fight. His rebels are not in good shape as they look on their beaten leader for the first time. He stands up once again and thrusts his staff at him. "Then make me!" he yells at him and lurches and dashes his legs toward him. _'Second Technique—!'_

"I see." Thenard clenches his metal fists and quickly, in a mere second, is now only inches away from Nigel's lurch and passes by his staff. _'First technique: Jab Fist!'_ he chants as he prepares another blow on Nigel. "You never learned your lesson."

' _Now!'_ Surprised by Thenard's quick movements, Nigel quickly pulls out his other hand and thrusts his hand finally unto his body. _'Third Technique: Touch Blast!—Arghh!'_ Suddenly, an explosion abruptly explodes between them, yet at the same time he also feels another punch on the face at the same time and body pushes backwards.

"Urrgh!" Thenard also too bellows as he is blasted away from the sudden blast but is still back on his feet from the shock. "You think such a blast could stop me?!" he mocks.

"Figures! It doesn't!" Nigel yells back as he staggers to point his staff at him, who is now meters away from him. "Fourth Technique: Succession Discharge!" Random fiery fireballs suddenly continuously shoot out from his staff and flies toward the enemy. _'I just need to keep this distance before he could go near me and—what?!'_

Out of nowhere, Thenard is once again now inches away from Nigel. As if he passes and misses the Nigel's random shots in seconds. "It doesn't really, Second Technique: Hook Cross!" he launches his fist sideways and crosses his attacking arm on Nigel.

' _No way! He just dodged my attacks that easily!'_ "Arrghh!" Nigel yells as he feels a sideway knockout directly hits his face. Yet amidst the shock Nigel still manages to pull off a spell. ' _Fifth Technique…'_

Suddenly another explosion blasts before him 'Boomm!' "Arrgghh!" Thenard pulls out his arms over his face from the sudden blast. Still with his feet in the ground, backs away from the dust and dirt from the cause of the explosion to take a breather.

He then dodges amidst the dust cloud are fast shots of sparks shooting at him as it fizzles through his clothes which almost hit him.

' _He's persistent! like any other Vanguard—!'_ he acknowledges as the dust slowly fades and glances at the beaten Nigel who leans on a wall and continuously and aimlessly fires at him. He dashes toward him and prepares for another stunning blow at him. "I know what your objective is, young legionate, and I assure you! You, Jolras and Caleb and you're rebel army will crushed within and Lamarcus' Corps will be next!"

"But you'll have to get to me first!" a voice calls out and a black magic spheres shoots out from the ground but Thenard manages to dodge the slow surprise attacks.

"You've gotten slower lizard!" Thenard says to the black shadow that finally forms to a lizard-like appearance before him. "And it seems you can't take me down this time with your injuries still fatal!"


	69. Chapter 69

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon travels inside the Palace)_

"Charge!"

As Ferroris came back to the hill after he informed Caleb's Corps to be sent northwards and reported the situation, it was also the same time for the few abled men from Lyndon Corps to join in the fight as well. When Eric calls on the charge, the rebels charge the hill once more with their rotten flag raised to the air.

"Charge! Long live the revolution!" the men cry out, though still drained from the short rest earlier, still drag their legs to the top but their spirits determined to win the fight. Together with Jolras' men, they finally clash out with the soldiers. Some of the soldiers who were always defeated by the Lyndon Corps earlier from their failed raids, soon retreat away as their recognizable banner were take sail across the hill once more.

Ray on the other hand climbs up a tree and prepares his bow and arrow. "Farsight Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage!" Ray, who sits on a tree branch, chants as he aimlessly, shoots his arrows in an upward angle to the sky. The fizzling arrows multiply and as the random blasts the soldier rearguard who are at the other end of the hill.

"Boomm! Boom!" "Arrghh!" "Urgh!" the soldier rearguard unit cry out as the blasts shock their lines with large explosions.

Eric's fast sweeping swordplay in his usual reverse grip confused the soldiers as his acrobatic-like performance confuses them. With one quick full attack, he manages to knock down ten of them. _'How much more are we going through?'_ Eric yells out through his telepathy as he once again dashes beyond the frontlines on top of the hill and continues to lead the charge.

Ray quickly jerks his hand on his ear from the sudden loud noise in his head, as if someone has shouted on his ear within inches away. _'Another kilometer more! Heck! Eric don't yell out in my mind—'_ but gulps in awe beyond the downhill on front of him. His eyes widen and teeth clench at a recognizable green skinned large figure, who holds up Oswyn's bow with an additional metal hand on his arm.

' _Ugh! And you don't have to shout as well. How many are before I could get to the end of the line?'_ Eric asks as he continues to attack through the enemy lines, but after minutes of silence with only shouts and the clashes of sword around him, Ray still continues to stay silent.

' _Ray, you there?—Ray?'_ Eric turns around as he sees Ray's shocking angry reaction. Confused by his expression, he quickly clears the soldiers out of his way and cuts through the soldier line with some of his men who follow behind and sees the downhill of hundreds of more soldiers who march to the top. Yet what disturbs him the most is the familiar large figure that Ray glares his eyes on. "Zagan!"

Zagan from afar recognizes the young legionate who appear from the edge of the hill. He draws his sword on his rough hand and hides the bow behind him. His eyes go senseless as he dashes forward. "That Vanguard!"

"Zagan get back in line!" One of the generals commands him to get back to his line, but Zagan ignores his superior's command and continues to charge forward as his large booted feet vibrate the hill as he runs toward the frightened Eric.

Eric's sudden and frightened nerves travels across his body as flashbacks of his near-to-death fight against him plays in his mind. Once again another panic-attack freezes his terrified mind and his body soon falls out to disarray and unconsciously stops to move as Zagan advances his charge at him. _'Damn! I can't move Move! My legs! Move!'_ Eric cries out his mind. He slightly drags and struggles his arm into fighting position but to no avail.

"Stay where you insect!" Zagan says as he finally prepares to swing his sword within reach. "I have a score to settle with you—Argh!"

"Boomm!" Suddenly a large explosion catches in between them as Zagan yells but still maintains his stance with his feet on the ground. The shocking blast surprised Eric as his mind then restarts back as it should be. He finally regains his sense of control which enables him to consciously move his body. Tears of perspiration soon flow down from his hair as he feels every ounce cold damp air into his lungs; relieved from the attack.

' _Thanks…'_ Eric heavily breathes through a telepathic reply to Ray and forms his fighting pose at Zagan.

"And you tag Oswyn's nephew along with you!" Zagan mocks with the large figure imprinted on the cloud of dirt. He then swoops through the dust cloud and clashes his large butcher sword against Eric's. "Or was it the other Vanguard of yours?"

"Other Vanguard?" Eric pushes Zagan's sword away, just in time before Zagan could swing another attack against him.

"Oh don't you know?" Zagan irritatingly replies. He then charges boldly once again and prepares to strike his sword against him once more. Eric manages to block his attack but is caught off guard when he punches his metal arm onto his shoulder.

"Arrghh!" Eric bellows out in pain and lands on the ground behind him. _'He met Nigel? But when?'_ he tries to recall as he stands up from the fall yet Zagan continues to pursue him and vertically attacks his sword unto him, before Eric has the chance to stand up. He quickly defends himself in a genuflect position with his sword horizontally blocking Zagan's strike.

"It's because of his explosive power that I lost an arm!" Zagan continues to push and pressure down his sword on Eric's. "And now you're going to taste my prosthetic metal arm I got by some tech-wizard from the Fast World!"

' _Unless it was during that time!'_ As Eric continues to push Zagan's push he then recalls to the large explosion that occurred during the Battle of the Old Palace when a large blast exploded beyond their lines. _'So that's what happened then! Nigel was responsible for the loss of his arm!'_

"H-how u-unfortunate!" Eric stutters from the forceful push but continues to converse anyway. "He's right behind you now! Ready to take your other legs away!"

Zagan quickly turns his head away in fright and at the same time vengeance, but in a quick second he loses his balance forward when Eric finds the slightest opportunity to distract him to move away from his sword.

Eric dashes away and keeps a distance away from him. _'Never knew he was gullible to such a trick like that!_ '

Suddenly, a large blue-white cloaked-hooded figure dashes behind Eric and clashes his large axe against Zagan and Zagan manages to block with his large butcher sword.

"Kandor! You again?!" Zagan irritatingly says as he backs off from Kandor's attack.

"Sir Kandor!" Eric surprisingly says. ' _And I thought he was left out because of his dire injury!'_

"Lyndon!" Jolras scolds him and stances off between Zagan and swordfight ensues between them as clashes of blades start to brawl. "Pull back now!"

"Lyndon?" Zagan chuckles in bewilderment and hears their conversation. "That boy is the so-called-Lyndon of the known Lyndon Corps?"

"You're fight is with me, Zagan—urgh!" Kandor suddenly limps backward as he clenches his abdomen from a certain pain that is wrapped around by bandage. Blood then drips

"What weakling!" At the opportunity at hand, Zagan mocks him and finally punches Kandor off balance. "My smooth slice on your fat belly earlier is ten times the pain when one of your Vanguards took my arm off from his explosive magic! And I think that-Lyndon's head is a good exchange with the arm I lost!" Zagan points his finger at Eric.

"But you'll have to get through me first!" Kandor grunts and regains his balance slightly. He turns his head to Eric. "Continue to engage the enemy I will handle Zagan myself!"

"But sir! You're pain—" Eric worriedly reminds him.

"That's an order—ugh!" He commands. He then quickly thrusts and pounds his tiptoes to the ground, bends his knees and lunges his body forward. "Kickthrust First Technique: Forward Pounce!" In a running position and thrusts his dominant leg to the ground and his body suddenly jumps forward on front of Zagan in an instant leaving a sonic boom and gust of wind and dirt behind and clashes his sword with him.

"You alright?" Ray asks sternly as he catches up to Eric.

* * *

"I-I suppose?!" Grantaire replies to Nigel as his body flies backward from Thenard's Jab Fist but still remains in his standing stance. He clenches his face in pain with his right eye squint hardly. "Urgh—But not much!—Hey Ignitus look out!"

"Flames! I still didn't have the time to get up!" Nigel coughs and tries to get up from a good blow earlier. "Fifth Technique: Flowing—"

"Too late young man!" Thenard quickly pushes Nigel's stance and vulnerable position prepares another blow at him. "Fifth Technique: One—!"

"Chain!"

"Booomm!" Suddenly another explosion blasts between them and Nigel once again avoids the fight. Both of their stances are flown backward as Nigel lands his body on the ground and Thenard still remains his fighting attacks when Grantaire charges into the scene.

' _Not good!'_ Nigel coughs and rubs blood under his mouth and gasps for air. He turns to the battle scene and gazes the battle scene as still no sides give ground to either side, but it is estimated that the Calluna would give in after a few more minutes. If it were not for their morale and more reinforcements they would still have the chance to reach the gates.

' _I better get ahead! And open those gates!'_ Nigel pulls himself up as he staggers his staff in the air. _'I should've done this earlier though!'_ Nigel with all the strength he has left plans to launch himself up to the gates, just as he did when he escaped from Thenard's men.

Yet Thenard learned his lesson as he quickly comes up to Nigel once again after he defeated Grantaire. "You're not going anywhere!" he yells at him and blows another blow. Nigel crosses his arms and braces for the punch to stop the punch in time. "Fourth Technique: Fake Reverse!"

' _Flames—! Urghh!"_ But too late, Nigel is once again blown away backwards from another direct punch on the gut and lands on the dirt. He staggers once more to get up and gasps to see Grantaire's unconscious body on the ground beyond him. ' _Flames! Grantaire's out of mana!'_ He too senses his mana and his hands begin to heat up as well.

"Look around you legionate!" Thenard walks to him defiantly and casually amidst the battle as he points to his men who begins to retreat back and give ground to Thenard's men. "You have no chance against me! Surrender now and save yourself young boy. You still have a life ahead of you!"

Nigel groans and staggers to get up to face him. He looks to the top of the hill where Eric and Ray is and gazes no sign of the Heights flag that flutter the skies. He then turns to his army who is slowly driven back to the alleyway where they come from, still far away from their objective. _'This is it, is it? And it's because of me that I've lost this climatic battle, how annoying!'_

"Reinforcements!" "It's Caleb's Corps!" The Calluna rebels cheer and hurrah as the Caleb's banner men and rebels charge out to the alleyway in surprise and counterattacks the soldier's frontlines.

"Push forward!" Gruul growls to the Calluna men as they once again regain their high morale. "There's no room for more than a hundred men to enter!" The rebels once again drive their hopes and energy back to the fight and push

Soon, Caleb's main corps arrives just in time to reinforce the Calluna; just in time before Nigel could force and decide into humiliating surrender. He looks up to the hill once more and gazes the hill and still finds his flag flutters ferociously in the air. _'Looks like he's been watching us after all, huh?'_ Nigel relieves with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Thenard!" Nigel staggers to stand up and takes his heat up staff. "But it's a no." he smirks with a determined look on his face.

"You're reinforcements won't save you!" Thenard annoyingly yells out


	70. Chapter 70

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon travels inside the Palace)_

"Oh! Should I go out there or what?! What should I do?!"

"I'm scared! I'm afraid! I want to go home" Meanwhile from the corner of the alley, Martin's memories suddenly rewind to the past and slowly slumps himself to the ground and tuck his head between his knees. He remembers how he was convinced that he would just observe and learn more about of what he has already known. He has dedicated his life to the point of coming and see Meridian, a new world for himself to discover; yet at the wrong time. He suddenly cries and shakes in fear though can't hear himself from the yells and screams of the battle. Traumatized from the battle

From the corner of the alley, the traumatized Martin urges to watch the horrid battle as both sides won't give in, even if Caleb's reinforcements came to the rescue. Yet what he fears the most is Nigel and Grantaire who tried to fight their way against the fast Thenard. He watches Nigel still beaten up and still stands on his ground with a solid steaming smoke that comes out from his body. Grantaire who lost amounts of magic when he was in prison and when he brought the Old Palace back to Meridian, exhausts too much of his magic of his own.

"This is not what I wanted…Yet I can't stay here and do nothing!" Martin cries out and feels a large thump in his heart that causes his body to feel numb and static.

* * *

"Arrgghh!"

"Sir Kandor!" Eric yells as Jolras' back is caught by Zagan's swift blade as he tries to approach and help his disciplinarian.

"You're weak as ever Kandor!" Zagan laughingly mocks as blood spurts from Jolras back. Jorlas spits and coughs the blood out and swings his axe back at Zagan to avoid distance, but avoids it and plans to finish Jolras in one full swing.

"Booomm!" an explode sparks in between the two pro-legionate combatants and Zagan distances away from Jolras who places his knees down and bends his body forward in exhaustion, undisturbed from the explosion. It was Ray manages to stop them in a nick of time.

"Good timing Ray—!" Eric approaches to Ray but pauses to commend as he sternly gazes Zagan. His mind flashes back to the same face he made when Zagan announced what he truly was to his uncle, but now seems a bit different off.

"You think I'm ready, Eric?" Ray asks grimly but with a controlled gesture.

Eric surprised by his new found attitude smirks for encouragement. He then remembers the practices he did after training the rebels, no delay and not a single day to waste. Ray has refined his skills for this very moment after he came to his senses after a smack from Eric. With every ounce of determination he takes is for his uncle, a satisfying revenge against Zagan. "As long you don't leave me hanging like last time." Eric fist bumps his shoulder. Though scared to fight Zagan again, Ray's will and determination keeps Eric away from his fear.

"Get ready then, I'll hold him off as long as I can." Eric breathes calmly and quickly dashes forward with his usual reverse-grip towards Zagan before the dust cloud clears the view.

"Aye aye captain…" Ray replies and closes his eyes. He starts to concentrate for moment and not let the battle disturb him and soon an encircling aura begins to illuminate his mana from the ground to above. _"Farsight Ninth Technique…"_

As Eric passes by Jolras, he continues to charge forward, ignoring his superiors' commands. "Leave out of this Lyndon! You can't take him on—urgh!" Jolras yells out to him but his strength fades and is unable to fight once more.

' _The only way to keep Zagan from attacking is to force him to defend himself and out of his outside fighting range yet a smoke screen is not usable tool to surprise him.'_ Eric says to himself and glances at the Atlas sword. He pulls his sword back under his shoulder and with a momentum to spare, tosses it in a spinning directly at the dust cloud. _'That goes nothing! Hoping for a probable connection I guess!'_

"By the Gods and the Dark Mother, that Osywn's boy!" Zagan dusts off the dirt away from his armor, but looks out to a small silhouette that approaches quickly from the dust cloud and recognizes him. "It's that so-called-Lyndon boy! Come and get me if you dare! I'll just have to keep you out of my—"

Suddenly he stops when a large spinning object flies directly towards his face. In an instant his stimuli reacts and quickly draws his sword and deflects the spinning object just in time before it pierces him. He sends the object to the ground near him as its blade sticks to the ground, and in a quick glance, he finally recognizes the sword that went flying and spinning, and also its prime objective. "The Atlas sword—That means—!"

Eric quickly passes through the smokescreen is now within Zagan's fighting range, but passes through it in an instant and manages to pick up his sword. In an instant, he's out from Zagan's fighting range and inside Zagan's vulnerable area. _'That's it! I'm in!'_ In his reverse-grip, he begins to hastily swing his sword around with a flip around of his body to increase speed and momentum.

"Urgh!" Zagan blocks the attacks once again and is forced to defend himself. The clangs of metal begin to hollow and echo wildly and continuously on the vast hill. Eric continues to acrobat and capoeira his body like a top just to keep his sword on rotational attacks and to keep Zagan in check. "Emulate Sixth Technique—urgh!"

"Oh no you don't!" Eric continues to spin once again and clangs his sword against him.

"So persistent!" Zagan continuously blocks and defends himself from Eric hastily and quick attacks with no opening for him to counter. But after one and half minute of endurance he grins when he notices something strange on Eric's attacks. "But how long can you keep up when you run out of steam?!"

Eric's tired arms begin to wear down and so as his legs and feet that slowly begins to lose momentum on its body spins. The weight of his large sword and his skinny arm still couldn't withstand a continuing endurance up until now.

"You think you could fool me the second time?" Zagan asks as he finally stops Eric from attacking as both of their blades stick together. "I know that Oswyn-boy is somewhere here to blow a divertive shot for you to continue your attack but I won't let you this time!" He then finally shoves Eric away to the ground and begins to land the final blow to Eric.

"Ugh!" Eric loses his balance and falls his back to the ground. _'Any time now!"_

"I knew it!" Zagan finds Ray who aims his bow and a sword at him. "Impossible!"

"…Sword Aim!" Fifty kilometers away, Ray who concentrates on his chant and improves his technique at its maximum potential, finally shoots a large sword downward as it pierces through the air with its pommel that leaves out an electric tail behind.

"Emulate Farsight Ninth Technique: Sword Aim!" Zagan chants while he instantly shifts his sword to Oswyn's bow and manages to shoot a sword directly at Ray's shot. The swords meet halfway and the clash of metal echoes in impact. Yet in seconds Zagan's sword outwit Ray's when the sword shatters to pieces. Ray's shot cannot bear the strength and toughness of his sword.

"I-It can't be…" Ray in disbelief says to himself as he watches his one-of-a-lifetime shot in which he prepared and practiced for months, shattered to the ground.

"Ray! Get out of there!" Eric yells when he watches Zagan's sword still continues to fly along the straight path aiming at Ray who is still unable to react from the unexpected outcome.

* * *

"Move out!" Grantaire pushes out Nigel out of the way before Thenard rushes forward at Nigel and pushes him out of the way. They both land and crash to the ground as their bodies drag to the ground. Thenard is then charges by rebels who tried to defend and distract the legionates but to no avail.

"Flames! This is u-useless!" Nigel coughs as he staggers to get up. "I'm now getting the burns and I c-could last at least two magic s-spells…"

"I-I'm totally out too…" Grantaire lies to the ground wearily without to move a single finger. "Without the strength and time I-I don't have the time to regenerate a circle. We die fighting or surrender—"

"Surrender is not an o-option…!" Nigel sets his eyes on the hill as the Pasture Height's flag positions itself in a desperate position. "Until we open this g-gate it's a do or die…even if the situation seems hopeless…D-Does he has some kind of weakness? You both a-are Imperials after all…"

"We are, i-if only there were some kind of d-distraction…" Grantaire pants heavily. "T-Thenard's weakness is a quick interruption he has never e-experienced before…"

"A quick distraction? Is that all? Flames! What does that m-mean?!" Nigel stands weakly yet bravely before Thenard who finally defeats the incoming rebels and now angrily sets his eyes on Nigel.

" _It's no use! I tried to explode myself such as the way I did to Zagan but I couldn't let myself blow up without a sudden impulse."_ Nigel recalls on how the story behind his strange phenomenon at the Old Palace.

"If there was a distraction, I could actually pull off a dual combo on my magic spell to knock him out unconscious—" Nigel says to himself.

Suddenly, a loud bang shots to the air, though not as loud as the battle scene, but it was too unreal that birds hesitantly flap their wings away from the loud bang. Nigel familiarizes the echo, but doubts the possibility of it. "A gunshot?"

"Arrgh!" Thenard cries in pain as he clenches his hand over his left arm, as a scratch wounds his hand unknown why the pain hurts too much. "What was that?!" he yelled as his eyes fixed on a certain rebel of some sort.

Nigel follows Thenard's line sight and is surprised to see a blonde skinny boy who holds up an unknown makeshift object which is held like a firearm. "Martin? What is he doing?! Why is he out from the hideout?!"

"Y-Y-Y-You—b-back-a-away from—them!" Martin stammers and shivers to walk forward in fear as he holds up which seemingly is a makeshift firearm. His weapon is made of a long wooden block that is strapped around a metal tube for the muzzle and a piece of metal that is hooked to an axle that triggers the gun mechanism to which is improvised and made by Martin from the scraps he found by the alley. Martin quickly slides the curved wood block to reload as its casing jumps out from the chamber.

"Why you—Arrgh!" Thenard cries out as another loud shot echoes and though Martin sweaty hands shakes as he tries to stay calm as he aims his firearm directly at him, his practice at the shooting range really paid off when he aims a good shot at Thenard's knee.

Martin grits his teeth and suddenly cries as he quickly reloads his firearm and continues to rapidly shoot him as metal pellets fly toward him. Thenard blocks and raises his arms to cover his face as the metal pellets miss or puncture right through his skin. But after rounds of continuous firing, the firearm's forearm budged as a metal pellet is stuck between the gun's chambers. "Oh no! Owie owiee!" Martin yelps as he hesitantly forces to reload. Yet without much strength left, he clumsily drops his firearm to the ground.

When Thenard notices his chance he starts to dash toward him. "I-I'll get you for this—!" Yet stops when a shadow casts under him and is shocked to see Nigel who rushes to him during Martin's barrage, is now above him.

With the ounce of strength Nigel has left, he swings his staff at the bleeding Thenard and finally hits him at the abdomen. The bewildered Thenard spits in from the impact and it was too late to escape the incoming demise. "Dynamite Shooter!" Nigel chants and focuses all of his energy circuits to his staff.

"BOOOMMM!" a large blast occurs between the combatants and large sound waves across the land to also which the men stopped in silence from the tremendous explosion. As the smoke clears out they see Nigel's unconscious body on the ground and so as Thenard's which lies on the demolished gates. It was Nigel's combo attack which made the opening possible together with his swinging momentum.

"The gates are open!" the rebels cheer as they continue to fend off the frightened and demoralized soldiers.

* * *

It was too late…

The confused and devastated Ray watches his demise and death by Zagan's stronger and better arrow sword. _"Well, its better to die like this than to be humiliated forever for not being a true successor to my uncle—"_

Suddenly, a large explosion blasts where Nigel is situated as the battle ceases to watch. The earth rocks and winds gushes from a focal point from the north. The sword's wind resistance is too much that the sword changes direction and it misses Ray from being shot.

After the impact the battle resumes, Eric sighs in relief of the safety of his friend's near death. He then glances toward the explosion on the north side.

"It better be that gate, Nigel…"


	71. Chapter 71

" _Bullseye!"_

_The arrow, launched from the tip of the muscular and defiant man's fingertips, leaves an electrifying tip at the back and aims yet again at the middle red mark of the target together with the other perfect aimed arrows, a kilometer away from him. Though Arkhantian winds may disrupt its angle, with barren dust from the turmoil land, the great archer has always prevails his perfect aim._

" _Thank you, my young nephew." The Oswyn says as he lowers and looks at the child Ray beside him, who holds up his hands above his eyes, like binoculars._

" _Can I even do what you do?" Ray asks. "I can only look far for only a few meters just like the normal people can do." He sobs._

" _The Farsight Technique has been handed down from our Arciera Family from generation to generation." Oswyn says. "And soon if you are called, you just might be the next!"_

* * *

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon travels inside the Palace)_

"After I get rid of you! You're next!" Zagan yells at Ray who is still bewildered from the attack.

After the unexpected turnaround, Eric continues to fend off Zagan as he drastically maneuvers his sword without any plan to defeat the unstoppable warrior but his strength has left him ever since he go all out. Ever since the plan failed, the trauma starts to jog in Eric's emotion but fights Zagan to survive the odds. "Emulate Sixth Technique: Reverse Grip!" Zagan chants.

" _Oh no! I just need to hold out more before the reinforcements arrive!"_ Eric maneuvers his sword quickly to stop Zagan's reverse grip, but doesn't have the same amount of speed to stop him. Eric is then forced to switch to the normal grip to defend the same attacks he used against him. Zagan's then great speed and strength pushes Eric off balance and finally an opening to take him down.

"Raymondus! Need a hand over here!" he calls out and manages to block Zagan's attack. Ray on the other hand, feels tired and weary from the failed plan.

"That Oswyn –boy is no Oswyn! He can't help you! He needs a hundred years before he could even take down his uncle and a thousand against me!" Zagan's great strength swipes Eric's sword off from his hand.

Suddenly, the absent-minded yet sensible Ray takes up a random sword amidst the battle scene as its blade sticks on the ground. He continues to dash between Zagan before he ends Eric's life. Since with no magic left to fight back, he clashes a spare sword and starts a swordfight against the giant.

"Just in time!" Eric commends and retrieves his Atlas sword back.

Surprised by Zagan's new unexpected opponent, he continues to exchange sword blows to the less trained Ray. "So the Oswyn-boy decided a swordfight huh?!" Zagan mocks.

Then a large man swoops in quickly and joins the fight and clashes his axe with the butcher sword. "Move back Bartholomew!" Jolras demands and swings his axe back against Zagan and defends himself from the forced reverse grip attacks.

"Get out of my way, old man!" Zagan yells as he delivers another deadly blow.

"Kickthrust Seventh Technique: Two-Step Riser!" Jolras quickly jumps high with one foot above Zagan's sword and climbs on it and kicks forcefully on Zagan's vulnerable head with the other foot.

"Arrghh!' Zagan yells out, flies back and crashes to the slope side of the hill.

"Ouff! And there goes my spine!" Jolras', on the same time, his off footing kick lands his back on the ground. "And you're still here?!" he yells out when he notices Eric and Ray awkwardly standing near them.

"You're wounded Sir Kandor." Eric replies again in concern to large bandage strapped around his body to stop the deep wound across his stomach. "You need our help." He replies.

"And you will because it seems that I can't go on now…" Jolras says as he tries to get up, but the spine on his back breaks down from the fall; now, with no options to choose from, the thought of keeping his students from harm is not an option. "Just survive and fend him off until Marcus comes."

"We will…" Eric replies. He turns to Ray who is still silent and tired from all the thought of the continuous confusion inside his head, a distant memory. He then slightly punches Ray to the arm and turns to him. "Still have magic left?"

"Then what with this spare sword for?" Ray annoyingly replies. "But no, I'm still trying to regenerate of what's left of me I guess."

"Want to give it another go?"

"Ridiculous, we've failed—"

"And you want to give it up because of that?" Eric sternly asks and dashes forward Zagan. "You came here for vengeance and right now is the time to achieve that. It's now or never, Ray."

Ray enlighten for a while drops the sword and forms his bow.

* * *

" _Really?" the child happily replies as the child Ray takes the bow._

" _Give it a try." Oswyn gives a few small set of arrows to him. "And shoot that target over there." He points to a near target on front of him only a few meters away from them._

_The child puts up his arrow and tries to launch it, but the arrow land in a shorter distance and in a low projectile. He tries again but the same result happen; the lousy arrow just won't reach its target. After a few tries, he sighs and sobs._

" _I'll never be like you."_

* * *

"Farsight—urgh! First Technique: Snipe Shot!" Ray chants a simple attack even though running out of mana and an arrow fizzles out from his finger tips for a head shot, but Zagan manages to block it with his armored gauntlet as he tries to get up.

Eric rushes forward on front of him before Zagan could reach his sword. "Oh no you don't!" He swings fiercely with his two hands gripping on its sword grip on the untouched butcher sword and sends it flying away down the hill.

"No! My sword!" Zagan yells as he takes Oswyn's bow behind him instead. "You'll pay for that!" he jumps backward to create distance.

Eric once again positions himself back to fighting stance and rushes forward with Ray following behind.

Zagan pulls the bowstring and chants. "Emulate Farsight Sixth Technique: Grenade Barrage!" Arrows appears on the bow and releases it to the incoming young legionates.

Eric misses the first batch of arrows and slices another incoming arrow but his blade collides with it and an explosion occurs that sends him backward. Ray passes through the barrage as well and runs ahead from the fallen Eric and charges face-to-face with Zagan.

"Sixth Technique: Gre-grenade Barrage!" Ray hastily forces to release his own barrage against Zagan. The arrows fly and multiply and small explosions blast before the giant.

"Is that all, Oswyn-boy?" Zagan smirks and aims his bow at him. "Fifth Technique: Arrow Grenade!" another arrow flies at Ray and in return he shoots back with the same technique.

"Fifth technique: Arrow Grenade!" Ray chants and challenges Zagan's attack. The two arrows meet up halfway and Zagan's arrow overwhelm Ray's continuous to once again directly aim at him. Ray dodges but explodes before he could escape from the burst.

"Arrgh!" Ray yells in pain and as he falls back to the ground, his mind once again flashes the same past.

* * *

_Oswyn kneels down before him and pats Ray's head. "Hey, it's your first time! There is still time to learn, young child."_

" _You always say that." Ray frets. "But people say you're the best archer there is since when you're a child!"_

_Oswyn embarrassingly laughs. "Is that true?"_

" _The people say that when you're my age, you have your Farsee ability." Ray explains. "And when you get older, you invented three or four new skills for the Farsee and now you're the greatest and bravest legionate of the legion!"_

_Oswyn chuckles "It's Farsight, young one."_

" _Yeah, right! Farsight!" the child says. "What I mean is, I can't be like you." He says as his face saddens and tears flow from his cheeks._

" _Hey now." Oswyn says as he sits down and carries the child to his lap. "I may have been grown to be a prodigy, discover more advanced skills to the Farsight Technique, and to become one of the best legionates of my legion, but it doesn't mean you're better than me. You're just not ready yet."_

" _Then when will I be ready?"_

* * *

' _Not yet!'_ Ray pushes his body to fighting stance before he hits the ground. _'I may not be ready to surpass my uncle, yet I also can't stand the fact that this damn giant is still alive!"_ Ray's anger rekindles again rages within him and dashes forward against the mighty Zagan. "Grenade Barrrage!" he yells even though he has the less amount of mana to spare.

"You're persistent aren't you? Grenade Barrage!—urgh!" Zagan exchanges arrows just in time before Ray's barrage comes in and unlike the first attack, his hits flawlessly blocks his view and his vital points.

Ray then misses Zagan's attacks while he dodges the shots. Unknowingly, another explosion disrupts his sprint "Urrghh!—not yet! I've been practicing my skills for this moment!" he yells as he rapidly fires without any plan in mind. "Grenade Barrage!"

* * *

" _Soon. Just be patient." Oswyn explains. "And when that time comes, you must remember the one thing that I always forget."_

" _Practice to become the best archer in the universe?" Ray happily exclaims._

" _No."_

" _Be brave and never give up even when you're frightened?"_

" _No."_

* * *

"Fifth Technique: Arrow Barrage!" With only five meters away, Ray continues to sprint forward as the confused Zagan tries to stance back to his fighting position from the rapid barrage blasts. "You can't fool me with those attacks Oswyn!" he yells annoyingly. _'I may not even have the strength to endure this for long!'_ Ray thinks to himself in panic.

With only a few meters, there was no time for Ray to dodge the attacks. He misses the few arrows but two of them hits his arms. "Arrghh!" Ray yelps in pain but bravely and continuously dashes forward. _'It's no use! I can't defeat him in this state! The Farsight techniques are no match against him—! Unless I—"_

"Ninth Technique: Sword Aim!" Zagan chants first and quickly launches a sword arrow.

"G-Grenade Barrage!" Ray chants as arrows fizzles out from his bow directly to the sword. The shots meet halfway and another large explosion occurs with a thick smokescreen with dust in between Zagan and Ray. The impact causes the sword to stick in the ground and he uses it as a ramp to jump above the smokescreen and sees Zagan from above.

* * *

_The child Ray thinks harder as he rubs his finger on his chin. "I give up! What is it uncle?"_

" _You can be the greatest archer in the universe and you can even be the bravest man alive!" He rubs his hair gently "But in order to achieve it you must…."_

* * *

' _Breathe…'_

Like in slow-motion, Ray closes his eyes and inhales and exhales slowly in mid-air. He relaxes himself as the panic and nervousness slowly dies down. He then focuses his skills and controls his anger. _'Breathing calms you down in your desperate times. An archer must breathe properly to let his aim stay still and relaxed. It keeps your mind focused and it never lets the mix emotions overwhelm you. If you master this, then you are more capable than you can possibly imagine …'_

Without thinking twice, Ray directly focuses his bow at Zagan and pulls his string up and concentrates on the last mana he has left on him. He open his eyes fully fixed on his opponent. "Farsight Thirteenth Technique…" he chants positively and calmly as a series of rotating magic madela discs appear behind around his bow.

Zagan then shockingly gazes at Ray above him when a strange shadow casts around him. _"W-what is that?!"_ he asks himself in fear and also pulls another chant to counter him. "Ninth Technique—S-Sword Aim!" he releases the sword shot at him.

"Apollo Galva Shot!" The air begins to sink in around Ray's bow as its axis forms an extensive disfigured plasma object across the bow pointing at the sword and at Zagan. He releases the string and the fast plasma entity passes through the air with great speed as it also disrupts and booms the air upon release.

The air resistance was too much to handle as the sword is instead flown away from the plasma attack and continuous to dive in at Zagan like a comet. "Impossible!" Zagan exclaims and is also stunned by Ray's powerful attack. With no time to escape, finally, the shot reaches to him and explodes in impact.

"Arrrgghh! I'll get you for this! Oswyn!" Zagan cries out in pain, electrocuted and heated as the large explosion disrupts throughout the land and causes the soldiers and rebels to see the sight.

Ray's tired and unmoving body on the grassy roll and lands downhill and stops midway. "Bullseye…" he smirks before he passes out.

_(During Issue 12: WITCH and Elyon meets Phobos)_


	72. Chapter 72

_(During Issue 12: WITCH battles Cedric)_

"You alright?"

Grantaire walks up to Martin who tucks his head in between his knees and sits behind the shadow of the large walls. "Does it look like it?" he whimpers.

After a desperate full-on attack by Nigel to knockout Thenard and the large gates, Lamarcus' rebels quickly enter the battle and easily defeated the remains of Thenard's Corps. The First Corps' was then divided to two to support Lyndon ad Jolras Corps at the hill and Vathek at the south. The Calluna men who were left at the gates guard the arrested Thenard and the soldiers and rest after an endearing fight, especially Nigel who now sleeps and recharges his mana after a bitter battle.

"I never knew it would cause you too much of a fright." Grantaire inspects the improvised shooting weapon of Martin. "But this weapon of yours saved our lives and the battle as well. So I think I should thank you on my behalf."

"I never knew what happened. I just did what my instinct told me. I even forgot how I build that 'thing' out of scrap." Martin depressingly sniffs again. "I just want to go home."

"Well you will be, together with Nigel over there. He needs a lot of rest after what's happened." Grantaire says as he looks to the rebels' flag that flies above the hill.

Martin then looks to Nigel in a series of wounded men lying on blankets on the stone floors, who sleeps and hesitantly breathes as his body lies down on a pile of cloth since temporary shelters were not available to accommodate the wounded. "Is he going to be okay?" Martin asks.

"Relax, he's fine." Grantaire replies as he too hides beneath the shadows. "He's a blood mage after all. Most of his magical energy, what we call 'mana' is used up. He just needs to rest to recharge himself up."

"I see." Martin says as he glances at Nigel's beaten and bruised body. "Will I ever be like that? Even I couldn't stand a punch from what he's gotten through." Martin says to himself from the fear he'll take when he agrees to be a legionate.

"I rarely told this to anyone but that's the same thing I said to myself when I had the tattoo imprinted on me." Grantaire says.

Martin quickly bobs his head out to look at Grantaire. "Y-you too?"

"I never wanted to be a legionate up until now." Grantaire shows his Legionate Sigil under his upper right arm. "At that time I wanted to find out and wanted to answer the questions in my head. 'Of all the beings in the universe, why was I also chosen? Was it fate? Was I destined to become a legionate? Why me?' All these questions keep bothering me until at that moment as well, I found the answer."

"And what was it?"

"I found purpose." Grantaire says. "There must be some sort of reason why I was chosen. I don't believe that these tattoos are given in random across the universe. I believe that I was special and hoped that I could do amazing things as a legionate that what others can do."

"And did you found that purpose you're looking for?" Martin asks.

"Someday I'll find it." Grantaire scratches his head and Martin ducks his head back to his knees in disappointment. "Hey, I'm not trying to convince you or anything since Atlas gave you the choice to join or not, but if you're to find something beyond what you are right now, then this might be it." He hisses as he removes his hood to breathe.

"Do you think—Wait! You're—" Martin then looks back to Grantaire with puzzlement and confusion, not because he saw his lizard-face for the first time because of his hood, but quickly remembers the first time he actually met him.

"You're that lizard back at the museum!" Martin points to him.

"Huh?"

* * *

_(During Issue 12: WITCH battles Cedric)_

"What did you say Jehan?" Eric asks. "Sorry, I got lost in the moment."

"I said 'then there goes the grand clock…'" Jehan says as he limps toward Eric who now silently sits and rests among the hills as he watches the surrendered soldiers marching down the hill, guarded by Lamarcus' rebels.

"The grand clock?" Eric turns around and sees Jehan approaching him.

"There…" Jehan points to the crumbling clock tower in the far part of the city. The burning tower coincidentally collapses to itself and leaves a huge puff of smoke and ashes. "It has been the center of time here in Merdian, and according to legend once time has stopped, a drastic change will happen, like an apocalypse they say."

"Well, today was an apocalypse alright." Eric then gazes the silent and foggy city. "Yet I also agree that a hopeful and drastic change will happen soon, if the Guardians and Elyon would successfully win over Cedric and Phobos." He turns back to Jehan and remembers that he came back just now. "So how's Vathek?"

"Vathek's men continue with the retreat back to the south, after Caleb's men reinforce the Calluna." Jehan replies and leans on the crooked flagpole with Ferroris' flag flying above the hill. "But before I left, the legionates of Lamarcus' Corps from the north directly aid Vathek and encircle the Annihilators. I heard that the rebels who were in charge here were the rebels under General Oswyn."

"Really? And with only a hundred rebels, they threatened and defeated the three corps of the Meridian Army!" Eric rethinks and rubs his chin. "But I think I should consider the loss of Zagan which was truly a big blow to the Meridian soldiers—"

"And how much was a 'big blow' was it? Was I cool?" Someone cuts from behind. Eric and Jehan turn around to see a smirking Ray who limps and zigzags his way to get to them with a walking bark to support his body.

"I thought you would pass out until the next day." Eric teases as Ray slumps his body on the grassy knoll and rests. "But surprisingly you rested for an hour or less."

"Since you have company, Atlas, I must be on my way now. I need to check on the casualties and the cooking. " Jehan salutes as Eric and Ray does too and he walks away.

"The thought of being in a middle of a battle woke me up." Ray explains. "But when I woke up in the medical tent, I was told that the battle was over. So I came here to ask you myself what happened."

"Well to sum up," Eric scratches his hood. "After you pulled of a deus ex machina moment and defeated Zagan, the soldiers were demoralized and in disarray. They soon begin to retreat but minutes later, Lamarcus' Corps trapped them on the bottom of the hill just in time. With nowhere to run, the generals of all three corps decided to pull out the white flag."

"Big word to describe it as a deus ex machina." Ray points out annoyed by Eric's comment. "But you're right, I was like some anime protagonist with the flashback in my head to enlighten and motivate me during that dire moment. When I somehow took control of the situation you could actually hear the boss music ringing in your ear—"

"Yeah yeah I got that!" Eric bumps Ray's shoulder annoyed by the not-so- serious conversation. "But really, was it really that clichéd?"

"It really was…" Ray assures. "It's like the past flashes right before me. I remembered the day I took my first shots when I was with my uncle. I never knew why it was in my head that time but he told me something to win the fight. I think that's the reason why I pulled off an advanced technique that neither my uncle hasn't used yet. Heck! The thirteenth technique that he theorized was actually impossible to pull off! But for some reason whatsoever I actually 'did it!' To tell you the truth, I think my uncle really saved me that moment."

"So clichéd!" Eric jokingly gestures and mocks Ray's cheesiness dialogue.

"You're just jealous, human!" Ray smirks and mocks him back. "I may be powerful and stronger than you now!"

"Am not!" Eric humiliatingly crosses his arms. "Yet without a bow you can't do anything!"

Ray slaps his forehead in frustration and quickly remembers how his bow is disintegrated caused by the great energy of the thirteenth technique. "Oh no! Looks like I need to create another bow—Off!" He is then surprised when Eric tosses to his abdomen a large weighted object covered with a cloak. He sits upright and looks frustrated at the smirking Eric.

"You don't have to forge yourself another one you know." Eric reminds.

He then uncovers the large item and founds a well-designed, magnificent and striking bow, it was Oswyn's bow. He then snickers in amusement. "You don't have to toss this to me while I lay down my back you know." He says as he tries the bow himself and extends his arm with the bow on his hand. "But don't you think I'm still unworthy to be like my uncle and even hold unto this—"

"Nah." Eric cuts him off and smiles. "I think it suits you perfectly."

Surprised by Eric's comment, he smiles back at him and absorbs Oswyn's bow—now his into his magic. "Thanks."


	73. Chapter 73

_(During Issue 12: Elyon blasts a hole at the Palace walls)_

"Booomm!" Suddenly the air erupts from another explosion on the east. The wind gushes throughout Meridian, a large cloud of dust and smoke comes out from the tall Meridian grand palace. Chunks of debris fall off from the wall that creates a large hole.

"To think Nigel could've done that." Eric watches and gazes the tremendous sight. "Well, I hope the girls are okay. This is going to be a useless battle if they don't."

"Specifically who?" Ray annoyingly smirks and he too gazes the hole on the wall. "It's not the Guardians you are concerned with right?"

"Do you really ship me and her that badly?" Eric annoyingly remarks.

"Well again, you both really look good together, don't you think?" Ray says as he squints his eyes through the cloud of smoke. "You still have that green pendant didn't you? You always bring that wherever you go, isn't it a sign?" Ray teases.

"I don't think minimal conversations makes up that love chemistry and I whenever we would meet at some point, I can give the pendant back." Eric irritatingly pulls out Elyon's pendant. "If you want you should give it to her—huh? Ray are you seeing this?" He then notices the pendant glowing with a green aura, the same glowing presence at the Old Palace.

Ray then suddenly falls and faints from his gaze and sits tired on the hill.

Eric then quickly aids him, and guides his back to rest in the hill. "Hey! You alright? What happened to you? You used your Farsight didn't you?"

"Right you are detective." Ray sternly says. "Bad news from the castle, I think I saw Elyon and Phobos alone and I think he did something bad to her."

"What are you saying? Aren't the Guardians with her—?" Eric shockingly says. "Unless, the pendant! Her mother is trying to call her!"

"Concern are you, Eric?" Ray snickers slightly. "Never had the chance to take a glimpse on the Guardians but if your detective tails you so, she's really in trouble."

"Is that so?" a deep voice says from behind.

Eric turns to see the bandaged Jolras who walks and staggers to them; he then stood up and saluted. "Sir Kandor, shouldn't you be in bed to rest sir?"

"Been walking around and I heard you boys talking." Jolras says as he gazes the large hole on the top walls of the palace. "Are you sure about this, Bartholomew?"

"Couldn't affirm it, sir." Ray breathes hardly as he continues to rest down. "We better send up there to confirm it. It's all or nothing."

"Yes, but all the rebels are down here." Sir Kandor sees the tired rebels who rest on the hill, waiting for the conclusion from the palace.

"I'll go." Eric says hesitantly as he looks at the pendant that he returned into his pocket. "I'll have to make the run for it make it."

"So concerned for the princess are you knight-in-shining-armor'?" Ray snickers jokingly. "We don't have time to reach her though.

"The battle we fought here is also useless if Phobos won." Eric buckles and tightens his belt and sword. "So, if you'll excuse me—"

"I don't think that would be necessary Lyndon." Jolras says as he lies down on the grass, crunches his legs and place his sole feet above his body. "I'll bring you to them. Set your magic circle to normalize your blood level."

Eric then gets Jolras' plan but reconsiders the condition of Jolras. "Are you sure sir? The pain—"

"Forget the blasted pain!" Jolras yells in pain. "Just make sure that their alright. If not, hold it out as much as you can until reinforcements arrive, understood?"

Eric looks at Ray expecting for a reply, Ray waves his hand. "Don't look at me Atlas, I'm already lying on the hill with no strength left me to help you."

"Understood." Eric replies to Jolras and phases his steps back while he takes out a marker and he quickly draws magic circles under his forefront arm.

"Ready?!" Jolras asks.

"Ready!" Eric yells back, dashes forward at Jolras and sets his eyes on his feet. He focuses on the magic circle on his arm and pictures Elyon in his mind. With only a few steps away from Jolras, Eric jumps over him as he buckles his knees and feet together. _'Through the vessels nay depart, accelerate O beating heart!'_ He chants at the same time he lands on the soles of Jolras large boots.

"K-Kickthrust Fifth Technique: D-Double Sole Plunge!" Jolras chants at the same time as Eric lands on his feet. He then quickly pushes his knees and feet as hard as he can and aims and launches it toward the hole of the palace. "Aarrghh! My back!"

"There he goes…" Ray says as he gazes Eric's frightened body flying across the sky like a projecting catapult. "You sure Eric's going to be fine? You know he'll be facing Phobos himself of he does."

"If I could replace him for his safety I would, but my weight and the pain couldn't make it." Jolras replies and also rests his painful and aching body on the hill. "Let's hope for the best that Eric would be alright and hold out until the reinforcements arrive."

Meanwhile, in the air Eric soars through to the castle with his blood still intact and normalize from the acceleration his in. "Wooaahh!" He tries to maintain his balance and posture in the air. When he controls his body position halfway, he then squints his eyes to glance through the dust cloud to see through the large hole.

' _Elyon!'_ Eric cries out inside his head. He sees the struggling Elyon lifted up in the air and bounded by four shining rings around her body, with her is a long-hair blonde man for all Eric can see is his back and assumed assumes that it is indeed her brother. Phobos, who stands proudly and smugly before her, then proceeds to reach his evil hand to her, probably to take her powers away.

In anger and rage, Eric crosses his brows, grits his teeth and prepares for hard impact. He positions himself for within a few seconds left braces for a crash landing. "Don't you dare touch her!" he yells out.

Phobos then turns around to the large hole, but before he could even see what it was. Eric crashes his landing unto Phobos himself! "Arrghh!" The two men stumble across the floor of the throne room from the major impact with Phobos being unconsciously knocked out from the collision while Eric slides across the shining marble floor.

"Eric!" Elyon cries out to him. She had already noticed the silhouette figure behind the dust cloud and recognizes his face when his hood came off from the flight.

"Hi—E-Elyon, your highness." Eric staggers to stand up and rubs his back from the pain and he wears the hood back again as he notices Phobos' lifeless body lying on the floor, he rushes toward Elyon who is still bounded by the powerful rings. "Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" He asks as he examines the rings.

"H-He did nothing to me, but he cheated our duel…" Elyon stammers. "Whoever wins takes over Metaworld. I manage to scare him by blasting that wall, but somehow my brother got the best of me and knock me out after he plans to surrender the crown to me."

"And the Guardians? Aren't they with you?" Eric asks as he folds his long sleeves to make space. He then scribbles a magical circle under his arm.

"They're g-gone…" Elyon depressingly replies. "Phobos divided us and lead them somewhere I don't know—what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out." Eric reaches his hand out to the bounded glowing rings.

"I-I d-don't think so!" a voice yells behind them and suddenly a burst of electrifying energy and catches Eric off guard. Phobos slowly stands up as he continues to punish.

"Aarrgghh!" Eric cries out and releases his hand from Elyon, His feet buckle and bends down on his knees. _'Was that Phobos?! Dang it! I should've hit him harder!'_

"Stop it Phobos!" Elyon cries out.

Phobos stops to punish Eric and to rests his powers and painfully walks over to them. "Eric is it? You dare have the courage to hit me!" he breathes.

Eric stands up quickly and pulls out his sword. He blocks Elyon from Phobos who slowly approaches and gestures to fight him. _'This isn't good! Phobos' energy is powerful than Cedric's or Elyon's! I bet he still has some in him after all!'_ But Eric trembles in fright by the intimidating and intense aura surrounding Phobos. Without any reinforcements or Ray by his side, his vision of fear and death once again flashes before his eyes. He nervously grits his teeth to maintain his focus.

"My my, you're the new Atlas Cedric was talking about, and I never thought that you would be the same age as my sister, young man!" Phobos reaches his hand out and prepares for another blow. He then notices Eric's hand shaking. "You scared? Cedric told me you're no mage as I am! You're just an ordinary being and you can't beat me! Step aside young man or die!

Eric breathes and concentrates on the situation at hand. "S-Sorry not an option." He replies and dashes forward to him. ' _I just have to fend him off from Elyon before the reinforcements arrive! I just need to calm down Eric! Calm down!'_

"Then die!" Phobos lifts his hands in the air with floating debris from the ruined walls on the floor following his command. He throws his hands to Eric and the debris follows him of different sizes darts off to Eric.

Eric dodges the smallest pieces and slices his debris in half as he continues to parkour and misses the incoming debris. Even though, his defense was not in his full potential due to his fear and tiredness, he continues to fight not only Phobos but his inner demons as well. "Urgh!" he yelps when pieces of debris finally hits on his upper brow causing it to bleed.

"Behind you!" Elyon cries out when she notices a small piece of debris floating behind Eric. It was the same trick she fell when she was caught off guard by Phobos deceiving declaration of surrender.

Eric hears the warning and quickly, spins his sword around him and deflects it. "Thanks!"

He continues to lead off the attack as he spins and rotates his sword around him. As the fighting continues, swift debris and causes him to bleed when debris hits his upper torso and his head but also then adapts to Phobos ability and proceeds to deflect the debris back at Phobos as more swift pieces shoots to him. Eric wipes his head off when blood starts to cover the side of his face.

"Urgh! Cedric was right, you legionates are persistent!" Phobos yelps when pieces of debris hits and scratches him. "Don't you dare!" He then lifts his hands in the air and the floors begin to crack like an organic being gets out beneath the tiles. Shooting and flexible tree roots spring and extend out with sharp point edges for instant kill.

Eric avoids it and slashes the tree roots that continue to extend up to him. He manages to cut them into two and used the amputated ones to parkour and misses out the incoming shooting roots, but as more roots attack the more pressure he has to deal with even without his other eye which is covered with blood.

"Arghh!" Eric cries out as a deep wound cuts his lower arm. _'Dang it! I can't take this anymore! I can't hold off much longer!'_ he says as he slices another incoming attack.

Phobos then notices the wobbling and bleeding Eric continues to drag on the fight. "Give up already will you! You never belong here yet you continue to meddle with this kingdom's affair!" he yells and arise are sprouting thick roots before Eric, like a wave ready to splash over him.

As the tree roots descend upon him, Eric hesitates and readies to swing his sword, in a single flash he slashes through all the roots in one full swing. He then jumps above the dead roots and is already halfway between him and Phobos.

Phobos casts another beam under Eric and suddenly a quicksand appears under his feet, the same quicksand which sent the Guardians underground. Eric quickly jumps and leaps to the nearby debris to avoid the same mistake. "Is bleeding and fighting for the future of Meridian important to you?"

Eric continues to dash out from Phobos quicksand when he finally lands safely on the floor with him and Phobos only meters away from each other. _'Almost there!'_

"Must you waste your dear life for my sister?!" Phobos quickly zaps his energy beam as his last resort and Eric quickly blocks it just in time before it reaches to his body again.

"Arrghh!" Eric cries out as the sword keeps on absorbing more energy from Phobos. _'N-Not good! I can't handle this energy too much!'_ He slowly backs out as the energy keeps on pushing him back.

"H-He's right Eric! Let me b-be and I'll handle this myself!" Elyon cries out as she watches in horror the pain and suffering Eric's been through from Phobos' mighty and powerful magic as Eric's blood continues to drop tears of blood. "Y-You should go now! I can't watch you—"

"S-Sorry, Elyon!" Eric yells out in the heat of the moment and continues to slowly move forward. "I-I believe you as a potential queen for this rotten w-world—Arrggh!" Eric suddenly drops his sword and absorbs all the energy as Phobos continues to electrocute him. _'My sword I accidentally dropped it!'_

' _Yet I can't back out now!'_ Eric staggers and continues to push forward.


	74. Chapter 74

_(WITCH During Issue 12 WITCH fights Cedric)_

"No—!"

Elyon cries out and tries to barge out from her bounds to get away and help Eric when he continues to receive a powerful electrocution.

"Arrgghh!" But Eric slowly walks forward to Phobos as he continues to mercilessly suffer him. _'Almost there!'_

"Impossible! Nobody can't stand to my powers like that!" Phobos continues to pressure him with his powers. Before him is a weak and suffering young man but before him is a true monster who can withstand all the pain he has given to him.

By chance Eric pushes himself and catches all the energy and quickly and finally grabs on to Phobos' wrist off guard. "B-Because if you do, then I already decided to put my life on the line just to save and protect you now!"

Tears start to flow from Elyon's eyes. "Eric…" She then nods in confidence. "I will be a great queen Eric!"

' _M-Mage's blood clocked reverse…'_ Eric starts to chant as a glowing magic circle appears above his arm. He then clutches his other hand to Phobos' forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Phobos yells as he continues to blasts his electrocution on Eric even harder. He tries to pull away from Eric's grip to get away, but Eric's hand was too strong.

"…F-From currents to brief curse!" Eric chants inside his mind as the magic circles rotates faster and faster. A sudden burst of light gleams around them as shockwaves spread throughout the surroundings.

Elyon closes her eyes from the glow which blinded her for seconds until the glow fades away to nothingness and suddenly faints to a dream as the glowing pendant glows from Eric's pocket.

_(WITCH During Issue 12: Elyon is called by her mother)_

Eric lies unconsciously dead on the floor with the confused Phobos puzzled and bewildered of what just happened. "Pathetic!" He disgustingly kicks Eric away and proceeds to approach Elyon. "Now I've got rid of that young boy, Now Elyon's powers are all mine, I just have to—" Phobos pauses for a second as he feels strange in him, like something valuable was taken away from him. He then realizes what he got into and boldly a charge back to Eric and lifts him up by the collar. "What did you do to my powers?!"

Eric slightly and mockingly smirks. "D-Do you really want to know? It's the same trick I used to free one of my comrades in your dungeon." he chuckles and says briefly on how he saved Grantaire as he fought Cedric.

Phobos delivers him to the large hole and continues to lift him up beneath hundreds of meters away from the ground as a warning. "What have you done to my powers?!" he desperately cries out.

"I've erased it Phobos." Eric replies as the nervousness begins to kick in as he sees below him are the clouds and the city below his feet. "I-It's the only way I could save Elyon from you!" he says and finally faints from exhaustion.

"You brat! You'll pay for this!" He yells out to him and releases his hands from the collar and Eric's lifeless body begins to fall through the sky and down to the ground.

* * *

"Upward men!"

Meanwhile below, Vathek directs the rebels to storm to the incline of the hill to the royal palace. He then turns to see a familiar looking lizard with a hooded being beside him on the other direction. "Ghjoel! What are you doing here? And that skinny new legionate! You brought him as well!" Vathek asks the humanoid lizard who is wrapped around with bandages and an arm slings to his support his left arm.

"I brought Martin to help me. I may be limp but I'm still useful." Grantaire replies as he limps forward to Vathek. "You got the message from Jolras?"

"Through telepathy, sure I do. That's why I brought the men here to backup Lyndon." Vathek says as he carries Grantaire on his back, and Martin supports him. After Grantaire settled on his back, he dashes forward on the incline. "But I hope were not too late, we try to rush from the south but it takes minutes to get here!"

"So are we from the north, but we used teleportation to get here." Grantaire replies.

"I can't believe they sent him to fight Phobos!" Vathek disappointingly mentions. "He's a young man and he may not be able to fight the powerful Phobos!"

"I-If may I ask!" Martin huffs and tries to catch up to Vathek and Grantaire. "I-Is this Phobos is as powerful as y-you say?"

"Phobos is not only royalty, but gifted with super natural magical abilities with a great mind as well." Grantaire replies at Martin. "Their bloodline is preserved for naturally gifted mages and wizards, even though his sister's present powers are powerful than his, but to control and to manipulate his magic on his own was his greatest asset. The only way to actually beat him is to fool him—"

"Hate to break it with you but what's that falling?" Martin huffs and notices a falling object descending down the sky by the palace.

Vathek stops and follows Martin's pointer. He and Grantaire glance at the descending being by the Palace walls. "That's no being! That's—"

"It's Atlas!" Grantaire shockingly recognizes him from afar. He quickly leaps out from Vathek's back and though his legs hurt badly he dashes forward to the palace walls under him. _'Erebo First Technique: Submerging Shadow!'_ His body melts and turns into a form-like shadow. His shadow casts on the walls and moves and climbs upward. As Eric's body draws near, in the last second before they link-up parallel to each other. He removes his body from the walls that turns back to his original form and finally catches Eric as he projects his body in a trajectory.

"I'll get you! I'll get you!" Vathek says as he moves feet to adjust where Grantaire will descend. He quickly raises his arms upward when he catches both of them safely in his arms. "Got you!"

Grantaire carries Eric's unmoving and bleeding body to the ground. "Atlas!"


	75. Chapter 75

_(WITCH After Issue 12)_

' _Look his waking up!'_

' _He's moving too!'_

' _Atlas!'_

' _Lyndon!'_

Eric slowly opens his eyes, awake from the commotion on front of him and a blur vision he sees beyond him, with familiar silhouettes that surround him. He not only feels the bandages around him but then feels the comfort of lying on the soft and smooth bed with fluffy cushion for his head to rest on. He quickly blinks his eyes to correct his eyes and around his bedside is his colleagues Ray, Grantaire and Vathek.

"You are a survivor aren't you? You've been asleep for three hours." Ray smirks.

Eric snickers back and tries to sit upward from his bed. "Yap. I am?" he says as he turns his head around and inside is a magnificent and majestic king-size room, with white finish brick walls and high ceiling.

"Hey now! I told you you're a survivor but you don't have to force yourself to sit up!" Ray scolds him.

"Nah—Wait—Phobos!" Eric jerks up quickly and remembers.

"Easy now, you need to rest." Grantaire explains _. "_ We've won. Phobos is defeated!"

"W-What?" Eric places his hand on his head as he still feels the pain and dizziness. "I d-don't get it—I remembered I was fighting Phobos and then I-I felt he dropped me—"

"But we save you from the fall." Vathek explains. "Ghjoel and I came to help you against Phobos, but Martin found you falling and we catch you from the fall. You were bleeding and beaten so hard we need to take Martin's cloak to stop the bleeding for a while."

"M-Martin's here?" Eric asks suddenly in confusion.

"His going tell you his story for another time, Atlas, all you have to know is you don't have to worry about Phobos because we won the war!" Grantaire happily explains.

"W-We won?" Eric asks again surprisingly.

"Aye aye" Ray answers. "The magic of Meridian is restored to its glory. Princess Elyon has become our queen and he and Cedric are prisoners at Kandrakar."

* * *

_Elyon with the Crown of Light on her head presents herself through the large hole. Behind her are the Guardians with the captured Phobos and Cedric. She floats down and descends to the ground as a crowd begins to grow around the palace to witness not a historical moment but a next hopeful chapter for their world._

" _There she is! It's Elyon!" "Elyon!" "The Princess has won! Phobos is defeated!" "Long live the new ruler of Meridian!" The people cried out for joy._

" _Friends of Meridian!" Elyon announces before them with confidence as she descends slowly to the ground with grandeur. "My brother's reign has ended forever and I..I want to ask your forgiveness for everything you've gone through. I've decided to share with you something that belongs to me but it is not I don't deserve! There was a time when a magical force flowed through this land and now I summon my powers to make it flow once again!" Her feet touches the dead land and soon it becomes to heat up. Rays of light also shoot up around her and the Meridian known wasteland, regains its life and wonder._

* * *

"Is that it? Well that's a relief." Eric says and releases his shoulders relieve from the good news. "Looks like our hard work really pays off!" After all the efforts he, his legionates and his rebels have gone through, he then gives a big relaxing sigh. _'No wonder I'm inside this grand room! I must be aided inside the palace clinic.'_

"Yet I'm curious Vathek, how was Phobos defeated?" Ray asks. "You were with Elyon when she told you her story of the account."

"To sum up according to Elyon, when the Guardians and Elyon met Phobos to fight him, he challenged a duel with Elyon. To stop that from happening, the Guardians attacked him but he brought them to fight Cedric instead. That's when Elyon and Phobos duel began."

"So that's where the Guardians went." Eric comments

"That's right. Elyon won that duel and her brother surrendered, but again he tricked her, knocked her out unconscious and captured her. That's the time Atlas out of nowhere fought Phobos." Grantaire continues.

"That Phobos is truly a trickster." Ray smirks.

"And a trickster you need to equally face him off." Grantaire adds to Ray's comment. "I don't know the rest of the details after Atlas removed Phobos powers because Elyon fainted. But when she woke up, she already noticed the triumphed Guardians by her side. With the Meridian crown they found earlier, they crowned her queen of all Meridian. So good work out there!" he says as he pats Eric's shoulder.

"But I think you should give the credit to the Guardians for their win. They defeated Cedric and Phobos after all." Eric humbly explains.

Vathek and Grantaire look at each other sternly. "I don't think Phobos had that mind." Vathek explains. "Before he was delivered and arrested back at Meridian he kept on cursing your name 'Eric' over and over again."

"Just what are you implying?" Eric asks sternly and looks at Ray with also confusion in his face. "I erased his powers for a brief moment but I don't think it affected him too much of his overall strength."

"Not his magical and physical strength, but I think your fight affected him internally." Grantaire explains sternly. "Remember the bounded rings that held Elyon hostage? I suspected that those were not ordinary magical rings, but extracts and withdraws magic from the captive to the capturer. I never knew how he learned that sort of magic."

"So the human and non-mage Eric is up against the combined magic of his and Elyon's huh." Ray clarifies.

"No wonder I was fighting a prime mage at another level." Eric recollects Phobos' powerful magical attacks as is hands to shake slightly in fear. "And if I, the non-magical human being, took his great powers away is like also demoralizing his sense of pride."

"If it were not your wits and your courage then the Guardians would have a hard time saving Elyon." Grantaire clarifies, rises up and pulls his lizard hand out. "Though they receive all the credit, I must thank you Atlas and your legionates for everything you have done to this rebellion. We couldn't be successful without your help."

"To be honest, the first time I met you back at that alley, you were all giddy and go-lucky. I thought were not serious, but as the days go by you became so stern and mature." Eric asks as he shakes hands with Grantaire.

He then shakes Ray's hand. "I thought these young Vanguards called-'teenagers' are too emotional to be with, but as the days go along I found out that you were not as I expected. You may be young, but I think you're mature and capable to be treated as true legionates." Grantaire and Vathek salutes to them. "We must go now and report back to Lamarcus, since Caleb is now gone. Please deliver my thanks to Nigel, until we meet again, Vanguards."

"To you as well and our condolences as well to Caleb and to the fallen" Eric and Ray salute them back. Vathek and Grantaire then walk off and exits the room.

"By the way, where is Nigel?" Eric asks suddenly as he breaks off the silence.

"He's at the outside tents with Martin. His greatness is still asleep and exhausted from the battle." Ray explains.

"Jeez how much sleep does he need to recharge himself?" Eric asks annoyingly at Ray. "Do you mag-blooded beings needed that enough rest just to wake up?"

"Hey don't look at me like that." Ray retaliates. "I pulled of a bunch of techniques in addition to the final attack and I needed only a quick recharge to wake me up. I say I have a better endurance mana than his greatness Nigel."

Then soft knocks pound on the wooden white door. "E-Excuse me? Eric, Raymondus a-are you there?" a gentle voice calls outside.

Ray snickers at Eric and elbows him. Eric blissfully sighs as they both recognize the voice. "Come in Ely—Err—your highness!" Ray and Eric then secure their hoods.

A glowing beautiful girl comes in as she enters with confidence and brilliance with the Crown of Light she wears on her head. She then quickly walks toward them when she sees the bandages that cover them. "M-My gosh! How are you guys? I'm so sorry if now was my chance to visit you."

"Oh we're fine your highness! You don't have to worry about us." Eric grins at her.

"Is that so?" Elyon doubts and raises brow on him. She then approaches the bedside to both Eric and Ray. She sits on Eric's bed and closely examines Eric. "As I remembered correctly, you have a deep wound here when you were caught by Phobos attacks." She then grabs onto Eric's bandaged arm.

"Ouch! Elyon—your highness what are you—" Eric cries out when Elyon touches his deep and most painful wound. He then notices her under hands illuminate with the touch of light that slightly stings and burns his skin. He then looks at her, as she closes her eyes and chants her curing powers upon his wound. "There it's done!" Elyon grins as she excitedly removes his Eric's bandages on his arm. Magically, the painful wound on Eric's arm is now gone and cleaned away.

"Thank you so much your highness!" Eric happily and satisfying replies to her as he observes his skin.

"I'm practicing my healing skills and it's the only wound I can do for now, I'm sorry if I couldn't heal you after you were badly wounded to save me back then." Elyon disappointingly replies. "If I could learn so much I could also help you Raymondus." She looks at Ray.

"Don't worry about me! I think my mana could heal me up in due time." Ray convincingly replies

"Also, your highness, you owe me a healing spell after I cured your hand back at the bookstore. So I called it quits!" Eric jokes and laughs

"Oh that's right!" Elyon replies and joins in his chuckle.

"Sorry can't relate with you guys on that matter. I must be leaving then!" Ray jokingly stands up and leaves.

"Hey don't go Raymondus." Elyon finishes her laugh and bows slightly to them. "I just wanted to thank you, the both of you. Not only to your great sacrifices you have done today but to the day we if it were not your scolding about the truth about my brother, I couldn't be where I am today. I know we've conversed for only a few hours in the past, but the both of you are special to me. You believe that there was something in me during those times that I feel confused of knowing myself."

"And so who are you now?" Ray asks.

Elyon grins with confidence and resolve written all over her face. "I am Queen Elyon, Light and Savior of Meridian."

"Well if that's the case, I think I could return this back," Eric reaches his hand out and gently takes her hand out. Elyon surprised and confused follows his movements. "If Queen Weira could see how you have become, she would be so very proud of you." He then places the green pendant on her hand and lets her hand go. Elyon widens her eyes in surprise as she draws the pendant to her face and soon tears flow out from her eyes.

"Hey Eric you made her cry…" Ray quickly gives Elyon a handkerchief nearby.

"Y-Your highness, I'm sorry if it w-was only now! I had the chance to take it away from one of Frost's men b-but—" Eric hesitantly explains.

"No-no you don't have to apologize. I don't even care how much time it takes before I could get my pendant back." Elyon takes the handkerchief and rubs it on her eyes to wipe off the tears. "It was the only thing my mother left to me before she died, and I thought I totally lost it! I can't thank you enough!" Elyon then looks up to them with joy. "Is there anything that you want? I can grant you something within the limitations of my powers of course."

"Your highness" Ray calls her exaggeratingly. "What I wanted is for you and Eric to be—"

"Just as I said during my fight with Phobos, we want you to be a great queen." Eric quickly cuts Ray off and places his hand on her shoulder, "Your ancestors were led by darkness and astray and I hope should not follow their footsteps. We and the rebels shed blood and wounds and sacrificed our time for you to rule Meridian. I hope you could learn from this big responsibility and power you're holding."

"I will, Eric." Elyon nods and grins back and stands up. "Well, since I have a responsibility to hold out to, I should be going now. Until we meet again?" she grins cheerfully.

Eric notices her smile so different than before. It was not just an ordinary smile it was true happiness that he sees in her. "You know you should smile a lot, like what you're doing right now. Don't you know how beautiful you look if you keep on smiling?" Eric genuinely comments on her beauty. She was beautiful, but her face is drawn with hatred and fear and it was the first time that the boys saw her genuine joyfulness.

Elyon blushes bright red. "M-Me beautiful?—s-smiling?"

"Yap! And I hope that's the smile we like to see when we meet you again." Eric grins.

"O-Oh uh—Sure! Why not?" Elyon bashfully turns around to the door as Ray guides her out. "Well—umm—Goodbye then! See you!" she says as she exits out.

Ray smirks and waltzes back to Eric's bedside. "You're such a smooth talker aren't you? Did you see her reaction when you told comment on her smile?"

"Huh?" Eric asks confusingly with a gesture of innocence on his face. "A reaction? I didn't notice anything peculiar."

Ray realizing on how dense Eric is, shrugs his shoulders off in hesitation and sighs.

"Nevermind."

* * *

_(WITCH After Issue 12)_

"I never knew that Meridian is this beautiful." Eric gazes the city around him as he takes his walking stick outside the palace after he decided it was time to go home and continue his recovery. The once blue-green moody environment turns into a bright and colorful city after Elyon returns the magic back to Metaworld. He remembered the city too cold and dark because of the blue hue surroundings and never could he imagined a utopian paradise that sets his eyes before him. "Yet why are the rebels here?" he then notices tents that surround the palace.

"The wounded rebels are taken care of here and needed medical supplies are given from the palace." Ray explains as they walk down the slope. "And besides, one of these tents could be Nigel and Martin. Do you want us to fetch them somewhere else if they were not here?"

"Atlas!" "Sir Atlas!" "Raymondus!" Suddenly, the Pasture Heights and the rebels of the hill calls out and rush towards them, even the wounded tried their best and limped to greet them. The hundred men crowd surround them and with a mix of concern and excitement. "How are you sir?" "Thank you Atlas!" "We won sir!"

"Ten hut!" Ray coughs out and tries to release a loud attentive voice.

The Pasture Heights rebels stay silent and quiet and follow their leader's command. When Ray sees his rebels quiet and attentive to him he begins to say his final message. "This is it men, your wish of a free Meridian is now on reach. All your sacrifices have been truly paid off. Though we couldn't gain anything than our benefits from the Legion," Ray jokingly says and the rebels reply with a chuckle. "but I can say that I'm truly proud of you guys and I hope you could use this great opportunity to restart your life and a new beginning for you as well."

"Is this everyone here?" Eric changes topic and familiarizes his rebels around him. "I heard we lost Ferroris, Rius and twenty of our men." He then scratches his head as he mourns and grieves. "This is my fault. Do you think if we had practiced harder and longer we could still—"

"You don't have to put the burden to yourself, Atlas." Jehan calms him down. "When we first came to the Pasture Heights, we knew that some point. We came here to fight and even die for this land and we truly made it on our own. So in honor their lives and to say thank you to what you have done for us, we decided to join the new Meridian Army and form a corps of our own." Jehan replies as Cpl. Jhaoully holds up Ferroris' flag in the air, with the name 'Lyndon-Arciera Corps' indicated over the former Pasture Height's banner.

"Lyndon-Arciera?" Ray also surprisingly notices his Arkhantian surname indicated on the new corps name.

"We decided to add the Arciera, General Oswyn's family name, since we wanted to join both of our groups." Another group of Merdianites wearing blue-brown tunics, rebels from Lamarcus' Corps comes up to them to the front. "We also wanted to extend our gratitude as well, especially to you his nephew."

"Aren't you the trained rebels under the former Vanguards?" Eric asks and recognizes them when they reinforced the hill.

"We are." One of the rebels reply. "After we heard the news of General Oswyn and the death of the Vanguards, we were told to return and to continue our training under Lamarcus Corps. Yet though it's too late to say it now, especially to you, we wanted at least extend our gratitude to you, Raymondus." He reaches his hand out to Ray.

"If my uncle were still alive, I bet he would be very pleased of you as well." Ray sincerely replies and shakes his hand.

"You should be proud, Sir Atlas." Uilly commends and pats Eric's back. "To us and to them, Vanguards are the best legionates we ever met and for that we will never forget you. Be safe my friend and I hope you won't forget about us when you return."

Eric and Ray soon make their way and say their byes and thanks to the rebels of the former Pasture Heights, rebels under Oswyn and Jolras' vanguard or also known as the newly found 'Lyndon-Arciera Corps' dedicated to their Earthling trainers. They then continue to descend the slope and through the rebel camp to find Nigel and Martin as the night begin to cover the sky.

"Did you know I got jealous when the name 'Lyndon Corps' got around?" Ray breaks the silence and starts a peculiar topic

"I never knew how my actual name got around. Theory, I believe it was Vathek who got the word around." Eric irritatingly says. "Besides by the end of the day, they include your surname as well."

"But you being recognized is the thing right?" Ray sternly replies. "You once asked me if I could be the better Atlas because of my way of my way of speaking and being friendly with others but I believe the sword chose you for a different purpose."

"Well I did improve my extroverted skills and public speaking if you ask me." Eric sighs and finally sees Nigel and Martin saying their byes to Gruul and to the rebels of the Calluna at the far end of the slope. "Good thing we finally found them here."

"Then we should wait them here." Ray replies as he waves at them when Martin sees them and waves them back. "You're a great leader and strategist Eric, leading unrecognizable rebels against the might of the Meridian for almost fourteen onslaughts is almost an impossible feat considering our inexperience and age. And if you could do that I believe that you can do more things than just learning about your astronomic world."

"We're lucky that's why we won." Eric doubts as he sees Nigel holding unto Martin around his neck and limps towards to meet them.

"Yet luck doesn't have to do being you as Atlas, right?" Ray replies.

"Still I don't believe that I'm truly Atlas at all."

"And I don't think so."


	76. Chapter 76

_(WITCH Before Issue 13)_

"So how was Meridian?"

Ray asks Martin, who sits beside him as he takes another bite on his burger. "And what's the feeling of being in a another world?"

"Great if it weren't the ridiculous battle! but the rest is fine. I would rather pay another visit since—as just as you said 'the magic came back to Meridian!' and everything has come back to normal." Martin replies.

Two days after the Fifth Battle of Meridian, the four boys meet at Golden's restaurant during the weekend. Though the three of them are wrapped with bandages and bandaids they continue to the meeting to share their stories during the battle and other unanswered questions and discussions that need to be resolved.

"Yet I'm still curious on you manage to recreate an improvised rifle using all the scarps you found in Meridian." Nigel says as he drinks from his plastic cup. "I never knew you were a mechanic and a creative inventor at that."

"Wait—It's your first time?" Nigel coughs his drink out.

"I don't know what happened back and I really do." Martin replies as he looks at his hands. "I can't describe it clearly but it's a different feeling when you followed your mind and emotions do the work on that moment. I try to figure out what it is—bah! Sorry guys I can't explain it! I can't even do the same exact same thing when I got back here!" Martin wimps out as he slumps back to his seat.

"If it isn't your mind doing the work then it must be your magic calling." Eric asks as he lifts his head from the table after he rests his head on his arms against the table. "It'll take time for your body to recognize that."

"So you wanted to join us?" Ray excitedly asks.

"Well not fully—just partially I think, but since Grantaire persuaded me to join you guys to find some kind of purpose then I'll join you—for now." Martin replies as he eats a French fry.

"Speaking of Grantaire, you do know he's the same lizard you met at the museum right?" Nigel asks.

"If it hadn't worn that hood on him I could have easily recognized him!" Martin throws his hands up. "It's because of him that I got to confused to the world—!"

"Pipe down, Martin. People are watching us." Eric taps Martin and notices the customers look at them and continue to sleep down on his arms.

"Guess that event worked up for you before you could acknowledge your magic." Ray replies as he eats his burger. "You'd be in a real identity crisis by now. But you don't have to worry that magic will come to you."

"…if he attends the academe, we can't just train him the way as our teachers did. I thought Endarno wouldn't be so serious after he said that we're going to train our legionates." Nigel continues.

"Hmmm…what's wrong being trained in the academe?" Martin asks.

"I asked Master Lin if the academe's open this year." Eric rises his head up again and looks around as he waits for his order to come. "But according to her, the school is going to start next year since most of our legionate teachers participated in the battle and many of them are wounded and also need to attend some stuff. She said Sir Marcus is going to hold the position of Captain of the Imperials and Sir Kandor is going to retire from his teaching days. "

"Aw really?" Ray slumps his body to the chair. "He should've retired when I was around."

"If I remembered correctly, Martin's magic is some sort of creation of engineering and machinery stuff. Have you guys heard of Mrs. Widget her dog Cutley by the Heatherfield beach?" Nigel asks and remembers the old lady by the beach.

"Never heard of her. Who's she?" Eric asks.

"She's an inventor and an engineer who creates this different mechanical stuff. " Nigel explains to them. "From what I heard of, she's actually from the Fast World seeking refuge from another war."

"Another war, huh." Eric sighs in disappointment and rubs his chin. "Well, if she's willing to help us then let's try to contact her. At the same time we should also improve our skills since we don't have any trained legionate to be with us. We're all up on our own again."

"Even I couldn't do my last technique just as I did to Zagan" Ray replies.

"Guess you need another flashback to refresh your mana." Nigel hisses and crosses his arms. "But I won't be defeated by your magic, soon I'll find my finale technique!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm sure you'll find yours." Ray replies as he eats another bite. "Heck! I didn't remember my uncle told to me to win that fight, all I remembered was my uncle. I have a long way to go before I could master my techniques. I better practice soon after I get rid off these bandages."

"Well we should be by now since we've got another mission to accomplish from Endarno and we need to start as soon as possible." Eric announces hesitantly.

"Flames! Give me a break! It's been two days since the fight and his has given us hunting duties." Nigel complains. "I mean does he realize we have a high school life to live to!"

"Your love life, you mean." Ray snickers at Nigel.

"Oh—Shut up!" Nigel blushes, annoyed by the joke.

"What mission are you talking about?" Martin asks.

"We were called yesterday by our High Commander Endarno not only to give us a little praise but to scold us because we were instructed to guard the portals but we didn't successfully fulfill it since the soldiers who went away accidentally escaped here on Earth. It's because of that we were given another emergency mission." Eric explains to Martin. "And to it's to hunt the escaped soldiers, especially General Frost who actually escaped after his unsuccessful raid at the sewers."

"Did Endarno say how many are we dealing with?" Nigel asks.

"Never knew the numbers." Eric shrugs his shoulders. "Yet I think we should be considerate enough if these soldiers wanted to find new life here. As long as they don't disturb the peace then I'm fine with it, don't you agree?"

"Aye aye captain. I'm up for it." Ray agrees as the rest of them nod their heads in agreement. "So as long there isn't anything that disturbs here we won't do anything for now?"

"We can actually start the hunt if we're ready." Eric replies. "Theory. If these soldiers still hold a grudge on us or to the Guardians, they might as well search and hunt us down. Whoever anonymous stranger is around the girls and to us might be them."

"So it's easier for you guys to track and bring them down." Martin comments.

"Yap, but I don't think two days would be enough for them to figure out who we are." Eric replies. "That's why I assign you Heatherfield boys to report what the Guardians are up to. Say, what are they up to right now after the fight? Are they still being stalked by Interpol?"

"I've got no word from Officer Lair so I don't think there aren't any major issues concerning them." Nigel explains.

"The girls are fine, yet I notice Cornelia isn't coming to school lately." Martin reports to them. "I heard she's been well—'ill'." He does the 'apostrophe' gesture with his hands.

"I heard from Vathek that she's heartbroken when Phobos turned Caleb to a flower so of course she would be ill from all that." Ray explains.

"Caleb and Cornelia were a thing?" Nigel asks surprisingly.

"Yeah, just like you and Taranee." Ray teases Nigel and turns to Eric and snickers. "…and Eric and Elyon!"

"You too?" Martin surprisingly asks Eric with a blank face. "S-So you're in a relationship w-with the queen?!"

"Martin, since you're part of this group, you don't have to believe to what this guy's saying because until now he's really pushing that ship between me and her." Eric explains to Martin.

"Oh you know I'm just kidding…" Ray laughs and chuckles to himself but changes back to normal. "Oh by the way, what of the portals and Pasture Heights? Aren't we going to do something about it?"

"You don't have to remind me that." Eric scratches his head in disappointment. "Even I explained to Endarno that the Map of the Portals was with Yan Lin and the Guardians, he even scolded me because he learned that the map was burned to ashes!"

Ray whistles in amusement. "Looks like Yan Lin got you big time, so next time don't try to bully her." He jokes.

"Oh she will pay when we meet again." Eric snickers as he shakes his head. "And since that was lost, I even forget which portals were closed by the Guardians. Since the Calluna Fort has gone back to Meridian, we will hold and station important meetings at the Pasture Heights."

"So Martin and should get our butts going to your city every time we have meetings?" Nigel dares crosses his brow.

"Now now, Nigel, the captain did say important meetings so that means we still get to have our usual meetings here." Ray replies.

"Since we don't have our own headquarters and the former Vanguard headquarters is far away from here, let's settle our base of operations at the Heights for now." Eric explains. "Agreed for now?"

"Agreed." They reply and nod their heads.

"Burger and fries value meal?" one of the usual waitresses calls out them in a sudden and walks to the other edge of the table to deliver their last order.

"Yes that's mine." Eric replies and slightly raises his bandaged hand.

"What happened to you boys? Been in a fight or somethin'?" She concernedly and confusingly asks when she notices the bandages and gauzes that cover them as she gives the order to Eric and takes away the counter number from the table.

The boys look at each other with nothing to say to her. "Y—yap? I guess?" Eric shrugs his shoulders.

"Uh-huh." The waitress unconvincingly replies. "Aren't you boys too young to be involved into gang fights?"

"Gang fights?" Nigel asks confusingly and sternly asks.

"Well if I were you I better not involve myself into that any kind trouble." She replies and walks back to the restaurant counter waiting in line.

"Then I'd rather be in a gang fight than in a Meridian war." Ray jokingly comments and the group chuckles and snickers.

"You sure about that?" Eric asks as he removes the wrapping of his burger and snickers at Ray with a challenging gesture written on his face.

"Because I bet there's plenty more battles to come."

**END**  
**ATLAS OF THE UNIVERSE: MERIDIAN WARS**

* * *

* * *

_Finally! You have reached the end of the this first arc or the first 12 issues of 139 issues! If you have made it and read the entire fanfic since this story has started or at least read a few chapters **I am so grateful for your time to read** this amateurish novel of mine! It was a miracle that I made it through this for I almost dropped it since I really am a busy architecture student, who needs to prioritize his plates and submissions :((( So if you're expecting for the next arc? Please please don't expect it to come out! The second arc is actually ongoing and I plan to release it after the next 6 months or a year after this chapter is released? Well it depends on the viewers and the likes I get, If I have a large audience then I'll think about it._

_**So please support me** by sharing this story not only to WITCH fans but to readers who love magic and action! Because I truly think this story is more than a fanfic and a more of an original novel. The only difference is that I used the same scenes and characters from WITCH and create a side story on its own. I know WITCH isn't popular right now but it's worth the shot to relieve an old comic._

_**If you have any comments, questions or critiques. Please feel free to send a comment** either it could be positive and negative, I truly appreciate it! I believe there are certain mistakes I did for this fanfic, of course grammar I guess, wrong spelling of names plot holes or scenes that didn't end with a satisfying conclusion. Please please let me know so I fix something solve or continue a scene on the next arc (I hope!)._

_Once again, thank you and be safe!_

_vogterafis_


End file.
